Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell or Marriage?
by The Ladies Man
Summary: It is a boring summer day. There are no missions, no where to go, nothing to do. But...what happens when they all decide to play Truth or Dare with a mix? Let's find out...
1. Lee has dreams about who?

**Sup, this is my every first actual chapter story, but Lexi and Sierra are here to help. **

**Sierra: Yep.**

**Lexi: YES WE ARE!!**

**Ken: Anyway, I came up with this story after all three of us played it.**

**Sierra: Yep. It was torture too.**

**Lexi: NO IT WASN'T!!**

**Sierra: Not to you because you and Ken made out half the game.**

**Lexi&Ken: (Blushes)**

**Ken: W-well, anyway enjoy this story! And Lexi and Sierra are going to let me use their OCs for this story too. Their names are Jenny(Sierra) and Hitomi(Lexi).**

**Lexi: He owns nothing!**

**Sierra: Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"...I'm bored..." Naruto whined.

Everyone was at Narutos apartment and they were just sitting there, bored out of their minds. There was nothing to do, and it was too hot to go outside and do something, and there weren't any missions. Everyone just sat there, bored.

"What do you wanna do?" Kiba asked his cousin, Hitomi. Hitomi shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. What do you wann-"

"SHUT UP!!" Ino yelled at the two Inuzukas. They both kept their mouths shut.

Everyone sighed at the boredness. "Why don't we play a game?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her. "What kina game?"

"I don't know...just a game. A good game." she replied.

That was when Hitomi had a wonderful idea. "I KNOW!! Jenny, remember when we used to play that one game when we were little!?" she asked her bestfriend Jenny Flower. Jenny thought for a moment.

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell Or Marriage?" Jenny asked. Hitomi nodded happily. "YEAH THAT ONE!! LET'S PLAY THAT!!"

Kiba looked at his cousin confused. "How do you play that?"

Hitomi smiled at him. "It's like a longer Truth or Dare. Its like the normal truth and dare, but if you choose Double Dare, you have to do two dares. If you choose Kiss, you have to kiss someone. If you choose tell, you have to tell something that the other person asked you, it's kinda like truth. And Marriage is you have to tell who you want to marry someday and tell your wedding plans.

"But heres the thing, you don't get to choose. One person has to get a bottle and say one of those things and spin, and who ever it lands on has to do that. But thats what makes it fun."

Everyone looked at each other. They all smiled. "LET'S PLAY! I'LL GET A BOTTLE!!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and running into his kitchen. He retured with a bottle.

Everyone sat in a circle. "I say Hitomi should go first, since she was the one who chose the game." Naruto said, tosing the bottle to Hitomi. She caught it and put it in the middle of the circle. She smirked.

"I'm gonna choose a truth, an easy one." she said, and spun the bottle.

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...stop.

It landed on...Lee. Lee looked from the bottle, to Hitomi. Hitomi smirked. Lee gulped.

"Hmmm...Let's see. I know, Lee."

"Yes?"

"Have you thought about turning gay with someone?" Hitomi asked.

Everyone stared at Lee, who was now pink and staring at the ground. "Yes."

"...!" everyone stared at him with huge eyes. "WITH WHO!?"

Neji closed his eyes and crossed his fingers.

_DONT BE ME! DONT BE ME! DONT BE ME!! DONT BE M-_

"Neji."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

Everyone looked from Neji to Lee. Hitomi looked ta Lee. "Seriously? What kinda way?"

Lee shook his head. "In a dirty way."

Neji was starting to twitch, badly. He scooted closer to Tenten, and this caused her to blush, but Neji was just trying ot stay as far away from Lee as possible.

Naruto smirked. "Give us details."

Lee gulped. "Sometimes I dream that I dream that we're running through a forest naked and that we make out in a tree."

**THUD!**

"NEJI!!" Tenten exclaimed, blushing as she looked down at Neji, who fainted and fell into Tenten's lap.

"OH MY GOSH HE'S DEAD!! LEE KILLED NEJI!!" Tenten exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled, looking at Neji.

"Oh wait, I feel his heart beat, never mind. Hehe." Tenten said, scratching the back of her head.

Lee shook his head. "I also dream of-"

"NO MORE!! THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Hitomi said, putting her hand over Lee's mouth. She handed him the bottle. "Your turn."

"OK. It's gonna be a Double Dare."

Lee spun the bottle.

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...stop.

It landed on...Shino...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hehe that kinda sucked.**

**Sierra: You think?**

**Ken: WELL I CAN'T USE THE THINGS WE USED!! I WANT THIS STORY TO STAY AT A T RATING!! **

**Sierra: Whatever you say.**

**Ken: Grrrrrrrr. Well anyway, if you wanna help me out with dares for Shino go ahead and review and tell me your ideas. I need all the help I can get since Sierra isn't helping.**

**Lexi: I'M HELPING!!**

**Ken: Sure you are.**

**Lee: REVIEW!!**


	2. Poor Shino Pt1

**YAY! Another chapter! Sorry it took alittle while to update, I was planning out every ones things and what they're gonna do, and it took FOREVER trying to find funny,LOL stuff! It was the hardest to find the perfect thing for Sasuke! But his chapter is going to be hilarious! I promise you! And BTW...THIS IS NOT A NEJILEE FIC! I hate NejiLee, I only did that to make it funny! So don't worry, there is no gayness in here-That I have Planned-so don't worry. **

**Well It's Shino's turn! ALRIGHT! I couldn't wait to do him! :) Mwhaha! And I made sure to pick the funniest dares I could actually think of, so it should not suck. And he has to do two dares from LEE! And no nothing gay will happen.**

**Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING. I DON'T EVEN OWN THE OC'S! SIERRA OWNS JENNY,AND LEXI OWNS HITOMI! ENJOY!**

**- - -**

Shino stared at the bottle that was pointing at him, and glared at everyone that was looking at him with wide eyes. Lee gulped as he looked up at Shino. _AWWWW I didn't want it to land on him! What an I suppose to dare him to do?_ Lee thought in his mind. Everyone looked back at Lee.

"Uhhhh...lets see..." Lee thought. Tenten looked up from the passed out Neji in her arms, and at Lee. "Nothing that has to do with people running through forests naked!" she stated. Lee frowned sadly, and put his head down. Tenten looked back down at Neji. "Someones already been affected by that." She mumbled.

Lee sighed and looked up. "BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DARE HIM TO DO!!" Lee exclaimed. Shino stared at him through his thick glasses. Lee sighed. Sakura looked at Lee. "Well think of something!" she shouted, frowning.

_Damn! What do I dare Shino, a bug freak to do!?_ Lee thought. _Wait...THAT'S IT! _

"SHINO!" Lee exclaimed, jumping up to his feet, standing in front of Shino, and pointed a finger at him. "I DARE YOU TO EAT 6 BUGS FROM OUTSIDE!!"

_...Silence..._

"Oh...My...Fucking...Gawd..." Kiba and Jenny said. Shino just sat there, his eyebrow twitching like crazy. Lee smiled, putting his hands on his hips, acting so proud.

Kiba stared up at him, before jumping and and shouted, "YOUR A FREAKIN GENIUS!!" Lee looked at him. "I KNOW! IT IS THE POWER OF YOUTH IN ME THAT MADE ME THINK OF THIS!"

"GO YOUTH!" Kiba shouted. He looked back at Shino, and smirked. Shino glared at him in return.

Everyone was still shocked. After all, this is Shino. The bug freak who once put Naruto in a hospital from stepping on one of his bugs. The bug freak who punch Kiba so hard for killing a bee that he couldn't move his arm for a week. The bug freak who had an imaginary friend named Buzzy the Buzzing Fly...and he was supposed to eat SIX bugs...they all knew this wasn't going to end well.

"So, Shino, are you going to get the bugs? Or do you want me to?" Kiba asked, smirking evily. Shino was now twitching horribly. Jenny put a hand on his back. "Shino?" she asked, trying to get his attention. Shino was finally loosing it. He WORSHIPED bug! And now he had to eat SIX of them!? Oh the agony...

Kiba smirked. "Well I guess that means he wants me to get them!" he said, running out of the room and outside, a jar in his hands that magically appeared out of no where.

Back inside, Shino looked even more pale than he already was. Lee scratched the back of his head. "Do you think I over did it?"

"NO! YOU DIDN'T DO SUCH THING!" Kiba replied from outside. Everyone sweatdropped(Except Shino and Neji XD) at Kiba's comment.

Kiba came back with a jar with one dead centipede, two dead flys, one alive grasshopper, and two dead ground beetles. Kiba held up the jar. "Grasshoppers are hard to catch, I swear! I had to kill all the others, cuz they were too fast. But anyway," Kiba said, walking over to Shino and placing the Jar in front of him. Shino turned white all over as he stared at the jar. Kiba smirked. He patted Shino's back hard, and said, "If I was you, I would eat the grasshopper first." he said.

Kiba went back to his spot, and Lee did too. They all watched at Shino stared at the Jar. He watched as the poor grasshopper jumped up and down, trying to find a way out.

**It was intense.**

_**Really**_** intense.**

"JUST EAT THE DAMN BUGS SO WE CAN MOVE ONTO YOUR NEXT DARE AND ON WITH THE GAME!" Naruto shouted in Shino's ear, who wasn't affected, and got a punch in the head by Sakura. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! SHINO CAN TAKE HIS TIME! AFTER ALL HE IS EATING BUGS!!" she shouted.

"Sakura-chan..." naruto whined, earning another hit in the head. "SHUT UP!"

Shino's eyebrow twitched at the yelling and at the bugs infront of him. His hand reached out and grabbed the jar.

_Silence once again 0.o_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Shino, there eyes wide. Shino slowly pulled the jar closer to himself. Everyone stared, not even blinking, as Shino slowly turned to lid, and opened the jar. He placed the lid beside him, and reached into the jar, grabbing ahold of the jumping grasshopper, he pulled it out of the jar. Everyone watched with wide eyes(Except Neji) and Shino looked at the grasshopper. Shino pulled down the collar of his shirt with his other hand, and brought the grasshopper to his mouth.

_...Silence..._

_CRUNCH!!_

Everyone's jaws dropped and there eyes almost popped out of there heads(This included Sasuke too). Shino...ate a...alive GRASSHOPPER!

Shino stared...the now dead grasshopper in his mouth.

o.0 everyone was silent.

Shino brought his hand back to the jar, and grabbed ahold of it.

then all of a sudden..."OHMYFUCKINGODTHATWASSOOOOOOFUCKINGGOOD!!" Shino shouted, grabbing the jar, holding it up, tipped it over, and opened his mouth up wide, letting all the bugs fall into his mouth. He chewed them fast and jumped up, and began to run around the group, laughing and yelling, "BUGS! BUGS! BUGS! THE MAGICAL FRUIT! BUGS BUGS BUGS!"

Kiba's eye twitch. "Uh...Lee,"

Lee looked over at Kiba. "Yeah."

"You over did it."

"YUMMY YUMMY YUMMY I GOT LOVE IN MY TUMMY AND I FEEL LIKE LOVIN' YOU!!" Shino shouted, his arms waving his arms around as he ran around in circles. Everyone sweatdropped.

Jenny looked over at Lee. "Well now what do we do!? We can't just move on and wait for him to calm down! He has one more dare to do!" she shouted. Lee thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh for the love of- I'LL FIX THIS!" Kiba shouted. He walked into Naruto's Kitchen, and came out with a frying pan. Jenny stood up, glaring at Kiba. "What the hell are you gonna do!?"

"I'm gonna hit him in the head with this frying pan."

"WHY!?"

"To knock him out, duh."

"No! Don't do that!"

"Why? It's not like anything bad will happ-"

"KIBA!!" Shino shouted. Kiba looked at Shino. "Huh? What th-AHHHHHH!" Kiba shouted, falling over. Shino had jumped on him, giving him a huge hug.

Kiba stood up, Shino still hanging off of him. "GET OFF SHINO! I DON'T DO GUY HUGGING!!" He shouted, trying to push Shino off of him.

Everyone watched as Kiba ran around the room with Shino hanging off of his back. Jenny sighed. "Well...now what?"

"I say we hit Shino with the frying pan." Naruto said. Jenny frowned.

"YES HIT HIM WITH THE FUCKING PAN AND MAKE HIM GET OFF OF ME!!" Kiba shouted.

"I'M BRINGIN' SEXY BACK! ALL THE OTHER BOYS DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT!" Shino sang. Everyone Sweatdropped. Jenny looked over at Naruto. "Hit him."

"Can do."

BAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!

Shino fell helplessly onto the floor, and Kiba let out a sigh of relief. "I. Will. Never. Go. Through. That. AGAIN!" Kiba shouted. "I've been scared for life..."

**- - -**

**Alright then, anyway, I figured I'd put the second part of Shino's dare in the next chapter! But...you don't know what his other dare is! Hahahaha! AND I DO!! HAHAHA! Nah nah nah! But anyway, next chapter will be all about the second dare for Shino. I feel bad for Kiba, but hey, he got what was coming to him, right? And about Shino singing and all...that was just me being random. :) But hey, it's longer than last chapter, so that's good. But...what will Lee think of next chapter, FIND OUT! And also, REVIEW! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!! BYE!**


	3. Poor Shino Pt2

**Alright. Heres another chapter. YAY! I've been dying to write something, and Lexi is alseep on the couch so i cant do anything loud. But in return, shes going to write another chapter for her story 'K I B A' so if your a fan of that story, look forward to that. Also, sorry if i havent updated in a while, so enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the OCs, Jenny belongs to Sierra, Hitomi belongs to Lexi.**

**- - -**

...

...

...

...

...

"IS HE EVER GONNA WAKE UP!?" Naruto shouted, causing Sakura to flinch. She punched him in the face, and glared at him. "SHUT UP NARUTO!!"

"But Sakura-chan...I'm bored just sitting here waiting for Shino to wake up!" Naruto whined. Jenny glared at him also, then looked back down at Shino. "I knew this was going to be a bad idea! But NOOOOOO...nobody listens to me! They all wanted to see Shino eat a bug, KIBA!" she shouted. Kiba glared back at her.

"Oh, so now its _my_ fault!! SURE BLAME ME! It's not _my_ fault that _he_ now has a addiction to bugs!!"

"Oh really?! THEN WHOS FAULT IS IT!!"

"IT'S LEES!"

"Hey..." Lee whined.

"DONT BLAME HIM! YOUR THE ONE WHO GOT THE BUGS! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN ANTS OR SOMETHING!!"

"THEN WHAT FUN WOULD THAT HAVE BEEN!"

"MIGHT I REMIND YOU THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GOT HUGGED!"

"SO!? THE REST WAS FREAKIN' HILARIOUS!!"

"GRRRRR..."

"GRRRRR..."

They both glared at each other while the others(**Except Neji, yes he is still knocked out**.) payed no attention to them.

Lee frowned. This was soooo not his fault. He didn't have any idea what to dare _Shino_, or all people, to do. And he still need to think of another dare. He wished he had just chosen truth instead(But then it wouldn't have been any fun)

What could he dare Shino to do when he woke up, if he ever woke up. Then he wondered if Neji was ever going to wake up, so that he could apologize...if Tenten didn't strangle him first. It wasn't his fault he had a few dreams about him and Neji together...

Shino still lay there, a big bump on his head from where he was hit in the head with the frying pan, Kiba and Jenny were still glaring at each other, Lee was sitting in a corner trying to think of another dare for Shino, Naruto was poking Shino with a stick, Sasuke was poking Neji with a stick, Tenten hit Sasuke for poking Neji, Neji didn't mind for he was still passed out, Hitomi was looking at her watch, Shikamaru was asleep on the floor, Ino was trying to shake him awake, Choji was eating chips, Hinata was trying to calm Kiba down, Akamaru whined softly at his owner, and Sakura was yelling at Naruto for poking Shino with a stick.

...Yep, they're one big happy family...

That was when an idea hit Lee. This idea was so good, it made the bug eating idea look like crap...it was that good. But, he wasn't going to explain it until Shino woke up, it was too perfect to be told too soon.

...

...

...

...

"God when is he ever gonna wake up?" Naruto mumbled.

...

...

...

"This is taking forever." Sakura said.

...

...

...

...

"This is getting ridiculous." Kiba said. "I'm gonna wake him up!" He walked away from the glaring Jenny, and over to the half dead Shino, and picked him up by his collar.

Deep Breath. "SHHHHHIIIIINNNNNOOOOOO!! BUZZYS IN TROUBLE!!"

"SAY WHAT!?" Shino pulled away from Kiba, wide awake, looking back and forth. Kiba smirked. "Oh, Shino, good, your awake. Now we can move onto your second dare!" he said, grinning. Shino looked at him questionly through his eyes.

"Second dare? What ever happened to the first?" he asked.

Everyone(no Neji) stared at him, question marks above there heads. Jenny walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Eh, Shino, you dont remember your first dare?"

Shino shook his head.

Naruto blinked. "Hey, Shino, just outta curiousity, what would happen to you if you ate, uh, lets say...a grasshopper?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. Shino frowned. "Whhhhhhhhy?"

"I'm just curious."

"Why are you curious...?"

"Er...cuz...uh...i heard you go...mad...if you eat something like...a grass hopper...or something..."

Shino frowned deeper. "It goes something like that." he said. "if a Aburame eats either a type of spider or grasshopper, they will turn crazy for about an hour." **(SO MADE UP)** he replied, still frowning.

Everyone was silent.

...

...

...

"ANYWAY! LEE! What's Shino's next dare so that we can move one, alrighty!" Sakura exclaimed, turned her head to Lee.

Lee was grinning, and this made everyone curious, well, except Shino and Neji. When was Neji gonna wake up anyway? Lee then began to laugh, and it wasn't a kind laugh either. Everyone raised and eyebrow, curious.

"Mwhaha! I HAVE THE MOST AMAZING PLAN! ITS SOOOO AMAZING I DoNT THINK SHINO CAN HANDLE IT!!" lee exclaimed.

"Hn." Shino grunted.

"ITS SO AMAZING IT MAKES SHINOS LAST DARE LOOK WEAKER THAN ANY TRUTH!"

"Is that so..." jenny mumbled.

Lee did the Nice Guy pose, then jumped up and pointed at Shino. "SHINNNNNO! I DARE YOU..."

...

...

...

"TO TAKE OFF YOUR SUNGLASSES!!"

...

...

...

"Oh..."

"My..."

"God..."

Kiba began to twitch...this wasn't going to end will...and he knew it...

Shino stood there. He just stood there. As if he was a statue. He was just so...still. Everyone was silent. It was so intense...very intense. Almost too intense.

"...No..." Shino finally said. Everyone looked away from him to Lee. Lee frowned. "Yes!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES!!"

They two glared at each other. Everyone just sat there, and stared at the two. Jenny shifted. "Errr, Shino..."

"What..." he said through his gritted teeth. "Shino you have to do the dare."

"WHY!?"

"Becuz if you dont the author will Come in here and hit you with a bat!"

...

...

...

"Wha-"

Just then a guy with brown hair wearing a blue button up shirt and a pair of jeans appeared out of no where, ran over to shino, hit him in the head with a base ball bat, then disappeared.

"OW! ALRiGHT I'LL TAKE THE DAMN GLASSES OFF!!"

"Really?"

"Sure...as long as who ever that was doesn't come back in here!"

Hey...I can come back in this story when ever I want! It is **MY** Story! Gosh! I get no attention out of any of this...you are so going to pay Shino! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

...Anyway, back to the story...er...where was I?

...

...

...

OH YEAH!

Shino lifted his right hand, and took ahold of the glasses.

Everyone held there breath...except Kiba...he knew what was under those glasses, he knew Lee had just made a huge mistake...and he knew everyone was going to freak once Shino took off the glasses...

Everyone inched closer, everyone but Neji and Kiba, and stared at Shino with waiting eyes. Shino took a deep breath.

"Under these pair of glasses..." he started.

Lee grinned. _Maybe they're like mine..._

Naruto gulped. _Could he be an alian...?_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Could he have pink eyes...?_

Hinata blinked. _What if he has no eyes...?_

Sakura held her breath. _Maybe they're yellow...?_

Shikamaru sighed. _Troublesome..._

Choji placed another chip in his mouth._ Munchmunchmunch..._

Ino stared. _Maybe his eyes were like a moviestars...?_

Jenny sighed. _This is so exciting...!_

Tenten frowned. _What if they're pure white...?_

Neji sat there. _..._

Hitomi blinked. _What if they're beautiful...?_

Kiba frowned deeply. _They are so going to be sooooo..._

"Under these glasses..." Shino repeated.

...

...

...

He took them off. "IS ANOTHER PAIR OF GLASSES!!"

"WHAT!?"

_...Disappointed..._

Everyone joined Neji on the floor, except Kiba, as they fell over. On Shinos face was another pair of sunglasses, and in his hand was a pair of sunglasses. Yes, this was disappointing.

Kiba shook his head. "Lee, you picked the wrong words for you dare."

"I know...but I didn't think he had _another _pair on..."

Shino smirked. "Now you know what I mean by 'secret identity.'"

"Ugh..."

Naruto sat up and frowned. "This author is so mean to us, he wont even let us see Shinos eyes."

Watch it Naruto! I can zap you with lightning cuz I'm the author!

"It's so unfair!" Naruto whined as Shino put the pair he had in his hand on his face again, and everyone went back to their spots in the circle, the bottle in the middle.

Naruto frowned. "Shino, can we please see your eyes!?"

"No."

"DAMN THIS AUTHOR FOR MAKING SHINO SAY NO! HE CAN GO TO H- AHHHHHH!" Naruto was then struck by lightning.

See. I told you what was going to happen, yet you never listened.

Sakura sighed as she looked at the now half dead naruto. "I say we continue, shall we?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

Except Neji and Naruto of course.

Sakura grabbed the bottle and tossed it over to Shino, who caught it in one hand, and said, "You have to spin it now, Shino. What is this person gonna have to do?"

She thought for a minute as he placed the bottle in the middle. He then smirked. "I say we do a Kiss."

Everyone froze.

_Oh SHIT! If it land on me, Shino will tell me to kiss a guy or something for revenge! But if it lands on a guy, he'll make them kiss me for his amusement!! _Kiba shrieked in his head.

Shino then spun the bottle.

_Land on Kiba. Land On Kiba. Land on Kiba._

_Dont Land on me. Dont land on me. Dont land on me._

spin...

spin...

spin...

spin...

spin...stop.

It landed on...Sasuke.

_DAMN!_

_NOOOOOOO AND YEAHHHHHHHH!_

**- - -**

**OMG this too forever to write! I got the whole shino and his glasses being taken off from an episode where naruto, sakura, and sasuke try and see what is behind Kakashi's mask! Hehe! I can't wait untill next chapter! Tehe! I know who I'm gonna make Sasuke Kiss!! MWHAHAHAH! And no, it's not Kiba so dont come and try to kill me Kiba lovers. I am not making anyone gay, although I am questioning lee about his sexuality...and I dont know when Neji's gonna wake up...or naruto...stupid little orange, trying to tell me to go to hell! HA! But he'll probably wake up next chapter or something...OH I CAN NOT WAIT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! IT IS GOING TO BE FREAKIN SWEET!! Well anyway review! See ya next time!**


	4. Sasuke Actually LIKES Kissing?

**Hehe, I have been dying to do this chapter, but having to go to work kinda kills my time on the computer. And Lexi is always so hyper...its actually fun at times. Like right now, Sierras over here cuz she just got three days off, and they're going to be writing down dares and truthes and stuff for the characters for this story and when Lexi's hyper, she always comes up with the most funniest stuff ever! But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you like sasuke...then dont yell at me...also, who im making him kiss...hehe, I DO NOT SUPPORT THE COUPLE!! I dont even know if it counts as a couple...**

**- - - **

Sasuke stared at the bottle that was pointing at him, and frowned. Shino's eyebrow twitched. _Damn,_ he thought. _It was suppose to land on Kiba so I could make him kiss Akamaru! Now what!? _

Everyone looked back and forth between the two. Sasuke frowned ever deeper. This wasn't a Dare...it was a Kiss...and that ment...HE WOULD HAVE TO KISS SOMEONE! AND THAT SOMEONE COULD BE A FANGIRL! Oh the agony...

Shino frowned. This sooooooo wasn't right...who was Sasuke suppose to kiss? _Hmmmm...I could make him Kiss Sakura or Ino, they both look pretty happy that it landed on him...but then the author might hit me again...I need to make him kiss someone...special. _Shino thought. This had to be soooo hard!

Shino and Sasuke weren't the only ones having a hard time...

"SHINO! CHOOSE ME TO KISS HIM!" Ino shouted. Sakura glared at her. "NOOOO! SHINO! CHOOSE ME TO KISS HIM!"

"NOOOO! ME!"

"NO! ME ME ME ME ME ME!"

"MEEEE!"

"SHINO DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU! SO HE WONT CHOOSE YOU!"

"HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU EITHER!"

They both glared at each other again, while the others sweat dropped. Kiba wasn't in his happy place either. He was panicking...badly.

_Oh...NOOOOO! If Shino wants revenge...HE MIGHT MAKE SASUKE KISS ME!! NOOOO I DONT WANNA KISS THAT EMO BITCH!! Ugh...I thought he didn't even remember the first dare...maybe it has something to do with putting Buzzy in trouble...wait...Who's Buzzy again?_ he thought, blinking, still terrified.

"SASUKE-KUN LOVES ME!"

"NO SASUKE-KUN LOVES ME!"

Sakura and Ino were still fighting, Kiba was panicking, Sasuke was staring at the bottle,Shino was having trouble with his thoughts, Naruto was trying to get Sakuras attention, Shikamaru was calling Ino troublesome, Choji was eating chips, Hitomi was watching her cousin panic, Hinata was watching Naruto, Tenten was staring down at Neji, Neji was still unconscious, Lee was twitching with excitment, and Jenny was looking at Shino.

Shino shook his head. _I can't think of anything good. Hm...Kurenai? No...she would never forgive me...Temari? No...she would hit me with her fan...Kankuro? No...would kill me with his puppets...Sakura or Ino? No...to predictable...Ugh...I GIVE UP!_

And...that was when it hit him. A Kissing Dare so dangerous...that Sasuke may never come back. Oh yes...he had his Kissing dare down...mwhahah.

"Sasuke," Shino started. Everyone stopped what they were doing at looked at Shino. Sasuke froze then looked up, and Kiba began to twitch.

"Sasuke," Shino said again. "I have figured out who your gonna kiss..."

Ino and Sakura glared at each other, and Kiba gulped. Sasuke frowned. _It better not be a fangirl..._

"You have to Kiss..."

...

...

...

...

...

Shino walked over to Sasuke and Whispered something in sasukes ear. Sasuke froze, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. He twitched as he slowly turned his head to look at Shino.

"No...Freakin'...way..." he said. Shino smirked. "Oh yes freakin' way. No you go, we'll all follow." he said. Kiba frowned.

"W-who does he have to kiss?" he asked. Shino looked at him, a small smirk placed on his lips. "You'll see."

--

Everyone followed Shino and Sasuke out of Narutos house, and followed them. Sasuke looked like a zombie, Shino was happy, yet Kiba was scared shittless, and Sakura and Ino still had hope that it was one of them.

"I'm gonna die." Sasuke mumbled. Everyone (**Except Neji, but Tenten was dragging him along anyway**) stared at him, their eyes wide.

"W-what?" Sakura and Ino said. If some one hurt their Sasuke-kun...they would pay...

"I'm gonna die." Sasuke replied. Kiba raised an eyebrow. _Hmmm...maybe it's not me...but if it's not me, then who? I wonder..._Kiba thought.

That was when it hit him. He knew who Sasuke was gonna kiss. It was so...simple! He knew where they were heading! HAHAHA! This is was going to be good...and yes, Sasuke was going to die. Sorry fangirls.

Kiba then walked past everyone until he was near Shino. "Hey, Shino?"

"Hm?"

"I know who it is." he whispered it low enough that only Shino heard. Shino looked at him. "Do you now?"

"Yep. It's..."

...

...

...

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Yep, how did you know?"

"I'm smartical."

"..."

Shino then stopped after another few minutes. He looked over Sasuke. "Are you ready?" he asked Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke growled.

"Good. Now go!" Shino commanded. Everyone looked at Shino, confused as Sasuke walked, slowly, away from the group.

"WHAT!? WE DONT GET TO SEE WHO HE KISSES!?" Naruto shouted...right near Sakuras ear.

BAM! POW! KAPOW! BOOM!

Poor poor Naruto...

Shino shook his head. "He'll be back in a minute with his little kisser. But we must hide first before they come." he said. Shino had brought them all to the middle of some random forest, cuz I said so, and they all hid in bushes and trees.

"Psst. Shino," Naruto whispered. Shino glanced at him. "What?"

"How much longer is this gonna take?" he whined. Shino frowned. "Naruto, Sasuke left about a half a minute ago, so in a few minutes."

"But I have to go to the bath room."

"Shhh!" Sakura shhhed him. Naruto frowned and began to sulk. "Sakura-chan...I really have to go!"

"Shhh!"

"I'm gonna pee my pants!"

Everyone shhhed him, and he remained quiet, trying to hold it in.

That was when Sasuke returned...with...

"O...M...G...no way!" naruto whispered.

"No..." Sakura said, tears in her eyes.

"Why..." Ino said, tears in her eyes as well.

"Shino...how did you...?" Lee said, his eyes wide.

Shino smirked, knowing he was now a genius.

They watched...

...

...

...

"Alright Sasuke, what is it that you wanted to show me?"

"Er...well...uh..."

"What is it!? I need to get back to my paper work!"

Have you figured it out by know? Yes? No? Maybe? Take a minute to guess!

...

...

...

...

...

"Well, Tsunade, I uh...need to live! I need to get my revenge. I love life. Life is my life. And I ask that you dont take it."

Tsunade stared at him, questionaly. "What are you talking about?"

"Tsunade...I am...SOOOO sorry for this!"

"Sorry for wh-"

Sasuke did it. He did it. He reached up, grabbed Tsunade's face, and pressed his lips against hers.

...

"S-S-S-S-Sasuke-kun...!" ino and Sakura cried, in a low voice. Everyone stared, shocked. Sasuke...just kissed...Tsunade...the strongest woman alive... yet she looked just as shocked as the others did.

Sasuke was freaking out. _Oh...wow...her lips...they're so...so...so soft. And they taste like...strawberries...I dont think I wanna stop. But if I dont, she'll kill me...oh well, it's a fair share. _he thought. _Hm...Sakura or Ino would be horrible at this...Tsunade, shes not even kissing back! And it's still wonderful! OMG! OMG! OMG! WEEEEE! ITS LIKE A DRUG!!_

Naruto frowned, and bit his lip. He whined. "I have to go pee!" he whispered. Everyone ignored him.

Naruto bit his lip even harder. _Oh man! This is good black mail on Sasuke and all...but I'm about to piss my pants here! I-I-I can't hold it any longer! I. Must. Go. PEE!!_

"AGH!" Naruto jumped from the tree he was in, and into the space where Sasuke and Tsunade were. Sasuke quickly pulled away from Tsunade, who was still shocked, and stared at Naruto.

"I NEED TO PEEEEEEEE!!" Naruto shouted, and ran past them, back to his house.

Sasuke jumped away from Tsunade and watched as Naruto ran away. He slowly turned around, to see Tsunade, who now had her arms crossed and a nice angery look on her face. Oh how Sasuke was gonna get it.

Everyone then jumped out of the bushes and trees and exclaimed, "RUN!!"

And with that, they all ran, Neji was dragged, all the way back to Narutos house.

Tsunade stood there, totally confused. She blinked a few times.

"Lucky Bastard." she heard Jiraiya mumbled from one of the bushes.

--

Everyone was back at Narutos house, and the questions were being asked.

"How was it?" Naruto asked, happy that he had finally gone to the bathroom. Sasuke didn't answer.

"That bad?"

"..."

It wasn't bad at all. It was like kissing an angel...but Sasuke wasn't going to say that out loud.

"It's my turn." he said, grabbing the bottle as everyone sat back in a circle. "It's gonna be a Dare." He spun it.

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...Stop. It landed on...Ino.

- - -

**OK BE FORE I SAY ANYTHING! DO NOT FLAME ME IF YOU LIKE SASUKE! I only made Sasuke Kiss Tsunade becuz I thought it would be kinda funny to see and good black mail for naruto to use later. Besides I dont even think theres such thing as that couple...right? RIGHT? Oh well, anyway, I have no idea what Inos dares gonna be...what would Ino need that would be funny...? Hm, I'll ask Lexi. Well Review and remember, dont flame me! ...hehe...Jiraiya was hiding in the bushes...I couldnt help myself but to add him...who knows, maybe he and Tsunade will make another appearance in this story...REVIEW AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	5. Random Pole and The Sensei's

**Hello again, but Ino's dare was sooo freakin' hard to figure out. I couldn't figure out ANYTHING for Ino...I practically went brain dead. But, I got an idea from Shadowtiger21, so thank you Shadowtiger21 for that. I probably wouldn't be updating so quickly if not for that. If you people reading this have ideas for anybody in this, feel free to tell me. So yeah, it's Ino's turn and it's a dare...so enjoy! :)**

**- - -**

_**Previously**_

_"It's my turn." he said, grabbing the bottle as everyone sat back in a circle. "It's gonna be a Dare." He spun it._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin...Stop. It landed on...Ino._

_**Present**_

Ino smirked. It was about time it was her turn, and to make it even better, it was **her** Sasuke-kun that was dareing her to do something. She was hoping it was something to do with him.

Sasuke wasn't as happy as Ino was though. Ino was one of the last people he wasnted it to land on. He hated Ino. He completely hated her. She was a annoying fangirl. Thats all she was to him. (I have nothing against Ino.)

Sakura wasn't too happy either. _Why did it have to land on her!? It should have landed on me! oh well, Sasuke wouldn't dare her to do something with him...right?_

Sasuke sighed. "Uh...ok? Um...? Let's see...?" Sasuke said as everyone stared at him. Ino smiled sweetly at him. "Take your time, Sasuke-kun. I have all day!" she said. Sakura frowned. "_You_ may have all day, but the rest of us would like to get to our dares." Sakura said, and everyone (Nope, Neji is STILL part dead!) nodded their heads in agreement.

_Ugh. Now they're going to make me hurry...wonderful. _Sasuke thought. Naruto looked at Sasuke, leaned over(he was sitting next to Sasuke) and whispered, "Make her do something really embarrassing. Give her what she deserves!" Naruto Smiled and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Remember the time she jumped on you," Naruto said.

_F B (Flash Back)_

_"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino shouted, jumped on Sasukes back, and Kissed his cheek._

"then there was the time she pushed me in a river to hug you,"

_"Sasuke-Kun!" Ino yelled, pushed Naruto away, causing him to fall into the water, and hugged a annoyed Sasuke._

"and the time she got in a fight with Sakura and stole your first woman kiss,"

_"Oh please, Pig, Sasuke-kun loves me more!" Sakura exclaimed. Ino frowned. "No, he loves me more, billboard!" Ino replied, then smirked. She turned and ran over to Sasuke, who was talking to Naruto, grabbed his collar and Kissed him...hard...ew...SasuIno moment...OMG WHERE THE CRAP DID THAT COME FROM! EW! EW! EW! my writing is tainted!_

Naruto and Sasuke shuddered. "And the time she tried to hold your hand,"

_"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Ino said, grabbing Sasukes hand._

"then the time she-"

"Alright Naruto," Sasuke whispered. "I get it, I have to get Ino back for jumping on me, hugging me, kissing me, and holding my hand. But I have no idea as to what this dare is going to be. Do you have any ideas?" Naruto nodded, a wide smirk covering his face. "I have the perfect idea as to what you can dare-"

"What are you two whispering about?" Sakura asked, cutting Naruto off. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, and realized everyone was staring at them.

"Uhhhh..." Naruto said stupidly. Sasuke glared at him from the corner of his eyes.

_Ugh...I got nothing for Ino. Naruto, your dare had better be good._ Sasuke thought, and sighed. "We were talking about Ino's dare." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto nodded stupidly. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

**CHA! IF NARUTO HAS AN IDEA THEN INO-PIG WILL BE HUMILIATED! MWHAHAH!** Inner Sakura shouted.

A wide grin spread across Sakuras face as Ino frowned. "That's not fair! Sasuke-kun can think of a dare on his own, Naruto!" Ino growled as Naruto whispered something in Sasukes ear. Sasuke blinked, then turned his head to face naruto. "That's actually not a bad idea..." he said, still blinking. Naruto smiled. "I know!"

Ino turned pale. If it was an idea of Narutos...it wasn't going to end well. Sakura knew this also, and so did everyone else, and they all knew it wasn't going to end well for Ino...

"What does the pid have to do!?" Sakura asked scooting closer to the two boys. Sasuke turned at looked at Ino. "I'll tell you what you have to do when we get there."

"Were is there, exactly?" Ino asked. Sasuke ignored her, and got up, along with Naruto and the others(Neji was being dragged again by Tenten), and walked out the door and out side. Ino stood there, Shikamaru by her side. She blinked, and frowned.

Shikamaru frowned. _This is going to be troublesome...but if Ino is hurt in anyway, Sasuke is getting his ass handed to him_. Shika thought. Strong words for someone so lazy. All in truth, Shikamaru had a crush on Ino, no matter how troublesome she was and no matter how much she liked Sasuke, he liked her. Love is just too damn troublesome these days...

Ino shook her head and began to walk out the door and follow the others, and Shikamaru, slowly, followed her.

- - -

They walked through the village a bit, until Sasuke stopped. He turned around and faced the group. "Ok, Ino?"

"Yes?" she asked, unsure as she stared at naruto's grinning face.

"you see that pole over there?" Sasuke said, point to the right. And since I'm the author, I can do what ever I want in this story, so at the corner of the street they were on, was a random pole, cuz I said so.

"Y-yeah..." Ino said, really unsure now. Shikamaru frowned. This was going to be very troublesome.

"Ino...I dare you to pole dance on that pole for five whole minutes."

...

...

...

"SAY WHAT!?" Ino shouted. "ARE YOU CRAZY SASUKE!? PEOPLE WILL SEE ME!"

"Thats why we're in public, and remember, this is narutos idea, and Im going with it." Sasuke said, and naruto gave a proud grin.

Everyones jaws were practically on the ground. Ino...had to...pole dance? This was certainly going to end up on YouTube.

Shikamaru twitched. _WHAT THE CRAP! I am soooo gonna Kick Narutos ass! And Sasukes too, for the fun of it! How dare they make Ino look like some kind of whore! _he thought, still twitching with anger. Choji frowned. He knew Shikamaru wasn't happy...

Sakura then burst out laughing. "MWHAHAHAHA! GOOD THING I BROUGHT MY CAMERA!" she shouted. Ino turned purple with anger. "HOW COULD YOU! THIS IS SOOOO NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!"

Sorry Ino. If you dont do the dare, then the game ends, and I cannot have that. What would people think if I suddenly ended it right now? They would not think good things, Ino, not good things at all.

"Ino," Sakura said. "You have to...or else the author will make it ever worse." Ino glared at her. "HOW CAN THIS GET ANY WOR-"

Just then Inos clothes were replaced with a purple sparkling tanktop that happened to be a wee bit to short, and a pair of matching purple sparkly short-shorts, and a pair of purple highheels. See what happens when you disobey me?

"AHHHHH!" Ino shouted, staring down at her new outfit. Sakura sighed. "I told you so."

"SHUT UP BILLBOARD!" Ino shouted. Naruto laughed. "I think you should go do this dare before something else happens..." he half said and half laughed. Ino growled at him and stomped over the pole of doom. Dun dun dun dun...dun dun dun dun...erm, sorry.

Shikamaru was twitching ever more. _How could this get any worse!?_ he thought.

I know how!

As soon as Ino grabbed ahold of pole, music began to play...

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

Mwhaha. I sure am evil.

Ino jumped a bit at the music, and then groaned.

Sasuke twitch. _Oh no! I freaking love this song! Must. Not. Dance! Must! Not! DANCE!_ he thought.

Shikamaru twitched even more, if that was even possible. _This is terrible! AND TROUBLESOME! TERRIBLE AND TROUBLESOME!_ he thought.

Sakura was laughing. _THIS IS GREAT! SEE INO HES MINE!_

Eh...Sakura, I dont know how to tell you this but...I completely hate SasuSaku...so no, hes not yours. Sasuke can kiss his own ass...sorry sasuke fans...i like him sometimes...but hes just so much fun to mess with!

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? _Sasuke sang in his head.

See? SUPER FUN!

Shikamaru wasn't in his happy place...at all. Neither was Ino. She had began to swing around the pole as Sakura began taking pictures like there was no tomorrow. Ino found swinging up onto the pole and walking around it very hard...how did the whores and sluts do it? Shikamaru was tempted to go over to Ino, grab her, and run. He wanted to do that so bad...how troublesome...

Naruto Smiled. "This is sooo great! Not only do we get to see Ino pole dance, but we also got blackmail!"

Sasuke wasn't paying any attention. He was too busy singing along with the song in his head. God how he loved this song.

Naruto was grinning widely, Sakura was taking pictures, Sasuke began lip singing, Ino was in hell, Shikamaru was also in hell, Choji was enjoying the show and a bag of chips, neji was still knocked out, Tenten was looking down at him, Lee was saying something about youthful poles,Hitomi was frowning, Jenny was staring at Shino, Hinata was covering her eyes with her hands, Kiba staring at Hinata, Akamaru sitting by his owners feet, and Shino was just standing there.

Ino frowned as She jumped up onto the pole and climbed up it and swong around it once. _HOW MUCH MORE WORSE CAN THIS EVEN GET! AHHHH!_

No worries Ino. I have one more trick up my sleeve...

wait for it...

...

...

...

"INO!?"

"SENSEI!?" Ino shouted, and she slid all the way down the pole, landing on her but. The music stopped.

Sasuke growled. _WHO DARES TURN THE SONG O- ohhhh shit..._

Everyone froze.

There stood Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Gai...and they all looked shocked.

Everything froze.

"INO...? ...WHAT THE HELL!?" Asuma shouted. Ino jumped up and pulled her shirt down. Shika twitched even more. _I knew this was going to be troublesome!_

Asuma stood there shocked as the cigarette he was smoking fell out of his mouth, Kurenai had a WTF look on her face, Kakashi's...eye...was wide open, and Gai had a smile on his face.

"WHY ASUMA, YOUR STUDENT SHOWS GREAT YOUTH!!" Gai exclaimed. Asuma began to twitch...but not as bad as Shikamaru was.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "What then hell are you guys doing!?" she demanded.

Naruto have a weak laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Well, uh, we're playing this game called Truth, Dare, DoubleDare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage...and that explains why Ino was pole dancing..." he told them.

Kakashi looked at his student. "That actually sounds like fun." he said. Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai looked at him. "What?"

Kakashi shrugged. "The game sounds fun." he replied. Sakura blinked, then an idea hit her. Why not let the Senseis join...they might learn some interesting things...

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei, why dont you guys join us?"

"Huh?" Everyone said. They all looked at Sakura. She shrugged. "What? You guys can play if you want, we can fill you in on everyone that has gone so far. Besides, more the merrier, right?"

Are you sure its not the other way around?

Kakashi looked at the other Senseis. Asuma was still in shock, Kurenai was considering it, and Gai...well...

"WHY THAT IS A VERY YOUTHFUL IDEA! WE WILL JOIN! THIS IS SO-AHHHH! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY NONYOUTHFUL STUDENT!?" he shouted, referring to Neji. Tenten looked back at her Sensei. "Ask you mini-me." she said, glaring at Lee, who just let out a small awkward laugh.

Kakashi ignored them and looked back at the students. "Alright." he said. Kurenai nodded, agreeing. Asuma shook his head.

"WHY WOULD YOU AGREE TO THAT INO!?" Asuma shouted. Ino frowned. "I really didn't have a choice..." she replied. Asuma frowned. "I dont want to play."

Oh yes you do, Asuma, You must! Or else I'll take away those little smokes of yours!

Asuma groaned. "This is a stupid, childish game! I refuse to p- WHAT NOOOOOOO!" Asuma shouted, his smokes disappearing.

I told you what was gonna happen...

"FINE I'LL PLAY!" Asuma gave in.

"Then Its settled!" Naruto shouted. "by the way, Ino, you still have five seconds."

"Screw you."

- - -

They were all back at Narutos house, and they filled the senseis in on what has happened.

Gai looked down at his favorite student, a waterfall of tears coming out of his eyes. "LEE! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!?" he shouted. Lee was having the same waterfall of tears come out of his eyes too. "I DONT KNOW! NEJI HAS BEEN NOTHING MORE THAN A FRIEND! AND NOW TENTEN WANTS TO KILL ME!" Lee shouted. "Your damn right I do." tenten mumbled.

Kurenai looked at Shino. "Y-you ate bugs?" she asked, not believing a word of it. Shino said nothing.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "You kissed Tsunade? Wow. Did she hurt you?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Not yet." he replied. Kakashi frowned under his mask. "You know shes gonna come after you, right?" he asked. "Yep."

Ino frowned. "Well it's my turn! And it's going to be a tell." she said, and spun the bottle.

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...Stop.

It landed on...Choji.

**- - -**

**Wow that turned out way better than I thought it would. Well The Senseis have joined...so that means I have to come up with even more things...ugh...and Chojis next, I have to think of something for that too...also, if you like Shikatema, dont flame or anything. I happen to like ShikaIno more than Shikatema, besides, I dont know if Im going to add her and her brothers yet...so dont say stuff like Shikatema is better or that Shikaino sucks...please. Alright. Well, I guess I'll see your guys next time, and REVIEW! Bye!**


	6. Choji why are you?

**Ok...before you all yell "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" and throw stuff at me...let me explain why me and Lexi haven't been on forever...and Sierra, well she's just lazy. But our computer broke down...and we just barely got it working two days ago...I had SOOO many emails it aint even funny. but hey, its not like I haven't updated for years of something...just a few months. But, yes, I will be updating more often then I have been, unless something ELSE happens. But yeah, Lexi said she would update her stories later, right now shes at the theaters watching Twilight...I havent read the books yet but I think I should...Lexi has became addicted. Ugh...thats all I need. **

**But, back to this story. I had to reread everything so I knew what was going on and whos turn it was. Well, it's chojis turn! And I will say this: His little tell thing was hard to come up with...so I just picked something that would be kinda obvious but I hope you all will still like it! Enjoy!**

**- - - -**

_Ino frowned. "Well it's my turn! And it's going to be a tell." she said, and spun the bottle._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin...Stop._

_It landed on...Choji._

Choji looked up from his bag of chips to see it landed on him, and he frowned. Ino wasn't too pleased either.

"What? Can I spin again!? I don't know what to tell him to answer!" Ino shouted. She was hoping she would get somebody like Naruto or Sakura, you know, so she could humiliate them for what they did to her, but she couldn't hurt Sasuke because of all blah blah blah stuff...you know the "crush" she has that is kinda sickening to me...well yeah...

But no, it landed on sweet, kind, large Choji. What was she suppose to do with that? Ask him what his favorite flavor of chips was? NOOOOO...cuz that would be boring and the readers would say "Hey! That wasn't funny at all! This sux! I'm gonna go read a GOOD writers story!" and Ino knows better.

Sakura smirked. "No, you can't spin again. What are you gonna tell Choji?" she asked. Sakura knew Ino would have a tough time with trying to figure out something for Choji...after all, the both of them were teammates and friends, so they didn't really want to hurt each other...or did they?

Ino sighed, and turned to Choji, who was staring at her with chip crumbs on his cheek and clothes. _Alright,_ Ino thought._ If i was a fat pig, which I never will be, what would I hate to be asked? Hmmm..._ She really didn't know. She needed help. She glanced over at Shikamaru, who was staring at her, not because she had to tell Choji what to do, but for his own personal pleasure, but, being the dumb blond she is, Ino didn't think much of it.

"Psst, Shika." she whispered, causing Shikamaru to break out of his little world. "Wha?"

"Do you have any ideas?" she asked. Shikamaru looked at her, confused."'Bout what?"

"About what I should tell Choji to tell us."

"It's Choji's turn?"

"YES! Were you not paying attention? Did you fall asleep?"

"Uhhhh...no."

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat, but can we please get on with the game...before Choji runs out of chips, hopefully." Asuma shouted at his two student. Asuma didn't want to be here, he didn't want to play, but if he wanted to ever see a cigarette again, he would have to suffer...becuz i rock.

Ino frowned. "Fine. But I have no ideas! What am I suppose to tell Choji!?" she exclaimed. Asuma frowned even deeper. "I dont know, but you better think of something quick! I need a cigarette!" he shouted, pulling at his hair. Calm, Asuma. Breath, Asuma.

Ino began to think as hard as she could, Shikamaru was staring at Ino again, Choji was eating chips with out a care in the world, Asuma was twitching for a cigarette, Sakura was smiling evily at Inos pain, Naruto was thinking of cats(?), Sasuke was thinking about that kiss with Tsunade, Kakashi was reading his dirty novel, Kiba was staring blankly into space, Akamaru was asleep, Hinata was looking around the room, Shino was thinking about how good a worm sounded, Kurenai was worrying about Asuma, Lee was curious, so was Gai, Tenten was tinking of ways to wake Neji up, and Neji was STILL knocked out. Yes, Neji is still knocked out...but he won't after a while, I pinky promise.

Ino had never thought so hard in her whole life. She needed help...seriously.

C'mon Ino...think of something, I may be the author, but I cant always come up with the wonderful stuff that happens in this story, even if I enjoy torturing you people...but Choji is alittle tough, and you are blond soooo...I guess I can give you an Idea.

And that was when Ino got a great idea(Thanx to the wonderful Ken). It was perfect, and it would be interesting to find out his answer to this. It was perfect. Too perfect. Which ment it was going to blow up in all their faces, but eh, I am evil.

Ino smirked. "Choji," Ino started. Everyone stopped what they were doing, except Neji, no he didn't stop being knocked out, sorry. Even Shikamaru payed attention to what was happening now.

"Choji," she said again as Choji stared at her. "Why are you so fat?"

....

....

O.O

....

....

Uh-oh.

"E-e-e-e-ex-excuse me?" Choji stuttered even worse than Hinata, and dropped his bag of chips. Everyone stared, shocked. This was a curious thing that everyone wondered why Choji was to fat. Sure, he ate alot...but still, no one was THAT fat, no offence Choji lovers.

Ino frowned. "Choji, I asked you why your so fat? I mean, have you even tried working out?" she asked. Shikamaru looked back and forth at his teammates, as did Asuma. This wasn't going to have a every happy ending to it.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-wha-what did y-y-y-y-you c-call m-m-m-m-me?" Choji said, his eyes full of fire and his face turning bright red. Ino was NOW officially scared, along with everyone else. They all stood up slowly, except Choji, Neji was dragged AGAIN by Tenten. No one better mess with TENTEN. DUN DUN DUN DUN...but anyway, yeah everyone was scared of Choji right now.

See...now you all know you can't trust me with giving you ideas...becuz I make you pay for them. Hehe.

Choji stood up, and glared at Ino...and the whole room turned red...somehow...and Choji seemed to grow three times his size. Ino was so scared, she jumped into Shikamaru's arms, and he didn't protest. Sakura copied Inos moves, but Jumped into Narutos arms, Hinata into Kiba's, Neji(Forcefully) into Tenten's, Gai into...Kakashi's(?), and Lee into...Sasukes? Oh, and they all screamed like school girls as Choji got closer.

This was scary...I mean, Choji was this big red angery giant that was about to eat them...who wouldn't be scared? But then again, if they get eaten...the story ends, AND I MUST NOT HAVE THAT! Ugh...I'll make something work...how about this?

Choji got even closer.

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed.

"YOU THINK I'M FAT!?!?!?" He screamed at them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Three hours Later

"-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!?!?!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RAWR!!!"

"AHHHH!"

Ow...my ears are bleeding from all this screaming...I need to fix this.

Ino looked up at the anger monster that was her teammate. "I'M SORRRRRRY!"

Just then...everything went silent.

Choji stared at the group of his friends. He went back to normal size and everything turned back to its normal color. Everyone looked at Choji in shock(No, not Neji) and just stood there.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yyou th-th-th-think I-I-I-I-I-I'm...FAT!?!?" Choji exclaimed, and burst into tears! OH NO! See why you dont listen to me, people get hurt...sorry Choji.

Ino looked back and forth, still in Shikamarus arms. "Uh..." Shikamaru decided to help. "Choji, I'm sorry to say, But you could loose a couple pounds but...other than that your perfectly fine." Shikamaru said, calmly. Everyone looked at him, and stared. Ino blinked her blue eyes up at him, shocked.

Choji sniffed. "R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-really?"

"Yes."

"A-a-a-a-a-al-alright...then only reason I'm so f-f-f-f-fat...is becuz i like to be fat."

"Huh?" everyone said. They didn't even notice that some of them were still hold the girls...and that include Gai and Lee. Choji nodded.

"I feel so much warmer when I'm fat, and I feel that if I'm really thin...I will break easily." he confessed.

Ino blinked._ We went through all that...just for that confession?!_ she thought.

Your damn right you did. LOL hahahahaha! I WIN! HA! THIS IS WHY IM HOTT! THIS IS WHY-THIS IS WHY- THIS IS WHY I'M HOTT! Erm...sorry, I'm listening to that song right now, hehe.

Choji sniffed again, and smiled. "Man, it feels good to get that off my chest! ALRIGHT! You know what! I THINK WE CAN CONTINUE THE GAME!"

'Bout Time.

Shikamaru looked down at Ino, and she looked up at him. They both smiled at each other, and Shikamaru set her down. Kiba set Hinata down lightly, and they gave each other awkward smiles. Naruto Set Sakura down, and Sakura admired how strong his body felt, and Kakashi and Sasuke with Gai and Lee...well...

THUNK! "OW!" you can guess what had happened.

Tenten looked down at the STILL passed out Neji...ugh, he does need to wake up...soon though, not now...later. Becuz I can.

They all sat down in the circle, in the same order, and Ino gave Choji the bottle. Choji smiled as he took it.

"I think I'll this a double dare!" he exclaimed, proud.

He spun it.

Spin....

Spin....

Spin....

Spin....

Spin....Stop.

It landed on....Gai. Oh no...this is gonna be SOOOOO good. MWHAHAHAHA!

**- - - -**

**Wow...That was actually kinda fun...but not as good as the other chapters, but eh, thats kinda my fault. Anyway, Its Gais turn next! This is gonna be soooooo much fun! So I hope you forgive me about not updating for ever...and please REVIEW! If I get enough reviews I might make Neji wake up even sooner...also, before I forget, the OCs Hitomi and Jenny, I'm gonna take them out of this story...I just think it will help me with everything, hopefully you will all understand. Soo...yeah. I guess thats it. Well, see ya next time, which will be soon, PROMISE! Bye-Bye! :)**


	7. GAI MY EYES! THEY BURN!

**YO! I told you I would update soon! So no, you cant beat me up like Sierra already tried...but you can repay me with a review. Remember: If you review, it makes me feel important and make me want to write even more ! Which means...FASTER UPDATES! and im sure thats what you all want...so yeah. **

**Well...its Gai's turn! Im gonna have soooo much fun with this chapter! Kewl...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING. Got it? Good. :)**

**- - - -**

_They all sat down in the circle, in the same order, and Ino gave Choji the bottle. Choji smiled as he took it._

_"I think I'll this a double dare!" he exclaimed, proud._

_He spun it._

_Spin...._

_Spin...._

_Spin...._

_Spin...._

_Spin....Stop._

_It landed on....Gai._

"WHY YES! THIS IS YOUTHFUL!!! NOT TO MENTION WONDERFUL! I WILL BE COOLER THAN KAKASHI ONCE I COMPLETE THIS DOUBLE DARE! I WILL BEAT YOU KAKASHI AND ALL YOUR HIPPINESS!" Gai shouted...into Tenten's ear...not a good move.

K'BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

"OW!" Gai shouted, a rainfall of tears not going down his cheeks...and well, Lee joined him. "OUR DEAR FLOWER! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A UNYOUTHFUL THING!!!"

"I KNOW WHY!!!" Lee shouted. "SHE IS STILL MAD AT ME FOR HAVING DREAMS ABOUT NEJI!"

Yes, Neji is still passes out. NO BITCHING OR HE WILL NEVER WAKE UP! Yeah, thats right...what'cha gonna do about it?! ...just kidding. sorry.

Tenten glared at the both of them, and they both instantly shut up.

"You need to teach me how to glare like that." Kakashi said. Gai jumped up, and did the nice guy pose, his teeth going _ping_. "JUST YOU WAIT, KAKASHI, I SHALL BEAT YOU MY RIVAL!!!"

"Hm? You say something?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his stupid book that we've never even seen inside, not that I'm curious...but you know, and lazily looked at Gai. Gai's eyes turned into fire balls. "DAMN YOU KAKASHI AND YOUR COOLNESS! GRRRR!" he shouted soo loud he just woke Lexi up and now she's all pissed...GAI YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!! Prepare to be punished!

"Um...forgetting that, can we just move on? Please? Before something bad happens." Kurenai said, glaring at Gai. Gai smiled and his teeth went _ping_ again. "CAN DO!"

You know...you should never say "Before something bad happens" cuz that only means one thing: Something bad is gonna happen.

Gai turned to Choji, and gave him a thumbs up. "GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" he yelled. Choji looked up from his bag of chips, and at Gai. Choji, like the others and their problems, had no ideas for the two things Gai to do. He could dare him to eat a bag of chip or something easy...but who knows what weird thing would happen with that, and he didn't want to waste a bag of perfectly good chips on a bushy brow who had bad taste in style. What do you dare that to do?

Okay...since I'm a nice author, I will think of something funny, cool, blah blah blah...and we all know this story would be no where with out me...and this first dare that Choji is soon going to 'magically' think of is a request from Lexi, so yeah...she said this would be funny. So Choji...heres your little gift:

Choji then got an idea, and he had no idea how this came to his head, but eh, weird things have been lately, so whatever. Choji jumped up, threw his now empty bag to the side and pointed at Gai.

"GAI! YOUR FIRST DARE IS TO RUN AROUND KONOHA...NAKED!!!"

...

...

...

...

"Oh...."

...

"MY..."

...

"FREAKIN..."

...

"GAWD!!!!!!!!!!"

.... uh-oh....

Gai stood there, pale white. He hadn't expected that...but eh, none of you did. How did everyone else react to this? Well...

Kakashi had dropped his book in shock, Naruto's chin was on the ground, Sakura's face was green, Sasuke's chin was also on the ground, Kurenai looked disgusted, Kiba shook bad images away from his head, Hinata was bright red, Shino was thinking about bugs(?), Asuma was twitching, Ino was turning green, Shikamaru also twitching, Choji was wondering what had made him think of something like that, Lee was panicking, Tenten was trying to hold in laughter, Neji was STILL knocked out cold, and Gai...well...

"WHAT!?!?!? I CANT DO THAT! IT IS VERY VERY VERY SUPERLY UNYOUTHFUL! AND IT WILL RUIN EVERYONES RESPECT FOR ME!!!" Gai shouted.

"What respect?" Tenten mumbled, giggling slightly at her sensei's pain.

"TENTEN THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE UNYOUTHFUL, ALRIGHT! I AM ABOUT TO LOOSE EVERYTHING!" Gai yelled. "I DONT WANNA PLAY ANYMORE!!!"

Kakashi, still stunned, picked up his book and said, "Gai, you can't quit..."

"WHY NOT!?!?!"

"Because the author won't allow it."

"I DONT CARE WHAT THE STUPID, UNGREATFUL, PERVERTED, UNYOUTHFUL AUTHOR SAYS! SCREW THE AUTHOR! I'M NOT DOING IT!!!"

. . .

That was mean....GAI YOU ARE SOOOOOOO DEAD!!!! YOU HEAR ME!!!

Choji shifted. "Gai...you really should do it...just get it over with...you know...?" Choji wimpered.

"SHUT UP FATASS!!!" Gai shouted, turning bright red...and making Choji begin to cry, for he is very sensitive about his weight, as we all know from last time.

You know what...I'm gonna make Gai...alittle out of character.

Everyone stared at Gai...that was alittle harsh...dont ya think?

He turned, slowly, and looked at Kakashi. "AND YOU!" he hollared. "DONT YOU EVER...**EVER**...TELL ME WHAT TO DO! GOT IT!!!"

Kakashi blinked. "Gai I was just-"

"SHUT UP! I WILL NOT LOOSE EVERYTHING I HAVE WORKED FOR OVER MY WHOLE LIFE!!!" Gai yelled. He was totally P I S S E D! But...leave it to Lee to fix it...Well...TRY and fix it.

"Um...Gai Sens-"

"SHUT UP TO LITTLE HAIRY GREEN THING! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!"

Poor poor Lee...he cried soo hard there was a puddle right under him.

But Tenten...She was having the time of her life. She just felt that if she even opened her mouth just a tiny bit...she would loose it. And of course...she did.

Tenten burst out laughing. Gai heard this, and turned to his student. "TENTEN!!!"

"Y-ahhah-y-y-ye-aha-yes?"

"HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA...WHAT I REALLY THINK ABOUT YOU!?" Gai exclaimed. "I THINK YOU LOVE NEJI! AND ARE JUST TOOO SCARED TO SAY IT OUT LOUD! OH YEAH! TENTEN HYUUGA! I REALLY CAN SEE THAT HAPPENING! NOT! YOU WILL NEVER BE WITH HIM YOU HERE ME! YOU NEED TO GET SOME COURAGE AND TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM! BUT NO! YOUR GOING TO END UP LIVING ON THE STREETS WITH NOTHING! **NOTHING**!"

....

....

....

Wow....

....

....

....

Tenten stared at him...all her laughter gone...she never felt so terrible, and angry. Everyone stared at them. Never, in all their years of life, have they ever heard anything so...so...so cruel.

Tenten gently set the half dead Neji beside her, and slowly stood up, facing her sensei. She took in a deep breath before...

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Lets just say thats when things get alittle gory....tooooooo gory for this story, sorry this story is to stay at a T rating...sooooo yeah lets just skip the kick ass of Tenten....and sorry for making Gai say that...I'm watching a evil heart breaking movie with Lexi(Who is crying now) so thats where it came from...and Gai will get what he deserves later soooo, yeah look forward to that....I guess...now lets continue.

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

I say thats enough time for Tenten to get her fare share.

**One Hour Later**

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." Gai, beaten black and blue, stood there, a towel around his waste, oh, and he hiding behind a bush ready to drop the towel and run around the village...NAKED...oh no...close your eyes kids.

Tenten smirked. "You deserve it." she said, happy that her sensei was getting what he deserved. Gai looked at his student, sadly.

"Tenten...I just want to say...I'm really really REALLY sorry about what I said." he started. "I want you to know...I think you and Neji are perfect together...even the author thinks so, so back there, all I was saying is you need to tell him. And I'm pretty sure he likes you back."

Tenten grinned. "Thanks...but I still get to kick your ASS again for what you said...but eh, I guess it depends on what happens with this first dare, so I hope you don't mind, but I made sure there were lots of shopping sales, so lots of woman will be out."

Tenten, why would you make all those woman suffer!?

Gai groaned. Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Not only that, but we hid cameras everywhere for black mail, that was Lee's idea." he said. Gai turned to Lee. "I am so sorry, Lee!" he cried. Lee began to cry again.

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

And then came that unknown sunset and they hugged and blah blah blah...yeah...we all know how it goes.

Everyone sweatdropped at this...and so did Ken. Ugh...yep, that would be me.

"Can we just get this over with!? PLEASE!" Kurenai shouted, reminding everyone that the sooner they got this over with, the sooner they could get to Gai's second dare and on with the rest of the game.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Besides Gai, this is what you get for being hateful, remember. Oh, and as for your next dare after this, Choji has agreed to go with an idea from Tenten." he told Gai. Gai twitched, and looked at Tenten, who had a huge smirk on her face. Everyone else, even Lee but not Neji who is knocked out still, smirked. Gai was geting what he deserved.

Gai frowned. "So...when is this going to happen?" he asked.

Kakashi closed his...eye(?)...and smiled. "Right now!" and with that, Kakashi pushed gai into the street and took the towel away, leaving Gai naked...uh-oh...

"OMG!"

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?"

"MY EYES!"

"ITS HORRIBLE!"

"WHY!?!?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Woman were screaming at running covering their eyes. Everyone else just stared in disgust as Gai began to run, panicking as people began throwing tomatos at him.

"AHHHHHH! MY EYES! I AM SCARED FOR LIFE!" Tenten and Kiba shouted. They bother turned to Shino, and each grabbed a pair of sunglasses off his face, and yues there was yet another pair on his face, and put them on. "I CAN STILL SEE THROUGH THEM! NOOOOO!"

Gai wasn't in his happy place either. All the woman were running away as is the world was coming to an end...and it kinda was...it is Gai who is naked, remember.

All those poor woman....even Lexi and Sierra are screaming...owie...my ears AND eyes!

One hour later....

"AHHHHHHH! GAI PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!!" Everyone shouted as the tired naked Gai ran back to them. Gai nodded and went to go put some clothes on.

Tenten frowned, and looked down at the STILL half dead Neji next to her on the ground. _Thank god you were passed out while that was happening._ she thought, sadly.

Gai came back wearing his super ugly green jumpsuit, and they all headed back to Naruto's house.

"Soooo...What's my next dare?" Gai asked. "And I promise I won't freak out again."

"You better not." Tenten mumbled, pulling out all the weapon she had with her, which was alot, and glared at him, then put them away and put Nejis head back on her lap.

Choji smiled. "Gai, I have decided to let Tenten decide what this dare was going to be..." he started. "So your next dare is...I dare you to lets us...WAX YOUR EYEBROWS!!!"

...

"Oh nooo-"

Everyone burst out laughing, except Neji, too bad hes knocked out to miss this one, and Tenten pulled out a cup of hot, boiling wax.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"OW! THATS HOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT!"

"GOOOD!"

"ON THE COUNT OF THREE, PULL!"

"WHAT!?"

"ONE!"

"NO DONT!"

"TWO!"

"WAIT!"

"THREEEEEEEE!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Mwhahaha...I sure am Evil.

"NOW THE NEXT ONE!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"ONE, TWO, THREE!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Everyone took a step back...and looked at the eyebrowless Gai....wow it really felt weird typing that. Shudder.

Gai began to cry waterfalls, and so did Lee.

Tenten smacked both of them, and the instantly shut up. "Gai, it's your turn. What's it gonna be?" she asked.

Tenten was happy, yet she was sad. She knew what her sensei had said before was true. She did love Neji, and was too afraid to say it out loud. She needed to tell him. She looked down at him in her lap, and smiled slightly. _As soon as he wakes up, I'm gonna tell him how I really feel. Let the whole world know it!_ she thought.

Gai grabbed the bottle, and frowned. "This will be a plain, normal dare..." he said, sadly.

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...Stop. It landed on....Tenten.

**- - - -**

**Yep, that was Gais turn...sad huh. Dont flame if you didn't like the things he said, becuz of him, he make Tenten realize she has to tell Neji soon, which will happen VERY soon, but that all depends on your guys Reviews...So, REVIEW! and I will see you next time! Also, give me your ideas! I love to hear them! You can give me any ideas on any of the character! I would love to hear them! AND GO CHECK OUT MYPROFILE AND TAKE MY POLL TO CHOOSE WHO WILL GO AFTER TENTENS TURN! BYE! SEE YA NEXT TIME!!**


	8. Say it, Tenten, Say it!

**Sup, I'm back! And it's Tenten's turn, and I know for a fact that many people are happy about this. And I will say this: Neji will wake up very Soon...so just hang in there. Now, I am gonna try and be really good with my spelling, becuz I read through the last chapter and noticed a few mistakes and stuff, so I'm gonna TRY and do better. So, sorry if that bothered any of you. And second, I have to say this: I love Shrek. yeah, totally random, but I'm watching it right now, and It put me in a writing mood, so something may seem a little bit similar soooooo, yeah, dont own it and all. random, yes, I dont know why...so dont question me, please. But yes, It is Tentens turn...but Gai has to dare her to do something...that can only mean one thing...Dun dun dun dun dun duuuunnn...ahem...sorry. ENJOY!**

**- - - -**

_Tenten was happy, yet she was sad. She knew what her sensei had said before was true. She did love Neji, and was too afraid to say it out loud. She needed to tell him. She looked down at him in her lap, and smiled slightly. As soon as he wakes up, I'm gonna tell him how I really feel. Let the whole world know it! she thought._

_Gai grabbed the bottle, and frowned. "This will be a plain, normal dare..." he said, sadly._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin...Stop. It landed on....Tenten._

Tenten frowned at the bottle that was pointing at her. She didn't want to be next, because, even if Gai was a good guy, he probably knew what revenge was. And she didn't like the idea of revenge, Gai style.

Gai smiled happily. "YES! IT HAS LANDED ON THE FLOWER OF MY TEAM!" he shouted, and Lee smiled. "It should be easy then, to dare our flower to do something, Gai-Sensei!" Lee exclaimed. Gai smiled happily at his favorite student, his eyes watery."

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

Do we have to go through this again...?

They hugged again as the pretty colorful sunset appeared behind them. Does anyone ever wonder where that comes from? Or is it just me?

Tenten sighed. _At this rate, me dare won't be getting done as fast. I just want to get this game over with._ She thought, looking back down at Neji, sadly. _So I can say I love you, Neji. Oh geez...what if he rejects me! What if he says he hates me! But he wouldn't do that, right? RIGHT? Oh no...I don't think I could handle that kind of rejection. It would destroy me!_

No worries Tenten, that won't happen, right? Anyone wanna try and stop me from preventing that? Huh? That's what I thought...

Everyone was now having little thoughts going through their heads...Lets take a peek!

Tenten: _He wouldn't do that to me! Right? I'm his best friend! Ugh...curse my stupid heart!_

Gai: _Hmmm....what could I dare Tenten to do...? Kiss Neji? ...No, hes not awake yet...Kiss Lee? No...ew._

Lee:_ WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Neji: _. . ._

Kakashi: _OH NO! Kimiko! Don't leave him! Don't you know Rin LOVES YOU! Ugh! This is such a frustrating book!_

Naruto: _I'm hungry...I wonder when we're gonna have lunch...?_

Sakura:_ You know what....I just noticed something...Sasuke has the hair of a chickens BUTT!_

Sasuke:_ Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hott like me?! Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me..._

Kurenai:_ Man...Asuma looks even hotter without a cigarette in his mouth...much healthier! Such a turn on!_

Kiba: _Man whats so great about 'Naruto -Kun' anyway? Ugh...I am much better looking AND stronger than him!_

Hinata:_ Why does Kiba-kun look mad?_

Shino:_ Hmmm...I wonder if there are any grasshoppers anywhere..._

Asuma: _I. NEED. A. CIGARETTE!_

Shikamaru:_ Troublesome...Is Ino looking at me? Okay okay Shikamaru, look cool, act as if you don't care... only glance at her once and don't stare! _

Ino:_ Did Shikamaru just look at me!?_

Choji:_ mmmmmm...BBQ...._

Ken:_ God they're a bunch of fools._

Hm...notice how more than half were way off topic about this chapter....ANYWAY...

Gai frowned. He didn't really want to embarrass Tenten, even though she humiliated him in front of all the woman in the village, he knew he deserved that. But he wanted to dare her to do something with Neji, but sadly, HE WAS STILL PASSED OUT! Ugh...it's been like...SIX CHAPTERS ALREADY! WHO IS KNOCKED OUT THAT LONG! Obviously the great Neji Hyuuga...

Tenten sighed. "So Sensei," she mumbled. "what's my dare gonna be?"

Gai frowned. "I truly don't know. I just need a sign...something that will help me out little bit, you know?" Tenten shrugged, and said, "I guess so."

Soooooo, I'm gonna guess Gai wants a little help. Well, I really have no ideas...but, but...what if something 'accidently' happened to Neji....Mwhahaha I'm wonderful. But, Neji fans, and Nejiten fans, you will thank me for this later.

Gai sighed deeply. "Well...I guess nothing is going to give me a si-huh?" Gai started, until he felt the ground beneath him begin to shake, and not lightly either. "Do you feel that?" he asked.

"Y-yes." everyone replied, standing up...well trying to stand up. Ino kept falling and Shikamaru kept catching her, same thing with Asuma and Kurenai. Tenten grabbed Neji, and stood up. They house shook violently.

"Earthquake?" Kiba asked, holding onto Hinata who was holding back. "But we n-never get earthquakes..." Sakura replied, almost loosing her balance but was caught by Naruto. "GAI-SENSEI! I'M SCARED!" Lee shouted across the room. Gai ran towards Lee, shouting, "LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Not this again...

"AHHH!" Ino screamed as one of the picture on the wall fell down and smashed into pieces loudly by her feet, causing Shikamaru look glance at her with a worried look, and hold onto her even tighter.

That was when the wall on the right side of the room exploded. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Everyone screamed as they all were thrown across the room to the other side. They all coughed at the smoke and dust that had filled the air.

"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" there was a loud rawr from the new opening in the room. Everyone squinted, and didn't even notice that the ground had stilled.

There, in the opening stood a huge, fat, blue...dragon?

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sasuke yelled, pointing at the dragon. The dragon roared at them again and they all screamed. "IS THAT A DRAGON!?" Ino shouted, holding tighter onto Shikamaru. Poor Choji, he wanted someone to hold onto, so he grabbed a hold of Shikamaru too. Oh joy, right Shika?

"I-I THINK IT IS!" Naruto exclaimed. "WHY THE HELL IS IT HERE!?!" Sakura shouted back. "I DONT KNOW!" Naruto replied.

The dragon stopped roaring at them...and noticed Neji. He was farther ahead of the group, and was the closest...and because I say so, the dragon took a step forward, roared again, and took a piece of Neji's shirt in it's teeth, turned around, and used it's huge wings to lift off the ground.

Tenten stared in horror. "WAIT! NOOOO! NEJI!" she screamed. The ground began to shake again as soon as Tenten took a step forward, she fell back, and was caught by Gai. The dragon flew off and away.

The ground stood still. Everything was quiet. Tenten shook her head, as everyone tried to recover from that weird little random...thing...? She glared. "Oh my god." she groaned.

Everyone stood up and stood next to each other, and stared through the destroyed wall.

"LE GASP! THIS IS BAD! MY UNYOUTHFUL STUDENT HAS BEEN TAKEN AWAY FROM US!" Gai shouted, and an echo was heard. Lee began to tear up. "Oh, Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

STOP THAT!

Kakashi sighed, putting his book away. "Well we can't just stand here and let that dragon eat Neji half alive." he said. Tenten turned her body and faced him. "How?" she choked. "How the hell are we gonna do that!? We don't even know that stupid blue thing took him!" Tenten shouted at him.

Tenten was now officially in Hell. Neji was taken away, most likely forever, and he didn't even know how she felt. Yeah...that is kinda like hell, right?

Kiba blinked. "I have a idea of where they could be." he said, walking through the little crowd and to the front, looking outside. Tenten glared at him. "Oh really!? And where might that be?!"

"Most likely the weird, unknown castle over there. The gray one with lava surrounding it." Kiba replied, pointing outside. Everyone stared, and saw the grey castle surrounded by lava. Naruto blinked. "I dont ever remembering seeing that...do you guys?" he asked. Everyone shook there heads no.

That was when Gai got a perfect idea. It was a great idea, so great and some-what youthful, it was good enough to work...hopefully. Gai turned and faced Tenten seriously. "Tenten." he said firmly. Tenten faced her Sensei, and so did everyone else. Gai stared at her. "You really love Neji, don't you?" he asked.

Tenten's faced turned light pink, and she stared at the ground. "Say yes, Tenten." Gai commanded. Tenten looked up at him, shocked. She couldn't name the last time her sensei was so serious. "Y-yes...I do love him." she mumbled.

"Louder."

"W-what?"

"Say that louder!"

"Yes...I really do love him!" she said louder, surprising herself. Everyone else smirked and grinned and smiled. Gai smirked. "Tenten...I dare you to do, and save Neji! Then you must, I repeat, MUST tell him the truth, before it's too late." Gai said. Tenten stared at him. "B-but I can't do that! I can't save Neji from a _dragon_!"

"Yes you can!"

"No I c-"

"YES! AND YOU MUST OR HE WILL DIE, TENTEN! DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE!?"

"....No..." she sighed. She looked at the others, and they nodded. She looked back at Gai. "Fine. I will save Neji...and then I will tell him that I...I love him."

**-Infront of the superly long bridge that leads to the very dangerous castle where Neji is-**

Tenten stared at the huge castle. "You know, it seemed much smaller back at Naruto's house." she said. Lee smirked. "It always does." he said. Tenten glared at him, and Lee frowned, sadly walking away. Gai turned to his student.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now get in there and bring him back!"

Tenten nodded. She began to walk over to the bridge, and noticed it had many holes in the wood, and that it probably wouldn't hold that long. She sucked in a deep breath, and took a few steps onto the bridge, and then a few more, holding onto each rope on each side of her.

Lee watched sadly as Tenten took slow, yet fast, steps across the bridge. This wasn't his fault, right? It wasn't his fault that he had a few gay dreams, right?_ This is very unyouthful. I must help her save Neji! And if I fail, I will slay that dragon, and if I fail, I will run like mad!_ Lee thought. Lee sucked in a deep breath. "I must help!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him as if he was some kinda idiot with big eyebrows and a bad fashion sence...wait...

"NO LEE! THIS IS TENTEN'S DARE! AND SHE MUST DO IT ALONE!" Gai exclaimed. Lee looked at him. "I GOT NEJI AND TENTEN INTO THIS MESS AND I SHALL GET THEM OUT! THE POWER OF YOUTH IS ON MY SIDE!" Lee replied. Gai began to tear up. "BUT, LEE-"

"NO GAI-SENSEI! I MUST!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Oh for the love of-!!!

Lee turned, and waved at everyone. He turned around and faced the bridge, and saw that Tenten had already made it into the castle. He sucked up all the courage he had, and began to walk across the bridge. _I'M COMING TO HELP, TENTEN!_ he shouted in his head.

Kakashi looked around. "Now what?"

"I truely don't know..." Sasuke replied.

**-With Tenten inside of the superly creepy castle where Neji is-**

Tenten had just barely entered the castle, and the first thing she noticed was the dead bodies and skeletons. She glanced around the room, and the horrible smell of dust made her sneeze. She coughed, and made her way through the room of broken glass, broken chairs and couches, and the bodies, plus the bones of skeletons. This was a horrible, dark place.

She sighed. "This place is huge, and there are too many doors, and too many stairs! Ugh...where would they be?" she asked herself. She had no idea how any of this worked. Now she wished she had read all those fairytale stories with Ino and Sakura when they were five.

Well then, I better think of something to help her out...hmmmm...how about this:

"TENTEN-CHAN!" Lee shouted as he busted through the door, and making Tenten jump about ten feet into the air. "I AM HERE TO HELP!"

She glared at him darkly. "LEE!? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" she shouted. Lee smiled. "I decided to help you find Neji! Besides, it was my fault anyway." he replied. Tenten glared even harder at him as he walked towards her. She sighed deeply. "Lee, go back." she commanded darkly. Lee blinked. "Why? I thought we could split up or something."

"No Lee, this is my dare! I have to do it alone! Besides," she said. "if he sees you he could pass out again." Lee frowned. "I'll make sure he doesn't! I promise, I will stay out of your way! How about this, I will check all the rooms down here, and you go upstairs and look." he suggested. Tenten frowned. She knew if she didn't agree, Lee would just follow her and they would both possible be eaten alive.

She groaned. "Fine." she mumbled. Lee jumped for joy. "YAY!"

"But you have to be quite!" she hushed. "It wont be my fault if you get eaten alive!" Lee closed his mouth and nodded. She nodded back. They both headed where they were suppose to go.

**-With Lee and his journey into all the doors in the superly dangerous castle-**

Lee stopped infront of the first door. He stared at it, and gulped. "Don't be scared Lee." He told himself. "Nothing is going to eat you alive. No, dragons fear you and your youthfulness! Yeah! They don't like the youthful green I wear! They're all soooo scared!"

I highly doubt that, Lee.

Lee got confident, and opened the door, to only see a black hole! Oh noes! "AHHHHH!" Lee shouted as the black hole tried to stuck him in. "NOOOO! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A BLACK HOLE! Besides," Lee shouted. "aren't these only found in space?" Lee jumped away, and shut the door tightly.

Lee gasped. "Wow...that was kinda...unusual..." he mumbled. He smiled. "Only....ninety-nine more doors to go..." he sweatdropped.

**-With Tenten and her quest to find Neji and that kill that Stupid blue Dragon-**

Tenten went up the first set of stairs, and was trying to be as quiet as possible. She saw skeletons and their armor and weapons everywhere. She bent down and picked up a long sword, and smirked. "This might actually come in handy." she mumbled to herself. And continued to walk up the stairs.

It was quiet...way too quiet, so quiet she could actually hear her heart beat faster and faster.

_He better still be alive...but what if he isn't? Yes, he is. The author isn't that cruel, right?_ she thought.

No, he is still alive, and I'm not cruel, and I don't have anything against you. It's just the readers enjoy funny stuff, and if humiliating you is funny, then so be it. But no, no one will die in this...that I know of anyway.

Tenten didn't know how she was gonna tell Neji how she felt. She could just picture all the things that could happen....

_Inside Tenten's Mind_

_Tenten had found Neji, and he was alive and well. She looked down at the floor, and her faced turned a light shade of pink. "N-Neji...can I tell you something?" she asked. Neji frowned. "Is something wrong?" he asked, seriously. She looked up at him..._

_"Neji...I-I...I love you..." she mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He stared at him, silently. She looked up._

_And that was when Neji burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha ha! Oh, Tenten, that's funny. Your funny! Good one...now, what is really the matter?" he asked. Tenten blinked. "I love you?" she repeated again. Neji began laughing again. "Stop it! Stop it! My stomach! It hurts!" she laughed. Tenten frowned, sadly._

....I really don't think that's gonna happen Tenten...

Tenten frowned. She had other ideas of what could happen in her mind too.

_Again, inside Tenten's head_

_Tenten had found Neji, and he was alive and well. She looked down at the floor, and her faced turned a light shade of pink. "N-Neji...can I tell you something?" she asked. Neji frowned. "Is something wrong?" he asked, seriously. She looked up at him..._

_"Neji...I-I...I love you..." she mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He stared at him, silently. She looked up._

_He stared at her. "Uhhhh....Tenten....I'm sorry..." he said. "but I'm gay."_

o.o

WHAT THE HELL!? THAT WON'T HAPPEN!!!

Tenten sighed. But, there was yet another idea in her head!

_Once again, In Tenten's Head_

_Tenten had found Neji, and he was alive and well. She looked down at the floor, and her faced turned a light shade of pink. "N-Neji...can I tell you something?" she asked. Neji frowned. "Is something wrong?" he asked, seriously. She looked up at him..._

_"Neji...I-I...I love you..." she mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He stared at him, silently. She looked up._

_Neji stared at her, and blushed. "Y-you what?" he stuttered. She blinked, and repeated, "I love you." _

_Just then, Lee appeared out of no where and shouted, "NEJI YOU'RE AWAKE!" Neji looked at Lee....and fainted...._

-.-'

Blink. Blink. Blink. Noooo....?

"Ugh...I hope none of those happen...especially the second one..." Tenten said to herself. She continued to go up the stairs until she reached the very top. And at the very top, was a door. Tenten reached out and grabbed the knob. She twisted it, and opened it. Inside of the room was...

**-Meanwhile with Lee who is now very tired and running for his life-**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lee shouted as a bunch of hungry pugs chased him around the room. "THIS IS VERY UNYOUTHFUL!!!" He ran around in circles. That was when he realized that there were tons of bones around, and that dogs love bones.

He ran past a skeleton, bent, picked up a bone for the arm, and threw it through the door the pugs came through, and the pugs went running back into the room. Lee hurried and closed the door behind them. He gasped for air.

"I don't get how people like Kiba can understand dogs like they do..." he mumbled. Lee looked around once again. "Wonderful. Twenty down, only eighty left to go...." he sweatdropped again.

**-Meanwhile with Tenten and the Exciting part and all-**

Tenten poked her head inside the room, and almost cryed out in happiness. "Neji!" she said, and ran through the room to a bed were Neji lay in a...pink dress? WTF? Okaaaaaay? Tenten blinked at what Neji was wearing, but was too busy to worry about that. She was so worried about Neji, that she didn't even here the door shut tightly behind her.

She put one knee on the bed beside Neji's body, and took ahold of his shoulder, and lightly shook. "Neji? Neji? Can you hear me?" she whispered.

Nothing.

She frowned, and sighed. She brought her other knee up, and swung it over to the other side of his body, so she was on top of him. She took ahold of both of his shoulders and shook. "Neji..." she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"T-Tenten...?"

Tenten's eyes shot open. "Neji!?"

"T-Ten...ten? Is that you?" Neji mumbled, opening his eyes slightly, and then all the way to see her on top of him. He sat up, surprising Tenten, causing her to scoot back a bit. She stared at him happily. "Oh my god, Neji!" she exclaimed, hugging him. Neji was awe struck. He had no idea why Tenten was so happy to see him.

"Tenten? What's wrong? What happened? And why am I in a dress!? Where are my clothes!?" he shouted. Tenten pulled back. "I-I really don't have time to answer those questions right now! We need to get out of here!" she told him, jumping off of him. He watched her, confused, and got up too. Tenten walked over to the door, turned the handle....and it wouldn't move. "What!?" she exclaimed.

"What?" Neji asked, walking over to her. Tenten panicked. "The door! It's locked!" she replied.

Tenten...don' you get it...this is a sign! And the sign is telling you that it is the perfect time to tell Neji that you love him...SO DO IT! SAY IT FOR ALL THE FANS READING THIS! Well...tell him once he's back in his regular clothes.

Neji frowned. "Stay turned this way, I need to change out of this itchy dress." he commanded her. She nodded, and faced the door as neji changed, although she was tempted to look back and look at him, to see if he wore boxers of briefs...and to get a little peek...

...Naughty Tenten...

Once Neji was changed, tenten turned and faced him. "Neji..." she whispered. He turned to her. "What?" he said seriously. Tenten looked at the ground, her face turning pink, and remembering all the stupid things she had thought of before. And this made Neji curious. "What's wrong?" he asked. Tenten glanced up at him.

"I-I have to t-tell you something..." she stuttered. He stared. "What? And while are you stuttering?" he asked, stupidly. Tenten walked up to him slowly, and faced him. She stared into his beautiful eyes that she loved so much. "What is it?" he asked.

Neji was confused. Tenten was acting weird...and she was never weird around him. Never. Hmmmm...

Tenten decide it was time. But...she had something else up her sleeve.

Her hands reached up behind his head, she grabbed fist fulls of hair, and pressed his face down to her, and she lightly pressed her lips to his.

Hehe...I knew she had it in her.

Tenten, slowly, pulled away, and stared into Neji's confused eyes. "I-I love you." she whispered. He stared at her. "W-w-w-what?" he asked. Tenten smiled sadly. "I love you." she repeated. Neji stared into her chocolate brown eyes, and his face heated up.

"Awwwww! I bet you thousands of people are saying that." a male voice said from behind them. They turned their heads, and saw a man with messy brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a black button-up collared shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He had a laptop in his hands.

They stared at him. "Who the hell are you?" Tenten asked. The man chuckled. "Who do you think I am? I'm the author!"

"Huh?"

"Yes! I made Tenten tell you that she loves you, because she couldn't do it on her own." I said, looking at Tenten.

Ha! I get to appear in my story! I am my own character! Yep, soak up all the love!

Tenten frowned. "I could have told him with out your help!" she argued. I smirked. "No you wouldn't have." I replied. Tenten sighed. "I know...." she whined. Neji frowned. "Well...Tenten." he said, turning to the girl who just kissed him. "I love you too."

Tenten blinked. "You do?" she asked stupidly. She turned to the author. "Did you just make him say that?" she asked. The author smiled, and lifted his hands. "Nope. That was all him." he said, smirking. Tenten turned back to Neji, and he smiled awkwardly at her.

Awwwwwww.

The author began typing on his laptop, and Tenten reached up and kissed Neji again. "Now that was me." he smirked.

They both pulled away and looked at the Author."So you've been controlling everything that goes on, how?" Tenten asked. The Author smirked. "Like this!" he began typing. "Stop hitting your self! Stop hitting yourself!"

**-Meanwhile with the others outside the dangerous castle-**

"Naruto, why are you hitting yourself?"

"I really don't know!?"

**- Back with Tenten, Neji, and the very handsome Author-**

Tenten laughed. "Soooo. Now can we get out of here, please." Tenten asked. The author smiled. "Sure! All you had to do is ask!"

And with that, the Author typed on his laptop, and all three of them disappeared.

**-With the others outside who are bored out of their minds by now with this really long chapter-**

Tenten, Neji, and the Author appeared outside the castle with the others

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! YOU ARE BACK! AND NEJI YOU ARE AWA-who is this?" Gai shouted, pointing at the Author. Tenten raised an eyebrow. "This is the author."

"Oh....wheres Lee?"

Tenten froze. "Lee?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ITS GONNA EAT ME!" Lee voice shouted. Everyone turned to the bridge, and saw Lee running across it with the blue dragon right behind him.

"DO SOMETHING YOU UNYOUTHFUL AUTHOR!" Gai shouted at the author.

Careful Gai...

The author frowned, typed stuff, and the dragon turned into a...bunny? Lee ran across the rest of the bridge and fell to the floor as soon as he was near the others. "I MADE IT!" he exclaimed, jumping back up.

"GOOD JOB LEE!" Gai shouted.

"THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SEN-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both gai and lee were then struck with lightning. The author smiled. "They deserved that. Now, Neji, now that your awake, I think I should fill you in on everything that has happened so far." he said. Neji nodded.

"Well, you know what happened with Lee. It was Shino's turn next, he had a doubledare, he first had to eat 7 bugs, which didn't end well, then he had to take his glasses off, which, again, didn't end well. Then is was Sasuke, who got kiss and he had to kiss Tsunade, went really smooth i guess. Then it was Ino, she had to pole dance to Sasukes favorite song, and that was when the Senseis joined. Then is was Chojis turn, he got tell, and he had to tell us why he was so fat, didn't end very nicely. Then it was gais turn, he had to streak and shave his eyebrows, good thing you werent up for that. And then it was Tentens turn, she had to save you, and that ended very very very nicely! And now I have to go so you can all continue with this game so the readers don't get bored. Maybe I'll make another appearance in this later. Bye!"

And with that, The Author was gone.

**-Back at Narutos now broken House-**

"Well...I guess we can continue." Naruto said. He grabbed the bottle and handed it to Tenten. Tenten smiled and sat back down in her spot, right next to Neji, and they sat closer than they were, and holding hands, which everyone noticed, just didn't say anything.

"'Kay...I think this is going to be a....Truth." Tenten said, and spun the bottle.

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...Stop. It landed on Kakashi.

**- - - -**

**YAY! I WAS A CHARACTER! And I got this idea from one of the reviews a long time ago, and I forgot who gave it to me...Shadow something...hm, I'll find out soon enough! AND I THANK WHO EVER IT WAS! Well, anyway, Review! And, I've decided that after every chapter, I'll put a poll up and I want you to go to my profile page thingy and choose who you want to come next and all! Who do you want to come after Kakashi? VOTE! AND REVIEW! BYE-BYE! SEE YA NEXT TIME! **


	9. Kakashi the Ladies Man

**Hey Guys, It seems like forever since I wrote something for this story. So Im gonna update it. Also, as some of you know, I have another chapter story that I have posted, well I will try and update that one soon too, its the one about Shino falling in love and Kiba wanting to help him out. If you haven't read it, check it out if you want, it's only one chapter though, so its not really much right now, I've just been busy. Lexi has been really moody lately...but we get along perfectly...most of the time, and I still love her and she still loves me so yeah, we're good. Sierra fine I think, she just broke up with some dude last night after he called her skanky and bitchy and other things that were messed up....that also got him a new nose job from me...if you know what I really mean. Lexi was pissed too, and she kicked where the sun dont shine, then the dude left. I didn't like him as soon as I met him, neither did Lexi, and I think Sierra didn't even like him, I think she was just bored. Sierra's my sister, if some of you didn't know, I can't remember if I mentioned that before, so I was mad. **

**Anyway, back to this story, It's Kakashi's turn....he was kinda hard to come up with. He has a Truth thingy, so it wasn't really THAT hard, just alittle bit more thinking was needed. Well, Enjoy!**

**- - -**

_"'Kay...I think this is going to be a....Truth." Tenten said, and spun the bottle._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin...Stop. It landed on Kakashi._

"Hm?" Kakashi looked up from his book that we are all oh so curious about, and at the bottle that was pointing at him. "My turn?" Gai stood up, pointing at Kakashi, and giving his one smile that goes _ping_ and blinds everybody. "KAKASHI! MY RIVIAL! IT IS YOUR TURN! AND MY TEAMS FLOWER HAS TO ASK YOU SOMETHING! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gai exclaimed, lightning flashed in the background. Everyone sweatdropped. Kakashi looked up. "hm? Gai did you say something? This book is getting good." Kakashi said calmly. Gais eyes burn with fire. "DAMN YOU KAKASHI AND YOUR HIPPINESS!" gai shouted, then sat back down.

Tenten blink, then turned to Kakashi. "Well, I really don't know what to ask you..." she said, frowning. Naruto smiled. "Ask him what that stupid book it about!" he shouted. Sakura hit him. "No! I don't want to know what that book is about..." she mumbled. Everyone shivered, who knows what that perverted book is about. Kakashi frowned. "It's not that bad...just alot of kissing and touching, thats all..."

Everyone frowned.

Tenten was in a deep thought about this little truth, Neji was thinking about that kiss in the last chapter and wished he could do it all over again, Lee was thinking about those unyouthful doors, Gai was thinking of horrible idea to give to Tenten, Kakashi continued to read his book, Naruto was thinking about food, Sasuke was thinking about buying a CD with Don't Cha on it, Sakura was secretly looking at Naruto, Kurenai was thinking about how hott Asuma looked today, Kiba was thinking of ways to make Naruto look even more stupid infront of Hinata, Hinata was looking worridly at Kiba, Shino was craving a grasshopper, Asume was craving a cigarette, Shikamaru was thinking about how troublesome this game is and when it's gonna be his turn, Ino was wondering what was wrong with Shikamaru, Choji was eating, and Ken was wondering when Tenten will come up with an idea so the readers don't get bored from just reading this.

Tenten looked around...no ideas in her head. She had no idea what was gonna happen, but if she didn't come up with something quick, the author would get mad at her.

And she thought correctly, but since I'm in a good mood, I will give Tenten an Idea...AS SOON AS I THINK OF ONE...

Hmm.....

.....

....

......

This isn't working....

...

...

...

Grrrrrr....

...

....

...

...

I'VE GOT IT!!!!

Tenten then got a wonderful Idea...and who did she have to thank for that? Me, of course! Der da Der. I come up with all the ideas, weither you like it or not! This is my story after all...

Tenten looked over at her Sensei. "Gai, come here." she commanded. Gai looked at her, confused. "Uhhhhh..." he said stupidly. Tenten sweatdropped, and sighed. "GAI! C'mere!" she told him. Gai nodded stupidly, and crawled over to his student. She smirked, and whispered something into Gais ear. Gai smiled. "WONDERFUL! NOW I SHALL SEE HOW MANY MORE I HAVE HAD THEN HIM!" Gai shouted. Everyone stared. What did that mean? More what? This even bothered Kakashi. Kakashi looked up from his book and at Tenten. "What is it?" he asked. Tenten smirked, hearing the curiousity in his voice.

Well...Everyone was curious actually...

Tenten sighed, as Neji tapped her shoulder. "What is it?" he whispered in her ear. Tenten turned and whispered quietly what she was thinking. Neji blink., then looked over at Gai. "Gai, you seriously can't think you have had more that Kakashi." he said emotionlessly. Gai frowned. "I HAVE! THE POWER OF YOUTH IS ADDICTING AND THAT HELPED ME!" Gai shouted. Kakashi was loosing patience.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, once more. Tenten smiled. "Kakashi...." she started. "Name all the Girls you've been with and all the details about each one."

Everyone was silent.

Kakashi blinked. "Okay...should I start from my first to my last?" he asked. Tenten nodded, and everyone faced Kakshi. Gai frowned. _I have had WAY many more Girlfriends than Kakashi! _Gai thought.

Errr...Gai, I really don't think that's possible...even Lexi, who adores you, thinks Kakshi is better looking than you...sorry...

Kakashi sighed. "I had my first girlfriend when I was 12. Her name was Atinaia Uchiha and I dated her for a year and a half. I think she was Sasukes aunt or something..." he said. Sasuke stared. "You dated one of my family members and didn't tell me, you bastard!" Sasuke yelled. Kakashi frowned. "I thought I said something...well, I am saying it now, so Sasuke," he turned to face Sasuke. "I dated your aunt Atinaia Uchiha when I was 15." Sasuke glared at him, and sighed. He turned away , crossed his arms, and sat there. "She was my favorite aunt." he mumbled, quietly so no one heard him. "She taught my Don't cha."

Sakura sighed. "Anyway, thats one girl, whos next?" she asked. Gai smiled. _I'VE HAD MORE THAN ONE GIRLFRIEND SO HA! TAKE THAT KAKASHI! I'VE HAD THREE! HE WILL NEVER BEAT ME! MWAHAHAHA!_ he thought.

Kakashi coughed. "Well, after me and Atinaia broke up, I just turned 14 when I hooked up with a girl named Kentia Hyuga. I dated her for about...two years or so." Kakashi said. Neji and Hinata stared in shock. "Shes our grandma!" they both exclaimed. Le Gasp! Kakashi blinked. "She was about 19 when we first got together, then we broke up and she got married and had your fathers at a very young age." Kakashi said, shrugged. "but boy...was she a good kisser..."

Hinata and Neji covered their ears, saying, "Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. EW!" Kakashi lookd at them, confused. "What? It's true." he stated. The two Hyugas turned green. Tenten frowned. "OKAY! ENOUGH ABOUT THAT RELATIONSHIP! next?" she asked.

Gai smirked. _Only two? Pssh...I am better._ He thought.

Kakashi smirked. "Then after me and Kentia broke up, I just turned about 15 when I got together with a girl named Trintrin Janyio. We dated for about five months before we broke up. She was a sweetheart. None of you are related to her, right?" he asked. Everyone shook there head...and Kakashi smiled. "Good... My next relationship was when I was when I was almost 16."

_WHAT!? HES HAD FOUR GIRLS! HOW CAN THAT BE!?! I'VE ONLY HAD THREE!!! _Gai shouted in his head.

"I dated a girl named Karin Yuhi, Kurenai's little sister. She was adorable...unlike her sister..." Kakashi said. Kurenai frowned. "Whatever." she replied. Kakashi smiled. "But Karin was one of the best. She bought me lots of food! And clothes!" kakashi said. Kurenai glared at him. "Is that why you liked her? Because she bought you stuff?" she asked. Kakashi frowned. "No...She had beautiful eyes!" he replied. Kurenai glared harder. "She has the same eyes as me!" she snapped. Every stared...and Kakashi shrugged. "So?" he asked. Kurenai rolled her eyes and turned away.

"But, me and karin broke up when we were 17, then I hooked up with Kurenais older sister, Katarina!" Kakashi said, smiling under his mask. "And she ended it after about a month." Kurenai mumbled. Kakashi frowned. "Yeah, so? She was actually better then Karin...much sweeter." Kakashi said. Everyone Sweatdropped. What was next, Kurenai herself?

"But, we broke up, then I got together with...Kurenai."

Spoke too soon...

Everyone gasped, and looked back and forth between Kakashi and Kurenai. Who knew? But you know what...this information pissed Asuma off...pissed him off deeply.

"Wow...three of the sisters in a row..." Sasuke said. Kurenai glared darkly at him. He stared back, a bit frightened. Kakashi smirked. "Sure, it was for. We dated for about three years...untill I broke up with her." he said. Kurenai glared at him. "No,** I** broke up with **you**!"

"No, me with you!"

"I ended it and you know it!"

"No! I DID!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"YES I DID!"

"I ENDED IT YOU BASTARD!

"NO I DID YOU BITCH!"

Everyone watched at the two began to fight back and forth...ugh...no one wants to hear them fight...right? Ugh.

Tenten frowned. "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! THE AUTHOR IS GETTING ANGRY!" she shouted. This shut them both up. Kurenai and Kakshi glared at each other. Tentens frowned deepend. "Can we please continue?" she asked. "Fine." the two Senseis mumbled.

Kakashi sighed. "After we broke up, I was 18 when I got together with woman named Suki Sarutobi...hey Asuma, isn't she your sister or cousin or something?" Kakashi said, smirking. Asuma blinked. "You dated her? Wait...were you the one she snuck around with that I never met?!"

"Yeah something like that."

"..."

"...."

"YOU BASTARD! SHE CRIED FOR A WEEK BECAUSE OF THAT BREAK UP! SHE THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE TRULY MENT TO BE TOGETHER!!!" Asuma shouted at Kakashi. Kakashi frowned. "I DID TOO! I JUST LOST MY NERVE!!"

"YOU LOST YOUR NERVE!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Nothin...I wasn't ready."

"...you weren't...ready?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG silence.

Tenten gave a small sigh. "Can we move on? Kakashi, next?" she said. Kakashi and Asuma stopped glaring at each other and they all sat there, waiting for Kakashi to continue. Man, how many more could there be? This might take awhile, folks.

Kakashi then said, "After me and Suki stopped seeing each other, I met this one wonderful woman, i think her name was Destiny....I don't remember her last name, but I know none of you know her. She was great. We dated until I was 24 in a half. Man...but," Kakashi stopped. "She moved to the sand village. It turned out she used me in the beginning, but after a while she actually fell for me, then she moved...But I got over it." Everyone stared.

Sakura blinked. "Did you ever see her again, Kakashi-Sensei?" she asked. Kakashi shook his head. "No...and I really dont want too. So it all works out." he replied, sadly.

Gai frowned. _HES EVEN BEEN IN ONE OF THOSE RELATIONSHIPS THAT YOU ONLY SEE IN THOSE STUPID SAPPY ROMANCE SHOWS!! GRRRR!_ he thought.

Kakashi sighed. "But, then when I was 25, I met and dated Tsume Inuzuka." Kakashi smiled at Kiba, who glared back. "Wonderful times, right Kiba?" he asked. Kiba shook his head. "You made my call you daddy!" Kiba said. Everyone used every ounce of strength in them not to laugh, because sure, he dated their sisters and their cousins and even a grandma of theirs...but not any of their mothers... kakashi smiled under his mask. "So? I almost stayed with your mother, but i guess it wasn't ment to be." Kakashi said. Kiba shook his head, and smirked.

"No, you ask her to marry you and she said no. End of story." Kiba said. Kurenai smirked. "You got rejected. Too bad." she said. Kakashi glared at her. "Shut up! I really did love Tsume...I love strong loud woman that can beat me up, unlike you Kurenai!" Kakashi replied, getting a frown from both Kiba and Kurenai.

"Ah, But I only have one more person on my list, and I am dating her now. Kiba," Kakashi said, looking at Kiba, who looked carefully back. "Guess what. I am dating Hana Inuzuka right now as we speak."

"YOU WHAT!?!?!"

"Call my big brother Kakashi!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

Kiba jumped up, and tackled Kakashi, who was not prepared for the attacked, and was getting the shit beat out of his my the very angry, over-protective brother, Kiba.

Everyone stared at this. "Curious...how is Kiba actually hitting him?" Kurenai asked.

Just then the author appeared. "That would be me. I am lowering Kakashi's strength and highering Kibas." he said, then vanished. Everyone blink. "That was weird..." Naruto mumbled.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"

"KIBA! IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT YOUR SISTERS OLDER BOYFRIEND!?!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWR!"

gai frowned. _Stupid Kakashi...freakin Ladies Man._ he thought. No Gai, I am the ladies man, have you not seen my penname? Gosh, anyway...

**-Minutes later after Kiba almost killed Kakashi and all...-**

"So...Kakashi, it's your turn to spin." Tenten said, handing Kakashi the bottle. Kakashi groaned, but put the bottle in the middle, which took very little bit of strength in him not to fall over, and said, "This is going to be a...uh...a Dare."

And with that, Kakashi spun the bottle.

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...Stop. It landed on...Sakura.

**- - -**

**Well, that was Kakashi's turn. Now, about all those woman, only Tsume and Hana Inuzuka are real character, the others I made up, so dont go and look up those people cuz you really wont find anything. I just made them up. But yeah, Tsume and Hana are really Kibas mother and sister, you can look them up. Anyway, I need help! Really, you all voted for Sakura, and I have NO idea what to dare her to do!!! HELP! Give me your ideas! I would love to hear them, I would actually love to hear all your ideas for all the characters, but I really need help with Sakura...also go to the poll on my profile and vote on who you want to come after Sakura, I am letting you choose the order in which the character come and go, I think I will also be putting what I want them to do to, so yeah, you can do that if you want...and Review, I guess, give me ideas if you have any, and I will see you all next time.**

**Lexi says Hi! XD Bye-Bye! **


	10. A TOTALLY MESSED UP TURN FOR SAKURA!

**Hey guys, waz up? I got bored, since i got the day off and i was on the computer, i decided to update. Sorry is Kakashis turn sucked, i was gonna make him take off his mask or something boring like that...plus is was a truth. But, it's Sakuras turn, and it really wasn't easy coming up with something for her, but i got some pretty good ideas from the reviews. and about pairings, i was making this story revolve more around Nejiten, since they're my favorite, but i am also adding shikaino to it, for lexi, and i will decide on a few more later. but anyway, nothing is new with me, you don't care though, you just wanna read this story. So i'll stop ranting and let you enjoy this sad attempt at Sakuras turn. Enjoy!**

**- - -**

_"So...Kakashi, it's your turn to spin." Tenten said, handing Kakashi the bottle. Kakashi groaned, but put the bottle in the middle, which took very little bit of strength in him not to fall over, and said, "This is going to be a...uh...a Dare."_

_And with that, Kakashi spun the bottle._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin...Stop. It landed on...Sakura._

Sakura frowned, staring at the bottle, then up at everyone else. Ino was smirking, and sakura glared back at her as a reply. It was he turn next, after all, and after everything that has happened in this whole story...this only meant trouble. And she's right...but then again, I feel really nice, I'm gonna make it something...horrible fro her that a few fans will enjoy and that a few fans will completely hate me for...please no flames!

Anyway, yeah, the bottle was pointing at Sakura. "Well well, what are the odds of that, landing on my own student that I know so much about." Kakashi said, a smile forming under his mask. Sakura frowned, and looked away. Naruto patted her shoulder, and said, "No worries, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-Sensei wouldn't hurt you, right?" naruto looked over at Kakashi, who was now sitting in a corner, thinking of something evil for Sakuras dare. Everyone sweatdropped as kakashi began to laugh quietly.

Sakura frowned. "Im done for." she mumbled, got up, and walked over to another corner to sulk. "Tell me when my time has come." she sounds like shes close to dieing...which she not, just to let you guys know...

Ino smirked. _Mwhahahahaah! It's billboards turn! I shall bring a camera with me to make sure I get every minute of this embarrassing dare that Kakashi is going to come up with! Hehe!_ Ino thought. Shikamaru glanced over at her, and sighed. "Troublesome woman and her revenge." Shikamaru mumbled. Ino glared at him. "Shut up!" she shouted.

You know what...I say we take a look into everyones head...and this time, Neji actually has something to think!

Sakura: _Oh man...I don't know what Kakashi has planned, but by the way hes laughing...it wont be good..._

Naruto: _You know what...I am hungry! I haven't eaten anything since this story started...I wonder if Choji will share.._

Sasuke: _I need a new song....hm, oh! I know! Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me...no, hm. Oh! Lonely I'm Mr Lonely, I have nobody, For my owwwwwwwwwwn! ...No..._

Kakashi: _This is my chance to actually help Sakura out! Ha! I think she got over Sasuke...so that will help me out alot! But, I just need an idea..._

Kurenai:_ Stupid kakashi! I broke up with him! Gosh...Good thing Asumas hotter._

Asuma: _Stupid Kakashi! She broke up with him! Gosh...Good thing Im hotter._

Kiba: _This sucks...I wonder when it's gonna be my turn. ...You know, I just noticed something, Hinata is cute...where did that come from? (_That would be me._) Who the crap are you?! (_Who do you think?_) I don't know...(_Ugh...good thing I think your a good character!_)_

Hinata:_ Why does Kiba look confused? (_'Cuz of you, der._) W-Who are you? (_ You know who I am!_) No I don't...(_Ugh..._)_

Shino: _Why do I have a craving for a grasshopper...grrrr...it'll ruin my diet! I need to loose weight! I look fat! Not Choji fat, but fat! Ugh! I need to eat more bees instead of worms..._

Ino: _This is great! I will get my revenge! Yes yes yes! Mwhahah- Huh? Is...Is Shikamaru looking...at me? Or behind me? He...woah I feel weird, I knew that that bowl of frozen yogurt this morning was a bad idea..._

Shikamaru: _Damn it! Look away! Looks away, Shikamaru! Grrrrr! She's gonna catch me some da- AHHHHH! SHES LOOKING LOOK AWAY DAMNIT! NOW! NOOOOO DONT STARE INTO THOSE BEAUTIFUL EYES! Awwwww..._

Choji: _Yummy yummy yummy I got love in my Tummy and I feel like lovin you! Hehe!_

Tenten: _You know... I wonder where that blue dragon came from anyway._

Neji: _I wonder why Lee has dreams about me...thats it, no matter how hot I get, no taking my shirt off during training._

Lee: _WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Gai:_ YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

Ken: _Ugh...they have no minds. (_Yeah._) ...Who are you?! (_Who do you think?_) I TRUELY DONT KNOW!!! AHHHH GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

...

...

...

Anyway, yeah, its fun and all to look into other peoples heads until you have someone in yours! Ehm, well on with the story, I think Kakashi needs help...but I'm too busy writing this to give him a gift right now...

Kakashi sighed. He wanted to help his student out, but he couldn't think of something. Sakura wasn't really in her happy place, either, but then she got an thought, what if kakashi didn't want to hurt her, just he wanted to think of something small for her to do. That made her feel alittle bit better, not a whole lot though.

I think it was about time I showed up.

Just then, A guy with messy brown hair and brown eyes in a red shirt and jeans and shoes appeared in the room with a laptop in his hands at the same time Kakashi got up with a huge smile on his face...which you couldn't see because of the mask.

The man smirked. "Okay, as some of you know, I am the author, and Kakashi needs help so I am here to give him my little gift, like I have with you guys." he said. Kakashi shook his head. "No, thats alright, I already have something in mind."

...

...

...

"What?"

"I already have an idea."

"What idea!? I never gave you an idea? How is this possible?"

"I don't know. You the one with the control."

"Exactly!"

Everyone stared at the author...who is now very confused as to Kakashi came up with an idea that didn't involve help from him...THE CHARACTERS ARE TAKING OVER!!! No...just kidding.

The author frowned. "How could this be? I always control some of the things you say and do! Hm...and I always give you guys ideas!" he said, confused looking around the room. Naruto got up and peeked over the Authors shoulder and at the laptop. He frowned. "Uh, does it have anything to do with the fact the screen is black?" Naruto asked. The Author froze, then slowly looked down at the screen, which was pure back. He touched the small mouse pad thingy, and no little lights were on, and the bottom wasn't warm anymore! Uh-oh...this can't be good.

"HOW? WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHY?" The Author screamed. Everyone got up and stared at the Author. "HOW ARE WE STILL IN THIS WITH THIS OFF!? AND IT WONT COME BACK ON!!!" he screamed. Kakashi blinked. "Is it out of charge?"

"NO!!!"

"Is it old?"

"NO!!!"

"Did you push the button?"

"NO!!!"

"Did you-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" the author screamed. Sakura blinked. "How is this bad anyway? Now we can do as we please." she asked. Everyone nodded. The Author frowned. "You don't understand, if someone found this file, they could do whatever they wanted, and that includes killing you guys or other bad things." he replied. Everyone was silent. Shikamaru frowned. "But who else would have this file? Isn't it only on **your** laptop?" he asked. The Author shook his head. "If someone was really smart and knew my password, they could find this." he replied.

"You are correct! MWHAHAH!" a loud voice shouted from the opening in the room, remember, the one the dragon made. Everyone turned, and saw a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with a tie, and jeans, plus some nice shiny shoes, and he was holding a laptop too.

The Author glared at the blonde dude. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. Blondie smirked. "I have the file! I OWN THIS STORY! And my name is Bob."

The Author face was like o.o....

"HOW? WHY? WHO? WHEN? WHAT?"

"I stole it off your computer."

"WHY? WHO? WHEN? WHAT?"

"Because I hate your guts...even though I don't know you...I still hate you."

"WHO? WHEN? WHAT?"

"I am a hater of yours."

"WHEN? WHAT?"

"This morning while you were talking to your wife."

"WHAT?"

"You know what!"

Everyone stared at this. Sakura frowned. "Why do you hate him when you don't even know him?" she asked and everyone nodded, the Author just glared. Bob smiled. "Because this is a story that needs some badness in it! MWHAHAHAH!" Bob laughed as lightning struck in the back ground. Everyone stared. Bob smirked evilly. "I will see you soon!" he shouted, typed in a few things into the laptop, then vanished into thin air.

The Author sighed. "Well, theres no hope, see ya." he said, and began to walk away with his now dead laptop. Kakashi frowned. "Wait you cant go! This story would be ruined! Think about the readers! I bet they hate reading this sad ending! Think of what this would put you at!"

That made the Author stop in his tracks. He gasped. "YOUR RIGHT! DAMMIT! THIS BAD! Fine, I will fix this, but I think the only way to do that is to start the game up again." he said, turning to Kakashi. "Kakashi, what was the dare in your mind?" he asked.

Kakashi turned to Sakura, "Sakura, I dare you to go find Kankuro and ask him out on a date!" he blurted out. Everyone stared at kakashi. Kakashi blinked. "I didn't want to say that!" he stated. The Author frowned. "Bob made you say it! He must have typed that! Shit! But you'd think he'd read the whole story before he began typing! Bob! YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!" the Author shouted.

Silence.

Everyone looked around. "Okay." someone said out of no where, and it sounded like Bob's voice. The Author gave a small sigh of relief. "That will give us enough time." he said....but then a piano fell on him. Oh noes. Everyone jumped back, and the sound of laughing was heard. "You actually thought I would fall for that? HA! I WILL TAKE OVER THE CHARACTERS!" he shouted.

"Ugh..." the Author got up from under the piano. "Wonderful...I'm surprised I'm not dead from that! And I can't even leave this world! Ugh...I can't eat dinner with Lexi! She's gonna kill me!" he said, and this cause Naruto to smile. "CAN I JOIN YOU! IM HUNGRY!"

"Sure...If we ever get out of here, you must finish the story, then you can eat dinner with me and Lexi...ugh that sounds so stupid...Lexi will have a heart attack! Stupid me!"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but....I'M HUNGRY!!!!!" Naruto cried out. Sakura hit him in the head, glared at him, then looked at the Author. "What did he mean by taking over the characters?"

"It ment he will have full control over your moves and your minds. He'll most likely start with you Sakura."

"Why me?"

"Because this is your chapter and turn..."

"AND BECAUSE I LOVE KANKURO AND SAKURA TOGETHER!!!" Bobs voice shouted. The Author almost died right then and there. "Y-y-y- you what?"

"I love KankSaku! I hate NaruSaku!" Bob shouted. Naruto looked around confused. "Whats NaruSaku?" he asked. The Author threw a rock at him. "IDIOT!" the Author shouted. Bobs laugh was heard. "You know what else I love...and what I hate?"

"I'm scared to find out..."

"I LOVE NEJILEE!"

Lee gasped dramatically and Neji fainted and Tenten went blind for a second, and the author almost died again.

"I LOVE SHIKATEMA!!!"

Shikamaru shouted "EWWWWW!" and Ino frowned, and the Author gasped in horror. (No Offence ShikaTema Lovers)

"I HATE KIBA!"

Kiba growled and Hinata frowned along with Shino and the Author. Bob chuckled. "Infact, I think Kiba is such...a pup!" he stated. Everyone looked around confused...until kiba turned into a dog! OH NOOOOOO! Everyones jaws dropped as a small brown dog, about the size of Akamaru when he was a puppy,was in Kibas place. The puppy whined as Akamaru sniffed Kiba unhappily. Everyone frowned at this as Hinata picked up Kiba, who was now a sad, sad puppy.

"I LOVE NARUSASU!!!"

Naruto blinked, confused, while Sasuke about threw up, along with the author.

"I HATE NEJITEN!"

Neji woke up and glared at the sky where the voice was coming from, and Tenten pulled out every weapon she had with her, and Lee frowned and so did the author.

"I LOVE OROCHIMARU!!!"

Now hes done it...

"STTTTTTTOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!" The Author shouted. Bob chuckled. "Okay...but one more thing!"

And at that very moment, a bright red arrow that come out of no where, flew through the sky, and hit Sakura in the Chest.

Silence.

Everyone stared at Sakura. Sakura fell over. Naruto gasped and ran to Sakuras side. "Sakura-chan? Are you Okay?" naruto asked, worried. Sakuras eyes opened...but instead of being their pretty gem green color, they were pure red. Naruto blinked. "Saku-Ah!" Sakuras hand had reached up and grabbed Narutos throat. Naruto struggled to breathe as Sakura slowly stood up, and brought Narutos whole body off the ground. Naruto stared into her now cold, red eyes. Sakura smirked, and threw Naruto across the place and into a tree. Everyone watched with frightened eyes. Sakura glared at them all, turned around, and began to walk away.

Everyone watched her. Naruto slowly got up, coughing. "What...What happened?" he asked, limping back over to them. The Author turned and faced Naruto. "He's taken all control of her. Wonderful...Now what?" The Author replied. Naruto frowned deeply, and clutched his fists. "WELL WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Naruto shouted.

The Author sighed. "Naruto...I dont think we can! I mean, look at this mess. Sakuras been take over, Neji and Lee are probably next and will be all over each other, Kankuro will be taken over and will be with Sakura, who knows what will happen with Temari and Garra after that, Tentens in danger, Orochimaru will probably appear sometime in this, your limping, I'm about half dead, and Kiba," The Author grabbed Kiba from Hinata. "Kiba's a puppy!" Kiba whined softly. Naruto glared at him. "We need to think of something! Author...we need to get Sakura back! Or else the story ends and all the readers will hate you!"

The Author sighed. "True. They probably hate me right now for this mess...But...I think I've got an idea. Everyone, come closer!" he replied. Everyone walked over to him, well...Kiba was carried, the poor pup.

The Author smirked. "If Bob was smart, he would make Sakura run all the way to were Kankuro is staying instead of walking, but Sakura is probably walking, taking her sweet time because of him. He will have his mind focused on Sakura, so if we can get there before Sakura does...we will be able to prevent the kiss!"

"KISS!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes...don't you know? When they kiss, he will have control of all of you and this story! And thats because thats the power thingy I set on the file...stupid right?"

"VERY!"

"Annnnnnyyyyywwwwayyyyy! We need to get there fast! Now, lets go! Run as fast as you can! Well," The Author looked down at Kiba in his arms. "Your gonna need to be carried." Kiba whined sadly, but was happy when he was given to Hinata.

The Author nodded. "Lets go!"

**-About 10 minutes later After they all Arrived Infront of Where Temari, Kankuro, and Garra are Staying-**

"Remind my again why we're being tied up to trees?" Neji asked, as the Author tightened the rope around Nejis right wrist. "Because, if Bob takes over you and Lee, you guys will be inlove, and yes, that sounds competely gross, but if you guys stay away from each other, you will be fine!" The Author explained. Neji frowned.

"NO WORRIES NEJI! I DONT WANT MY DREAMS TO COME TRUE EITHER!!!" Lee shouted from another tree far away where he was being tied to by Tenten. The Author pulled out some ducktape. Neji eyed the ducktape. "What are you gonna do with that?" he asked cautiously. The Author smiled. "We don't want you guys yelling 'I LOVE YOU' to each other either." the Author replied, putting a piece on Nejis mouth, earning him a glare from Neji.

The Author and Tenten began to walk back over to the others. The Author looked at tenten. "Who knows what he's gonna do to you...so we're gonna have to keep an eye on you. Same thing with Kiba." he said. Kiba barked, then growled. The Author blinked. "I sure wish I could translate that....but anyway, I will be over there by that big random rock fixing the laptop, because when that turns on and as soon as I open the file, it will be all over for Bob." he said. Everyone nodded.

the Author smiled. "This is the real plan though. Neji and Lee are all tied up so they wont bother any one, Tenten will be watched carefully, Kiba will be with Hinata, Shino, Kurenai, and Akamaru at all times and you guys will make sure Kankuro doesn't leave the house, Naruto and Kakashi will stop Sakura, Sasuke will fight with Orochimaru when he appears, and Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji will hold off anyway who comes and trys to get me off the laptop. And once this is over, I will type what Kakashi really had in mind and it will happen. Okay? Everyone understand?"

"Yes!"

"Good! Then Get into places!"

And Everyone did just that, except Neji and Lee, they were where they needed to be. The Author Sat down next to the rock, and opened his laptop. He pushed the on button...nothing. "Damn." he mumbled.

Just then, Sakura came walking by, and when she saw them...lets just say she wasn't please...and Neither was Bob. Bob appeared out of no where, and pointed at everyone...

"YOU WILL NEVER STOP MY PLAN TO BECOME THE BEST AUTHOR EVER!!! ALL I NEED TO DO IS TAKE OUT THAT AUTHOR...Where is he anyway? AND WHERE IS HIS LAPTOP! I WILL NEED IT FOR I WILL BE VISITING OTHER AUTHORS TOO!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bob shouted. The author frowned. _So thats why he's doing all of this...he wants to be the best by stealing everyone elses stories...how did this chapter end up like this? Ugh...._ he thought. _Not what I had in mind! Stupid Bob!_

Bob frowned, then turned to Sakura. "Go get Kankuro...he's waiting for you in his room! I WILL TAKE CARE OF THEM!" Bob shouted, pulling out his touch screen laptop. The Author blinked. "Touch screen?" he mumbled. "He must look like a geeky dork, a rich geeky dork, in real life..." (No offence to anybody with the touch screen)

Sakura nodded, her eyes still blood red, and she began to walk towards to building. Naruto and Kakashi ran infront of her, blocking her way. Naruto glared at her. "Snap out of it Sakura!" he told her. She just glared harder at him. She began to run at them, her fist up, getting to give thim a nice, hard, hit. Kakashi dodged it, and grabbed her arm, and threw her at a near by tree. Naruto made thousands of clones of himself, and they all circled Sakura. Sakura got up, and smirked evily. She was under Bobs control...and Bob wanted to win...but who would be next to join her?

Bob opened his laptop, and began to type. The Author looked over, and was wondering what he was typing. He looked around, until his eyes stopped on Choji...whos eyes turned blood red...the same as Sakuras. He gasped. "Damn...he got Choji! He was suppose to hold people off, Now Shikamaru and Ino have to stop him themselves! Shit!" he mumbled. The Author turned to the screen of his laptop, sucked in a deep breatth, and pressed the power button...

...it turned on...

The Author almost broke down crying with happiness! "Yes! Yes! Ye-NOOOOOO! IT HAS TO LOAD?!?!? AND IT ONLY HAS ONE LOAD BAR WITH NINE MORE TO GO AND ITS REALLY SLOW!!! NOOOOOOOO!" The Author yelled alittle too loud. Choji looked over to where the Author was...and began to run at him.

Shikamaru and Ino panicked. They didn't want to hurt their teammate, weither he wasn't himself or not...but, did they really have a choice? Shikamaru did his Shadow Imitation jutsu and well...that bought them some time.

Just then, Kankuro walked out of the building...and his eyes were red too...oh noes...there were three red eyes meanies...not counting Kurenai, that is. Hinata, Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba turned and faced Kankuro. Kiba barked at him, and jumped out of Hinatas arms. Kankuro walked down the steps...then began to run...but, Kiba being the smart doggie, had an idea. He ran between Kankuros Legs, quickly turned, jumped, and bit a very...sensitive back spot...Kankuro grave out a loud cry and tried to shake Kiba off his butt. Hinata and Kurenai couldn't help but giggle at little Kibas plan...someone should have brought their camera and put this on the Internet for everyone to see. Hehe, nice move Kiba, no one could have done it better.

The Author smirked as Kankura began to run around in circles with Kiba...well, you know. The Author looked back down at the Computer, and frowned. "Damn...only four bars! Six more...I need to think of something..." he mumbled to himself. But, Bob had other things in mind. Bob smiled. "YOU WILL NEVER WIN! I JUST TOOK CONTROL OF SOMEONE ELSE!!!" he shouted...and sure enough, Kakashis one showing eye was now colored bright red. Kakashi turned to Naruto, and was about ready to hit him. Naruto panicked. How was he gonna fight off Sakura AND Kakashi? He needed help...

"So lets see, I have gotten Sakura, Kankuro, Choji, and Kakashi...hehe whos next!? I KNOW!!!" Bob shouted...but before he could type anything...he felt great pain in his...well, butt. "AHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!?" he shouted, turned, and saw that the little puppy named Kiba was there with a very angry look in those puppy eyes. Bob glared at him, and tried to shake him off. "STUPID MUTT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HERE THATS BEEN! OOOOOWWWWIIIIIEEEE!!!"

"GRRR!" Kiba growled.

"YOUR NEXT, PUP!"

"GRRRRR!"

Bob began to type stuff into his laptop...and poor Kibas eyes turned red...Stupid Bob. Bob began to laugh...and The Author almost had a heart attack! "No! Not Kiba! Why Kiba? He's too cool!" he said, anime rainfall tears going down his face. He sadly looked down at the screen, and saw that there were now eight bars...and the Author cried even more with happiness. "It's almost over for Bob!"

"TIKI TOYS!!!!" Naruto shouted...and sure enough, Bob had brought the tiki toys into this mess. The Tiki Toys began to chase tenten around. She threw weapons at them...but more kept appearing. And, of course, Neji noticed this.

"ENEN!" Neji shouted...and remember, he has duct tape on his mouth so you may not be able to understand. "OOOOO! ONT TOH ENEN!" (NOOOOO! DONT TOUCH TENTEN!)

Lee noticed that Neji was trying to shout because Tenten was getting attacked by the small, wooden, Tiki Toys. He blinked. "Iki Oys? Hi 'ould he ooo dat? Ut are Iki Oys!?!?" (Tiki Toys? Why would he do that? What are Tiki Toys!?!?)

Thats not the worse he could do...

Bob chuckled. "Now...lets bring in the big guy..." he mumbled to himself. Just then, one of the walls broke..and the kool aid guy appeared? "OHHH YEAH!" the Kool Aid guy(I dont own him) shouted. What is he gonna do? Spill kool aid on everyone?

"SPILL THE KOOL AID! SPILL IT!!!" Bob shouted. I guess so...and the Kool Aid guy did just that...and he poured it all on Ino. Ino began to twitch...she just got her hair done... She slowly turned and faced that huge, smirking drink pitcher, and grabbed some random bat out of the sky, and shattered the Kool Aid man. "OHHH NOOOOOOO!" he Kool Aid guy shouted, now a bunch of glass. Ino smirked, proud of herself. Sorry kids...but Mr. Kool Aid turned bad because of Bob, yes, blame Bob! Shikamaru looked over at Ino, and couldn't help but smiled, but soon frowned when Choji tried to roll over him.

The Author had his eyes glued onto the screen. "C'mon...only one bar left!"

Bob frowned. "I need one more person to join my side..hm, oh, I know! How about...TWO people join me..."

He wouldn't...

He would, Neji and Lees eyes turned red...uh oh..BOB HAS CONTROL OF THEM! We just wont show them...

The Author almost died. "He got Neji and Lee! CLOSE YOUR EYES KIDS! AND YOUR EARS!" The author said, but then cried out with happiness. "ITS DONE LOADING! YES!" The Author exclaimed, causing everyone to look at him. The Author looked around. "Uh-Oh..."

"GET HIM MY PEOPLE!" Bob shouted. Sakura, Kiba, Kankuro, Kakashi, and Choji turned away from the people they were fighting, and began to run over to the Author, except from Neji and Lee, they're tied to the tree, remember, and its a good thing, too. The Author frowned..."OH NO! GUYS! ITS ALL LOADED! KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!!!" he shouted. Everyone was didn't have red eyes, not counting Kurenai, nodded, and ran after the red eyed people. Bob frowned. "GET THE AUTHOR!"

"NARUTO! GET OVER HERE!" The Author shouted. Naruto hesitated, glanced at Sakura, who was about to stab Shikamaru, and ran past the group and over to the Author...

...and At that very moment, Orochimaru showed up...and he wasn't alone.

Orochimaru smirked. "GET THEM MY MINI SASUKES!" he shouted, and an army of angry looking mini chibi sasukes ran towards the group. Sasuke sweatdropped. "Man, he really is obsessed with me." he said, and he began kicking the little chibi sasukes that came flying at him.

The Author frowned. "Well look at that. Anyway, Naruto," he said, turning to Naruto. "Just by opening this file wont stop all of this...but you can!" Naruto looked at him confused. "How?" he asked. The Author smiled. "You have to kiss Sakura."

"W-w-what?"

"You must kiss Sakura in order for the power to be taken away from Bob."

"...I cant..."

"WHY THE HELL NOT!?"

"Because she doesn't love me."

"That shows how much you know."

"What?"

"She doesn't love Sasuke, and she may not know it, but deep down inside her heart, she love you! NOW GET OVER THERE AND KISS HER BEFORE KANKURO DOES AND WE'RE ALL SCREWED!!!"

"Okay, jeez, don't have to yell..."

Naruto turned and began to run back to the crowd, and he grabbed Sakura and pulled he away. Sakura glared at him, and threw a few punches at him. Naruto grabbed her arms, pulled her body to him, and placed his mouth against hers.

Silence.

Everyone turned, including the chibi Sasukes, and looked at Naruto and Sakura. Bob shouted, "MY EYES! NOOOOO! NARUSAKU! ITS HORRIBLE!" The Author smirked. "No...it's beautiful."

"Awwwwww!" everyone said. Sakura blinked a few times, and her eyes went from a glowing, blood red, to a pretty glowing gem green, so did everyone else, they all went back to normal, they didn't turn green, no getting confused.

Naruto pulled away, his face red and he took a few steps back. Sakura stood their shocked, but then she smiled, walked up to him, and said, "Thanks. But, I'm gonna have to think about that for a while." she pulled away from him, and smiled. He smiled back.

The Author rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thats cute and all, but I got the file up, so I have control of this story again! Ha! I WIN BOB!" he shouted, pointing at Bob. Bob frowned. "You a big meanie! C'mon Orochimaru! Lets go home!" Bob shouted, walking away as Orochimaru followed him. The Author blinked. "Okay, that was weird."

"You know," Sasuke said, picking up one of the chibi Sasukes. "I need a friend. I think I'm gonna keep one...or two...or ten...or a hundred...maybe a thousand..." All the cute, little, Chibi Sasukes smiled clapped their hands yelling, "YAY!" Everyone sweatdropped at this...Just picture what all the fan girls would do if they saw this...

The Author smirked. "Well...what are we still doing here? We should get back so we can finish Sakuras turn. Kakashi, what was Sakuras real dare?" he asked. Kakashi smiled. "Sakura, I dare you to go on a date with...NARUTO! NOT KANKURO!" Kakashi said.

"Yeah...Why an I even here?" Kankuro asked, feeling out of place. "Uhhhh...we'll explain later." The Author said. That was When Sakura got an idea. "I have an Idea. Kankuro, would you, Temari, and Garra like to join us?" she asked. The Author froze. More people ment more chapters that need to be written...MORE WORK! Not that he didn't like them or anything...it would just take longer, but then again, isn't that what we all want, the story to last longer if you all already dont hate him?

Kankuro shrugged. "I don't know where they are."

"OW! WHY IS THERE ALL THIS GLASS RIGHT HERE!" Temari's voice shouted from behind them. They all turned around to see Temari pointing at the glass, and Garra standing there. Kankuro smirked. "There you guys are!" he shouted, walking over to them. "We just got invited to play this stupid truth or dare game with a mix, are we in?" he asked. Temari and Garra looked at each other, and Temari shrugged. "Sure, theres nothing better to do." she said, and Garra just nodded. Kankuro turned around, and gave them a thumbs up. "We're in!"

"COOL!" Naruto shouted. The author smiled. "Now...should we actually continue the game, and I have my laptop with me, so we don't have to worry about Bob. So, I think Sakura and Naruto have a Date to get ready for." he said, causing Naruto and Sakura to blush. The Author Typed a few things into the laptop, and everyones cuts and scrapes were gone. They all smiled.

"EY! RNT U RETTING OMTING!" (HEY AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING!) they all heard from behind them. They all turned at see an angry looking Neji who was still tied to the tree and still had ducktape over him mouth. Lee was also tired up against the other tree too...poor guys...forgot all about them. hehe...

The Author smiled. "After we untie them, you two need to go on your date so we can continue." he said to Naruto and Sakura. They nodded, and they all went over to Neji and Lee...all but Hinata. Hinata stood there sadly, sad that Naruto was now gonna be with Sakura...she was wondering why she wasn't crying before when they kissed.

Then she heard a soft whine. She looked down curiously, and saw Kiba, yes, he's still a little brown puppy. "Arf! Arf! Arf!" she smiled, and picked Kiba up. Kiba gave her a puppy smile, and licked her face. She giggled. "Kiba! I'm only letting you get away with that because your a puppy!" she told him. Kiba licked her face again, and she giggled. And don't think that The Author didn't notice this...cuz he did. XD

**-After Neji and Lee were untied and Naruto and Sakura went on their Date-**

"Gosh...that was fun!" Naruto shouted. After Naruto and Sakura were done with their date, they all went back to Narutos broke house, and they all sat back down in a circle. The Author smiled. "Well, see y-"

"ARF ARF ARF! BARK BARK! GRRRR!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, your still a dog...I guess I have to change you back. I will later." and with that...the Author was gone. Kiba whined.

And that was when he was turned back into a human...almost...Everyone laughed. Kiba looked around. "What? I'm human, aren't I?" he asked. Temari laughed. "Not all the way, feel ontop of your head, and on your ass!"

Kiba frowned, he felt dog ears on top of his head, and a bushy dog tail on his butt...hehe i am good.

Kiba frowned. "HOW DARE HE! HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THIS!?"

For as long as I want.

Kiba frowned, and sat back down. They had already filled the others on what had happened already, so they were ready to play again. "Your turn to spin, Sakura." Sasuke said, a small chibi Sasuke on his shoulder (XD), and he handed Sakura the bottle. Sakura smiled. "This is going to be...a DoubleDare..." she said, and spun the bottle.

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...Stop. It landed on...Shikamaru.

**- - - **

**Okay first of all, I am sorry if you didn't like the chapter. I truly am. I know its long, really long, but I got the whole idea from little ideas that were in my head, and if you didn't like them fine, if you did, great! NO FLAMES! PLEASE! I just have a feeling someone was annoyed with this...I hope it wasn't that bad. X( I tried really hard to make it good. Plus if your a NaruSaku fan, you enjoyed the kiss, hopefully. And if not, sorry. But, I dont own the kool aid man or the tiki toys or anything! I OWN NOTHING!...I dont even own Bob...hes this dude at work that doesn't like me and always yells at me...grrr. But anyway, if you liked it, review, if you didn't then I'm sorry. Its Shikamarus turn next and it's a double dare...so if you have any ideas, you can tell me, theres no such thing as a bad idea! See Ya next time! **


	11. OMG A TROUBLESOME CHAPTER! Pt1

**Hey guys! I just barely got home from this one party that me and Lexi were invited to...as soon as we walked through the door Lexi passed out of the couch, she was so tired. It's 1:28 AM after all, but I'm not tired. I thought I would go on my email, and I saw that I got a few reviews and stuff, so I decided to write more. And it's Shikamarus turn, I had a very good idea for both of his dares, but I only remember one -.-'...I hope I think of it later, but anyway...Yeah, enjoy the chapter and blah blah blah...XD. ENJOY!**

**- - -**

_Kiba frowned, and sat back down. They had already filled the others in on what had happened already, so they were ready to play again. "Your turn to spin, Sakura." Sasuke said, a small chibi Sasuke on his shoulder (XD), and he handed Sakura the bottle. Sakura smiled. "This is going to be...a DoubleDare..." she said, and spun the bottle._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin...Stop. It landed on...Shikamaru._

Everyone turned and faced Shikamaru...who was asleep...wonderful. Ino glared at the boy who was asleep next to her. She turned and faced him, grabbing his shoulders she began to shake him back and forth. "SHIKAMARU! IT'S YOUR TURN! WAKE UP!" she shouted, shaking him harder. He didn't even open his eyes. Everyone frowned. Naruto grabbed a random stick from out of no where and began to poke Shikamarus arm with it, earning him a hit in the head by both Ino and Sakura.

"Shikamaru! You have to do two dares from Sakura! You need to wake up!" Ino said. Shikamaru didn't budge. Everyone stared at him, questions marks above their heads. Why wasn't Shikamaru not waking up? Don't look at me, I write the story and all, but I didn't do anything...yet.

Ino was getting worried. "Shikamaru?" she asked. Naruto gasped, jumped up, pointed at Shikamaru, and shouted, "HE'S DEAD! I BET YOU HES DEAD! YES, HES DEAD!"

"He's not dead!" Ino shouted, throwing the baseball bat she used to smash the Kool Aid man at him. Naurto frowned, now having a big bump on his head. He sat back down and pouted. Asuma sighed. "Maybe hes playing dead." he suggested. Ino frowned. "He's not a dog, Sensei."

BUT AKAMARU IS! And so is Kiba..partly. Remember? I changed him back to human, but I left him with those pointy dog ears and a bushy tail! XD I sure am good...hehe. ANYWAY, on with the story.

Ino placed a hand on his forehead. "He doesn't feel like hes sick or anyway." she said. Temari smirked. "I bet hes just acting like this to get out of his turn." she said. Ino looked at her and frowned. "Well hes not gonna get out that easy. If we all have to do something, then he does too." Ino replied, as everyone nodded in agreement. But then again, Shikamaru was one of the smartest people in the group...so he could be a good actor, who knows. If hes acting, I say we put him in some of the great movies...replace some actors...that would be awesome...

Ino glanced back down and the sleeping teammate of hers, and sighed. "Well, should we wait for him to get up?" she asked. Asuma sighed, and Choji continued to eat his chips. "I think that would be best." they replied.

And so they waited.

...

...

...

...

"Man, hes a deep sleeper."

...

...

...

...

"How can someone just sleep during a game like this?"

...

...

...

...

"I like Ramen."

...

...

...

...

"I'm bored."

...

...

...

...

"This is taking too long." Ino mumbled. Everyone nodded. Shikamaru was asleep, Ino was about to fall alseep, Choji was eating, Asuma was wonder what he could do to get his hands on a cigarette, Sakura was thinking about that kiss with Naruto, Naruto was thinking about ramen, Sasuke was playing patty-cake with the Chibi Sasuke on his shoulder, kakashi was reading his dirty novel, Kurenai was laughing inside at Kiba and his out-of-control tail, Kiba was trying to push his brown, bushy tail away that was smacking him in the face, Hinata was giggling at Kibas little fight, Akamaru tried biting Kiba tail, Shino was thinking about a planet where only bugs lived and how he will take over it someday, Gai and Lee were hugging and talking about youth, Neji and Tenten continued holding hands and glanced at each other every other minute or so, Temari was smirking and looking at Shikamaru, Kankuro was thinking about starting a puppet show on TV, and Gaara...was being Gaara?

That was when shikamaru began to toss and turn in his sleep. Everyone circled around him, waiting to see if he would wake up...to bad they forget that its never that easy.

Shikamaru groaned. "Ino," he mumbled. Everyone quickly looked at ino. Ino froze. Was he awake? Or did he just say her name in his sleep? "Temari," he mumbled. Everyone turned and looked at Temari, who was blinking, confused. Ino frowned at her. It was obvious Shikamaru was asleep.

Okay, we all know that there is ShikaIno in this, not ShikaTema, because Shikamaru likes Ino. Lets just say hes dreaming about them both, but hes deciding in that dream that Ino is the love, and Temari is the friend...too bad they don't know that...

Everyone turned and stared at Shikamaru, see if he would say something else. Shikamaru frowned. "I like pink panties..."

Everyone stared. "What?" they all asked. Shikamaru frowned even deeper. "I like pink panties...they're sexy..." Everyone stared, not believeing what they were hearing...and they were wondering what the hell kind of a dream he was having. "You think they're...s-sexy?" Temari laughed. Shikamaru sighed in his sleep. "I like them. Don't judge me..." he whined, then turned and continued to sleep on his other side. Asuma stared at his student, confused. He never knew his smartest and laziest student had such a mind...but then again no body knew.

"I like pretty blond girl..." Shikamaru mumbled, beginning to drool. Temari and Ino looked at each other, for they were both blond, and he mumbled both their names. Temari leaned down, and whispered, "Which blond girl, Shikamaru?" Ino frowned at temari, then leaned down even closer to Shikamaru. "Yeah, Shika, which one." she asked. Ino and Temari glared at each other. Shikamaru smirked slightly, still drooling. "The blond one..." he mumbled. Ino and Temari frowned. "THAT HELPS!?" they both exclaimed, while everyone sweatdropped.

Well...I say we see a bit of cat fighting, how about you?

Ino and Temari glared at each other, and they both stood up. "He wasn't talk about you." Temari stated. Ino glared at her. "As if, I'm more blond then you." Ino replied. Temari glared even harder. "Yeah right, I bet you bleach your hair. I'm natural!" she replied, smirked. Ino glared, putting her hands on his hips. "I don't bleach my hair, it's natural. Unlike yours, sand princess!" Ino snapped. Temari rolled her eyes. "Whatever, skank, mine is natural, yours isnt!" Temari snapped right back. Ino glared. "No! It's the other way around, bitch!" Ino shouted. Temari and Ino glared at each other harshly. Asuma frowned, and walked in between them. "Thats enough!"

Ino and Temari crossed their arms, and glared at each other. Is it just me, or is something bad gonna happen with these two in the future...? Everyone looked back and forth between the two blonds. It was true, they both liked Shikamaru, even if they just barely realized it, and this ment only one this: WAR! Le Gasp!

They all heard a groan, and turned to Shikamaru. Shikamaru yawned, sat up, and stretched his arms out. He opened his eyes, and saw that everyone was staring at them, and that Ino and Temari were about to bite each others heads off. He blinked, then looked down at the bottle that was pointing at him. He frowned deeply. "Damn."

Asuma smirked. "You awake, good, stay that way. It's your turn. And to make it even better, it's a double dare!" he said. Shikamaru frowned even deeper. "Troublesome games..." he muttered. They all went back to their normal places, but Ino and Temari glared at each other as Ino sat down next Shikamaru and Temari next to Kankuro. Shikamaru noticed this, but it was to troublesome to say anything, so he didn't.

Shikamaru sighed. "So what do I have to do?" he asked. Sakura smirked. "Well, while you were asleep...I had alot of time to think about one of the dares..." she told him, smirking evilly. Everyone stared at Sakura, waiting for her to say what Shikamaru has to do.

Sakura smiled. "Shikamaru, for your first dare, I dare you to...Go on a date with Ino and Temari...at the same time."

...

...

...

"WHAT!?!?!" Ino and Temari shouted at Sakura. Shikamaru just sat there, dumbfounded. Sakura smiled. "You heard me." she said. Ino and Temari deeply glared at each other. Shikamaru blink. "I dont even get a say in this? Why them?" he asked. Sakura smirked. "I don't know...ask your self that." she replied, standing up, along with everyone else. Ino and Temari frowned. "I cant go out with Shikamaru with her there!" the both said, pointing at each other.

Well too bad. Life tough, besides, I think everyone will be happy in the end...well, almost everyone, atleast. And well, I might as well help them get ready.

Just them, Shikamaru, Ino, and Temari clothes were changed. Shikamaru was now wearing one of those collared button-up shirts that was black, black pants, and a green tie. That sounds about right for him to wear on a date right? Ino was wearing a dark purple belly tanktop with a long sleeve fishnet shirt under it, and a dark purple skirt that when above her knees, and black high heels. That sounds like Ino, right? And then Temari was wearing a tight, sand colored dress with fishnet leggings and black high heels. Whats with the fishnet? Just asking...

Shikamaru looked at himself, and mumbled, "Troublesome." Ino looked down at herself, and slightly smirked. I look way better. she thought. Temari studied her outfit, and smiled. This is so much better than her outfit. she thought. Ino and Temari looked at each other, then glared at each other. Shikamaru looked back and forth between the two. Whats wrong with them? he asked himself. He sighed. Troublesome women...

Sakura smiled. "Perfect! Now...LETS GO! We get to watch you guys while your on your date. Mainly because Garra and Kankuro aren't very happy with Temari and this..." she said. Kankuro and Garra were off in some dark corner, glaring at Shikamaru. Shikamaru flinched, and Temari gave a small, weak laugh, then glared even harder at them. They both backed off. Ino smirked. Temari had over protective brothers, so that was one point for her, not that she was keeping count.

**-At some fancy place where the food is good and its Romantic and all-**

Shikamaru continued to look back and forth at the two girls that were continuing to glare at each other on each side of him. He was confused as to why they hated each other all of a sudden...but he didn't want to find out either.

They were in line to get a table, while the others where behind them. They reach other front, and Shikamaru said, "Table for three, I guess..." he said, unsure. Ino and Temari stopped glaring at each other long enough to smile widely and sweetly at the lady that was going to bring them to there table and be the waitress. The waitress sweatdropped, and pointed at a table that had three chairs. Shikamaru nodded as a thank you, and Ino and Temari continued to glare. The waitress frowned. _Weird...What else could happen today...?_ she thought.

Just then, Kakashi came up to the lady, put away his book and smiled under his mask. "Table for 16, please." he asked. The Waitress blinked, then pointed over at a table that was about three tables down from Shikamaru, Ino, and Temari that had 16 chairs. Kakashi smiled. "Thank you."

**-At Shikamaru, Ino, and Temari's table-**

Shikamaru looked back and forth between Ino and Temari, and was even more confused than before. They were all eating, but Shikamaru didn't feel hungry for some reason. He was afraid that if he moved, the two blonds would try and stab each other with their forks again.

Shikamaru glanced at Ino, and slightly grinned. _She looks good in that outfit_. he thought. He glanced over at Temari. _That color makes her eyes pop._ he thought. He sighed. He knew he liked Ino more than Temari, but Temari was still on his list. He knew who he would choose...but there had to be a reason for their fighting...he just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe they were fighting over who was prettier, or who was smarter. Maybe even over who was more popular. Shikamaru didn't know.

Ino continued to glared at Temari._ How dare she, she knows I've known Shikamaru my whole life! And she just comes in and thinks she can take him away! That bitch! And I am way more blond than her! she thought. She lightly sighed. I never thought I would like Shikamaru, maybe because hes lazy, but hes sweet, and hes always been there for me! I should be with him! He knows me better! I actually would understand his ways!_ Ino didn't know what was going to happen, but she had anything to say about it, Shikamaru was hers.

Temari glared hard at Ino. _Hm, this is actually going very well, I'm surprised she hasn't tried to stab me with her fork again. Hm, I just hope she knows what shes doing. I am more blond, and she knows it_. Temari thought, slightly smirking.

All three of them sat there in silence. Shikamaru frowned, putting another piece of chicken in his mouth. Maybe I should try and start a convercation...he thought. He looked at them. "So...Hows the food?" he asked. They didn't even turn to look at him, they just continued to glared at each other as they replied, "Fine." Shikamaru sweatdropped. He didn't know what else to do...

**-Meanwhile at the Table With Everyone Else at it-**

Everyone watched Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari, and so far, everyone was bored. Naruto had eaten 24 bowls of ramen in less then ten minutes, Sakura was watching Naruto do this, Sasuke was talking to the Chibi Sasuke on his shoulder about hair products, Kakashi was reading his stupid, gross book, We all know what Shikamaru and Ino are doing, Choji had eaten everything the kitchen had, Asuma was keeping an eye on a woman who had a cigarette in her hand, Kurenai took that the wrong way, Kiba was glaring at the tail that was smacking him in the face, Hinata tried to Help Kiba out with the tail, Akamaru was laughing inside at his owner, Shino was wondering why the place didn't serve fried grasshoppers, Gai was eating the curry of life with Lee, Neji was glaring at the curry for he remembered what the curry did to him before, Tenten was laughing at the memory, We all know where Temari is, Kankuro was writing scripts on napkins for his puppet show, and Gaara...was just there, glaring at everyone that passed him.

Kiba let out a frustrated growl. "This stupid thing keeps hitting me!" Kiba shouted, referring to the tail he now had. "Why did the author do this to me? I thought he thought I was a good character!" he asked himself. Hinata shrugged. "I don't know." she muttered.

I'm doing this to you because you keep to yourself to much about one thing! And I know what that one thing is, and as soon as you do that one thing, Your tail and dog ears will be gone...for somewhat a long time, until I want you to have them again! Why, because I'm sure everyone loves Kiba with his doggieness...right? Right.

Kurenai looked over at Kiba. "Kiba, maybe if you leave it alone it will stop bugging you." she told him. Kiba held perfectly still, his arms crossed, and what did the tail do? It slapped him twice in the face. Talk about bitch slap. Kiba glared at it, grabbed ahold of it, and hoped it wouldn't move again. It got loose and began to tickle Kiba. "Hey! That's cheating!" Kiba shouted. Hinata smiled, and shook her head, and Akamaru barked.

Sakura looked over at Naruto, and sighed. Naruto looked over at her. "Something wrong?" he asked. Sakura shook her head. "I don't know...I'm just bored, I guess." she replied. Naruto smiled. "At least your not over there. Ino doesn't look like shes having much fun. Why did you dare Shikamaru to go out with both Ino and Temari?" he asked. Sakura smirked, and then giggled. "Ino needs to fight for Shikamaru, because I think she and him go better together, but since Temari likes him to, I think its time Ino fight for a man worth fighting for, until like before with me and her." Sakura said. They both looked over and Sasuke and the small chibi Sasuke.

"No! She didn't go there!" Big Sasuke said. Small Sasuke nodded and smiled. "Yes, yes!" Little Sasuke said. Big Sasuke smiled. "I knew she liked him!" he said. "Yes, but she also loves another dude." Little Sasuke said. Big Sasuke gasped dramaticly. "What!? Who is it!? Tell me!!" he begged. "I don't know his name! But I tell you, hes _hott_." Little Sasuke said, cutely smiling. Big Sasuke smirked. "I bet he is! After all, she does have the best taste in guys!" Big Sasuke said.

o.o

Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke and the Chibi Sasuke as they gossiped. They blinked. "Thank God I'm over him." Sakura said. Naruto smiled. "Yeah, but I bet he would help you pick out outfits! Oh, and you could do his make-up!" Naruto said. Sakura laughed. "Yeah, Okay..."

Neji eyed the Curry that Lee and Gai were eating. Lee handed Neji a bowl of the curry of life. "HERE NEJI! HAVE SOME!" Lee said. Neji turned whiter than a ghost. He grabbed the bowl of curry, and threw it out of a window that just happen to be there and explosions were heard. Lee now had waterfalls of tears going down his cheeks. "OH NEJI! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THE CURRY OF LIFE!?" Lee shouted. Neji frowned. "Because that stuff is horrible!" he replied.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM LEE! HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE-"

"RAWR!" Neji shouted, grabbed both Gai and Lee, and threw them out the window, and even more explosion sounds where heard. Tenten stared at Neji. "Neji, you do realize that you just threw our Sensei and teammate out the window, right?" she asked. Neji nodded. "Yes. Yes I do." he replied. Tenten stared at him. Neji looked back and forth. "What?" he asked, confused as to why Tenten was staring at him like that. Tenten smirked. "I love you!" she said, jumped onto Neji, and kissed him.

Everyone at there table stopped doing what they were doing, and looked at the two. the waitress came over, saw what Neji and tenten were doing, and frowned. "Hey, lovebirds, get a room." she said. Tenten pulled away from Neji, and looked at the waitress. "Can we get one?" she asked. Neji turned around and looked at the waitress. It took the waitress a second to realize they were serious. Confused, she pointed behind her to a door. Tenten smiled, got up, and pulled Neji to the room, walked in, and shut the door behind them. The waitress blinked. "What a weird day..."

Naruto looked around confused. "What does it mean when people 'Get a room?'" he asked. Everyone looked at Naruto. Kakashi gave a weak laugh. "Well, Naruto, when two people are dating and they want to 'Get a Room,' they..."

**-Meanwhile at Shikamaru, Ino, and Temari's Table-**

"Well...that was good!"

"Fine."

"Ugh..."

Shikamaru watched as the two girls continued to glare at each other. He gave up...he didn't know what their problem was, but it was obviously bad. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "Well, are we ready to go?"

"Fine."

Shikamaru frowned, got up, and began to walk back to the other table. Ino and Temari followed, STILL glaring at each other. Everyone looked up at them. "We're done..." Shikamaru said. Ino and Temari nodded as they kept glaring. Everyone sweatdropped at them. They all got up as Lee said, "We have to get Neji and Tenten first!" Naruto paled. "NOOO! LET THEM FINISH FIRST! PLEASE!" he shouted. Gai laughed. "Oh, please, i'm sure they aren't doing anything unyouthful! Lets go tell them we're heading back!" gai said. They all looked at each other, uncertain. Gai skipped(?) over to the door where Neji and Tenten were. He was about to open it, but then he heard them talk.

"Are you ready for this, Tenten."

"Neji, I've been ready for this for a long time..."

"Your sure?"

"Yes Neji, lets just do it!"

"You ready?"

"Yes..."

Gai gasped dramaticly. He slammed the door open, his right hand over his eyes, and the other pointing at Neji and Tenten. "NEJI! TENTEN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD COME OF THIS! NOT GOOD THINGS! YOUR MUCH TOO YOUNG!"

"For what?"

"FOR THIS!!!"

"For Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"YE- Huh?"

Gai took his hand off his eyes and stared at his two students. Sure enough, Neji and Tenten were sitting cross-legged on the bed, their left hand out with their rights fist ontop, getting ready to play. Gai was awe-struck..."But-You-But? You said-! WHAT!?!?" he asked. Neji blinked. "I was trying to catch her off guard." he replied, confused. Tenten nodded. "Why? What do you think we were doing?" she asked, cautiously.

Just then Naruto pushed gai down and shouted, "WE THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE GETTING FUNKY!" Neji and Tenten turned bright red. "W-what?" Tenten stuttered. Neji just sat there. Gai got up and smiled awkwardly. "Well, you just sounded like...WE ARE READY TO GO BACK AND FINISH SHIKAMARUS NEXT DARE!" he said, changing the subject, then running away. Naruto smiled, turned away, and walked away. Neji and Tenten looked at each other, confused. "I guess we have to go..." Tenten said.

Neji nodded, then smirked. "That was a great cover up, by the way. Rock, Paper, Scissors! Only Gai would fall for that." he said. Tenten smirked, then giggled. "yeah...Lets go."

**-Back at narutos Still broken House...You'd think I'd fix his house sooner or later...-**

Sakura smiled. "So was it fun?"

"No."

"No."

"Ugh..."

Everyone sweatdropped at this. They were back at Narutos house, and they were trying to get the details out of Shikamaru, Ino, and Temari.

Now, since I'm the author, and I can do what ever I want...I think I'm gonna let them do some entertaining stuff...mwhahaha!

Everyone looked at Shikamaru. "What did you guys talk about?" Kiba asked, pushing his tail aside. Shikamaru was about to say something, but temari beat him to it. "Nothing. Bitchy over here wouldn't talk." temari said, pointing at Ino. Ino glared at her. "Excuse me? You didn't talk either, skanky!"

"I did too. After all," Temari said, facing Shikamaru. "He likes me way better than you!" Shikamaru stood there, dumbfounded. _Wait...dont tell me they were fighting about..._

"As if! He's known me his whole life! How long have you guys known each other? A year or two?"

"Shut up! He actually talks to me!" Temari snapped. "No! He talks to me more! I'm on his squad!" Ino shouted. Temari snorted. "Yeah, but he thinks Im a good kisser!" Temari said.

Silence.

Ino glared. "How the hell would you know that!?" she exclaimed, about ready to bite Temaris head right off and flush it down the toilet. Temari smirked. She turned, faced Shikamaru, grabbed his head, and smashed her lips onto him. Ino stared at them. Everyones mouths were practicly on the ground. Shikamaru was just as confused and dumbfounded. Temari pulled away, smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Beat that." Temari challenged. Ino smirked. "With pleasure!" Ino replied. Ino grabbed Shikamarus face, and roughly placed her lips on his, but what was different about Inos kiss, is that Ino used tongue.

Ino pulled away and smirked at the gasping Temari. Shikamaru was just standing there, his lips had two different kinds of glosses on them, but he really didn't care about that right now...he just got kissed by two different girls...Everyone else were just as surprised. Temari glared at her, and grabbed Shikamarus faced, and kissed him harder and with more tongue. Ino glared at Temari when she pulled away. Ino grabbed Shikmamaru and Kissed him three times as hard and with three times the tongue...Boy Shikamaru is a really lucky bastard right now...too bad he doesn't think so.

Temari glared at Ino, grabbed Shikamarus left arm, and pulled him towards her. "He wants me!" she stated. Ino glared right back, grabbed Shikamarus right arm, and pulled him towards her. "No! He wants me!" Ino snapped. Temari frowned, and pulled Shikamaru back to her. "ME!"

"NO ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"MEEEEE!"

Everyones heads went back and forth as Temari and Ino played tug'll war with Shikamaru. Shikamaru couldn't believe that this was actually happening to him, of all people. Why did this have to be so troublesome?

Temari let go of Shikamaru, walked over to Ino, and slapped her right across the face. Ino was shocked, but soon recovered, and slapped Temari back. Shikamaru panicked. Who knows what this is gonna lead to! Temari punched Ino, and Ino punched back, along with a nice kick in the stomach. Temari grabbed ahold of Inos hair, and pulled. Ino began to punch and kick Temari in the stomach.

Asuma frowned. "This is getting out of hand..." he said, and began to walk over to the two girls. Kakashi stopped them. "Why? This is a great show." Kakashi said, smiling under his mask. Asuma frowned. "No it's not! Kakashi!" Asuma said.

"OF COURSE IT IS! IT IS A SHOWING OF FRIENDSHIP THROUGH FIST FIGHTING!" Gai shouted. Kurenai punched his shoulder. "No it's not!" she snapped at him. Lee gasped. "How dare you touch Gai-Sensei! You will pay for that!" Lee shouted at Kurenai. Kurenai glared at him as Kiba shoved Lee. "Watch it Lee, Kurenai could kick you ass!" Kiba told Lee. Lee glared at Kiba. "She couldn't touch me even if I used no strength at all! She's not a good teacher like Gai-Sensei!" Lee replied. Gai nodded. "He speaks the truth." Gai said. Kiba brought his fist up, and punched Lee right in the face, causing Lee to move back a few steps back. Kurenai smirked. "I have been a better teacher than you!" Kurenai said. Gai then shoved her, and she shoved back. Kakashi frowned. "Okay, now I think thats enough." he said.

Kurenai turned, and without even thinking, punched Kakashi right in the jaw. Kakashi, stunned by the attack, frowned. He kicked at Kurenai, but missed and Kicked Gai were he shouldn't have. Asuma glared at kakashi for trying to kick Kurenai, so what did he do? Asume punched Kakashi in the jaw, and Kakashi punched back while Kurenai and Gai continued to shove each other.

Lee jumped and kicked at Kiba, but kiba blocked it, grabbed his foot, and threw him across the room, where he knocked Sakura down. Sakura, not ready for the blow, fell down hard. She shoved Lee off, but Lee, being as mad as he was, kicked Sakura in the ankle. Naruto noticed this, and kicked Lee in the stomach. Lee glared at Naruto, and they both began to swing kicks at each other.

When Sakura tried to get up, she ended up tripping Shino, who bumped into Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Shino, and Shino glared back. Bugs started to come out of Shinos sleeve, and Sasukes Chibi army was ready. They both attacked each other. Shinos bugs bit Sasuke, and the Chibi Sasukes punched and kicked at Shinos legs. One of Shinos bugs bit Chojis ear, and whispered the word "Fatty" into it. Choji got mad, and stomped over to Shino and Sasuke, and began to enlarge his hands, hitting them both on the head, they both punched back.

One of the Chibis bit Hinatas ankle, so Hinata kicked it away, and in result she ended up kicking Sakura in the stomach. Sakura glared at Hinata, and shoved her. "Watch it!" Sakura said, pissed off. Hinata frowned. She shoved Sakura back. Sakura punched Hinata, making Hinata cough up blood. Kiba noticed this, walked over to them, pushed Sakura away, causing her to bump right into Asuma, knocking him and Kakashi down, bringing Kankuro with them.

Gaara, knowing he was gonna get into this fight soon enough, shielded himself with sand, no one could touch him now.

Kankuro tried to get up, but tripped again and was able to steady himself...by grabbing ahold of Tentens boobs...uh-oh...Neji glared down at Kankuro, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and threw him down onto the ground. But Tenten got slapped in the face by Sakura, who ment to hit Kiba, but he moved, so she hit Tenten. Tenten glared and slapped back while Neji and Kankuro began choking each other...

Wow...I think thats very...wow...This wont end well...LOOK WHAT INO AND TEMARI DID...I think Shikamaru is the only one not fighting.

Naruto was ontop of Lee, smashing his head into the ground, Sakura slapped Kiba in the face, Sasuke sunk his teeth into Chojis shoulder, Kakashi began hitting Asuma ontop of the head with his book, Kiba punched Sakura in the stomach, Hinata was under Tenten kicking her in the stomach, Shino kicked Sasuke where the sun dont shine, Kurenai threw Gai onto the ground and jumped onto his stomach, Shikamaru was standing there dumbfounded, Ino was bitch slapping Temari, Choji was squishing Sasuke, Asuma grabbed Kakashis book and hit kakashi in the head with it, Lee was quickly punching Naruto in the jaw, Tenten was ontop of Hinata and slapping her silly, Neji was beating the shit out of Kankuro, Temari was pulling Inos hair, Kankuro was trying to punch Neji, and Gaara...was inside his sand bubble.

Wow...this is alot of violence...I guess its time to step in.

Just then, there was a huge explosion heard near the big hole into the room. "ENOUGH!!!" a male voice shouted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, frozen. They all turned their heads towards the opening in the room. There stood the Author. The Author sighed. "I let you guys do what ever you want for one minute and this happens...oh well, it was actually kinda funny to watch." he said. Everyone looked at each other.

The Author sighed. "C'mon, get up. Stop it right now and get into a line!" he commanded, typing stuff into his laptop. Everyone got up and got into a line. The Author walked forward and faced them all. He noticed the only one not in the line was Shikamaru. The Author blinked. "Shikamaru! Are you ok?" he asked. Shikamaru snapped out of it, and looked around. "i'm not really sure..." he replied. The Author nodded. "I can't believe that you would beat each other up after what happened last time, well, I don't know how to punish you. I will think of something, and I will not forget." the Author said.

Temari smiled. "So is my work here done?" she asked. Ino turned and glared at her. "What work?" she asked. The Author smiled. "Me and Temari worked something out, she said she was gonna get you to fight for Shikamaru...and I guess you did." he told them. Inos jaw almost touched the floor. She turned and stared at Temari. "So that was all just an act!?"

Temari smiled. "Yep! I only like Shikamaru as a friend, so you can have him." she said. Ino almost hugged her. Shikamaru stared at them. "So even the kissing...?"

"An act."

"The glaring?"

"An act."

"The fight?"

"Almost an act."

Everyone was surprised. The reason they all started fighting was because of an act? Wonderful.

The Author smiled. "Well, no more fighting, and blah blah blah. Bye!" and with that, the Author was gone. Ino turned to Temari. "An ACT!?" she asked again. Temari laughed. "Yep! i think Im pretty good!"

"I do too..."

Shikamaru shook his head back and forth. _How come I'm still confused? Ugh..._ he thought. _Troublesome..._ Ino smiled. "So, I guess now that we got that all out, we can continue?" she asked. Everyone nodded, and they all sat back down in a circle. Sakura sighed. "I still have to give you one more dare." she said, smirking. "And I know what it is gonna be." Everyone looked at Sakura.

Shikamaru waited. After all, nothing could be as bad as what just happened, right? Oh you are so wrong...sooooo wrong. I have a nice punishment for you all!

Sakura smiled. "Shikamaru I dare you to-"

K'BAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

There was a explosion sound, and everyone looked over to the opening of the room, and somewhere in the smoke...was a guy. The guy was wearing a jounin vest, a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, black sandals, a black cloak and a katana strapped diagonally on his back, and a forehead protector on his forehead. He was glaring down at them. Kakashi blinked. "Who are you?" he asked.

He didn't answer. He slowly looked around at them, until his eyes landed on Sakura. He smirked. They all looked at Sakura. Sakura stared into the guys eyes.

Then the guy reached into his pocket, and pulled out two little purple balls. He smiled, and threw them at them, and before any of them could blink, they were surrounded by smoke! Oh noes! "Smoke bombs!" Kiba shouted, coughing.

"AHHHHH!" Sakuras scream was heard. Naruto looked up in alert. "Sakura-chan? Where are you?" he shouted. There was no answer. Naruto got up and ran. He ran untill he reached the opening of the room and was out into the clear air. He coughed. Soon enough, though, the smoke began to fade away. Naruto looked around, his eyes searching for Sakura. "She's gone!" he exclaimed. Kakashi coughed. "Who?"

"Sakura!"

"Huh?"

Everyone looked around, and sure enough, Sakura wasn't there. Naruto clutched his fist. "I bet that guy took her!" he exclaimed. Asuma frowned. "Yeah, I've never seen him, have any of you?" he asked. They all shook their heads no. Kiba grunted. "Oh well, it's not like we'll miss her or anything." Kiba said. Naruto glared at him. "Shut-up Kiba!"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because! Sakura means alot to me!"

"So? She bitch slapped me!"

"You deserved it!"

"And you deserve for her to be gone!"

"You wanna go, Kiba!?"

"Sure, where are we gonna go, Orangie?"

"How about McDonalds, Mutt!"

"Sure!"

"Alright!"

"Cool!"

"Awesome!"

Everyone stared at the two. Kiba and Naruto blinked. Kiba shook his head. "I'm sorry, but, what were we fighting about?" he asked. Naruto Blinked. "I really dont know." he replied.

Nice...

Kakashi sighed. "You were fighting about Sakura." he told them. Naruto smiled. "oh yeah...WE NEED TO GET HER BACK!" he exclaimed. Kiba rolled his eyes, and Kurenai hit him in the head. "Ow!" Kiba exclaimed. "Stop being an ass!" she commanded. Kiba frowned at her. "I stand up for you and thats what I get?" Kiba said, crossing his arms. Kurenai thought for a minute. "You right. Go head, be an ass."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Naruto glared at them. "STOP GETTING OFF TOPIC! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING BEFORE THAT GUY DOES SOMETHING TO SAKURA!" Naurto exclaimed. Shikamaru sighed. "He's actually right." he said. "Sakura has to dare me to do one more thing. And if shes not here, she cant dare me to do anything. So, we actually do need to get her back in order to continue with this game." Everyone stared at him. He was right, if Sakura didn't dare Shikamaru to do something, the whole thing ended...and what kind of ending would that be? A bad one...a very bad one.

Naruto smiled. "So how do we get her back?" he asked. "We have to find out where they are in the first place." Neji said. Gai frowned. "AND HOW ARE WE GONNA DO THAT!?" he shouted.

That was when Naruto got an idea. "I know..." he started. He took in a deep breath. "AUTHOR! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Naruto shouted. They all waited for a second.

"What? I'm trying to eat!" the Authors voice was heard. They all looked around, and they assumed that he was talking to them like Bob was to them before. Naruto sighed. "Sakuras been kidnapped!"

"And?"

"And? And we need your help to find her!"

"Do you, now? Well, your wasting your time. I may be the Author and all, but you need to figure this one out on your own."

Naruto frowned. "But we don't even know where to look for her!"

"And I dont know where to look for my lost blanket."

"They're not the same thing!"

"Sure they are."

"No they're not!" Naruto shouted, then sighed. "Look, we cant continue the game unless we find Sakura. And unless you want the reviewers and readers and all to hate you and send you hate mail, you should help us!"

Silence.

They all waited for an answer. A sigh was heard. "Remember the Castle of there were Neji was held until Tenten found him? Shes there. But thats all I'm giving you! Now, if you dont mind, I would like to finish dinner, thank you!"

Everyone stood there. They all walked to the opening of the room, and stared at the castle. Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. We better get going before time runs out." he said. They all nodded, and headed towards the castle.

**-Inside the Castle where we have all once been before-**

"Wow...this place is spooky. How did you even find Neji in here?" Ino asked Tenten. They were inside the castle, and were looking for Sakura. Tenten shrugged. "I went up those stairs and he was still passed out in this one room, but the door locked behind us so I don't think we can get in." she said. Everyone looked around at the thousands of doors.

Lee looked around. "I don't like these doors! They tried to eat me!" Lee said, bad memories coming into his mind. Gai looked at his favorite student. "They tried to eat you?" he asked. Lee nodded. Gai then began to cry dramaticly, along with Lee.

"OH LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GA-"

"RAAAAAWWWWWWR!" Neji grabbed Lee and gai like before, a window magically appeared, and he threw them out the window, but instead of explosions that were heard, it was splashes. Tenten looked at neji. She smirked, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to one of the doors that had carved into the wood 'Room for Neji and Tenten XD', went in, and closed it behind them. Everyone stared at them. Naruto went white. "Are they 'Getting a Room?'" he asked. Kakashi nodded. "Yes, Naruto, they are." he replied. Naruto looked very sick at that moment.

Kakashi sighed. "So where oh where could she be?" he thought outloud. They all looked around. "I HATE THAT THE AUTHOR WOULD DO THIS TO US!" Naruto shouted, his voice echoing. "I mean, we have to find Sakura-chan before that guy hurts her!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "You guys really don't know how this all goes, do you?" she asked. They all looked at her, confused. Ino frowned. "Every stupid story that has a creepy castle full of spider webs and a girl in it means that the girl will always be at the top on the castle. Which always means the stairs." she explained. Hinata smiled. "Thats r-right. I-I'm sure th-thats were T-Tenten found Neji w-when it was her d-dare." she said. They all looked at each other. How did they not know that? Hm...

Kurenai nodded. "So if we wanna find Sakura, we must go up those stairs." she said. They all nodded. Gai then gasped. "BUT WE CANT LEAVE NEJI AND TENTEN IN THAT ROOM! THEY MIGHT BE PLAYING THE UNYOUTHFUL GAME OF ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" he shouted. Asuma sighed. "Gai, you do know that they weren't really-"

"THEY MUST GET OVER THE UNYOUTHFULNESS AND COME JOIN US!" Gai shouted and Lee jumped for joy. Weren't they thrown out of a window or something...?

Gai ran over to the door, but of course, he stopped and he heard the voices of Neji and Tenten.

"Tenten? Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am! I have always been ready."

"Really...?"

"Yeah! Its just Gai always interrupts us..."

"Yeah...I hate Gai somethimes."

"Yeah, his little mini-me isn't so great either..."

"I say **they're** the ones who are unyouthful."

....

"HOW DARE THEY!" Gai shouted at the top of his lungs. He broke the door down, his eyes closed, and pointed a nice, fat finger somewhere. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT **I'M** THE UNYOUTHFUL ONE! AND LEE IS NOT MY MINI-ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DOING, BUT IT'S NOT GOOD!"

"How is it not good?"

"IT IS UNYOUTHFUL!"

"Poker is unyouthful?"

"WHAT?" Gai opened his eyes to see Neji and Tenten sitting on a bed with cards in their hands. They were staring up at Gai, confused. Gai just stood there, dumbfounded. "You guys...are playing...poker?" he asked slowly. They both nodded. Gai then laughed stupidly. "Well...we know where Sakura is...and we're about to go and get her...so c'mon, I guess..." Gai said, then ran away.

Tenten blinked. "Hm, I feel bad." she mumbled. Neji looked at her strangely. "Why?" he asked. Tenten sighed. "We lied." she stated. Neji shrugged. "Actually, we didn't. We were playing poker. He just didn't say what kind of poker." he replied. Tenten smirked. "Clever. I wonder whta he would do if he found out we were playing strip poker?"

"I really dont want to know."

Tenten smirked. They both got up, and walked out of the room. The group all began to walk up the strairs.

Ino sneezed. "Ah! When was the last time someone dusted this place!?" she said, wiping her nose. Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk at this. They all walked up the the top of the stair case where they saw....

....Five different doors. Tenten's mouth opened widly. "But-But when I came up here there was only one door!" she said, shocked. Now what where they going to do? Kakashi sighed. "It's obvious. We need to split up, gang." he said. Everyone stared at him. "Been watching Scooby-Doo again, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashis...eye...moved back and forth. "...Maybe..." he replied. Hehe, I'm watching Scooby-Doo and Fred just said that line. I do not own Scooby-Doo, just so you know...

"Anyway, we have to split up into five groups. Which kind of makes sense, since theres five different squads here. So each squad will go through each door." Asuma said. They all nodded, and got with their groups.

This is how it went: Team Asuma took the door on the far left. Team Kurenai took the door next to that. Team Kakashi took the one next to that one. The Sand Peoples took the door after that. Then Team Gai took the one on the far right. Hm...I wonder what I could do to have alittle bit of fun with this...OH! I know...

_To Be Continued..._

**- - - **

**Yeah...this was suppose to be WAY longer, but I cut it in half and posted the first part, which is this. I will hopefully get the second part up soon. Yeah, this is the nice turn for Shikamaru, right? Anyway, who is that mysterious dude that took Sakura? Well, thats for me and the dude to know, and for all of you to find out. He knows who he is, right? He should...but yeah, he'll be found out next chapter, and all. I guess thats it...It feels like forever since I updated this story, but whatever at least I updated. Anyway, Review and I will see you all next time! XD  
**


	12. OMG A TROUBLESOME CHAPTER! Pt2

**...Hello...I AM SOOOO SORRY!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR HOW LONG!?!?!? FIVE MONTHS!!!! I AM SORRY!!!! But, I've had a lot going on, like I decided to go to collage with Lexi, (things are going very well between us, just so you know) and then there's my job...WHICH BY THE WAY!!!! Remember Bob? yeah, the stupid guy from this story, well the guy I based him off (heck, I practically USED him) well...HE'S MY BOSS NOW!!!! Grrrr....Then we moved into a new house , not too far away, but still. We got a new computer too, and I checked my email and saw that some of you aren't very happy with this long wait....I AM REALLY SORRY!!!! BUT I AM BACK!!!!! For now, anyway. I will try and finish this soon! Not too soon, but you know what I mean! I am truly sorry. Forgive me. I had to reread this over twice just to remember where I left off, then I quickly wrote this. It's long, but it'll have to do for now. **

**  
So please enjoy this LONG awaited chapter....**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing AT ALL....**

**- - - **

_Previously:_

_"Anyway, we have to split up into five groups. Which kind of makes sense, since theres five different squads here. So each squad will go through each door." Asuma said. They all nodded, and got with their groups._

_This is how it went: Team Asuma took the door on the far left. Team Kurenai took the door next to that. Team Kakashi took the one next to that one. The Sand Peoples took the door after that. Then Team Gai took the one on the far right. Hm...I wonder what I could do to have alittle bit of fun with this...OH! I know..._

**-With Team Asuma-**

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled as Team Asuma walked down this dusty hall way. Ino glanced over at him. "At least we aren't alone in this place like Tenten was and Lee. We have each other." she told him. Shikamaru sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. Choji continued to eat his chips. Asuma frowned. "Okay, if we find Sakura, we'll need to get out of here as soon as possible. Got it?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"Munchmunchmunch..."

"Troublesome."

Asuma sweatdropped. "Eh...?"

They continued to walk....and walk....and walk....AND WALK. Ino let out a frustrated groan. "We've been walking forever!" she stated the obvious. Shikamaru shook his head. "Yeah, you'd think we would have found something by now..." he said. Ino moved closer to Shikamaru, and Shikamaru noticed. He raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Ino?" he asked. Ino glanced at him.

"N-no." she said. Shikamaru frowned. Something was wrong. Was she...scared? No...really? He didn't know. He turned his head, still walking, and faced her. It was hard to see her since there was very little light, but through the darkness and the little light the moon made through some of the windows, he could see her face. Fear.

"Are you sure?" he asked, worried. She nodded. Shikamaru frowned, not convinced. That was then an idea hit him. Shikamaru took his hand out of his pocket, and grabbed a hold of Inos. She jumped a bit at the contact, but was okay with it, after all, her hand was cold, and his was warm.

Asuma smirked. _Oh I can't wait until the wedding...Ino will give him some trouble, but grabbing a girls hand when she is scared is great! It's better than that lame arm trick guys do at the movies. Wait ...I DO THAT TRICK! _Asuma thought to himself.

Choji just continued to eat, not paying attention.

Just then, Ino stopped completely. Shikamaru stopped, and turned to face her, along with Asuma and Choji. Ino just stood there, staring forward. Shikamaru frowned. "What is it, Ino?" he asked, softly. Ino shhhed him. They all remained quiet. Ino's eyes widened. "Do you hear that?" she whispered. They all glanced around the hall way.

_Tap...tap...tap...tap...tap..._

Shikamaru frowned. "I hear it." he stated. Asuma nodded. "So do i." he said. Choji nodded. Ino turned around, and they all looked at that way with wide eyes.

Down that hall where they just came from was...

**-With Team Kurenai-**

"This sucks." Kiba mumbled. Kurenai glared at him. "Kiba, we need to find Sakura whether you like it or not." she told him. Kiba rolled his eyes, and Akamaru barked. Shino looked at Kiba. "What do you have against Naruto, anyway?" he asked. Kiba shrugged. "I never liked her, I guess. I have my reasons."

"W-what are those reasons?" Hinata asked. Kiba looked at her, sadly. "I can't say." he said. Hinata looked at him, unsure. Kiba glanced back, and gave her a unsure smile. Kurenai shook her head.

"Alright. It seems that we've been walking for ever. Are there any doors or something? Can you even see anything?" she asked. The four of them looked around, but it was dark enough that they couldn't see anything. Shino shook his head, and looked up at his Sensei. "Maybe we'll find something if we keep moving." he told them. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Shino, we're is this castle looking for Sakura, and we've been walking for what seems like forever. Maybe we're going around in circles and keep missing a turn or something." He suggested. Kurenai thought about that for a second. "Maybe thats true...." she mumbled.

"OW!" Kiba shouted, as a loud thud was heard. They all turned towards him. "Whats wrong?" Hinata asked. Kiba sneezed. "The tail tripped me! There is alot of dust on this floor...yet it's all wet..." he mumbled. Kurnai, Hinata, and Shino sweatdropped. "I say we cut the tail off." Shino suggested. Kiba glared at him in the darkness. "I think that would hurt! And now the stupid thing wont get out from under my legs! Grrrr...." Kiba replied, trying to get up off the ground, but failing. For some reason, the floor seemed slippery...

That was when Hinata activated her Byakugan, and could see that Kiba was having a hard time getting up. "What the hell?" Kiba mumbled. Hinata then realized something. There was a thin layer of ice on the ground. She frowned, and deactivated her Byakugan. Why Ice?

"Theres ice?" she mumbled. They all looked at her. "Ice?" Kurenai asked. Hinata nodded. Kiba struggled to his feet, but, as soon as he was about to fall right back onto his butt, his hands reached out to grab something...and that something happened to be Hinata.

"Eek!"

"Ah!"

Hinata fell onto Kiba, and there was a loud thud heard because of it. Kurenai looked around in the darkness, alert. "What happened?" she asked. Kiba squinted, and he could see Hinatas face perfectly. Her cheeks were a bright pink, and her sparkling eyes were stunned. Hinata could also see Kibas face clearly. She wasn't the only blushing at the position they were in. Hinatas fingers were clutched around his shoulders, and Kibas hands were around her waist. Who wouldn't be blushing is they were in a position like this?

Kurenai frowned, not getting an answer. "Kiba? Hinata?" she whispered. Kiba snapped out of his little world, and replied. "Yeah! We're fine, we just slipped...and can't get back up." he told them. Hinata could smell his breath, and it surprisingly smelled like fresh mint, and she could feel it on her face, making her redder. They heard Kurenai let out a sigh of relief. "Is everything fine, though? Anything broken, or hurt?" she asked, concerned.

Kiba tried to sit up, but stopped when he heard Hinata let out a soft, painful moan. Kiba tried to see her face, and he kind of could, but barely. "Whats wrong?" he asked. Hinata shook her head. "My leg, pain went through it when you moved." she told him. Kiba blinked. "How bad? Do you think you sprained it or broke it or something?" he asked. Hinata shook her head. "I don't know."

Shino sighed. "So in order for Hinata to not hurt, you guys need to stay like that on the floor until the others come and get us? What if something happens?" he asked. Kurenai thought for a second. "Well, if we try to even move, we could fall and and hurt ourselves. Unless," Kurenai stopped and thought. "Unless we use chakra to steady ourselves." Shino looked at his Sensei. "I can't." he told her. She looked at him, shocked.

"what do you mean?" she asked. "I cant force chakra anywhere...what if the Author did something to this castle to make it so we didn't have any chakra."

"That is something he would do..." Kiba muttered. Hinata sighed. "Then why could I use Byakugan?" she asked. Shino shrugged. "Who knows." he replied. Akamaru barked. Kurenai crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what your saying is we're stuck here?" she asked. Shino nodded. "Yep."

"Great, just great."

Kiba frowned. "So we cant do anything, we can't preform any jutsu or anything? That sucks." he mumbled. Hinata sighed, but smiled. At least she didn't feel cold anymore...

Then, they all heard Akamaru growl. Kiba looked at Akamaru, and frowned. "What's wrong, Akamaru?" he asked. Akamaru continued to growl. They all looked at the direction that Akamaru was facing.

Kurenai's jaw dropped. Shino froze. Hinata and Kibas eyes widened. There, at the end of the hall, stood...

**-With The Sand Peoples-**

"This is just so stupid! Why are we even here!? We don't have anything to do with this Sakura girl!" Kankuro shouted. Temari grabbed ahold of her fan and hit him on the head with it. "We're here because we are apart of this game and Sakura has helped us ou many times before so shut up!" she snapped at him. Kankuro frowned, rubbing his head.

The three of them continued to walk down the hall that their door took them. Kankuro groaned. "What if she isn't even here? What if that damn author was lieing to us and just wants us to suffer!?" Kankuro said, waving his arms in the air. Temari and Gaara glared at him. "He wouldn't do that." Temari stated.

Kankuro frowned. "How do you know?"

"Because if he did that he would not only loose our trust, but the trust of others who are actually reading this!"

"...Good point..." Kankuro answered. Gaara slightly shook his head. Why he was stuck with them was beyond him. Temari frowned, and stopped walking. "We've been walking for ever." she stated. Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Obviously." he mumbled. Temari put her hands on her hips. "Was there any turns or any doors that we missed?" she asked. Gaara shook his head and Kankuro shrugged his shoulders. "Not that I've seen." Kankuro said.

Gaara sighed. "We need to keep going." he said, and continued to walk down the hall. Temari followed and so did Kankuro. They continued to walk down the hall in the darkness.

"Does anyone have any candles or something?" Kankuro asked. "The dark place is really dark and its scaring me..." Temari grunted. "Of course is scares you. Don't be afraid. Nothing bads gonna happen. If someone finds Sakura, they will come and get us or we'll leave ourselves." she replied. Kankuro groaned. "But it's also very cold." he complained. Gaara glared at him. "Stop complaining." he commanded, shutting Kankuro up.

Temari sighed, and shook her head. _Kankuro is gonna get himself killed someday_, she thought. The three of them then stopped, realizing there was a dead end a few steps ahead. Kankuro glared at the wall that had a picture frame and a picture of a rose in it hung on the wall. "A dead end! We had to of missed a turn or a door or something like you said Temari. But its way to dark in here!" he practicaly shouted. Temari frowned, and squinted. "I'm surprised we can even see the dead end." she mumbled to herself.

Gaara frowned deeply. Kankuro looked at the dead end, confused. Temari sighed. "Well, I guess we turn back." she said, turning around. That was when she felt Kankuro grab her arm. "Unless we're suppose to come to this dead end. Maybe there's something that leads us to where Sakura is." he said. Temari stared at him. "That could be true." she said slowly. Gaara just nodded slightly.

Temari turned back around, and walked to the dead head, and placed her hand on the wall. She flinched when the wall began to move slightly. The wall began to slide to the side, slowly. Kankuro smiled proudly. "I knew it!" he exclaimed. Temari rolled her eyes and Gaara did nothing.

When the wall was completely out of the way, they continued to walk forward. They were now in a room that had one candle on each wall. Kankuro smiled. "Now we can see!" he said. Temari frowned, and looked around. "But, Kankuro," she started. "This room is blank. There nothing in it but the candles. " And that was true. There was nothing in that room, which was grey, it was just...blank.

Kankuro frowned. "So...we went the wrong way?"

"I really don't know..."

_SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING!_

They all froze. That sound wasn't good, was it? Temari and Kankuros eyes widened, and Gaara remained emotionless. They all looked around the room, and realized that something bad was going to happen, for they saw...

**-With Team Gai-**

"ALRIGHT! NOW! IF WE FIND SAKURA THEN WE WILL GET OUT OF HEAR AND GET THE OTHERS! WE CLEAR!?"

"YES GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENS-"

"RAWR!" Neji grabbed Lee and Gai, but since there was no window to throw them at, he just threw them at the wall. They both stuck to the wall, then slowly slid down it. Neji glared at them, and then continued to walk down the dark hall that their door led them. Tenten laughed slightly, and walked beside Neji. Lee and Gai got up, brushed themselves off, and followed, as if nothing had happened.

Tenten sighed. "This place is freezing...who do you think even owns it...besides that one dragon..." she said. Neji shrugged. Lee smiled. "I don't know!" he said, happily. Gai gave them a thumbs up, even though they could hardly see it. Neji frowned. He was tired of being blind in this stupid dark hall way. Neji did a few hand singnal thingys, closed his eyes, and shouted, "Byakugan!"

...Nothing? Still Darkness? Neji blinked. He was still seeing darkness. Tenten looked at him. "Do you see anything up ahead?" she asked. Neji was stunned. "I-I...It didn't work..." he said slowly. They all stopped and looked at Neji in shock. Lee frowned. "What do you mean it didn't work?" he asked. Neji shook his head. "Byakugan didn't activate." he said. Gai frowned, and said, "Try again." Neji nodded, and shouted, "Byakugan!"

...Still nothing. "It still isn't working..." he said. They all looked at each other in the darkness. "Why isn't it working!?" tenten asked. Neji shrugged, and brought his hands back to his sides. "I...Don't know." he replied slowly, confused. Why didn't it work!? Why wouldn't Byakugan activate!? Did something happen? What could have happened?

Lee frowned, crossing his arms. "Maybe it was that unyouthful author!" he suggested. Tenten frowned. "It could be. Maybe this is our punishment for fighting. We can't use anything that needs chakra or anything. Thats pretty harsh! How are we suppose to fight!?" she exclaimed. Lee smiled. "I can already fight with out using chakra!" he exclaimed. Tenten frowned. "Well, of course you can!"

Gai frowned. "Then that means something bad is most likely to happen! He wants us to realize our mistakes and pay for them...and when he does that, hes gonna do something really awful! And we're gonna have to face it with out much!" Gai told them. Lee smiled brightly. "I CAN DO THAT GAI-SENSEI!"

"I KNOW YOU CAN, LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENS-"

"Don't you guys even start!" Neji shouted, causing Lee and Gai to sulk sadly. Neji frowned and Tenten sighed. "C'mon guys, just because we can't really do anything doesn't mean we can't at least try." she told them. Neji nodded in agreement. Gai and Lee got up from their emo corner and walked back over to the group. "Well, then whats the plan?" Lee asked.

Gai grunted. "i say we go back and leave this place before the Author thinks of something bad to do to us. Whos in?" he asked. Lee smiled and jumped up and down. "ME! GREAT PLAN GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted at the top of his lungs. Neji and Tenten frowned.

"Thats a terrible idea!" they both said at the same time. Gai and Lee's happyness and youth went away at that very sentence. Gai and Lee began to cry waterfalls. "THEN YOU THINK OF AN IDEA!" they shouted at them. Neji shrugged. "Ok."

Tenten smirked, grabbing Nejis hand, and said, "I say we keep going until we either find Sakura or someone comes and gets us." Neji nodded. "I second that." he said. Gai and Lee frowned deeply. "Fine." they both moaned. Man, they really are the two clones, aren't they?Tenten smirked happily. "Then lets continue!" she said, suddenly cheerful. Neji nodded, but wasn't as cheerful, after all, he couldn't activate Byakugan. This would make any Hyuga sad. Wonder whos to blame for this...hehe, now watch the Hyugas come and hunt me down. XD

They four of them continued to walk down the hall. Lee sighed deeply. "I'm BORED!" he whined. "Me TOO!" Gai agreed. Tenten frowned. "We are probably almost there. Besides, this place can't go on forever." she said. Neji raised an eyebrow. "I would tell you where we're suppose to go, but someone took my Byakugan away!" Neji said, frustrated. Tenten sighed, but couldn't help but smile a bit. After all, its not everyday you see the great Neji Hyuga freaked out about something like this.

Lee frowned deeply and sadly._ This is soooo boring! I miss Sakura-Chan...I MUST FIND HER THEN SHE WILL LOVE ME MORE THAN SASUKE AND NARUTO! MWHAHAHAHA! THEN IF I CANT DO THAT I WILL SHOOT FOR TENTEN! AND IF THAT DOESNT WORK INO! AND IF THAT DOESNT WORK HINATA! AND IF THAT DOESNT WORK I WILL SHOOT FOR TEMARI! MY MIND IS MADE UP!_ Lee thought, proudly. Lee got so excited, he shouted something about youth and began to run superly fast...until three second later, when he crashed right into a door. "OOOOWWWWWIIIIIIEEEE!" he shouted, falling backwards. Neji and Tenten sweatdropped as Gai began to cry. "OH MY DEAR LEE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" he shouted. Lee jumped up, and smiled, tears still running down his face. "I AM FINE!"

"OH LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LE-"

"DONT EVEN!" Neji shouted at them. Lee and Gai gave Neji puppy eyes. Neji frowned deeply. "I may not be able to see you well, but I know you are giving the puppy eyes, and it wont work." Neji stated. Tenten smirked, and rolled her eyes.

Tenten smiled. "Well, at least we know theres a door here." she said, walking up to the new found door, and placing her hand against the wood. Neji walked up next to her, and tried feeling for the door knob. He frowned. "I...Don't feel a door knob..." he said slowly. Lee frowned. "BUT IT HAS TO HAVE A DOOR KNOB OR IT ISN'T A CONSIDERED A DOOR!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the hall. Tenten turned around and swung her fist, hoping to hit Lee, but instead hit Gai. "OUCH!" Gai yelped. Tenten frowned. "Sorry, I ment to hit Lee." she mumbled. Lee frowned. "Is it because I have dreams about Neji?" Lee asked.

...

**K'BAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!**

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Lees scream was probably heard all the way in China. Neji was glaring at the now crying Lee in the dark. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!" Neji shouted.

"I'M SORRY NEJI!"

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

"I DONT KNOW HOW TO MAKE ALL THIS UP THOUGH!"

"I DONT EITHER!"

"THEN PLEASE, LET IT GO!"

"NEVER YOU FREAK!"

"YOUR NOT SO GREAT EITHER! JUST BECAUSE YOUR A HYUGA AND HAVE A SMOKIN HOTT GIRL NAMED TENTEN THAT LOVES YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOUR ALL THAT!"

"YOUR A BUG EYED, GREEN JUMP SUIT WEARING, HUGE EYEBROW FREAK!"

"YOUR JUST JEALOUS!"

"OF WHAT?! YOUR YOUTH?!"

"YES!"

"RAWR!"

"GRRR!

That was when Tenten felt something beneth her feet. "HEY! Both of you, shut up!" she yelled, grabbing onto each of their arms. They all were quiet. "Do you feel that?" Tenten whispered. They didn't move. They felt...a very light vibration. Lee blinked. "I feel it." he stated. Neji nodded and Gai frowned.

"I do too." Gai whispered. Neji glanced around the hall they were in, then squinted at the door. "What is it? It feels familiar." he said. They all looked around, untill they looked the way they just came. They squinted superly hard, and they saw something there...and it wasn't something they wanted. It was...

**-With Team Kakashi-**

"Okay, do we even have a plan?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms. Kakashi sighed. "I can't see my book in this darkness! Anyone bring a flashlight?" Kakashi asked, ignoring Sasukes question. Naruto frowned. "Forget about the damn book! We need to find Sakura!" Naruto shouted. "YEAH!" All the chibi Sasukes shouted, and began to jump up and down. Sasuke smirked. "I love them." he stated. Naruto sweatdropped.

Kakashi let out a groan of frustration. "I need to know what happens! Grrr! We dont even know where we're going!" Kakashi complained. Naruto stopped walking. Kakashi and Sasuke stopped walking too, and faced the now angry Naruto.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU PERVERT AND BASTARD WITH THE DAMN CHIBIS! WE ARE GOING TO FIND SAKURA AND I DONT CARE ABOUT THE DAMN BOOK! ITS DARK HERE AND WE CANT CHANGE THAT! NOW SHUT UP AND KEEP MOVING!!!" Naruto exclaimed, getting ready to beat the shit out of them both, and that included the small, innocent chibis. Sasuke frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then what do _you _think we should do?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

Naruto frowned. "We must find Sakura, no matter what!" he stated. Sasuke shook his head. "And how are we gonna do that?" he asked. Naruto smirked. "We keep moving." he replied, and continued to walk down the hall. Kakashi shrugged and followed. Sasuke sighed, and followed as well, his little Chibis right behind him.

They continued to walk. The only sound that was heard was the steps they were taking. They continued to walk, but it seemed like they weren't even going anywhere, just no where.

Sasuke groaned. "We've been walking forever. And we cant see anything. How do we even know we missed a turn or anything?" he said. Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, but even though I can hardly see, theres no openings. We just have to keep going." he said, smiling. Kakashi frowned under his mask. "But what if this was the wrong door? What if the others found Sakura first?" he asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Then they would come and get us, remember? That was the deal." he told him. Kakashi nodded, understanding everything now.

Gosh this seems like a really long chapter...how about I make things a little bit intersesting...

The three of them walked, but then Sasuke stopped. Kakashi turned towards Sasuke, and so did Naruto. "What is it?" he asked Sasuke. Sasuke frowned. "Something doesn't seem right. I think theres something bad up ahead." he stated. Naruto frowned. "What kind of bad?" he asked. Sasuke began to tremble, along with the chibis. "Something really bad...something...killing." Sasuke replied. Kakashi blinked. "well then, if thats the case, I'm outta here." he said, and began to walk away.

Naruto frowned. "Kakashi! You can't just leave! We need to get Sakura before something-!"

"Hehe!" "Hehe!" "Hehe!"

The three of them froze. "Did you hear that?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded, even though they couldn't see.

Just then, a small light came on, not a bright light, but a light that was enough for them to see each other. Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other...then at Sasuke, who was staring forward, but mouth slightly open, and his eyes wide. Kakashi and Naruto turned around...and they saw...

**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN....**

_**To be Continued....**_

**- - - -**

**YES!!! I FINISHED THIS!!! There is going to be ONE more part to this dare, then we may move on...this kind of took a twist didn't it? Sorry there wasn't a lot of humor or anything. This is going to be more of a...dramatic turn, but I'll go back after we find out what the crap Shikamaru's real dare is...after they find Sakura. Which, btw, deathravenrasengan, I didn't forget about your request thingy for this story...if you are still interested, anyway, I wouldn't blame you if you weren't...but I didn't forget, and I didn't have anywhere to put you, so I PROMISE that it will happen next chapter...besides...this is too long as it is....ugh. Anyway, you can review and yell at me. I deserve it...nice comments are allowed too, though...I'm gonna go work on the next part. PART THREE!!!!! Review!**


	13. OMG A TROUBLESOME CHAPTER! Pt3

**Sooo....Hello again, I told you I'd be back. :) But now I have to Finish this turn for Shikamaru. I intended this to end last chapter...BUT THEN IT WOULD BE FAR TOO LONG!!!! And no one really likes those really long chapters that take hours to read.... -.- At least, I don't. but anyway...please enjoy this chapter. **

**-x-x-x-**

**Previously...**

_"Hehe!" "Hehe!" "Hehe!"_

_The three of them froze. "Did you hear that?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded, even though they couldn't see._

_Just then, a small light came on, not a bright light, but a light that was enough for them to see each other. Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other...then at Sasuke, who was staring forward, but mouth slightly open, and his eyes wide. Kakashi and Naruto turned around...and they saw..._

_-x-x-x-_

**-Back with Team Asuma...Man this is getting Suspenseful...jk!-**

Ino stared, her eyes wide, and her hand tightend around Shikamarus. Shikamaru followed her gaze, and stood there in shock. Choji stopped eating, and looked at that they were looking at, causing him to drop his chips. Asuma just stood there frightened.

Ino began to shake. Because what stood not to far away was...a clown. Yes, a clown. And not a nice looking clown, because what kind of clown carries around a knife with blood dripping off of it? Not a nice one...

Ino grabbed Shikamarus sleeve, and tugged lightly. "S-Shikamaru," she stuttered. "H-He doesn't l-look to f-friendly..." Shikamaru glanced at Ino. "He won't hurt us." he stated. Ino looked at him, uncertain. Asuma began to twitch. "Man, why a clown?" he mumbled. "I hate clowns." Choji began to shake. "You dont think he'll need the knife, right?" he asked, quietly, not even worrying about his chips.(SHOCKER!)

The clown stared at them, and smiled widely, its sharp pointy teeth showing. "Whats wrong?" he asked, his voice somewhat squeeky. "Afraid?" Ino shook her head, as she stared into the clowns red eyes. Shikamaru tightened his grip on Inos hand, and glared at the damn Clown.

The clown took a slow step towards them, and held the knife up. Asuma stared at the clown, his eyes wide. "Do we run?" he asked, quickly. Shikamaru shook his head. "He wont hurt us, after all," he said, unsure. "he's just a clown with a knife. What could he possibly do?" Ino began to shake.

That was when the clown began to run, and shouted, "I killed more that 2,000 people at the circus! What do you think!?" Shikamaru blinked. "Okay, now we run!" he said. The four of them turned around, and began to run as fast as they could,but the clown kept pace with them. Don't you just hate clowns, sometimes?

The clown continued to smile that creepy smile as it chased them. "You cant get away." he stated. Shikamaru frowned. "Thats what you think." he said, and the four of them ran faster.

They then slowed when they say a dead end with a door. Asuma grabbed the door knob, twisted it, and pushed the door open. They ran in, then slammed the door shut, leaving the clown out there. They all stood there, facing the door, trying to catch their breath. Ino didn't let go of Shikamarus hand, and Shikamaru didn't want her to, incase something else happened.

They turned around...and what did they see? They saw mirrors. They looked around, confused. Inos eyes widened. "We're in the house of mirrors." she stated. Shikamaru looked down at her. "What?" he asked, breathless, after all, he didn't get as much exercise as he should. Ino looked around at all the mirrors that were lines up, all shapes and sizes. "A mirror house..." she mumbled. Shikamaru frowned. This didn't seem right...and of course, it wasn't. Asuma coughed. "This is bad. Theres a evil clown out there with a knife, what are we gonna do?" he asked. Choji was shaking, and frowned. "I need to get in shape..." he mumbled.

Ino moaned sofly, and looked at the mirrors. "Are we just gonna stay here or are we gonna keep going?" she asked. Shikamaru shrugged. "That depends. If the clown gets through that door, then we run, but we don't know whats in there with the mirrors...hopefully not clowns." Shikamaru replied. Ino nodded slowly. Asuma sighed, and scratched the back of his head. "I need a cigarette." he stated. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji sweatdropped. Shikamaru frowned. "We're stuck in this castle with a clown that wants to kill us and your thinking about a cigarette?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Asuma shrugged.

Choji sighed, and looked around. "I miss my chips. I'm hungry. We should get out of here so I can eat." Choji said simply, and began to walk forward. Shikamaru blinked. "Choji," he started. "We don't know whats down there, much less whats good and whats bad." Ino sighed. "Should we follow?" she asked. Shikamaru looked at her, and frowned. "Yes." he sighed. The three of them then began to follow Choji.

They all looked at the mirrors, and it was actually kinda creepy. After all, they had no idea what the hell was going on. Shikamaru glanced at himself in the mirrors...and stopped. He frowned at the mirror. "Somethings not right." he stated. They rest just stared at him. "What do you mean?" Ino asked. Shikamaru glared. "I dont know, but its bad." he said. Inos hand tightned around his. "How do you know?" Asuma asked. Shikamaru shook his head slowly. "I don't know, I just have this feeling that we're making a huge mistake by going in here..." he replied. Asuma frowned. "Well, what choice do we have? We cant just wait until someone gets us, the damn clown will scare them away...man I hate clowns." he said, shaking his head.

Ino frowned. She looked at herself and Shikamaru in the mirror, and sighed. She stared, her face had fear written all over it, and so did Shikamarus. Shikamaru looked at Asuma. "We should just stay here, maybe help will come." he said. Ino frowned. She hoped he was right.

That was then Ino noticed something. She saw something in the mirror, and that something was behind them. She quickly swung her head around, and stared at the object. Shikamaru noticed her sudden movement, and turned his head also, along with Asuma and Choji. The four of them stared...and they really couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Now, what did they see, you ask? Well...they didn't see a clown, so get that out of your head. They saw... themselves. And they looked even MORE evil than the damn clown. They were dressed differently, too. All in black, and had bright red eyes. Ino gulped. "They're...us?" she muttered. Shikamaru's eyebrow began to twitch.

"They ARE us...and they aren't the good us, either." he replied. Choji stared at the evil them, and began to shake even more. Asuma was frightend too.

The evil them began to chuckle. Then, they disappeared. Ino gasped. "Where'd they go!?" she asked, grabbing onto Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked all around them. He could hear their quiet laughter.

Evil Ino then appeared right next to them. "Ah!" Ino shrieked, as Evil Ino smirked. Evil Ino raised her fist, and punch the good Ino in the face. Ino, letting go of Shikamaru, fell and slid across the room, and into a mirror, shattering it.

"Ino!" Shikamaru exclaimed, and before he could ran after her, Evil Asuma appeared infront of him, and grabbed him by the throat. Shikamaru's eyes went wide as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He was loosing air slowly, and Evl Asuma kept a good grasp on his neck. Asuma and Choji, pissed that their teammates were being hurt, were going to go after them, but were suddenly forced back into a large mirror, shattering that one too. The looked up and saw Evil Shikamaru and Evil Choji.

Asuma shook his head, and glared up at them. Evil Shikamaru smirked back. Choji frowned, getting ready to kick some serious ASS! Choji stood up, and through his fist towards Evil Shikamarus face, but only to have Evil Choji catch his fist, and kick him hard in the stomach, causing Choji to cough up blood.

Ino weakly looked up, and saw that Shikamaru us getting choked half to death, and that Choji and Asuma were getting a good beating. She silently got to her feet, and grabbed ahold on a lorge piece of glass, thinking if she could just stab Evil Asuma in the back of the neck, he would let Shikamaru go. She held the large piece of gold in her hand, and when she was close enough, she raised her shaking hands up with the glass in her hands, and was about to stab Evil Auma in the back of the neck.

Is it ever that easy?

Well, just because I'm nice and we have move along, yes, it is just that easy.

Ino grabbed ahold of Evil Asuma and ]shoved the glass in the back of his neck. Evil Asuma let out a painful cry.

And then they were gone. They all looked around, and that was when Ino noticed the sudden pain in her leg. She looked down and gasped. Her leg was bleeding badly, and she suddenly felt faint. She fell down, and this cause a gasping Shikamaru to run over to her. He looked down at her. "Ino!?"

"Hmmm...."

"Are you alright!?"

"Mmmmm..."

Shikamaru panicked. "Asuma! Choji!" he called. The two got up and made there way to Ino. Asuma stared at her leg. "She's bleeding badly." he noted. Shikamaru shook his head. "Damn it! We need to get out of here, and quick!"

**-With Team Kurenai and the slipperly Ice-**

Hinata's grip on Kibas shoulders tightened, and the same with Kiba with his hands on Hinatas waist. Shinos eyebrow began to twitch, and Kurenai was about ready to turn and run for her life. Hinatas eyes were side, and her mouth became dry. "K-K-Kiba...!" she whispered. Kiba nodded, and sat up as slowly as he could, trying not to hurt her. Kurenai began to twitch. "Why....Why is he here?" she mumbled.

There, not as far as you would think, stood...CHUCKY! (**Yeah...I'm watching the first one right now...heh! I dont own him, btw)** Kurenai shook her head. "I don't like Chucky..." she muttered. Hinata was shaking terribly. She never liked Chucky ever since the time she watched it with Neji, and all Neji had to say was "Hn." Ever since then, she gave all her dolls to Hanabi, but even then she didn't like going into Hanabis room...EVER! Chucky scared her...

Kiba felt her shaking. "He's just a doll...a doll with a kife twice his size...man I hate Chucky." Kiba mumbled to himself, pulling her closer. Hinata nodded.

Chucky had a wide smirk on his stupid little face...and he held the knife up. Shino frowned. "Damn Dolls. Why is he even here?" Shino asked himself.

Just then, Chucky began to grow. Yes, grow, and he grew, and grew, and grew some more. He grew until he was human size. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "I don't ever remember him being able to do that..."

"I killed my mommy..." Chucky said. Shino, since he never actually saw Chucky, was frightened. "He can talk?" he asked. Kiba shrugged. "He can't get us...hes a damn doll! And he's all the way over there! And theres ice!" he said. Hinata held onto him more tightly. "How do you know that...?" she whispered.

Then Chucky was gone.

Just like that.

GONE.

Hinata blinked. "Where i-is he?" she asked, cautiously. "I don't know..." Shino mumbled.

Kiba frowned, and looked down at Hinata in the darkness. "Alright, Hinata, I am going to carry if we need to get away. This ice won't help, but I'll try. Okay?" he asked. She nodded.

Man...this is getting boring, even for me, and I am the Author. I am suppose to make this entertaining...oh...I know.

Suddenly, Kiba jumped to his feet, with Hinata in his arms. He stood still for a minute, and looked around. "Kiba? How'd you get up so easily?" Kurenai asked. Kiba smirked. "The tail pushed me up." he replied. See? I told you you'd truly love the tail and ears!

They all waited for Chucky to return, but he didn't. It was a long silence.

...

....

.....

....

...

_Cricket, cricket_

...

....

.....

....

...

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!!!!" Kiba suddenly shouted. The others squinted at him. "Huh?"

"I FOR ONE I DO NOT LIKE CHUCKY SO THERE FOR I AM READY TO KICK SOME SERIOUS DOLL ASS!!!!"

Then out of no where Chucky appeared and jumped onto Kiba's head. "AHHHH! GET HIM OFF!!!" Kiba screamed. Chucky laughed and then jumped off and went to his tail, and bit it. Kiba stood there for a minute, a frown on his face. Hinata looked up from his arms. "Kiba."

"Hinata." Kiba greeted back.

"You okay?"

"He's..." Kiba paused, only to scream and toss Hinata over somewhere. "HE'S FUCKING BITING MY TAIL!!!!!"

Everything has it's pros and cons, Kiba.

Hinata, who was now somewhere, probably hurt even more now, said, "What the-?"

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Shino asked.

"I think so..."

"OUCH YOU DAMN DOLL! THAT'S MY EAR!!!"

"Is Kiba alright?"

"Sure, sure. He'll be fine."

"DAMMIT ALL TO THE DEEP DARK PITS OF HELL!!!!"

"A-are you sure?"

"SON OF A BITCH!!!!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Well then...

Then Chucky suddenly jumped off Kiba, and made his way over to Hinata. Kiba blinked, then realized what was going to happen. "NO! Not Hinata! Anyone but Hinata!" Kiba shouted dramatically.

Chucky chuckled (XP) and replied, "No. Hinata mine."

"What the hell?"

"She mine. ALL mine." Chucky then glomped Hinata, causing her to faint because, c'mon, who wouldn't if this killer doll just suddenly glomped you? Really!?

"Noooooo!" Kiba howled.

"You loose doggy boy!"

"NO! NOT YET!!!!" Then Kiba ran, the Ice not even important to him right now. He grabbed Chucky off of Hinata and threw him out of a window that just appeared out of nowhere.

Thing's are getting a bit too random here...let's get back on track, shall we?

Kiba knelt down next to Hinata, and shook her. She opened her eyes, and looked up at him in the darkness. "K-Kiba?"

"Yes? Sorry I threw you. Heh, probably shouldn't have done that..."

"Kiba..." Hinata muttered, before passing out again.

Kiba frowned. Shino and Kurenai came up from behind him. "Maybe we should head back." Shino suggested.

"Yeah...." Kiba muttered, putting Hinata into his arms, and standing up. "We need to leave. Now."

**-With the Sand Peoples-**

_SHING!_

_SHING!_

_SHING!_

_SHING!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kankuro screamed. They were in a box room, and there were long needles comeing out of the walls. "WE NEED TO LEAVE!!!! I'MMMM TOOOO YOUUUUNG TO DIEEEEEE!!!!!"

Temari hit him with her fan. "Shut up!" she shouted. Kankuro began to sob silently.

The walls began to slightly move. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kankuro screamed again. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!"

"No, we're not!" Temari snapped at him. "The damn Author wouldn't just let us die like that! That's character death! How many people would be upset if we died!?"

"NOT VERY MANY!!!!" Kankuro sobbed. Temari frowned. "PEOPLE LIKE US YOU IDIOT! IF THEY DIDN'T THE AUTHOR WOULDN'T HAVE USED US!!!"

"WAHHHHHHH!"

Boy oh boy, Kankuro needs more help than Gaara...

The walls began to pick up their pace. Kankuro then looked at Temari. "Temari, since we're going to die....I just wanna say, even though your a pain in the ass sometimes...I LOVE YOU!!! YOUR THE BEST SISTER I EVER COULD HAVE!!!!" Kankuro began to cry even more...if possible.

Temari, who was taken back by this, just stared at him. Gaara looked over at him as well. "Kankuro?" Temari just continued to stare. I wonder if Kankuros noticing that his make-ups smearing....

"TEMARI!!! I KNOW I'M TERRIBLE SOMETIMES, BUT I CARE DEEPLY ABOUT YOU!!! YOU ARE MY SISTER!!! I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIEEEEE!!!!"

Temari, who was suddenly emotional, ran over to Kankuro and hugged him. "OH KANKURO!!! I'M SORRY!!! WE'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!!!! AND IF WE DO, THEN I LOVE YOU TOO! YOU MAY BE A CRAPPY BROTHER, BUT YOUR STILL MY BROTHER!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE NOW!!!"

O.O Anyone alittle surprised here?

Gaara, who was watching the whole thing, frowned. Temari and Kankuro, who were both crying now, looked over at Gaara. "GAARA!!!!!"

Gaara twitched slightly.

"WE LOVE YOU!!! YOU MAYBE DEPRESSING BUT YOU NEED TO KNOW WE LOVE YOU!!!" they shouted. Geez, by the time this is over the word Love won't have a very good meaning....

Gaara stared at them. Did they really....?

"GAARA!!!!!!" they shouted, ran over to him, and hugged him. Gaara then...broke down too. "I-I-I-I LOVE YOU TEMARI! I-I LOVE YOU KANKURO!!!"

They're uh....alittle OOC right now, aren't they? Do they even notice the walls have tons of needles sticking out of them? And that they're MOVING CLOSER with every second?

The Sand Siblings then had a huge group hug while they all cried. Oh, what a big happy family. -.-'

**-With Team Gai-**

Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gai all looked at the end of the hall in which they just came from, here are their faces: O.O

"Oh...NO!" Tenten gasped.

"He's so....Purple..." Neji said.

"And big...." Lee added.

"It's...so...u-unyouthful..." Gai chocked.

Oh my....

"_I love you, you love me, we're one big happy family!"_

Figure out who it is yet?

"IT'S BANREY!!!!" The four exclaimed.

Le Gasp!

Barney, the big purple dinosaur...nice. Why the hell would he be here...but then again, Chucky was here earlier now, wasn't he? I don't own Barney, btw, and nor do I want to....

Barney then came running towards them. "AHHHHHH!" they screammed, and turned towards the door, banging on it.

"Won't you tell me you love me too!?" Barney asked.

"THERE'S NO DOOR KNOB!!!" Lee cried.

"WELL FIND SOME WAY TO KNOCK IT DOWN!!!" Tenten exclaimed.

That was when it happened. Barney was then there, and he did the worse thing anyone could do...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

HE HUGGED NEJI!!!!

GASP!

Neji, who was now in the arms of the evil purple Dinosaur, began to panic.

"Neji! I love you." Barney whispered in Neji's ear. Tenten was then glaring daggers. She stomped towards them, only to have them disappear, and reappear at the end of the hallway. Barney smiled his stupid purple Dinosaur smile, and said, "Neji...you are going to be my new pet...we're going to have fun together..." Then he began to pet Neji.

At this, Neji passed out.

Oh my, too bad I can't really step in right now...Let's just watch and see where this goes...

Barney then laughed, while hugging a now fainted Neji. Funny, Neji's the one who keeps fainting and passing out, how come not Hinata? Oh well...I'll think about that later.

"You ever lay one finger on his and I swear on my soul you will be chopped into little pieces and served in Kiba's dish bowl!!!" Tenten screamed.

Wait a minute...why Kiba's dish bowl? Oh well.

Barney laughed loudly, and began to toss Neji up in the air, then catching him, then throwing him back up...you get the picture. Gai the jumped in front of Tenten. "UNHAND HIM YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR THE YOUTH!!!" lee shouted. Barney stopped laughing, and stared at Gai. He smiled.

"I like green." Barney said.

"Huh?"

"I like green. I like eyebrows...MUST HAVE EYEBROWS!!!" Barney, with Neji still in his arms, ran towards Gai. It took Gai a minute to figure out what was happening. "OH MY GOODNESS HE'S GONNA EAT ME!!!" Gai scream and ran away...well...he would have, but remember the door they came across had no doorknod. Sad right.

Gai began to cry. "DON'T TAKE MY YOUTH!!!" he shouted, and suddenly grabbed Lee. "TAKE HIM! HE'S MORE CHEWY AND FRESH!!!"

Lee gasped at Gai dramatically. "Gai-Sensei! YOU MEAN TO SAY YOU WOULD GIVE ME UP TO SAVE YOU!?!?" Lee now had a waterfall of tears going down his cheeks. "Gai-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Suddenly a sunset appeared out of no where as Lee and Gai hugged. Tenten sweatdropped, but the looked at Barney...who was now gawking at the sunset. Great. This was her chance. She ran at Barney, and kicked him where the sun don't shine, and Barney fell over...hm, does he even really have anything down there...

Neji went flying into the air. "NEJI!" Tenten gasped. She ran under when he was going to land, and jumped up, grabbing him. Neji, still passed out, landed in her arms softly. Tenten stared at him.

"Neji?" she whispered. "Are you alright? Please wake back up. I love you."

Suddenly Neji's eyes popped open, and he jumped out of Tenten's arms. He then stared at her, grabbed her arms, and pulled her towards him. "Tenten." he mumbled her name before he leaned down and kiss her. Tenten smiled against his lips, and kissed back, putting her arms behind his neck. Neji bit down on her bottom lip, causing Tenten to gasp. Neji too this oppertunity and shove his tongue into her moth. Tenten moaned into his mouth, and her body went limp. Neji supported her weight by wrapping his arms around her waist. They continued to kiss, and they got really into it.

And there, my friends, is your NejiTen moment. Enjoy.

**-With Team Kakashi-**

Naruto gasped.

Sasuke stared.

Kakashi dropped his book.

The Sasuke Chibis began to cry.

Naruto the pointed an accusing finger at the end of the hall in which they just came from, and shouted, "Oh my GOSH...It's...it's...it's..."

...

....

.....

........

.....

....

...

....

....

...

....

"IT'S THE AUTHOR!!!!"

Ha. Ha. Ha. ...Very funny.

There the Author stood, laptop in hand, frowning at them. "Well, hello to you too." The Author grumbled. He walked towards them, and sighed. "What are you guys doing in here? I leave my laptop alone for one second and you guys are lost in this castle. Great."

Naruto glared at him. "HEY! WE HAD NO CHOICE! WE HAD TO SAVE SAKURA-CHAN! SOME RANDOM DUDE CAME IN A KIDNAPPED HER!!!"

"I know."

"AND WE HAVE TO SAVE HE- SAY WHAT!?!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW SHE WAS KIDNAPPED!?!??!" Naruto shouted. He was then attacked by severl liitle Sasuke Chibis because he got too annoyed. Sasuke had a tear in his eye. "That's my little chibis." he said.

"MY BOOK! IT IS GONE!!! AHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed, and began frantically looking everywhere for it.

The Author frowned. "Guys, do you want to find sakura, or not?" he asked. Naruto tried to reply, but the Chibis were stuffing each other in his mouth for some unknown reason....

"Well, me being the Author and all, I know where Sakura is, the other, I really don't know. I should know, but I don't. Anyway, yes, Sakura was kipnapped because I wanted her to be kidnappe-"

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!?!?!?!?" Naruto screamed, spitting out the Chibis, jumping, and glaring at him. The Author raised an eyebrow. "She's alright, if that's what your wondering, I just needed to teach your guys a lesson for getting out of control on Shikamarus first dare. But, yes, she's fine." he told them.

"MY BOOOOOOOOOOOK!!!" Kakashi screamed.

"MY CHIBI!!!!" Sasuke exclaimed, picking up the chibi that Naruto spit out of his mouth.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Chibis cried.

"MYYYY SAKKKUUUURRRRAAAAAA!" Naruto hollared.

The Author Sweatdropped. "Okay, then, shut up." he typed something and everyone immediately shut up.

"That's better. C'mon, let's go get Sakura, it seems you've all learned your lessons." The Author said, turning around and walking away. Naruto smiled. "We get to see Sakura-chan again." he said dreamily. Sasuke, who was stil crying over his chibs said, "You dope...you...you...you almost...almost killed him." Sasuke choked. Naruto turned around, and looked down at small Sasuke Chibi in Sasukes arms. The rest of the chibis were surrounding Sasuke, all whining. Naruto then got all emotional.

"S-Sasuke? Ch-Chibi?"

The small, dieing Chibi coughed, and coughed again and again. Sasuke hugged him tighter. Naruto then had tears falling down his cheeks. "Chibi...I-I-I-I-"

"Y-You almost...k-k-k-killed him, N-Naruto." Sasuke whispered. The small Chibi coughed again. Naruto blinked, tears still coming. "Sasuke...I-I-"

"I FOUND MY BOOK!!!"

They all looked back at Kakashi, who was now reunited with his pervy book, and he was literally jumping around with excitement.

"Talk about a mood killer." Naruto mumbled.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed. He looked down at the Chibi in his arms, who looked back up.

"You know, I think I'm gonna be fine." Chibi Sasuke said. Sasuke smiled. "R-Really?" he asked. The chibi nodded, smiling. Sasuke hugged the Chibi, and exlcaimed, "Thank goodness!"

"YAY!" All the Chibis exclaimed, and they all had a group hug (Not with Naruto and Kakshi, though.)

"ARE YOU GUYS STILL BACK THERE!?!??!?" The Authors voice echoed through the hall. "C'MON YOU BASTARDS! LETS GO!"

They all instantly ran to catch up.

After a while of silence they come to a door. The Author opened the door and they all walked in.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Naruto exclaimed, tears of joy running down his cheeks as he saw where Sakura was. She was standing next to the guy who had kidnapped her. Naruto skipped over to Sakura and pulled her into a hug.

"Naruto?"

"SAKURA!!!"

Sakura smiled, and hugged back. "I MISSED YOU SAKURA-CHAN!"

"I missed you too, Naruto." Sakura replied, pulled away and kissing Naruto on the cheek. Naruto went red, and smiled stupidly. "Hehe...Sakura-chan..."

"Yeah...that's nice and all, but one question?" the guy who kidnapped Sakura(Who had on the jounin vest, a black long sleeve shirt ,black pants,black sandals,a black cloak and a katana strapped diagonally on his back.) said. The Author blinked. "Very good question..." he mumbled. The Author began typing things. His eyes went wide in surpise.

"Something wrong?" the guy asked.

"Ummm...Yeah. It turns out Team Asuma was not only chased by an evil clown, but by themselves. Team Kurenai ran into Chucky. Team Guy with Barney, and the Sand peoples are getting all lovey before their death." The Author replied. Everyone stared at him.

The Author stared back.

...

...

...

...

"SAVE THEM!" Sakura shouted. The Author blinked. "Oh yeah. I shoudl probably do that..." he replied, and began typing.

And then they were outside, along with everyone else.

Naruto and Sakura were giving each other googly eyes, Sasuke was crying with his Chibis, Kakashi was reading his pervy novel, Shikamaru was holding closey a knocked out Ino, Choji was opening a new bag of chips, Asuma was twiching in need of a cigarette, Kiba was hold Hinata in his arms whle blushing, Hinata was blushing as well, Shino was sleeping standing up, Kurnai was playing with her hair(?), Neji was passed out AGAIN, Tenten was staring at him, Lee and Gai were still hugging, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara where all crying and hugging muttering "I love you" eveyr few seconds, and the Author and the guy were frowng at their stupidity.

"Alright...you guys are out of the castle now." the Author told them. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at him. Let's take a look inside their heads, shall we? Oh, I love doing this.

Naruto: _Hmmmm...Sakura-chan...I like Sakura-chan...and Ramen, can't forget the ramen._

Sakura: _Oh, Naruto. You went in there to save me, how sweet. Sigh..._

Sasuke: _CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI....._

Kakashi: _Oh...hehe...what a naughty girl...hehe_

Kiba: _Is Hinata still hurt? I hope not? I hope she's okay! Oh, she looks really nice right now...AH!!! STOP WAGGIN' YOU STUPID TAIL!!!_

Hinata: _Kiba-kun is really warm...why is his tail wagging?_

Shino: _zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz....._

Kurenai: _Hmmm...I want love. I'm going to go and have love with Asuma after this. Hehe._

Asume: _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CIGARETTE!!!!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!!!!_

Shikamaru: _Ino...please be alright..._

Ino: ......... (Passed out, remember?)

Choji: _munchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunch...._

Gai: _LEE!!!_

Lee: _GAI-SENSEI!_

Tenten: _Oh, Neji...I love you. I love your hair, I love your eyes, I love your body, I love your ass..._

Neji: _I like Tenten._

The Guy: I_s this Chapter over yet?_

Ken: _Ugh...they're a bunch of idiots....._

What fun! Anyway...

"Okay...You guys need to continue with this game before someone gets angry." the Author said, then disappeared. They all looked around.

"Well...I guess I'll go too, it was fun being here. Bye." The guy said, then left.

Sakura looked over at Shikamaru, who ws still holding Ino. "Shika?" Sakura asked. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." he replied.

Just then, Ino's eyes opened.,

Pssh....you didn't think I'd actually leave her like that, did'ja?

"S-Shika?" Ino looked up at him. Shikamaru blinked. "Ino? You okay?"

"I think so..."

"Okay. Good."

Shikamaru helped her to her feet, and they all began their walk back to Naruto's house.

**-At Naruto's Broken House-**

They all sat back where they were before, and waitd.

Sakura looked over at Shikamaru. "I have your next dare, Shikamaru." Sakura told him. Shikamru frowned. "How troublesome. Oh well." he replied. Sakura smirked. "Shikamaru Nara...I dare you to....

....

....

...

...

"Kiss Ino for one whole Minute."

Silence.

Not the best dare, I know, but what else is there to do? Might as well have a bit of fun with this.

Everyone was speechless. They all stared at Shikamaru and Ino. They were both pink, but Shikamaru was more of a purplish red.

Shikamaru glanced over at Ino...and was very disappointed by her new reaction.

"WHAT!!! FOREHEADGIRL I DON'T WANNA KISS HIM!!!"

Sakura smirked, and Shikamaru frowned slighty. Awww...Shikamaru worked so hard to get her attention...and now here she was, bashing him. What a _bitch_.

"STUPID BILLBOARD! I CAN'T LOOSE A KISS TO THIS LAZY BUM! I WANT SASUKE TO BE THE FIRST!!!"

She's STILL hooked up on Sasuke? Sigh...where did I go wrong? Wait...didn't she like him during his last dare...? WHAT IS HAPPENING!!!! AHHH!

Shikamaru began to slight twitch. He turned and faced Ino, who was sitting next to him, and glared at her.

"SAKURA! I WOULD RATHER KISS LEE THAN SHIKAMARU! OR EVEN CHOJI! OR NARUTO! OR EVEN SHINO!!! KIBA MAYBE! YES, DEFINANLY KIBA! BUT NOT SHIKAM-omf!"

Le gasp...

Everyone gasped at the sight before them. Ino may have not noticed it, but while she was throughing a fit Shikamaru had came up infront of her, grabbed her shoulders...and then yeah. Smacked his lips right onto hers. Ino just sat there, shocked.

Shikamaru, noticing that he wasn't getting a reaction, he forced her mouth open with his lips, and pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting everything he could get.

Everyone watched this...

Still...I am confused, wasn't Ino JEALOUS of Temari last dare? Hmmm....I wonder what happened? Oh well...she's back to somewhat normal, right?

Shikamaru pulled away after a minute and looked at Ino. Ino blinked at him...then....

BAMMM!!!

Shikamaru went flying across the room, while Ino stood up and ran towards him.

"Son of a bitch! What the hell you troublesome Woman!" Shikamaru exclaimed, holding his cheek. Everyone watch carefully as Ino came up to him, and grabed him by his collar.

"SHIKAMARU NARA!!!"

Everyone watched...

"YOU ARE THE BEST KISSER I HAVE EVER KISSED! MUCH BETTER THAN LAST TIME WE KISSED! YOU ARE GOING TO KISS ME AGAIN AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!!!" and with that, Ino smashed him lips onto his, and pushed him onto the ground, with her ontop.

Everyone watched....

and watched...

and watched...

AND watched...

This is musy be better than Kakashi's dirty novel....

O.O

What a bunch of perverts!!!

Okay...we Need Shikamaru now. So they need to stop.

Ino pulled away, and they both gasped for air. "Shikamaru...your a hell of a kisser"

"Thanks?"

"Ummmm! Shikamaru...you need to spin." Sakura told them. Ino glared at her, then leaned down. "We'll continue this later." she wispered in his ear. Shikamaru blushed , and Ino got off of him,. helping him up.

Wow...

Sakura handed Shikamaru the bottle. "What's it going to be?"

AND THE AUTHOR JUST GOT AN IDEA!!!!

Shikamaru smirked. "This is going to be a...Double dare...and Kiss."

"What?" everyone asked. Shikamaru chuckled. "The person this lands on, they have to do two dares, plus kiss someone." he explained.

"Can you do that?" Asuma asked.

"According to the Author, yes."

Yes, because I said so.

Shikamaru put the bottle down, and spun it. Everyone watched, afraid of who it would land on, because who knows what is going to happen next time with this added on....

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin......Stop. It landed on...Kiba.

----

**Oh my...What is Kiba going to do? The best question is what am I going to do...? I just came up with this like 2 seconds ago and had to use it....NOW WHAT!?!?! I really want to make this really good...since I like Kiba. And now, he has to do three things. Yay! If you guys have any ideas at all, then you can help me out! I might use them! ;P Or is you have a suggestion as to who he should kiss, i don't care. Youdon't even have to give a idea for Kibas turn, you can give me any help you want...not that I deserve it or anything. But yeah. And also, deathravenrasengan, I'm sorry that your part wasn't all that great...it was so much better in my head. So much better...but oh well, I hope you still like it! XD But, yeah...WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER!?!?!? We may never know...well...we will, but you know. Anyway...see ya next time!**


	14. Oh, Burn Pt1

**Hey guys...sorry it took so long to** **update. Please don't be upset. I've been very busy and all...with Christmas passing and crap...Oh well. I checked my mail and got a review for this and it reminded me I even had a story here....heh, sorry. But I can't really promise fast updates, unless they're like Pt 1 P2 chapters...y'know? Anyway, it's Kiba's turn, and he not only has to do two dares, but has to kiss someone too...who will it be...? well....Some might be very angry, some might laugh it off, and few may be actually happy...BUT I doubt it... haha. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**-x-x-x-**

_Previously:_

_Shikamaru smirked. "This is going to be a...Double dare...and Kiss."_

_"What?" everyone asked. Shikamaru chuckled. "The person this lands on, they have to do two dares, plus kiss someone." he explained._

_"Can you do that?" Asuma asked._

_"According to the Author, yes."_

_Yes, because I said so._

_Shikamaru put the bottle down, and spun it. Everyone watched, afraid of who it would land on, because who knows what is going to happen next time with this added on...._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin......Stop. It landed on...Kiba._

Kiba stopped fidgeting with his tail and looked down at the bottle to see it had landed on him, of all people. "Eh...?"  
Naruto then suddenly appeared behing Kiba and slapped him hard on the back, causing Kiba so fall forward. "HAHAHAHA! KIBA YOU GET TO DO TWO DARES!!!!" Naruto shouted in his ear.

"I UNDERSTAND THIS!!!" Kiba growled back at him. the Naruto leaned down and whispered in his ear, "And you get to go kissy kissy." Naruto then began to make kissing sounds. This cause Sakura to slap him for his imaturity.  
Kiba blinked. "I have to kiss someone too? Can you even do that?" he asked.

Shikamaru raised a brow. "Where you not paying attention to the ending of the last chapter or something you troublesome mutt?"

"No, it's just been so long since the Author updated that I completely forgot."

"Oh, burn." Naruto said.

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, yes, it is allowed. Why did I say that anyway? It only makes more work for me."

"Then can we drop the kiss?" Kiba asked.

"No."

"Whhyyy!?" Kiba whined. "I don't wanna kiss someone!"

"Afraid of cooties?"

"NO!" _Maybe...._

"We can't drop the kiss, Kiba. Besides, Shikamaru's too lazy to think of anything good." Kurenai informed Kiba. Shikamaru glared at her.

"Oh yeah? At least I get more screen time and all the fan girls."  
...

...

...

"Oh, burn." Naruto said.

Kurnai frowned. "I know...."

Shikamaru have an exaggerated sigh, and crossed his arms. _Great, he thought. I might as well get the dares out of the way. The kiss can be used for later. I don't think I'm gonna give him anything easy. I never have any fun. I think I'll actually do something for once..._

_  
..._

_  
...but what? Ah, troublesome!_

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

Ino leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Shika?"

"Hm?" he replied, breaking out of his concentration.

"Wanna make out?"

"No."

"Oh, burn." Naruto said.

Ino then began to cry. Shikamaru looked over at her. "Look, Ino, how about when I think of Kiba's first dare, and we go do what ever it is, we can then make out." he told her. Ino's tears then went away.

"Are you being serious?" she asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"YAY!" Ino exclaimed.

Naruto turned to Sakura. "Can we make out too?" he asked her with pleading eyes.

"No, Naruto."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But why?"

Sakura sighed. "Alright, Naruto. How do I put this? I wanna make out...but not with you."

...

"Oh, Burn." Naruto said, tearing running down his cheeks.

Shikamaru's eye brow twitched with annoyance. How was he suppose to think of a dare for Kiba with all the distractions of people wanting to make out.

Tenten turned and looked at Neji. "Neji?"

"Yes, Tenten?"

"Wanna make out?"

"Hell yeah!" Neji grabbed ahold of Tenten's face and pulled her lips to his. Tenten buried her hands in his hair and pulled him down to her and they laid down, with Neji on top of Tenten.

Ino and Naruto began to cry. "Ohhh....I wanna make out." They muttered, sobbing.

Kiba shook his head.

Then the Author suddenly gave Shikamaru the ability to read Kiba's mind.

Kiba's Mind:

_That's not even right....Sure, Neji and Tenten are great with each other but c'mon! Public affection isn't right! It's not FAIR! I want someone to love too!!! (Kiba begin to mentally sob) I want to be loved and loved and just plain loved! Is that too much to ask!? Wahhh!_

_  
_Shikamaru blinked, very surprised. Kiba has a very sad and depressing mind.

That was when it totally hit him. Shikamaru took it as a sign that he was suddenly able to hear Kiba's mind, and he figured one thing out: Kiba's dare had to do with a girl! But he didn't want to use the kiss yet...

So another problem had formed in Shikamaru's head...What was the dare going to be?

Troublesome....

Shikamaru gripped his head while trying to think, Ino was trying to get ahold of Shikamaru's hand, Choji was eating chips, Asuma thought he found a cigarette but it turned out to be a twig in his pocket, Naruto was trying to make out with Sakura, Sakura was trying to NOT make out with Naruto, Sasuke was gossiping with the Chibi's about Naruto's choice in clothes, Kakashi was crying about a scene in his pervy novel, Kiba wasn't all that worried about the dares but about the kiss, Hinata was actually curious about what was going to happen, Shino spotted a fly on the wall and tried to catch it, Kurenai took the twig away from Asuma, Neji and Tenten where making out, Lee and Gai were trying to stop it, Temari was bored, Kankuro was writing down ideas for his puppet show, and Gaara...was being Gaara?

"Ino, stop trying to hold my hand! I'm trying to think!" Shikamaru snapped.

"But I want to be closer!" Ino exclaimed.

Naruto turned to Sakura. "Why can't we be like that, Sakura!?"

"Because I don't want to!" Sakura shouted.

"Neji!"

"Tenten!"

"STOP THEM GAI SENSEI BEFORE THE CLOTHES ARE REMOVED!!!!" Lee exclaimed, trying pull Neji off of Tenten.

"GAHH! LEE IT'S TOO LATE!!! NEJI'S SHIRT IS NOW REMOVED!!!" Gai shouted, picking up neji's shirt.

"WHYYYYY! WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT TO HIM! HE LOVES HER!!! AND SHE'S PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD!!!" Kakashi cried while reading.

"OH MY GOSH NO WAY!!" Sasuke freaked.

"NO SHE DIDN'T!" the Sasuke Chibis exclaimed.

"SMOKE!" Asuma shouted

.  
"No!" Kurenai shouted.

"munchmunchmunch" Choji munched.

"Bugs are cool." Shino stated.

"I just want love." Kiba muttered.

"You say something, Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"My hero is Kermit the frog!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Shut Up, Kankuro!" Temari shouted at Kankuro.

"I miss my teddy bear..." Gaara said with a straight face.

Well then....

Shikamaru then suddenly jumped up and shouted as loud as he could, "SHUT UP, YOU TROUBLESOME MORONS THAT HAVE NO LIVES WHATS SO EVER!!!"

Everyone froze in their places and stared up at Shikamaru. Ino quietly reached up and grabbed Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru twitched with annoyence. "Ino..."

"Please?"

...

"Alright."

"Yay!" Ino cheered quietly. Shikamaru then looked at Kiba.

"No, I need silence so I can think of something terrible yet funny for Kiba to do, so can we all be silent FOR ONE FUCKING MOMENT!!!!"

...

...

...

"Alright..." everyone agreed.

"Good." Shikamaru smirked. He sat down and began to think while everyone sat there in silence.

....

.....

......

.......

........

.........

........

.......

.....

....

"Hm. Nothing." Shikamaru mumbled.

Everyone fell over. Literally.

Kiba frowned deeply. _Eh, I really have nothing to be afraid of. _Kiba thought. _Shikamaru's just some lazy ass who probably just wanna get this game over with. Sure, i wouldn't mind something kind of dangerous and exciting. After all, I need turn down a challenge. Heh...wonder what he's planning...._

Hmmm....Kiba wants danger? Well, I was going to make him eat cat food but if he insists on danger and excitement, then so be it.

Shikamaru thought long and hard, and he looked around the room, until his eyes landed on a certain someone who wasn't Ino.

Then Shikamaru smirked. The perfect idea had just come to him. An Idea that no one would have ever thought of. Bwhaha.

"Alright, I got it." he said. Everyone looked up at him, after a glance at Kiba.

Kiba crossed his arms. "What? I'll do what ever."

Shikamaru grinned. "Oh I'm sure. Well, this is your first dare..."

Everyone waited.

Shikamaru took a deep breath. "Kiba, I dare you to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...go on a date with....

....Hanabi Hyuuga."

...

....

Kiba stood there, awestruck, along with everyone else.

Hinata's mouth opened wide with shock. "M-m-my sister?!" she squeaked.

"H-HINATA'S SISTER!?!" Kiba exclaimed.

Neji suddenly stopped making out with Tenten and looked at Shikamaru. "My cousin!?"

"How'd you think of that?" Tenten asked, sitting up.

Shikamaru shrugged, a smile on his lips. "It just came to me..."

Ahem.

"...With help from the Author."

Uh-huh.

Kiba was in total shock. "Shikamaru! SHE'S SEVEN!!!"

"No she's not."

"YES SHE IS! SHE'S FREAKIN' SEVEN YEARS OLD! THE AUTHOR EVEN LOOKED IT UP!!!"

He's right, I did.

Shikamaru shook his head. "She's only seven in the first part. Not in Shippuden. Pay attention, Kiba."

"THAT WOULD STILL MAKE HER LIKE TEN!"

"I'm sure the Author could fix i-"

"Oh, really!?" Kiba asked. "Not only is she SEVEN, she's also Hinata's little sister that everyone thinks is better than her!!"

"Oh, burn." Naruto said.

"Thanks, Kiba." Hinata mumbled.

Kiba looked at Hinata. "I didn't mean that I thought that I was just saying that everyone else thinks that!"

...

"Okay, that came out wrong."

Smooth, Kiba. Real Smooth.

Kiba shook his head. "Anyway, my point is, she's SEVEN and it would almost make me as bad as Orochimaru, she's Hinata's little sister, and did I mention she's SEVEN!!!

"Kiba, it's a dare." Shikamaru reminded Kiba. "You have to do it once it's been said."

"BUT SHE'S SEVEN!!!"

"YOU STILL HAVE TO DO IT!!!" Shikamaru argued.

"SEVEN!!!"

Suddenly the Author appeared.

"Alright, we have a problem." the Author said. "Yes, in the first part she's seven, and ten in the second. Kiba's like five years older, more or less."

"SEVEN!!!" Kiba shouted.

"Yes, Kiba, I understand this." he snapped at Kiba. "I can't really do much with ages...I guess I could make her thirteen just for this chapter, but that's it."

Shikamaru nodded. "See Kiba, not SEVEN."

"SEVEN!"

"NO....NOT SEVEN!!!" The author exclaimed.

...

...

...

"Seven." Kiba muttered under his breath.

The Author frowned. "Kiba, go ask her on a freaking date, alright."

Kiba sighed. "Fine." he grumbled, and stood up.

Hinata frowned. She didn't like the idea of Kiba and Hanabi going out. Even if Hanabi was suddenly thirteen.

Everyone got up and followed Kiba out of Naruto's still broken house.

Three hours later they were still walking around.

"Do you even know where she lives?" Temari asked, irritated.

"Of course! She lives where Hinata lives." Kiba replied.

"And do you know where Hinata lives?" Kakashi asked.

Kiba stopped. He turned to face the group. "Heh...no."

Everyone fell over. Kurenai grabbed one of Kiba's dog ears (remember his dog ears and tail) and glared at him with fire in her eyes. "Hinata's your very own team mate and you don't even know where she LIVES!!! YOU FUCKING MORON!" She yelled in his ears.

"Ouchie! Ouchie! Ouchie!" Kiba yelped. "I always followed Shino!"

"Idiot." Shino mumbled, but then was distracted when he saw a grass hopper jumping around in the grass. "MINE!" he exclaimed and lunged at it.

Kurenai let go of Kiba's ear. "AUTHOR!"

Why do I have to do everything...? Heh, that was probably a very stupid Question...Der da der.

"Oh, burn." Naruto said.

Shut up, Naruto.

- One Minute Later -

The group was now standing infront of a house. Yes, just go with it.

"You sure she's in there?" Kiba asked stupidly.

"Yes, now go." Kurenai snapped. Kiba groaned, but walked up to the door and knocked.

Hinata frowned deeply when she saw Hanabi herself slide the door open. She had a very dark feeling down in the pit of her stomach.

Kiba looked down at Hanabi, who had a snobby look on her face. "Hinata's not here." she stated, not noticing the obvious group behind Kiba.

"I-I'm not here for Hinata." he said.

She squinted at him. "Then what do you want."

Geez, who taught this girl her manners?

"Uhhh...." Kiba tried to think of the right words as a blush appeared on his face. From behind him, Hinata was not the happiest looking person, and Shikamaru noticed. He isn't a genius for nothing.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it," Kiba said. Hanabi raised a brow. Kiba took in a deep breath. "Hanabi Hyuuga, do you want to go out on a date....with me?" he asked.

Hanabi blinked. "No."

"Oh, burn." Naruto said.

"Rejected." Sasuke said.

"Ouch." Kakashi said.

Kiba shrugged. "Well, I tried. Next Dare please!" he turned around, but since the author is just so damn clever, he did the one thing he could think of the one thing that most fangirls couldn't ever say no to....

...a shirtless Kiba.

Kiba's shirt and jacket suddenly disappeared. Kiba looked down. "Ah! I've been exposed!" he exclaimed.

Ino's jaw dropped and she began to drool.

Hinata's face grew bright red.

Sakura had a nose bleed.

Tenten's eyes grew twice there size.

Temari gasped and got a nose bleed.

Kurenai blinked, shocked.

Sasuke also got a nose bleed.

The Author's wife began taking pictures like theres not tomorrow...WAIT!!! FORGET THAT!!!

Hanabi gasped. "Uh, wait, Kiba!" she said.

Kiba turned around. "You know my name?" he asked stupidly.

Hanabi suddenly smirked. "A date, you say? Well, I have nothing to do, anyway. Sure, I'll go out with you. Pick me up in an hour." she said, and with that she slid the door shut.

Kiba blinked.

See, Lexi was right. Shirtless Kiba equals an always yes answer. Even read my Everyone Luvs Kiba Story, that's enough proof.

"Can I have my shirt back?" Kiba asked.

"NOOOO!" the girls shouted. Everyone looked at them. They began coughing. Cough Cough.

_Man, now I don't know who's body's better, Neji's or Kiba's._ Tenten thought.

_Kiba's hott._ Both Ino and Sakura thought.

_Wow...for a guy with a tail he's got quite the body._ Temari thought.

_I never even realized just how... _Hinata began to think, all the blood rushing to her face.

_Oh, if I was completely gay..._ Sasuke thought.

Man, you all have no idea how weird it is to write that...being a guy and all... blah. Anyway.

Kiba's outfit was replaced with a black button up shirt w/ a mesh shirt under, and pitch black jeans.

"Huh...New clothes. Cool." he said.

An hour passed very quickly, because I wanted it to, and Hanabi come out and began to walk with Kiba. She had on a dress that was like Temaris in Shippuden but only went down to her knees and it was completely white.

Everyone followed within the bushes as Kiba and Hanabi walked to the same restaurant that Shikamaru, Ino, and Temari went on their date at.

"So...Nice weather." Kiba said, trying to make converstation. It then began to rain...really really REALLY hard.

"Yeah. Nice weather." Hanabi replied. The two ran towards the restaurant while everyone else ran too.

"My hair!" Ino exclaimed.

"Aww...my poor Ino." Shikamaru said, kissing Ino's forehead. "Wanna make out now?" he asked. Ino nodded.

"Aw, c'mon guys, no one wants to see that!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Look who's talking." Sasuke said.

"Oh, burn." Naruto said.

Kiba and Hanabi were greeted by the same waitress as before. "Table for two." Kiba said.

"Okay." The waitress showed them to a table by a large window.

Everyone else was seated as well.

After Kiba and Hanabi order there food, Hanabi suddenly got this serious yet dreamy look on her face. "Kiba, I have a confession to make..."

**...To be continued....**

"Oh, burn."

**-x-x-x-**

**Ha. Cliffhanger. Sorry for that. I promise I will be updating soon. I pinky promise. XP Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'd review and tell me some of your ideas...after all, Kiba has one more dare and a KISS. Any ideas? Go ahead and tell me? Or if you have nothing for Kiba but for someone else, then you can tell me as well...if not in a review but in a PM then sure. I really don't care. With Hanabi, I dont even know ifs she's appear in Shippuden yet, I haven't been caught up lately, so yeah. Just guessing on the ages... But, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyway. Review! See you all next time! **


	15. Oh, Burn Pt2

**Hey guys. I am really sorry for the delay! I know I promised I would update quickly, but I've been busy. Work is getting the best of me...collage too. Lexi's fine. She's actually writing a book...no, not a fanfic, but a book with her own characters. Exciting, right? :D Anyway, we left off with a cliffhanger on Kiba's turn. Yay....now, I've gotta think of what to write...Hmmm. **

**Anyway, I don't own Naruto and I never will. I OWN NOTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FIC!!! So no one get there hopes up...**

**Enjoy this chapter. I'll try and make it worth your time!**

**-x-x-x-**

_Previously...on Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage..._

_"Naruto...I'm pregnant." Sakura told Naruto. "And...Choji is the father."_

_"Noooooo!!!!" Naruto screamed. "How did this happen!?!?"_

_"I was lonely...and Choji was there...with his super hott n' spicey chips!" Sakura explained. "I'm sorry Naruto. But I am going to marry him! I never want to see you again."_

_"But, Sasuke,I love you!" Orochimaru exclaimed, grabbing ahold of Sasukes arm. Sasuke pulled away. "I'm sorry, Orochimaru, I don't love you anymore. I'm in love...with Serverus Snape!" Sasuke said._

_Orochimaru felt hot tears fall. "He will never love you the way I do!"_

_"Miss Yamanaka, I'm sorry to say...but Shikamaru didn't make it." Dr. Suess said. Ino began to sob. "You mean....He'll never be a real boy?"_

_"I'm afraid not."_

_"Whyyyy!?!?" Ino sobbed._

_"Hinata, I can't let you do this. I can't let you marry Neji!" Shino exclaimed. Hinata looked back at him. "You betrayed me Shino. I asked you to stop the Grasshopper...but you didn't listen!"_

_"I promise...I'll stop!"_

_"No you wont!"_

_Kiba and Hanabi order there food. Hanabi suddenly got this serious yet dreamy look on her face. "Kiba, I have a confession to make..."_

_"Neji!"_

_"Tenten!"_

_"Lee!"_

_"Ah-"_

**WHAT THE FUCK!!!! NONE OF THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED!!! **

"Oh, Burn."

**SHUT UP NARUTO!!!!!!**

_Previously (serious)_

_"My hair!" Ino exclaimed._

_"Aww...my poor Ino." Shikamaru said, kissing Ino's forehead. "Wanna make out now?" he asked. Ino nodded._

_"Aw, c'mon guys, no one wants to see that!" Tenten exclaimed._

_"Look who's talking." Sasuke said._

_"Oh, burn." Naruto said._

_Kiba and Hanabi were greeted by the same waitress as before. "Table for two." Kiba said._

_"Okay." The waitress showed them to a table by a large window._

_Everyone else was seated as well._

_After Kiba and Hanabi order there food, Hanabi suddenly got this serious yet dreamy look on her face. "Kiba, I have a confession to make..."_

"Confession?" Kiba asked. "What is it?"

Hanabi smirked, and, unknowingly to Kiba, slipped her heel off. She raised her foot.

"I have a question first." Hanabi said.

"Shoot."

Her foot went....oh god, she's freakin thirteen!!!

As Kiba took a sip of his drink, he felt something crawling up his leg until....oh dear. Kiba began to choke on his drink, and he scooted back in his seat.

If any of you don't get what Hanabi just did...then well...Ignore this.

Meanwhile.

Hinata was watching Kiba and Hanabi. She didn't like it. AT ALL.

Hanabi is SEVEN!!!!!

SEVEN!!

"Hinata, you look upset." Sasuke said, sitting down next to Hinata. Hinata glanced at him, and shrugged her shoulders. She noticed that he didn't have a Chibi Sasuke with him. Weird....

"Hinata, I know your sister is seven and all, but still. Maybe they'll get together. You never know with these Anime Shows. People support different couples. I, for example, support YugiYami on YuGiOh!"

Hinata swung her head to look at him: O.o?

Sasuke blinked. "What? It's cute!?"

Hinata shook her head, and got up from her seat, and sat down on a couch that had suddenly appeared in the last second. Sasuke got up and sat down in a chair next to the couch.

Sasuke cocked his head. "What's troubling you? You can tell me. I'll listen." he said, pulling out a clipboard.

Hinata sighed. "Kiba and Hanabi. She's seven. It makes Kiba look like Orochimaru."

"HEY!" Orochimaru exclaimed from the bushes.

"I told you to stop following me!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"But I want you back!" Orochimaru cried.

"I hate you!"

"I love you!"

"GRAWR!" Sasuke threw Naruto at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru caught Naruto, and licked his lips. "Hey there. How you doin'?"

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, running after Naruto.

Hinata blinked, and shoot her head. Sasuke turned his attention back to her. "Anyway, go on. Kiba and Hanabi."

"Yeah," Hinata started. "I've known Kiba for a long time now, and I care about him as if he was my own brother. He's always been there for me. He's helped my with my problems. He gave me advice on Naruto..."

Sasuke nodded. "I see," he said, putting on his glasses. "Now how does that make you feel?"

Hinata sighed. "Seeing him with Hanabi....it makes me angry."

"Do you have trouble sleeping at night?"

"What? No?"

"Are you getting enough sunlight?"

"I don't know...What does that have to do with an-"

"Have you been having suicidal thoughts?"

"No!"

"I see." Sasuke took his glasses off, and stared at Hinata. "You're not angry, Hinata."

Hinata raised a brow. "I'm not?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You are not. You are what we called covetous, apprehensive, green-eyed, possessive...."

"....What?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Jealous." Sasuke said simply.

Hinata gawked at him. "I am not jealous." she said.

Sasuke smirked. "Think about i-hey, Hanabi is giving Kiba a footjob!"

"What!?!"

"Ha, made you look!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sorry," Sasuke apologized...but then smirked. "But you were upset when I said that. You're jealous that you're not the one over there with Kiba. Talking to him...eating with him...dressed all nice...I mean, I don't blame you. Kiba's sexy."

Hinata looked at him, shocked. Sasuke cleared his throat. "Erm. I mean...He's a great guy. Ummm....Yeah, you're jealous. So, do something about it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I dunno. The author is running out of ideas."

"Oh, Burn."

I can kill you all with a simple click of a button.

"Heh," Sasuke scoffed. "He won't actually kill u-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!

The world blew up and everyone died.

The end.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Yeah I'm kidding.

"See?"

Sasuke was suddenly struck by lightning.

See?

"SASUKE!" Orochimaru cried out, jumping at Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing him.

"LEE!" Gai shouted, hugging Lee.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee screamed, hugging Gai.

"OROCHIMARU!?!?" Sasuke gasped, running away.

"NEJI!" Tenten shrieked, grabbing Neji.

"TENTEN!" Neji shrieked back, grabbing Tenten.

"OH, KIBA!" Hanabi exclaimed, lunging at Kiba.

"HANABI???" Kiba question, stepping back.

"HANABI!!!!!!!" Hinata shouted, out of character...

"GRASSHOPPER!!!" Shino shouting, catching a grasshopper.

"INO!" Shikamaru moaned, kissing Ino.

"CHUCK NORRIS!!!" Ino replied, kissing Shikamaru.

"WHAT!?" Shikamaru gasped.

"SORRY!" Ino replied.

"CHIPS!" Choji exclaimed, eating chips.

"LUFFY!!!" Luffy shouted.

"WRONG ANIME!" Zoro told Luffy.

"OH!" Luffy replied.

Oh god.

"Hey! What about us?" Kankuro said, pointing at him, Temari, Gaara, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma.

You're not important in this chapter.

"Awwwwww....."

Anyway...

"Hanabi....get off!" Kiba said. Hanabi had tackled Kiba to the ground, hugging him. Hanabi look at him for a second, before smiling and jumping up. She offered him her hand. He grabbed it, and she helped him up.

"Sorry about that. I got carried away."

"It's fine." Kiba said dusting himself off.

They stood there in silence for a while.

Then Hanabi got an idea. "Hey, Kiba, you wanna dance?"

Kiba frowned, scratching the back of his head. "I'm not much of a dancer."

Hanabi smiled. "That's okay. I'll teach you."

Kiba shrugged. "Alright, I don't see the harm in it." he replied, offering his hand to her like a gentleman.

Hanabi smiled. "Alright!...The afterward we can go back to my place." she mumbled.

"What was the last part?"

"Nothing!"

Hey...what ever happened to Akamaru???

**Meanwhile back at Narutos Place**

Akamaru howled.

_What the hell!?_ he barked._ I go outside to pee and everyone leaves! Even Kiba! _

Akamaru growled.

_I'm soooo pissing on him when he's asleep tonight......._

_Heh...oh burn..._

**Back at the Restaurant  
**

_hey now_

_hey now_

_hey now_

_hey now_

_have you ever seen such a beautiful night_

_i could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright_

_when i see you smiling i go uh oh oh_

Yeah...Hilary Duff was there. Believe it.

"BELIEVE IT!"

Shut up.

"Oh, burn..."

Ugh,

Anyway....

Hanabi and Kiba were dancing on the dance floor, along with other couples.

Hinata frowned as she watched them.

"Tenten, wanna dance?" Neji asked Tenten.

"Hell yeah!" she replied. The two of the went to the dance floor and began to dance....can you picture it? I can't picture Neji getting down and jiggy wit it....

"Shik-"

"No."

"Whhhhhyyyyyy???"

"Because."

"YOU'RE MEAN!"

_i would never want to miss this_

_cause in my heart i know what this is_

_hey now hey now this is what dreams are made of_

_hey now hey now this is what dreams are made of_

"So...Kiba. How many girlfriends have you had?" Hanabi asked, wrapping her arms around Kiba's neck.

"Ummm..."

"Oh, Lemme guess! Hmm....five!"

"Uh, no."

"Four?"

"No."

"Three?"

"Noooo...."

"...Two?"

"NO."

"Two and a half?"

"No, Hanabi! I haven't had a girlfriend." Kiba told her, annoyed.

Hanabi smiled, and her eyes shined. "You mean I'm your first!"

"What? You're not my girlfriend."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"HA I AM!"

"WHAT? No!"

_i've got somewhere i belong_

_i've got somebody to love_

_this is what dreams are made of_

_have you ever wondered what life is about_

_you could search the world and never figure it out_

_you dont have to sail the oceans uh no no_

"What about kissing? Kiba, have you ever kissed a girl before?" Hanabi asked him.

"No." Kiba replied, flatly.

Hanabi grinned. "Have you ever _wanted_ to kiss a girl?" she asked.

Kiba shrugged. "Yeah, of course."

"Who?"

"Not you."

Wow....Kiba, you sure have a way with the ladies, don't cha?

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was HOTT like me!?"

Damn you,Sasuke.

_happyness is no mystery_

_it's here and now it's you and me_

_hey now hey now this is what dremas are made of_

_hey now hey now this is what dreams are made of_

_i've got somewhere i belong_

_i've got somebody to love_

_this is what dreams are made of_

"Kiba, I surprisingly like you." Hanabi said, pulling Kiba's body close to hers. "Who do you like? You can tell me."

_Your sister._ Kiba thought. He glanced out the corner of his eye, and spotted Hinata.

Yeah, Kiba loved Hinata. He loved Hinata with all his being. Not that she cared...or knew for that matter. He remembered the day he first realized he had a crush on her. He was walking through town, and he saw Hinata walk down the street holding a little white flower. She looked so pretty. So calm. She even had a small smile pasted on her lips. Kiba always thought she was cute. But seeing her that day didn't make him think of cute...it made him think of beautiful...then Naruto came. He walked right up to her, and asked her if she had seen Sakura. What nerve. It made Kiba's blood boil.

That was the day Kiba fell inlove.

Not that he'd ever admit it.

"No one. I don't like anyone." Kiba told her.

Hanabi frowned. "Don't you like me?"

"Not like that."

"Well...I bet I could change that..."

_open your eyes(this is what dreams are made of)_

_shout to the sky( this is what dreams are made of)_

_when i see you smiling i go uh oh oh_

_yesterday my life was life was color_

_now everything's technocolored_

Hinata continued to watch them. She thought about what Sasuke had said to her. She wasn't jealous. That just didn't...

Hinata sighed.

She love Kiba. She loved him like a brother...

...a brother...

...a brother who was always there for her...

...a brother that told her to give up on Naruto...

...a brother that stuck up for her....

...a brother that saved her life...

...a brother who saved her from Chucky...

...a brother who had a super sexy body...

...a friend that she mistook for a brotherly figure...

...a friend who cared about her...

...a friend that made her laugh...

...a friend...that she loved...

...a lover that she wanted....

"Oh my god..." Hinata gasped.

_hey now hey now this is what dreams are made of_

_hey now hey now this is what dreams are made of_

"Kiss me." Hanabi whispered. She placed both of her hands on Kiba's cheeks, and began to slowly lean forward.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Kiba.

Hinata...

She wouldn't care.

She would be happy...

She thought of him as a brother anyway...

That's all he would ever me...

Kiba stared at Hanabi's face.

It didn't matter anymore....

Kiba began to lean in....

_i've got somewhere i belong_

_i've got somebody to love_

_this is what dreams are made of _

Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Kiba was leaning in towards Hanabi, his eyes shut....

He was going to kiss her.

Hinata couldn't let it happen.

She looked around, and saw Sasuke looking at her. "Only you can stop it." he told her.

Hinata didn't want Kiba to kiss Hanabi!

Hinata didn't want Kiba to kiss PERIOD!

Panicking, Hinata stood up from where she was sitting, and looked around the room. She couldn't think of what would stop them. She could throw something at them...but she would probably end up hitting one of the waitresses...

Then something red caught her eye.

It read 'In Case Of Fire Emergency...PULL'

She ran as fast as she could...and she ended up knocking Lee over.

"LEE!!! ARE YOU HURT!?!?!"

"G-G-Gai-Sens-sei.....I see th-the light..."

"STAY WITH ME LEE!!!!"

Yeah, that's enough of that.

Hinata reached her point, and had one more glance at Kiba and Hanabi...then pulled the lever.

**BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone jumped, startled.

Then....little droplets of water began to fall from the ceiling. Almost like it was raining inside.

"MY HAIR!!!" Ino exclaimed grabbing her head.

"INO'S HAIR!!!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Hinata watched as Kiba and Hanabi pulled apart. Hanabi screamed, and ran out of the building. Kiba shook his head, and looked around until his eyes met Hinata's. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Hinata didn't realize it, but she still had her hand on the lever...and Kiba noticed.

He blinked. Hinata had done this...and he couldn't imagine why...He was about to kiss Hanabi...maybe it was coincidence.

**Back at Narutos House**

After Kiba dropped Hanabi home, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then they all went back to Narutos place.

"So...how did it go?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba shrugged. "Not bad. Not the best, but not the worst." he replied.

Hinata didn't know if she liked that answer.

Shikamaru sighed. "Well...while I was making out with Ino at that restaurant...I came up with your next dare." he told Kiba.

"Dandy." Kiba said.

"Who's Dandy?" Lee asked.

"Your mom." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, Burn." Naruto said.

Anyway...

"What's the dare?" Kiba asked. It couldn't be too terrible. After all, he just went out, got footed, and almost kissed a seven-year-old. Well, thirteen...but still.

Shikamaru grinned evily. He had spent some time on this next dare... and he thought it was good...and would totally humiliate Kiba.

Shikamaru didn't have anything against Kiba...he just thought he had better do something useful before all of man kind knew him as 'Lazy Ass'...

Too Late....

"Shut up. Anyway," Shikamaru started. "Kiba, onto your next dare....I dare you too...."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Run around the Hyuuga Mansion........

....

...

...

...

...

....Naked."

**To Be Continued....**

"Oh, Bur-GAHHHHH! HEY STOP THAT!!! NO! NOT THE LIGHTNING!!!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Yeah....I went there...Heh. Oh boy. What is Kiba gonna do? What about Hinata? Will she go home for this? What about Hanabi? Neji? Will Neji pass out and not wake up for another ten chapters? Hmmm...I'm not sure. I'll figure that all out later. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tired to make it worth your time...and Im sorry if it's not. But, I'll try to update soon. I know I say this every time...BUT HEY! I could be worse...I could not update for years like some authors. I hate when that happens. Especially when I love the story and it ends with a cliffhanger!!! :'( So sad. Well Review. Also, give ideas for who you want Kiba to kiss. It can be ANYONE!!! I mean...ANYONE....from another anime...a real person...Hannah Montana...well, maybe not her, but you get the idea. **

**Remember...I OWN NOTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FIC! NOR WILL I EVER! **

**Thank you for your time.**

**REVIEW!!!!!! :D**


	16. Oh, Burn Pt3

**Hey everyone. Yay, I'm updating! And hey, it didn't even take me that long...Well, it did...but shut up. At least I'm not one of those authors who write a story and then don't update for years! Like, I have some favored stories that were written back in 2006 and they haven't updated since then! UGH! So, I end up making up my own ending. Ta-dah. So, I think this will be the last of Kiba's turn...what does he have to do again? Heh, I forgot. I'll look it up in a minute in the PREVIOUSLY and whatnot. Anyway...What will happen? Not sure, let's see where this takes us...Bwhaha.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I said I owned everything...**

**(*Somewhere in the world, Masashi Kishimoto is reading this and putting the Authors name on a hitlist and sending Ninjas to take him out...*)**

**Heh...heeeehhh...It's not worth it. I don't own Naruto or anything mentioned in this story. If I DID own it...Well...This story is a little piece of what it would be like...Bwhahahahaha! Erm...enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-**

_Shikamaru sighed. "Well...while I was making out with Ino at that restaurant...I came up with your next dare." he told Kiba._

_"Dandy." Kiba said._

_"Who's Dandy?" Lee asked._

_"Your mom." Sasuke replied._

_"Oh, Burn." Naruto said._

_Anyway..._

_"What's the dare?" Kiba asked. It couldn't be too terrible. After all, he just went out, got footed, and almost kissed a seven-year-old. Well, thirteen...but still._

_Shikamaru grinned evily. He had spent some time on this next dare... and he thought it was good...and would totally humiliate Kiba._

_Shikamaru didn't have anything against Kiba...he just thought he had better do something useful before all of man kind knew him as 'Lazy Ass'..._

_Too Late..._

_"Shut up. Anyway," Shikamaru started. "Kiba, onto your next dare...I dare you too..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"...Run around the Hyuga Mansion..._

_..._

_..._

_...Naked."_

Silence.

...

...

...

Awkward Silence.

...

...

...

Naruto's jaw dropped, Sakura's face turned bright red, Sasuke got a nose bleed, Kakashi dropped his book, Ino's face also turned bright red and she gasped, Choji choked on his chips, Asuma's 'cigarette' (a twig) that he found fell out of his mouth, Shikamaru raised a brow and smirked, Shino's jaw also dropped in shock and disgust, Hinata's face turned redder than Inos and Sakuras and her world began to spin, Kurenai held her hands up to her face, Neji passed out, Tenten gasped, Lee thought this was unyouthful and showed it, Gai did the same, Temari smirked pervertedly, Kankuro smeared his make-up in shock, and Gaara was...Gaara?

Kiba on the other hand...

Was for once...

Speechless.

He stared at Shikamaru with wide eyes, and his mouth hung wide open...and he didn't say anything. He didn't even move. Everyone stared at him for a minute in silence.

They already had Gai strip and run around town...but that was TOWN. No one was going to remember it was Gai who stripped in a few months...

But...Kiba had to run around the HYUGA Mansion...NAKED. They were _HYUGAS_! _**HYUGAS**_!

Kiba was going to die today.

Kiba's mind was EXPLODING.

_Naked Hyuga Naked Mansion Naked around NAKED Hinata and Hanabi Mansion NAKED me NAKED!, _Kiba shouted in his head. _Naked...Naked...IN THE HYUGA MANSION! I can't do it...I wanna live...and be clothed...NAKED!_

30 Minutes passed...and Kiba didn't budge. He didn't even BLINK! That should be in the book of world records...

Sakura leaned forward and moved her hand across Kiba's face. "Hey, Kiba did you die? I think he died. Shikamaru I think you killed Kiba." Sakura said.

"Wow, Shikamaru...breakin' the law." Ino said, hanging over Shikamaru's shoulder. "Super sexy."

"Yeah thanks." Shikamaru mumbled. "He's not dead...I don't think."

Naruto began poking Kiba with a stick. Kiba still didn't move. "Yeah, he's dead." Naruto stated. "Let's go burry him."

"I have a shovel." Shino said, standing up, a shovel magically appearing in his hand. Kurenai took the shovel away.

"What have I told you about burring your teammates?"

"It's rude..."

"Exactly."

Kiba still didn't move. The only words in his head were Naked, Hyuga, and Hinata_. Hinata is a HYUGA! _ He thought.

Thanks, Captain Obvious.

_Shut up, General Sarcasm. I'm sulking and stalling for time!_ Kiba growled in his head. _Hinata lives there...and her father is an ass hole...her sister is now thriteen and horny...Hm. What could possibly go wrong..._

Everything.

_AHHHHHHH! I DON'T WANNA BE EXPOSED! DAMN YOU AUTHOR AND SHIKAMARU!_ Kiba then began to twitch.

"Hey, he moved!" Sakura shouted.

Everyone gathered around Kiba, and waited to see if he'd do anything else. He didn't.

Hinata stood in the back ground. She didn't know what to think...She didn't want to see her best friend NAKED! Who would want to?

Every perverted fangirl and fanboy in this world, der.

Hinata shook her head. She began to feel dizzy...she didn't know if she could handle it...Then _Hanabi_ would be there...THAT made her blood boil. Knowing that her sister was now magically older and a teenage fangirl...something was going to go wrong...

Suddenly, Tenten let out a sad cry. "NEJI'S DEAD!"

"Neji, too!" Sakura shouted. They all then noticed that Neji had passed out...again.

Oh dear.

Right now, all you Neji fangirl are writing me hate mail.

LOVELY.

FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC.

Can't wait to read it.

Anyway...

Neji's passed out again...This time, it wasn't Lee's fault.

Tenten grabbed Shikamaru by the collar. "YOU DID THIS!"

Shikamaru blinked, shocked and a tad bit scared at the fire burning in her eyes. "What did I do?"

"YOU CAME UP WITH THAT DARE AND IT MADE NEJI THINK! WHEN NEJI THINKS HE PASSES OUT! NOW HE MAY NEVER WAKE UP! Atleast..." Tenten paused and thought. "...He'll be down for a few chapters anyway...unless the author comes up with an excuse to wake him up...HINT HINT!"

...I don't get it.

"Grrr." Tenten growled and released Shikamaru. Ino grabbed his arm.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I almost pissed myself, but I'm fine. Has Kiba moved yet?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone turned their attention back to Kiba...who was still frozen in place.

They all stared at him.

...

...

...

...

...

"I think he really is dead."

...

...

...

...

"Anyone got any cards?"

...

...

...

"Yeah, Kiba died. Let's go burry him."

"No, wait, did you see that? His eye twitched..."

"...No it didn't..."

...

...

...

...

Shikamaru sighed. He walked over to Kiba, and bitched slapped him.

HAHAHAHAHA picture it.

Kiba snapped out of his trance, and shook his head. He held his hand to cheek and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

"Good, you're alive." Shikamaru smirked.

"Kiba's alive!" Shino shouted from outside. "But already stared digging!"

Kurenai shook her head, and went outside to bring Shino back in.

Kiba stood and glared at Shikamaru. "I hate you."

"Thanks."

"I hate you."

"Don't be so rude."

"I hate you."

Shikamaru frowned. "Do you think this will get you out of your dare?"

"I hate you."

"It won't. You still have a kiss, too..."

"I hate you."

"I KNOW."

"I hate you."

Kiab continued to glare at Shikamaru, and Shikamaru sighed. Temari suddenly appeared at Kibas side.

"C'MON! Let's go! Kiba needs to get naked!" Temari grabbed him and pulled him out the door.

"Only if the author takes away the ears and tail!"

Awww...fine.

Kiba's ears and tail were gone, and he looked like he did and the beginning of this story. Temari continued to pull him out the door.

Everyone blinked, and slowly followed.

Well, except Hinata.

She was is shock.

She slowly followed everyone else...

**-At the Hyuga Mansion-**

Kiba was hid in a bush, but he was still clothed. "I'm not going to get naked it you people continue to WATCH me like PERVERTS!"

It was true...everyone was circled around him...waiting for him to strip.

Pervs...

Everyone(well, except Hinata, Sasuke, and Neji...who's still passed out...Hate mail here I come...) turned around. Hinata was over by the door, away from everyone else. Kiba glared at Sasuke, and Sasuke stared back.

"Well, strip." Sasuke comanded.

"Are you insane! I'm not stripping if you're gonna watch me! That goes for you too, Temari!"

"Aww." Temari sadly turned around.

Sasuke shook his head. "What if I give you a dollar?"

"What? NO!"

"...Two dollars?"

"NOOOO!"

"...Three?"

Kiba picked up a large rock and threw it at Sasukes head...and since Sasuke has slow reflexes...it hit him.

Kiba sighed, and walked over behind a wide tree, and unzipped his jacket. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this...If he didn't die before...he'd die now.

Kiba took off his shirt, then took his pants off...soon he was naked. Shikamaru had given him a towel to put on until he got inside.

He walked out from behind the tree. Everyone turned around, and looked down expecting something to show...but remember the towel. Keep your hopes down fangirls...God.

"How am I suppose to do this...?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I don't know...nor do I care. Just go. Run and...do what ever...we'll meet you at the other end of the Mansion."

"You mean we can't follow him!" the girls (not Hinata or Kurenai...) shouted.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Shikamaru exclaimed, angry. Ino pouted. Sakura sighed. Temari crossed her arms. Tenten frowned.

"Whhhhhhyyyyy?" they whined.

"BECAUSE!" Naruto and Shikamaru exclaimed.

Kiba frowned...he wondered if they knew he was still there...he better make sure.

"I'm still here."

"We know."

"'Kay, just making sure."

Naruto hugged Sakura. "Why do you wanna see Kiba naked, Sakura! I thought you loved me!" he cried.

Sakura pushed him away. "I do love you...but I'm a teenage fangirl. Don't remember the beginning of the series? When Sasuke was my life? Yeah, every girl pictured him naked..."

"Since when did Kiba become so attractive?" Naruto asked.

"Since last chapter. He'll be totally last week when it's someone elses turn."

"I'm still here." Kiba stated, annoyed.

"We know." Everyone said, flatly.

"Ok, I'm just gonna streak now." Kiba said, and walked to the door. Hinata was still at the door. Kiba approached her, and sighed.

"Hinata, I'm sorry." he told her. Hinata blushed, and looked down at the floor.

"I'm not going to be inside..."

"I know, I'm apologizing for your entire family." Kiba winked at her, and she smiled. She leaned over and opened the door.

"You can go..." Hinata's face is now a cherry.

Kiba sighed. "Alright...I hope no one tries to kill me..."

Kiba walked inside the mansion, and shut the door. No one was in the hall...yet...

He removed the towel, and wrapped it around his hand so that he'd have it when he was finished with this freakin' dare.

He stood there, completely naked. Then he heard someones voice...and he recognized it...

"Hanabi..." he whispered.

Sure enough, Hanabi turned the corner, and her eyes landed on Kiba. Her jaw dropped, and Kiba waved at her.

"Hi, Hanabi. I'm here to streak through your house. This a good time?" he asked, trying to lighten up with moment. Hanabi didn't say anything.

Kiba shifted, uncomfortable...but then again, some girl was staring at him...and he was naked...wouldn't you be uncomfortable?

Yes...yes you would.

Hanabi's eyes suddenly turned to hearts, and she ran towards him.

"I KNEW YOU'D COME FOR ME, KIBA! MY LOVE!"

"Oh, God..."

Kiba began to run away before Hanabi could reach him. She chased him into the next room...where all the old Hyuga...people...talked about...old stuff...

"What the hell!"

"Who's that!"

"Oh, God!"

"Where's my pudding cup?"

"He's an Inuzuka!"

"My eyes!"

Kiba ran out of the room, and went to the next room...which was the kitchen. Most of the women were in here...Oh dear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Some screams were out of fright...some not...

"Sorry!" Kiba shouted his apology and ran to the next room...Two people were playing Chess.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET OUT!"

"I SUNK YOUR BATTLE SHIP!"

"FRANK THIS IS CHESS!"

Kiba stood there for a moment, then realized that Hanabi was still chasing him. He was about to run, but then be bumped into a woman.

She let out a terrified scream and punched him in the face.

"OW!"

"HELP!" she screamed.

"NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I'M NOT GONNA-"

"AHHHHH!" she began to kick him. Kiba protected...his place, and stood up.

"Ow! Stop it, you crazy-Ow! Ouch! STOP!" Kiba began to make a run for it.

The woman also chased him...and don't forget about Hanabi...

Kiba was more than half way through the Mansion, and he could see the door.

He unwrapped the towel, and tied it around his waist. He ran out the door and ran to the group waiting for him. Everyone was laughing (not Hinata) at Kiba's pain as he stopped infront of them.

Hanabi and the lady were at the doorstep. The lady picked up a rock and threw it at Kiba.

"You crazy Bitch! It was a dare! I wasn't going to do anything to you! Owwww...That hurt!"

The lady put her hand to her heart. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know. Sorry."

And with that, she turned and walked off as if nothing had happened.

Kiba shuttered. "Let's go...before Hanabi comes after us."

"Agreed." Hinata said.

After Kiba got dressed, they headed back to Narutos house.

**-Back at Naruto's House-**

"That was awful." Kiba muttered, his face completely red.

"I know...We didn't get to see you naked!" Temari cried.

"I hate you all. You weren't exposed for the whole world to see."

"I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL, KIBA! I HAD THE WHOLE TOWN SEE ME! IT WAS UNYOUTHFUL!" Gai exclaimed, a waterfall of tears falling down his cheeks.

"OH GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

They hugged...and the sunset...and shit. Y'know.

Kiba shook his head. "Is my turn over yet?" he asked.

Shikamaru smirked. "The Kiiiisssss!" he taunted.

Kiba frowned. "Lovely. Who am I going to kiss? If you say Hanabi, I will kill you...and you will be dead...because I will have killed you...and you will be dead. DEAD."

"...Okay. I won't. Let me think..." Shikamaru thought for a moment. How could he make Kiba's turn any worse...? A gay kiss...? Nah, to predicable...

Hm. He was stumped.

"I don't know. Maybe there'll have to be another chapter so the Author has some time to think."

OH HELL NO! WE'RE FINISHING THIS TURN!

"Fine."

Naruto smirked. "Oh, Bur-"

No.

"But I haven't said it this chap-"

No.

"But-"

I said no.

Naruto frowned, but then smiled from ear to ear. "OH BURN!" he shouted.

...

Naruto...

"That's right." Naruto said.

Naruto was suddenly hit my lightning.

"AHHHH!" he screamed. "You know what! Screw this! I'm leaving!"

"Naruto, you can't just leave!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm leaving! I'm going to write my own fanfic and I will get more reviews than this damn AUTHOR!"

You do that.

Naruto then went to the emo corner to write his fanfic...

Ugh, anyway...

Shikamaru suddenly got an idea. It was...some what predicable...if you read the reviews. Heh...you guys were kidding, but who cares?

"Kiba...I have it." Shikamaru said. Kiba glared at him.

"Who do I smooch?" he asked.

Shikamaru smirked. "Tenten."

...

...

...

"What?"

"What?"

Tenten and Kiba looked at each other...and blushed.

( **Note...I don't support it...officially. It's my favorite crack, though. XP** )

Shikamaru nodded.

Everyone sat there in silence. Boy...Neji was going to be pissed.

Kiba sighed. "Okay." he muttered. He walked over to Tenten, bent down, and grabbed her face in his hands.

He pressed his lips to hers.

Naruto's jaw dropped, Sakura's eyes widened, Sasuke smirked and looked down at uncontious Neji, Kakashi sighed and read his book, Ino gasped, Shikamaru was shocked, Choji ate his chips, Asuma couldn't care less, Kurenai gasped, Hinata felt an uneasy urge to punch Tenten, Shino giggled (?), Neji was passed out, Lee and Gai sighed in youth and forgot about Neji, Temari was jealous, Kankuro wrote down everything that just happened for his Puppet Show, and Gaara...need I say more?

Hinata didn't like it. Kiba and Tenten! No...NO! Besides...what was Neji going to say! She felt bad for whoever had to tell him...oh and for Kiba.

Kiba and Tenten broke away, and Kiba went back to his seat. Tenten blinked, and blushed. She looked at Kiba.

"You area GREAT kisser!" she gasped. Kiba smiled at her.

"Why, thank you." he winked.

What the hell...Now he's flirtly? Well, Damn. I'm not going to be the one to tell Neji. I feel bad for the poor soul...and I get to choose the poor soul...Bwhahahaha!

Hinata didn't like it. She had the urge to go over and beat the living Hell outta Tenten...

Okay, she was jealous...but oh well. She had just realized that she loved Kiba...so this was a bit difficult for her...Hinata was...really upset.

She crossed her arms over her chest, and looked down at the floor. She was unamused.

Kiba snatched the bottle away from Shikamaru. "Okay...I have a question."

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"So, this game is called Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell or Marriage...right?"

"Right." Everyone answered.

"What's Marriage?"

Everyone sat in silence and thought about it.

"I...I think it's where they have to marry someone of your choice..." Sakura replied.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Kiba asked.

"It depends on who gets married. One of the Sensei's could get married...but the kids...not so much..." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I don't think I wanna take the chance with that...Someone else can. I think this will be a...Kiss...and a truth. That good?"

"Yeah."

"That works."

"All good."

Everyone agreed.

Kiba smirked. "So, Kiss and Truth."

He spun the bottle...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

...Stop.

It landed on...Temari...

-x-

**Heh...what will happen to Temari? Who will she Kiss? What will be her truth...? Not sure, but I'll figure it out. Alright...so Review, and tell me what you think, and if you have any Ideas then tell me. XD Alright. **

**So...I was thinking...So I already have 262 reviews...I was thinking that whoever my 300th reviewer is...I'll ask them if they want to appear in a couple Chapters...if they don't then...Well, not sure. Anyway, if they do, I'll message them and ask them, and get information and ask what ideas they have. They also get to choose who goes in that next chapter...even if they've already done it. I mean, think about it...they're spinning a BOTTLE! It's bound to land on someone again...so, they get to choose the turn and appear in the chapter(s) and we'll talk about that together...Ha. Interested? Then wait...because 300 is a bit away...well 38 reviews...Hm. So good luck...I guess. Also, if it happens to be one of those anonymous reviewers...Leave your email! Okay...I don't want to have to give it to someone else...that's just sad. **

**So...There we are. I'll see you next time! XD **


	17. Temari Speaks the Truth

**Hello and welcome back! I told you all I'd update faster...well...I didn't...but you get the idea. Hah. So, now it's Temari's turn...Hm. How many people do I need? Let's see...I haven't done Kankuro, Asuma, Kurenai, Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, Neji...then I'm doing Temari right now...Holy potato chips we're almost done...Oh, and who ever the 300th reviewer chooses...Hm. Almost finished people! So sad, huh? Enjoy it while it's still going on. Haha, **

**Speaking of the 300th reviewer...Who ever gets that I will PM them or email...I guess. We're getting close...A few rules though...just so you people know. Keep it T rated if you have an idea. No...incredibly sexual crap...or nu-well...we've already had nudity...Hah...Romance is ok...just no sex...Also, I know some people love characters that aren't in this story...like Itachi, for example. If you choose the turn...They have to of already shown up. I'm sorry...but I don't know much about some of the other characters...I mean, I haven't really watched the series for a while...sad, yes, but I plan on watching it. So...choose some one who's already in the story. The only other people I'd ALLOW would be...Jiriya, Tsunade, Orochimaru...maybe Itachi...but that's it. But you had better have a great idea as to how they show up and how it becomes their turn. And if your idea won't work...I'll tell you sorry and think of something else. Also, don't be a baby. I know some people would be like "I WANT ITACHI! I WON'T TAKE PART IN THIS IF IT ISN'T WITH HIM!" or whatever. Okay, look, if you don't want to do it, fine. Have a good reason. I won't force you to do this...I'll just give it to the 299th reviewer. **

**That's about it...I'll choose them soon enough...Haha. Now that that's out of the way...Let's continue on with the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own anything mention in this fic, and this fic is just written for my entertainment and the entertainment of others. **

**-x-x-x-**

_Previously..._

_Kiba snatched the bottle away from Shikamaru. "Okay...I have a question."_

_"What?" Shikamaru asked._

_"So, this game is called Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell or Marriage...right?"_

_"Right." Everyone answered._

_"What's Marriage?"_

_Everyone sat in silence and thought about it._

_"I...I think it's where they have to marry someone of your choice..." Sakura replied._

_"Isn't that a bit much?" Kiba asked._

_"It depends on who gets married. One of the Sensei's could get married...but the kids...not so much..." Sakura said._

_"Yeah, I don't think I wanna take the chance with that...Someone else can. I think this will be a...Kiss...and a truth. That good?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"That works."_

_"All good."_

_Everyone agreed._

_Kiba smirked. "So, Kiss and Truth."_

_He spun the bottle..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_...Stop._

_It landed on...Temari..._

"Well, it's about damn time!" Temari snorted. "I've been waiting for this since I started play. Bring it on, Kiba!"

Kiba blinked, and made sure the bottle landed right. He was hoping it would land on someone like Naruto...or something. Not Temari. He didn't know what the crap to do for Temari.

"Ummm..." Kiba began to think.

Temari sighed. "You didn't plan anything, did you? Ugh..." she muttered.

Kiba shook his head, and began to think some more. What was something everyone wanted to know about Temari...and how would he make her kiss? He'd take care of the hard one first...and that was the Truth...

You know...we haven't looked into everyone's minds for a while...Let's take a look to stall for time...

Naruto: _I'm hungry...like, really, really, REALLY hungry...I should get up and get some ramen...WAIT I'M OUT! Arguuhhhhhh...Hmmm...Choji..._

Sakura_: Why is Naruto looking at Choji like that...?_

Sasuke: _Come sail away...Come sail away...Come sail away with MEEEEEEE! God, I love STYX!_

Kakashi:_ No...why? This damn fanfic desigused as a pervy novel is making me angry! I would never do that to Iruka!_

Kiba: _Okay...I know who she's going to kiss...heh, she's gonna kick my ass but it'll be worth it. I've had worse...Hm, now what should I ask her? Uhhh...Who does she like? Nah...knowing this author, if I asked her that it could result in some nasty cat fights...Uggghhhh..._

Hinata: _I can't believe he kissed Tenten! I mean...why? Why did he act like it was nothing? Did...did he want to kiss Tenten? *Gasp* Does Kiba...like Tenten!_

Shino: _This is rediculous...I had that grasshopper IN MY POCKET! Where could it have gone?_

Kurenai:_ Oh, I'm so hott. No one doesn't even realize just how hott I am...Asuma should care...hehe._

Shikamaru: _...Is Ino trying to touch my butt...?_

Ino:_ Just...a bit...farther..._

Choji: _Hmmmm...Oh! Grasshopper flavoring! That must be new! Yummy!_

Asuma:_ Oh, I'm so hott. No one doesn't even realize just how hott I am...Kurenai should care...hehe._

Neji: _..._

Tenten: _That was a great kiss...I wish Neji would just surpise me...WAKE UP! WAKE UP, NEJI! WAKEY WAKEY! _

Lee: _I'm going to buy a pet squirrel...then I'm gonna buy a Beetles CD! THEY HAVE YOUTHFUL HAIR!_

Gai: _I'm a sexy Green BEAST!_

Temari: _I didn't get to see Kiba naked...oh well. I wonder who he's gonna make me kiss...Oh, maybe he's secretly inlove with me and will make me kiss him then the truth will be what I think of him! Ohhhhh! I have my response!_

Kankuro: _Alright...so then Kirbu will say, "This isn't peanutbutter...it's poop!" Hahahahahaaa! My puppet show will be famous! The Muppet's will be jealous!_

Gaara:_ I miss my Teddy Bear..._

Oh yeah...Now I remember why I never do that anymore...ridiculous...Although I'm looking forward to that puppet show...

Anyway, Kiba thought long and hard...what could he ask her that would leave her speechless? Or something that would make her hesitate...and make everyone curious about her answer.

Kiba shook his head, thinking that maybe he'd think of something that way...

Hm, I don't even have any ideas. Let's stall for time.

Naruto jumped to his feet. "I'm hungry! ...Oh, Choji..." Naruto turned and smiled evily at Choji. Choji looked up, and knew exactly was Naruto was thinking.

"No, this is my last bag!" he exclaimed, protecting his chips.

Naruto then glomped (?) Choji and tackled him to the floor. "Gimme one!"

"No!"

"Gimme!"

"No! They're brand new!"

"I don't care! Gimme!"

"Grasshopper flavoring!"

Shino perked up, and then tacked Choji and Naruto. "Mine!" Shino exclaimed, reaching for the chips.

"Naruto! Get up!" Sakura yelled. Naruto ignored her, and continued to wrestle for the chips.

"They're mine!"

"I want one!"

"Grasshopper!"

"Damn," Shikamaru said. "Shino's turn really screwed him up, didn't it?"

Kurenai nodded. "Yeah, I've never seen him fight like this."

"Hm. Has he seen Bugs Life?" Shikamaru asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, he loves that movie." Kurenai replied, rolling her eyes. "Kiba hates it. Once, when Kiba killed on of Shino's bug, Shino strapped Kiba to a chair and made him watch it...eight times in a row."

"No kiddin'?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

Okay...

Things are now random. Too random for this story...and that's pretty random.

Suddenly the Kool-aid guy broke through the wall. "OH YEAH!"

"Hey didn't I smash you?" Ino asked.

The Kool-aid guy froze, and began to back away. "Oh, yeah..."

...

ANYWAY!

Kiba then thought of it.

'Bout damn time.

Kiba thought of something that would work...he didn't know if it would be embarrassing or not...since it was Temari, but it'd do.

"HEY! I have it! I have the truth!" Kiba shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and went back to there places...except Naruto, who had made himself comfy in Choji's lap. Sakura frowned.

"Naruto, get over here!"

"No," Naruto said. "I've almost got a chip. Besides...Choji is very comfy."

Choji smiled at this...and his teeth went PING!

"WE CAN DO THAT TOO!" Lee and Gai shouted. "WANNA SEE?"

"No..." everyone said, flatly. Lee and Gai sat down sadly, and pouted.

Kiba blinked a few times. "Anyway, so I came up with something-"

"Sexy." Temari interrupted him.

Kiba sat there, dumbfounded. "What?"

"What?" Temari replied.

"Ummm...anyway, I figured out your truth, Temari. Sorry if it's not that good...I couldn't think of anything else. " Kiba apologized.

Temari shrugged. "It's all good. As long as it's not something stupid and easy. Give me a challenge."

"Alright...it's kind of a challenge...Temari...

...

...

...

...

What do you think of every guy in this room? Give details, and you can't skip anyone." Kiba said.

Temari stared at him.

Everyone looked back and forth between them.

That...didn't see too bad...unless...well, y'know.

Temari frowned. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm serious." he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

_This is just what I needed! I was hoping he would ask what i thought of just him...not every guy! Ugh...I was gonna tell him he was cute but not for me...but then I was going to leave everyone hanging with who I really love..._ Temari thought. She really didn't want to play now...

The man she was inlove with...

...

...

...

...was in this very room...

What ever was she going to do?

"I'm not gonna do it." Temari stated.

Kiba frowned, and glared at her. "Temari, I let you off EASY! You don't have to streak through the Hyuga house or streak through town or pole dance or tell us about your gay lesbian dreams or any of the crap the rest of us are doing!"

"...Point?"

Kiba let out a frustrated sigh. "Temari...just go around the room and say what you think of all the guys here...it's not that difficult."

_Oh suuuuuure..._ Temari groaned in her head.

She wasn't very happy...but then again, she never turned down a challenge...she was going to have to suck it up. If he didn't love her back...then she'd beat the living Hell out of him until he did.

Temari smiled. "Alright, I'll do it. Where should I start?" she asked.

Naruto bounced up and down on Choji's lap and waved his arms. "START WITH ME FIRST! ME ME ME ME!" he shouted.

Temari smirked. "Alright,"

Sakura frowned, and glared at Temari. _She better not say anything bad...sure Naruto has flaws...tons of flaws...but I still love him...oh, and she BETTER NOT flirt with him!_ Sakura growled in her head.

"Okay, Naruto," Temari stared. "I hate you're orange jump suit. I HATE it! I mean...how are you suppose to blend in? Orange is the new camo! Ugh, but I do have to say...You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. They remind me of the ocean!"

"Awww, thanks Tem- HEY! DON'T GO DISSEN' ON THE ORANGE!" Naruto shouted.

"It's ugly, get over it."

"IT IS NOT! RIGHT?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I hate you all. I'm going back to my fanfic..." Naruto then went back to his corner to update his fanfic.

Temari rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to Sasuke. "Sasuke," she stared.

Sasuke looked up at her, and raised a brow. _I could care less about what she thinks of me...she thinks I'm sexy. And, heh, I am. _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke...you're hair looks like a ducks ass." she said.

"AHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto burst out laughing from his corner. "IT DOES!"

Everyone's jaws dropped in shock. Sasuke began to twitch. "What...?"

"It does!" Temari continued. "I mean...look at it from the side! HA! It's just so stupid looking! How much time do you spend on you're hair? Heh...Oh. But I must say...you have really shiny hair, if that makes you feel any better. What's your secret?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "L'Oreal...because I'm worth it."

Everyone stared at him.

Sasuke glaned around. "What?"

"Okay...moving on." Kiba said. "Go on."

Temari nodded, and her eyes landed on Choji. She smiled at him. "Choji, I think you're just so adorible! I hate how everyone picks on you in their fics! *COUGH*THIS AUTHOR*COUGH*! I think you're so cute! You deserve you're own fic." she told him. Choji began to tear up.

"R-really?"

Temari nodded. Choji wiped his eyes. "Thank you, Temari! That means alot!" he smiled at her.

Temari winked at him.

Hey...I don't pick on him! I mean...so what if made Ino call him fat and have him be attacked by Naruto and Shino! I don't mess with him that much! Geez.

"I beg to differ. Anyway," Temari turned her attention Shikamaru.

Ino frowned, and glanced at Shikamaru, her grip on his hand tightening.

"Shikamaru...you're head is shaped like a pineapple, you're lazy and don't ever do crap, and you're super smart. I just explained your character better than Wikipedia did." Temari nodded.

Shikamaru frowned. "Thanks." he said, monotone. Ino's brow twitched, and she resisted going over there and punching her for insulting Shikamaru.

Shikamaru really didn't care.

Ino did.

Opposites attraction.

Nice.

Temari turned her attention to Shino. "Okay, Shino," she said.

She stopped looking around for bugs, and looked at Temari.

"Shino, I find you very sexy. I mean...you're just so...mysterious! I love it! I mean...sure, you have a creepy obsession with bugs but I see pass that...so mysterious! I love it!" she squealed (?).

Shino nodded. "Thanks."

That's all he had to say...?

Temari smiled, and moved along. This wasn't as bad as she had once thought. Next was Kiba.

Hinata frowned.

"Kiba...you have to cutest ass I've ever seen." Temari stated. Everyone looked at her like WTF?

Kiba blushed. "What?"

"I snuck in and caught a peek of you streaking. Such a cute ass!"

Kiba didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered.

"Thanks...I think..." he blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Hinata was glaring at Temari...but she didn't notice. Kankuro tapped Temari's shoulder.

"You know...you're kind of a pervert, Temari. It's creepy."

"I'm not creepy. I'm just like every fangirl out there."

"I'm not sure if that-"

"It's right." Temari declared. Kankuro shook his head.

Temari turned her head, and her eyes landed on the man she was inlove with. Her cheeks heated up, and she looked down at the floor. She shifted in her seat, and cleared her throat. She looked back up at him...and said...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Rock Lee, you are the nicest, sexiest, youthful...est, person I've ever met. I've been in love with you ever since I laied my eyes on you."

Everyone gasped.

Temari was in love with LEE? ! ? !

Something is wrong with this picture...

Lee's cheeks heated up...and everyone turned theirs heads to see what Lee's response would be.

Just at that very moment, Neji began to stir. His eyes opened...and he leaned up.

Lee took in a big breath and said, "Temari, you are very beautiful, and smart. But...My heart belongs to another...I'm sorry, and I hope you will forgive me...but I've been denying this for a long time...But...I am..." Lee paused.

Neji cocked his head. _What the hell is going on?_ he asked himself.

Tenten the realized Neji was awake, and she was about to say something, but then Lee started talking again.

"I've denied it! But no anymore! I am in love with Neji Hyuga!"

Thump.

Neji fell right to the floor.

"Huh?" Everyone looked over at Neji.

"NEJI! ! ! !" Tenten exclaimed.

Lee blinked...and said, "Heh...whoops? He was awake...?"

Tenten didn't move.

When she did after a moment...Fire was burning in her eyes. Lee jumped back in fright. Tenten stood up...and walked towards Lee.

"Heh...Tenten...calm down...Heh, I was...uh, heh, kidding! Yes...Tenten...what are you-"

Tenten grabbed Lee but the neck and began to strangle him.

Everyone watched her for a moment, then turned away when Tenten pulled out her weapons.

"I lost Lee too...Neji." Temari sighed. Kiba patted her back.

"I fee your pain."

"You lost Lee to Neji, too?"

"Um, no. But...I feel it." Kiba gave Hinata a quick glance.

They went back to their circle, and ignored Tenten and Lee.

Temari, now heart broken, tried to cheer up. "Well, it's fine! Plenty of fish in the sea, right?" she let out a fake laugh. "Let's continue this truth!"

Everyone nodded. Temari turned and looked at Neji.

"Neji stole Lee's heart...Neji isn't even gay. Fan-FREAKING-tastic. That's all I have to say." Temari said quickly, and moved on.

"Gaara and Kankuro...you two are the best brothers a girl could ask for. Even though Gaara you're a psychotic murderer and Kankuro you play with dolls...I love you both."

"Awwwwwwww! That was beautiful!" Kankuro said, wiping away her tears. Gaara just sat there...has he even done anything since he got here? Oh well...

Temari nodded, and turned her attention to adults. She decided to do this quickly so she could get her turn done and OVER WITH.

"Alright, Kakashi. You're a closet pervert who writes creepy fanfics at night about your students and you're much better than Gai. Asuma, you smoke too much and are inlove with Kurenai but your pride won't let you admit it out loud until Shippuden, and Gai you're a freak who got his eye brows waxed now you're just some freak with an awful haircut and an ugly green spandex."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. That seemed about right...

Temari sighed. "Alright, this truth is done!" she exclaimed, happy. She turned and looked at Kiba.

"The kiss...?"

Kiba smirked. "I have the perfect person! You'll wanna kill me after wards but oh well!"

"Is it Lee?"

"No..."

"Neji."

"Nooo..."

"Gai."

"Noooooo..."

"Chucky."

"Hell no." Kiba said. His smirk grew wider.

"Temari...you have to kiss...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Orochimaru."

Silence.

"WHAT THE HELL, KIBA! ? ! ?" Temari shouted.

"I knew you'd act like this."

Temari shook her head. "I can't kiss...Orochimaru...he has an over grown tongue...he might choke me with it..."

Kiba shook his head. "The author won't let that happen." Kiba assured her.

"Fine. Then how do we find him?" Temari asked.

Kiba pointed at the window. "He's stalking Sasuke from that bush."

Orochimaru's head suddenly popped out of the bush, and he waved at them. He left the bush, and came in through the front door.

Temari got up and face him. Orochimaru didn't pay any attention to her. He had his gaze focused on Sasuke."SASUKE!"

"Not interested."

"BUT I-"

"No."

"WHAT IF I-"

"Nooooo."

Temari rolled her eyes. She grabbed Orochimarus face, and kiss him.

Everyone was shocked that she actually did it. Temari pulled away and slapped Orochimaru in the face. "NOW GET OUT!" she yelled at him.

"Fine, gosh. Don't need to be rude." Orochimaru mumbled.

Temari sighed. "Is it over?'

Kiba nodded. "It's over."

"Good."

Tenten came back inside, and sat down.

"Where's Lee?" Kakashi asked.

"Remember that castle?"

"Yeah..."

"He's there."

**-Meanwhile at the Castle-**

"No...Bad dragon! Please don't eat me! I take like green! YOUTHFUL green! Ahhhhh! Bad Dragon! No, NO FIRE DRAGON!"

**-Back at Naruto's house-**

"I'm finished with my fic! Yay! I'm going to get so many reviews! You'll never guess what pairing I chose!" Naruto exclaimed.

"NaruSaku?" Shikamaru asked.

"NOPE! EVEN BETTER!"

"Nejiten?"

"EVEN BETTER!"

"ShikaIno?"

"BETTER! I chose...NarutoxMegan Fox!"

"NAAAAARRRRRUUUUUTTTTTOOOOOO!"

"uh-oh..." Naruto ran away from Sakura, who was chasing him around with a Chainsaw...

Temari sighed and took the bottle. "This is going to be a plain dare..." she said.

She spun the bottle...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

...Stop.

It landed on...Hinata.

**-x-**

**Oh my...This turned out MUCH better...the version I had in my head sucked...so this worked. Hm. What do you think? Review and tell me...Hinata is next...what will her dare be? I don't know...I'll have to think about that...Hmmmmmm...So anyway, Review... See ya next time!**


	18. Seductive Hinata

**Alright, we're back! Hinata's turn! Yay...I spent a while thinking about this dare...and I've come up with something...um...Some might be angry...some might be very happy. But, we'll save that for later...when the chapter starts and we stall for time...yeah. We do that alot on this story.**

**Naruto: BELIEVE IT!**

**Dammit, Naruto! Get backstage!**

**Naruto: ...Oh, Burn.**

**...Ugh. Randomness some times...is just too much. Anyway, so It's Hinata's turn and Temari is giving the dare. Good, or Bad? We'll see. Enjoy this chapter. XD**

**-x-x-x-**

_Previously..._

_"I'm finished with my fic! Yay! I'm going to get so many reviews! You'll never guess what pairing I chose!" Naruto exclaimed._

_"NaruSaku?" Shikamaru asked._

_"NOPE! EVEN BETTER!"_

_"Nejiten?"_

_"EVEN BETTER!"_

_"ShikaIno?"_

_"BETTER! I chose...NarutoxMegan Fox!"_

_"NAAAAARRRRRUUUUUTTTTTOOOOOO!"_

_"uh-oh..." Naruto ran away from Sakura, who was chasing him around with a Chainsaw..._

_Temari sighed and took the bottle. "This is going to be a plain dare..." she said._

_She spun the bottle..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_...Stop._

_It landed on...Hinata._

Hinata stared down at the bottle, and he cheeks heated up. She knew this was going to happen one way or another...

Temari smiled. "Hinata! Perfect! It shouldn't be hard to think of something for you!" Temari laughed. Hinata didn't see what was so funny. She was just hoping the bottle would never land on her and they would never make her do anything...like, forget about her...and everything.

Kiba glanced at Hinata from the corner of his eyes. He had to admit...he was worried. Temari just go her heartbroken...because she loved Lee...and Lee loves Neji...who is now dead. Like...seriously. He died.

You all missed the funeral.

Seriously.

Neji is **dead**.

DEAD.

Seriously.

I'm not kidding.

He's deader than Sarutobi.

Deader then dead.

Deader than that pet goldfish you had when you were five.

Tenten is upset.

So is Lee.

Gai too.

Tenten is pregnant with his child.

Lee wants custody.

Gai has gone into depression.

...

...

...

...

...

HAHAHAH no.

Neji is just unconcious.

All you want me dead now. :)

Anyway...back to the story...

Heh...HELLO Hate Mail.

Ahem...

Temari looked at Hinata and began to think. She didn't have a problem with Hinata...but she was tired of her being so quiet...she wanted to make Hinata do something BOLD. Something no one would expect. And she would do it...no matter how long it took...no matter how many times she passed out...She would do it. Temari just had to think of what IT would be...Hmmm.

Hinata avoided Temari's gaze. She didn't want it to be her turn. She began to twiddle her fingers, and sat there, nervous.

_I...I don't know Temari very well...but she...she won't make me do anything awful...right? She's not cruel...right? She's perverted, but not cruel..._ Hinata thought to herself. She sure hoped her opinion on Temari would be right. She really didn't want to do anything awful and embarrassing...but from the way this story has been going...she was probably going to. She sighed sadly.

Kiba scratched the back of his head, and looked over at Temari. She met his gaze, and gave his a small smirk. Kiba turned his head away. He didn't like that look in her eyes,.

Temari smirked. She knew the PERFECT thing for Hinata to do! It had it's full share of embarrassment and excitement. Plus, it might bring out a different side of Hinata...a...naughty side of her. Temari jumped to her feet with excitement, and pointed at Hinata. Hinata flinched, and she could already feel the embarrassment.

"Hinata! I've got it! I-"

"SAAAASSSSSUUUUUKKKKKEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone froze.

They knew that voice.

Well...remember Sasukes turn? You can take your guesses now.

Tsunade burst through the door. She didn't look too pleased. She looked around the room until her eyes landed on Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back and forth. She grabbed Shino, and set him on his lap, trying to hide. Shino frowned, and stood up. He slapped Sasuke across the face and sat back down.

"Ow! What was that for, Shino! ?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Shino. Shino ignored him.

"Tsunade, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Tsunade pointed at Sasuke.

"I WANT AN EXPLANATION!" she shouted. Sasuke blinked, and stood up very slowly.

"Now, Tsunade..."

Tsunade reached over and grabbed Sasuke by the ear, and pulled him towards her.

"Ow..ow...ow...boooooobs...ow!" Sasuke muttered.

Tsunade, not letting him go, said, "Why...Sasuke! ? ! ? I should beat the living HELL out of you! Not only did you kiss me...but I also felt you COP A FEEL!"

Every looked at Sasuke, surprised.

Sasuke giggled. "Oh yeah...that was awesome."

Tsunde punched him in the face and Sasuke went flying. All the Sasuke Chibi's cried out his name and went to protect him.

Naruto smiled, and said, "So Sasuke, how'd it feel?"

Sasuke rubbed the side of his face. "The punch?"

"No, the _feel_."

"Like heaven, Naruto...like heaven."

They must have forgot Tsunade was still there...

Tsunade held her fist up, and punched Naruto...sending him flying as well. Sakura lt out a small cry. "NO! TSUNADE! Don't hurt Naruto! I love him!"

"Do I care?" Tsunade growled.

"You should." Sasuke replied. "Because Love is what keeps us together...it makes us strong, and it pulls up through the days. Without love, we're just piles of flesh and bones...Without love...there's just hate. Hate is what kills people. Take a look at all the people we've lost in our lives...Hate is what kill my clan...Itachi...Itach was full of hate and power hungry...I didn't see it...but Love is was made him keep me alive. He loved me because...I am his little brother...I wanna kill his ass now...but that's the hate in me...and I know that makes my character the sexy bad boy who wants his revenge...but Love has kept me alive. My fangirls...the normal fans...Naruto and Sakura...not so much Kakashi...What I'm trying to say, Tsunade...is you need to listen to Sakura...she loves Naruto...and if you kill him by beating him to a pulp...then Hate...Hate has taken over you...and who cares of I copped a feel? You enjoyed it...and you know it."

...

...

...

...

Holy Potato Chips...

Every stared at Sasuke with tears in their eyes. Tsunade sniffled, and wiped her eyes. "I...I never...I never thought of it that way, Sasuke...You've...You've helped me see the light...I'm sorry, Sakura, Naruto." she apologized.

Sakura nodded, and went and grabbed Naruto,

Tsunade sighed. "I'm sorry for interrupting you...I will leave now. But what are you guys doing anyway?"

"Playing a game." Kakashi answered with a smile.

"Instead of training your students?"

"Yep!"

"Oh, alright then. Continue on."

And with that, Tsunade left.

Everyone sat there in silence.

"So...Sasuke...did you just make that up...or what?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "It just came to me. I'm a very smart guy."

"Sure you are."

Temari jumped up once again, and pumped her fist up in the air. "I COMPLETELY HATE THIS AUTHOR!"

...Whhhhyyyy?

"Because you ALWAYS get off topic somehow whenever something important is going to happen!"

...That's not my fault. We needed Tsunade to face Sasuke sooner of later. God, leave me alone.

Temari frowned, then sighed. She turned to Hinata. "I have your Dare. And if anyone...ANYONE...intrudes...I will bite you."

"Why bite?" Naruto asked.

Temari tackled Naruto and bit him.

"OUCH! RABIES!"

"I don't have rabies, you dope!" Temari smacked him. Naruto remained silent.

Sakura glared at Temari. "Temari, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't hurt Naruto like that."

"And I'd appreciate it if your forehead wasn't so big."

Sakura kept her mouth shut too...

Man, Temari, you're kind of a...a...

"What? I dare you to finish that sentence."

...

...

...

"That's what I thought." Temari then smiled at Hinata. Hinata got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She didn't like that grin...

"Alright, now that we're back on track...let's do this!" Temari exclaimed. Everyone looked up at her, and waited for her to tell Hinata was she had to do.

"Now, this dare, " she started, "will be directed by ME! And ME only. I make the rules, and what I say goes, Hinata you have to do this. Alright? No matter what you think!"

Temari waited for Hinata's response. Hinata sighed, but agreed with a slow nod. Temari smiled.

"Hinata...I dare you to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Give Kiba a lap dance!"

...

...

...

Oh my.

Everyone's jaws...literally dropped and reached the floor. Hinata and Kiba turned bright red, frozen, lips parting in a small gasp. Everyone...sat there in silence for a minute of two. Kiba turned at looked at Temari.

"Temari...You...you can't be serious!" he said, protesting. Temari frowned, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Kiba, you should be jumping for joy! You get a free lap dance!" She told him.

Kiba's face turned even redder...if possible. "From my TEAMMATE and BEST FRIEND!"

"What? You don't think she's pretty?" Temari asked, hitting a nerve.

Hinata looked up at Kiba, curious about that answer.

Kiba growled at Temari. "I never said that. Hinata...she's...she's just...no. Why should I be part of this?" he asked. Temari smirked.

"Because you want the dance. You know you do." she said, poking him in the chest. Everyone besides Kiba and Hinata smiled and giggled.

Hinata had never felt so...EMBARRASSED. She had to give KIBA a lap dance. Her head was swirling...

_I...Kiba...I...I love him...but...THIS...I can't give him a LAP DANCE...How...how do you even give a lap dance! ? _Hinata thought.

Hm...maybe that would get her out of doing the dare. "Um...Temari...I can't do it." Hinata whispered.

_Thank GOD!_ Kiba shouted in his head. It wasn't that he didn't want the lap dance...he did...VERY much. He wanted her to dance on his lap...he wanted her to do alot of things...but this story is rated T so we won't go into details. But, Kiba thought it he didn't protest he'd look like a total pervert that just wanted booty...Hinata's booty...ugh.

Temari frowned. "And why not! ?" she asked. "It better be a good reason!"

Hinata avoided the stares of those around her, and replied, "I...I um...I can't dance...let alone..._lap dance._..I don't even understand...what a lap dance is..."

Temari's face went blank. Everyone just...kinda sat there for a minute...before Temari burst out laughing. "Awww, Hinata! I know! No worries...I won't let you embarrass yourself...well, anymore than you will be. I am going to teach you!"

Everyone turned and stared at Temari.

"Um...Temari? You...you know how to lap dance?" Shikamaru asked, Temari turned and looked at him with a huge, awkward smile,

"Let's just say I dated this guy that was into that stuff...so I learned for his birthday...but then we broke up so now I have useless knowledge of how to lap dance." Temari winked. "Now I'm putting it to use!"

"Alright then..." Shikamaru mumbled. Ino tugged on his sleeve.

"Is that something that interests you?" she asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Sure. I'm a into it."

Ino thought for a minute before jumping up. "Teach me too!" she exclaimed.

Naruto turned to Saukra. "Hey, Sakura! You should totally l-"

"No."

"But...but why?"

"Because I'm never going to do a lap dance for you."

"...Whhhhhy?" Naruto cried. Sakura frowned.

"Because. I don't see the need," she replied. Naruto began to quietly sob about how Sakura will protect him from Tsunade...but won't learn a lap dance for him...huh.

Naruto has a point...

For once...

Tenten sighed, and stood up, "I'll learn. Neji will be extra surprised since he's dead right now." she smiled.

Kurenai stood up aswell. "I might as well join, also." she said.

Kakashi nudged Asuma, but Asuma wasn't paying attention...we all know what he was doing...addiction hurts. Even ask Shino.

"Huh?"

See?

Gai ran over to Temari. "I WANNA LAP DANCE TOO! TEACH ME POWER OF THE YOUTHFUL LAP DANCE!" Gai screamed in her ear. Temari gave him a disgusted look.

"I would never...NEVER...EVER...teach you, Gai...A LAP DANCE!"

"Whhhhhyyyyy?"

"Because you're wearing a green spandex, now go SIT DOWN!"

Gai went to Naruto's emo corner and sat down, sulking, mumbling something about missing Lee or something...

**-Meanwhile back at the Castle-**

"NOOOOO! STOP EATING MY GREEN SPANDAX, DRAGON! I'LL BE NAKED BECAUSE GAI-SENSEI TAUGHT ME THAT UNDERWEAR IS UNYOUTHFUL! NOOOOOO! DRAAAAAGON! HEEEEEEELLLLLLP!"

**-Back at Naruto's house-**

That was very disturbing.

Anyway...

Temari grinned. "Alright! Since I'm in charge of this dare, the rest of you who won't be joining in the lap dancing class shall get Kiba ready! Get him a chair in the middle of the room, and if you could...find a black light." she told them.

"Why a black light?" Asuma asked.

"For effect. Now let's go!" Temari ordered them.

Hinata didn't know what the hell was going on...let's take a peak in her mind:

_I...I can't give Kiba a lap dance! What...what if he doesn't enjoy it! I mean...I know he's a guy so he'll probably enjoy it...but...but...how with this affect our friendship...? He's my bestfriend...and I don't want things to be weird...oh, why did it have to land on me? Why not someone else? Oh...My heart is about to burst...oh, what am I going to do...?_

That was when Hinata got this crazy idea in her head...

What if...?

What if she did the lap dance so good...and ended with something special...would...would...

_...Would Kiba...Kiba like...like me? Maybe if I tell him...he'll see...Oh! I can't!_ she shook her head. What was she going to do?

Temari grabbed Hinata and pulled her into the next room, and the girls followed...yes, including Sakura, She didn't want to be left with the guys...

Shikamaru had found a plain chair and sat it in the middle of the room.

"Well...sit." Shikamaru said, pointing from Kiba to the chair. Kiba's brow twitched, and he refused to sit down.

"Kiba...we all know you want it. I mean...hey, you might as well enjoy yourself, right?" Sasuke told Kiba. Kiba glared at him.

"Shut up, Sasuke."

Sasuke placed a hand over his heart, and frowned. "That hurts. I'm just saying...and hey," Sasuke smirked, and walked over to Kiba, placing a hand on his shoulder. He whispered, "Maybe she WANTS to give you the dance..."

Kiba's face turned a billion shades of red, and he pushed Sasuke away. "Why do you think that! ?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke shrugged, the smirk stop placed on his face. "I've talk to her...I'm not as anti-social as everyone thinks. I talked to her during your turn. Just sit down, and we'll see where this goes. It might end well."

Yeah...but let's look at the history of this story and it's romance...

Shikamaru and Ino...they're doing fine...except Ino wants to get physical all the time.

"True...sometimes...I just wanna talk, y'know?" Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

Then we have Neji and Tenten...Well, They were always physical...ALWAYS. Y'know...getting funky and crap. But the down fall is Lee loves Neji and Neji is now dead because of it. Fantastic.

"..." Neji's 'dead' remember? He doesn't ever have much to say anymore...Sigh.

Then Naruto and Sakura. Sakura has mood swings. Every time someone insults Naruto, she kicks their ass...every time Naruto wants to kiss...she kicks his ass. Sakura's a bitch when you think about it.

Naruto began to cry. "I know...I just want love sometimes...She hasn't touched me since we first kissed in her turn...Maybe** I** want to kiss! MAYBE **I** want to make out! This relationship doesn't just include her!" Naruto sobbed. Sasuke patted his back, comforting.

Then...well...that's all the OFFICIAL couples in this story...so far.

"What was the point of that?" Kiba asked, annoyed. He had finally sat down...but he was pretending not to enjoy himself.

"STALLING!" Temari burst into the room.

"Well that was fast." Kankuro muttered.

Temari, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten walked out, but Hinata was no where to be seen.

Kiba eyed them suspiciously. "Where's Hinata...?"

"Back here." Hinata whispered from behind the door. "And I'm staying back here."

"Hinata! You have to! Kiba is waiting! Is you do a good job, then he'll want to f-"

TEMARI! T RATED STORY!

"...What if you beep it out?"

...Um...No.

"Fine...As Naruto would say...GET FUNKY!"

"YEAH FUNKY!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba growled. "SHUT UP! I WILL NOT!"

"You don't find me attractive...?" Hinata asked sadly.

"What-No, Hinata! I think you're very, very attractive! But you about...to dance on my lap...y'know?" Kiba replied.

Everyone sat there in silence before a soft sigh was heard. The door pushed open, and Hinata stepped out.

Naruto gasped, Sasuke was uninterested, Kakashi stopped reading his book, Shino gasped, Kiba turned blood red and he gasped, Shikamaru's eyes widened, Choji choked on his chips, Asuma choked on a twig, Neji was unconcious, Gai's eyes sparkled with youth, Kankuro went "HOMNA HOMNA HOMNA!", and my God, Gaara was even speechless...not that he talked before...

Kiba was also speechless.

Hinata...was...was...beautiful...even in a skanky outfit Temari picked out.

This skanky outfit included a pale, sparkling lavender tube-top, a pair of black shorts, and no shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, and she had on some light make-up.

Everyone...just kind of stared at her.

Hinata shifted. "Can we do this?" she asked, her cheeks turning pink.

Kiba couldn't keep his eyes off of her...and Hinata noticed. He gave him a small grin, and he smiled back

Temari pulled out a CD play, and grinned. "We have to perfect music, too! Turn the black lights on, and we'll begin the dare!" she exclaimed.

Both Hinata and Kiba's hearts were about to burst through their rib cages and run away. Tenten shut off the light, and Temari turned the CD player on.

**I know you like me (I know you like me)**

**I know you do (I know you do)**

**Thats why whenever I come around **

**shes all over you **

**And I know you want it (I know you want it)**

"OH HELL YEAH!" Sasuke shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Whoops, wrong song!" Temari asked, changing it.

"I hate you all." Sasuke muttered.

"Just kidding!"

"YAY!"

**And I know you want it (I know you want it)**

**It's easy to see (it's easy to see)**

**And in the back of your mind**

**I know you should be home with me**

Hinata approuched Kiba, and Kiba looked up at her, and raised a brow, curious.

This is the part where Hinata suddenly goes OOC and we're all like OH MY GOD! MUST FLAME AUTHOR FOR DOING THIS! Yeah, well, get a life. Anyway, I made Hinata bold now...just read.

Hinata smiled, and bent down, placing her hands on Kiba's knees. Kiba's eyes followed hers everywhere they went. She lifted her self up, leaning towards him. He could feel his heart beat faster and faster as the contact. Hinata softly dragged her finger along Kiba's cheek , and leaned forward. Her lips were less than an inch from his, but then she pulled away, teasing him. Kiba blinked, surprised. Hinata ran her fingers down Kiba's chest while moving her hips slowly in a dancing form.

The only thing going along in Kiba's mind was _When they Hell did she get so bold...and super sexy? ! ? !_

Hinata brought herself to lightly sitting in Kiba's lap.

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me**

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me**

**Dont cha, dont cha**

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me**

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me**

**Dont cha, dont cha**

Hinata looked at him with half open eyes, and grabbed fist fulls of his hair, jerking his head forward.

Their faces were...were so close.

Kiba couldn't help but tense up. Was this real life? Or had he died? Maybe he was day dreaming...?

She was just so...so...seductive.

Kiba felt her bottom lip brush the corner of his mouth and he figured this was a dream.

Hinata got off his lap and continued to do a few more of the moves Temari had showed her...she probably looked so silly up there...since everyone else was watching like little PERVERTS!

"You're the one writing it." Shikamaru said.

...

...

...

...

Point Taken.

Anyway...

Hinata had never felt so embarrassed...but when she saw that look in Kiba's eyes...She liked that look. It was a look of need...or love...of lust...of want...She was pretty sure she had that look too.

And she did.

Kiba saw it.

He liked the look also.

Kiba had left his hands in his lap, so he lift his hand up, and went up her curvy side, up her arm, to her face. It rested on her cheek, and they stared at each other for a minute...

They began to lean in...

They were so close...

closer...

closer...

Hinata pulled away.

She wasn't finished with her dare. She planned to tease the HELL out of him...

Kiba figured this out...

...

And he, of course, thought it was unfair.

Kiba frowned, and Hinata smiled.

Now Kiba wanted more. Hell, he could care less about the dance.

Kiba grabbed her hips, causing her to stop her dance. She stared at him questioning. Kiba, with his grip still on her hips, pulled her slowly into his lip, and moved his hands up. His hands moved over her hips...up her arms...to her back, One hand went to her cheek...and they stared at each other.

Hinata figured out what was coming next...and she was never this happy, yet nervous. Kiba leaned forward, and Hinata did the same.

Their lips met softly...

Hinata gasped against his lips, and Kiba pulled her closer. Their lips moved together in a slow rhyme. Kiba brought his tongue out and licked the bottom of her lip, Hinata parted her lips, allowing him entrance. Their tongue fought for dominance, and Hinata let out a soft moan. She wrapped her arms around his next, and pulled herself closer...

...And theeeen Temari turned on the lights, and turned the music off.

"Don't cha-HEEEY!" Sasuke protested.

Kiba and Hinata pulled away quickly.

They looked at their audience...

Their audience was smirking.

"I got PICTURES!" Shino exclaimed...way OOC. 0.0

Kiba and Hinata turned bright red, and Hinata hopped on Kiba.

"That was a great show! My turn, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura punched him. "As if."

"Awwwwwwww..."

Kiba glanced at Hinata, and smiled. She met her gaze and grinned. Kiba stood up, and asked, "So...was that part of the dance or was that you?"

Hinata looked away. "Me. Kiba...I may have just realized this...but...but it's always been you...and...Seeing you with Hanabi...I couldn't...I just couldn't allow that ki-" Kiba cut her off with a kiss.

"I know. I've felt the same for a long time." he mumbled against her lips.

"HEY GET A ROOM!" Tenten exclaimed. Kiba pulled away and glared at her.

"You're just upset because Neji's not here to kiss you.":

"*Sniff* I know..."

Temari clapped her hands. "Well, my work is done! Time to spin and see who's next! Hinata!" Temari tossed Hinata the Bottle.

They all sat into the cirlce, and Hinata thought for a moment. "I think...hm, Double Dare." she said.

She put the bottle in the middle...and spinned it.

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

...Stop.

It landed on...Asuma.

-x-

**THIS CHAPTER WAS FOR ALL THE KIBAHINA FANS! Yes...There we are. Heated sceen. Enjoy.**

**Okay...we've got a problem. I know nothing about Asuma. The next chapter is just to get him out of the way...so if you have something...ANYTHING...for Asuma...let me know. Please. I'd think of something...of course...but since I don't know much about it...it wouldn't be that good. SO I NEED THE POWER OF THE ASUMA FAN GROUP! Please! Anyway...Review, please! Reviews help me feel 'important' and I update faster... :) **

**It's almost the end...**

**We have Asuma, Kurenai, Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto, and Neji...Wow. Anyway...Review and I'll see ya next time! XD**


	19. ASUMA SPOILER! OMG! Pt1

**Oh God...Does anyone know why this chapter is going to be sucky and hard to write? Asuma...I don't know crap about him. Grrr. So, I went on Wikipedia and looked up. I read his profile crap but it just went in one ear and out the other. Fan-FREAKING-tasic. Awesome. So, if this chapter doesn't turn out the best, I apologize. Seriously. Eh, I think for something as I stall for time with random crap...we haven't seen Chucky in a while...Hmmmmmm. **

**Okay, also, I HAVE GOTTEN MY 300th REVIEWER! YAY! I thank you...heh, I'm not going to tell you all until the next chapter. Ha. I'm so evil. Excellent. I love you guys, just so you know. Reviewers, you make me update quicker and faster and those two mean the same and yeah. So...let's get Asuma over with, shall we? I think I might take another peak at Wiki before...hmmm.**

**Disclaimer: Everything I mention in this fic is not owned by me. I OWN NOTHING. Actually...I own myself. That's it. Nothing, but myself, belongs to me. **

**Enjoy.**

-x-x-x-

_Kiba glanced at Hinata, and smiled. She met his gaze and grinned. Kiba stood up, and asked, "So...was that part of the dance or was that you?"_

_Hinata looked away. "Me. Kiba...I may have just realized this...but...but it's always been you...and...Seeing you with Hanabi...I couldn't...I just couldn't allow that ki-" Kiba cut her off with a kiss._

_"I know. I've felt the same for a long time." he mumbled against her lips._

_"HEY GET A ROOM!" Tenten exclaimed. Kiba pulled away and glared at her._

_"You're just upset because Neji's not here to kiss you.":_

_"*Sniff* I know..."_

_Temari clapped her hands. "Well, my work is done! Time to spin and see who's next! Hinata!" Temari tossed Hinata the Bottle._

_They all sat into the cirlce, and Hinata thought for a moment. "I think...hm, Double Dare." she said._

_She put the bottle in the middle...and spinned it._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_Spin..._

_...Stop._

_It landed on...Asuma._

Asuma stopped digging in his pockets and looked down at the bottle. He glanced up at Hinata, and frowned. "Whhhhhhy?" he whined. "I don't want to play anymore."

Kurenai slapped the back of his head. "How many times have we discussed this? You can't quit. If you quit, the game ends, and that means the author has no choice but the end the story, Do you remember what that means?" she asked him. Asuma scratched the back of his head, and gave an awkward grin.

"The Author ends the story so the reviews get pissed."

"...and?"

"...And...he get's hate mail, people throw things at him...and no one ever reads his stories again?"

Kurenai nodded. "Yes, Asuma, very good. And what happens to you when this happens?"

"Ummmm...uh...He...strikes Naruto with lightning?" Asuma guessed.

"HEY! THAT'S ONLY HAPPENED ONC-AHHHHH!" Naruto was stuck by lightning...heh. Excellent.

"NO, Asuma! You get struck with lightning and we all...you get the point."

Asuma let that sink in for a moment. "But this is unnessesory!" he complained.

No, it's not. Asuma, you need to participate with the rest of the class.

Asuma crossed his arms and pouted. "No!"

...No?

...NOOOOOOOO?

No.

"No." Asuma nodded.

I have no choice.

I must torment him to lengthen the chapter and stall...

Suddenly a pack of smokes apppeared in Asuma face...and it was floating. Yes, it was floating...right infront of his face.

Asuma's jaw dropped, and his eyes got watery. "My...my...MY cigarettes!" Asuma jumped and reached out to grab them...but then...

_POOF!_

They were gone.

"!" Asuma cried out, and fell to his knees, head tilted towards the ceiling. "WHHHHHHHHHYYYYY! ? !"

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"Asuma, smoking is bad." Ino stated the obvious.

"And your blond." Asuma also...stated the obvious.

Ino frowned. "I know. Natural, too." She said, winking and running a finger through her hair. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and Ino noticed.

"You love my hair, Shikamaru, and you know it!" Ino snapped at him. Shikamaru sighed...but then smirked. We haven't had a REAL ShikaIno moment for a while...Hmmm...

"Ino...I can honestly say...I prefer red-heads."

"You what now?" Ino glared at him. Shikamaru shrugged. He didn't...He didn't even know any girl red-heads. He knew Gaara...but Gaara's not a girl...He just wanted to mess with Ino...maybe they'd talk more if she didn't want to get physical with him...ALL THE TIME.

Shikamaru smirked. "What? Red-heads are sexy. I admit it. Blond...is nice, too." he said, as if it didn't matter.

It mattered...Well, to Ino it mattered, anyway.

Ino glared at him, but didn't say anything. Shikamaru glanced at her, a bit curious, He was surprised that she wasn't yelling at him. Maybe he hurt her...or something.

"Hey! This is my chapter! Stop focusing on them!" Asuma exclaimed.

Sheesh, selfish much?

"NOOO! I just haven't been mentioned in this much so I WANT MY TIME TO SHINE...AND MY CIGARETTES!"

Cigarette's kill...Asuma.

"I don't think I have to worry about cigarettes killing me..."

SPOILER ALERT! ASUMA SHUT UP BEFORE YOU GO TO FAR!

Asuma frowned and turned to Hinata. "Alright, Hinata, let's get this over with. Dare me to...make a sandwich or something..."

"That's kind of lame." Kankuro said.

"So are your puppets."

"*Sniff* That hurts...you'll be sorry when it's comes my time to shine."

"Doubt it. Anyway, Hinata." Asuma turned and stared at her.

Hinata didn't have any ideas. Seriously. She didn't know Asuma very well...all she knew was Kurenai talked about him...ALOT...

_And idea popped into Hinata mind. I could dare him to do something with Kurenai...It's obvious that they like each other...Shippuden proves it._ Hinata thought.

AGAIN WITH THE SPOILERS!

_That's not really a spoiler..._

TO SOME PEOPLE IT IS!

_Yeah, okay. I'm just gonna ignore you._

...Fine.

Hinata sighed. _Okay...I could dare him to go out on a date with her...but we've alread had two dares like that, so that won't work. _Hinata thought. _Hmmm...Let me think. Maybe Kiba has an idea..._

Hinata leaned over and tapped Kiba's arm. "Hm?" Kiba turned and looked at her.

Hinata leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I don't have any ideas. Can you think of anything?"

Kiba began to think also. He didn't know much about Asuma, either. He knew Kurenai likes him and that he was Ino, Shikamaru,and Choji's Sensei...and he smoked...that was about it.

Kiba shrugged. "I can't think of anything...you have to think of something really, really embarrassing." he whispered back. Hinata took that into consideration. She didn't was to hurt Asuma...or really embarrass him...

"I don't know..." Hinata whispered back.

"C'mon, Hinata. I'll help you think of something really embarrassing and hey, maybe it will help him and Kurenai. You never know." Kiba replied with a wolfish grin. Hinata grinned back.

So...everyone waited for Hinata to think of something. Asuma wasn't worried. He knew Hinata wouldn't make him do something awful. She was a good girl...if it was someone like Ino...he'd be worried...more than worried...but it wasn't. So...basically he wasn't worried.

Naruto was for some reason trying to touch Neji's hair, Sakura was trying to touch Naruto's hair, Sasuke was wondering how his hair looked, Kakashi was reading fanfiction about himself, Shikamaru kept worrying about the look on Ino's face, Ino was wondering what was so attractive about red-heads, Choji was eating his grasshopper chips, Asuma was sad about that floating pack of cigarettes, Kiba was helping think of something embarrassing for Asuma, Hinata was also thinking of something for Asuma, Shino kept eyeing Chojis chips, Kurenai was curious about what was going to happen, Lee was still at the castle, Neji was still passed out, Tenten was still staring at Neji, Gai was still worried about Lee, Kankuro thought of the perfect love scene for his puppet show, Temari was reading Naruto's fanfic, and Gaara...yeah.

Has Gaara even done anything in this story?

Seriously?

I mean, has he even talked?

He hasn't said a word in this fic, has he?

Sometimes I forget he's even there!

Sheesh, can't wait til his chapter...he'll talk then.

"WHO'S THE SPOILER NOW!" Asuma shouted.

Oh, shut up. It's okay if I spoil it! My story, my rules. That wasn't even a spoiler!

"Yeah well...shut up!"

Yeah, okay.

Kiba leaned over and whispered something in Hinatas ear with a smirk. Hinata's face heated up. "Kiba?"

"That would be so funny!" he told her.

"Kiba, I don't know..."

"Oh, come on, Hinata. It won't be THAT bad. What's the worst that could happen?"

"...Kiba, Lee's gay, Neji passed out, Shino eats bugs, Sasuke's inlove with Tsunade, Ino pole danced, Choji is huskey, Gai has no eyebrows, Kakashi is a man-whore, Bob tried to take over, you streaked through my house, Temari is inlove with Lee, and I just gave you a lap dance...what's the worst that could happen?" she replied flatly.

Heh...alot of shit has happened.

Kiba thought that over. "But it'd still be funny. Besides, this Author isn't going to think of anything better."

"You have a point..."

"So, dare him to do it."

Hinata thought it over...and sighed. "Alright."

Kiba smiled. "Awesome."

Hinata stood up, and said, "Alright...I have your first dare, Asuma."

Asuma looked up and smiled. "Okay, what is it."

Everyone waited for Hinata to tell them. Hinata glanced over at Kiba, who gave her a reasuring smiled. She grinned back, and took in a deep breath.

"Asuma, I dare you to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Go and spy into the girls hotsprings...then show yourself."

...

...

...

Yeah...

Asuma gasped. "WHAT! ? ! ? I CAN'T DO THAT! ARE YOU CRAZY! I'LL BE KILLED BEFORE HIDIAN-"

AGAIN WITH THE SPOILERS! Shut up, Asuma! Some people haven't read those chapters yet!

Asuma crossed his arms over his chest, and turned his head to the side. "I don't care. I'll spoil the entire story!"

No you won't.

"Watch me!" Asuma stood up, and shouted, "SNAPE KILLS DU-"

That's Harry Potter you dill-hole.

"Oh yeah...I always get Snape and Orochimaru mixed up."

Moron.

"Shut up!" Asuma defended.

Yeah, anyway...

Asuma frowned deeply. "I can't spy on those woman and then ACTUALLY show myself! I'll be DEADER THAN NEJI!"

"NEJI LIVES!" Tenten shouted. Everyone looked at Neji...and he was still...out cold.

Tenten then began to sob. "He'll wake up...I know."

"Yeah, after the story is over." Naruto scoffed.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Tenten exclaimed, punching Naruto.

"Owwww." Naruto whined.

Shikamaru looked over at his Sensei. "Sensei just go and get it over with. The Author won't actually kill you. Right?"

I won't make any promises.

Asuma groaned. "But...But...But I...I'm not a pervert!"

That we know of.

"SHUT UP!"

Ok.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Okay, this is stupid. You can talk." Shikamaru said.

Yay.

They all stood up. Asuma sighed. "If I die...I'm blaming you, Hinata."

Hinata blinked. "This wasn't actually my idea..."

"Oh, is that so?" Asuma said. "Then whose was it?"

"Kibas."

Kiba gave Asuma a thumbs up and smiled.

"Damn you, Kiba." Asuma muttered. Kurenai came up from behind him and punched the back of his head.

"Don't diss on my students!" she exclaimed in his ear.

Asuma began to whimper as they all began to walk to the hot springs...Well, Kurenai dragged Asuma...and Tenten dragged along Neji...since she's very possessive...and you never know when Lee would come back...Remember Lee's at the castle,,,

Anyway...on with the story.

**-At the Hot Springs-**

"This is stupid." Asuma complained. "I didn't even wanna play this damn game in the first place! This Author is the devil."

Am not, he is.

"Huh?"

Exactly.

They were at the hotsprings, and Asuma was standing by the wall that he was going to peep over. "How long do I have to watch...?" he asked.

"Til you get caught of course." Kakashi told him, not looking up from his book.

Asuma groaned, and looked at the fence. Everyone remained silent, and Asuma could hear whispers on the other side.

_I can't believe I'm actually going to do this...Ugh, why didn't I just run away when I had the chance?_ Asuma a dreading sigh, he jumped and quietly as he could and climbed the wall. He poked his head up and looked over,.

Heh...now to screw with him,

"WHAT THE FUCK! ? ! ? Asuma screamed. What Asuma was seeing wasn't women...

...

...but big, fat, hairy men.

"HEY GUYS LOOK!"

"WHAT THE HELL! ? ! ?"

"WHAT A HOMO!"

"GET OUTTA HERE!"

The big, fat, hairy men began to throw rocks and other things at Asuma, and Asuma, still in shock, got hit multiple times.

Soon, but not soon enough, Asuma fell over onto the ground with a loud THUMP!

Everyone laughed...even the big, fat, hairy men on the other side...

The only one not laughing was Asuma.

His eye twitched. "That...was worse...than seeing...GAI!"

"Ewwww." Everyone said, trying to keep the laughter in.

"Oh, you know you LOVE it! I've got a great body!" Gai protested, doing his good guy pose.

"Ewwww." Everyone said again...now with disgust.

Ino bent down and poked her Sensei. "Now Sensei is scarred for life too." she said.

"So...Hairy..." Asuma mumbled.

"Ehhhh..." They all stared down at him and sweatdropped.

"He still has to complete his dare." Kiba said. "That didn't count."

Asuma snapped out of his trance, and jumped up, grabbing Kiba by his jacket. "NO! I'M NOT DOING IT! AND NOTHING YOU OR ANYONE ELSE SAYS WILL MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND!"

Hinata's brow twitched. She calmly walked over to Kiba and Asuma, pulled them apart...and punch Asuma in the face, sending him flying.

Woah...talk about a OOC moment...Heh.

Kiba blinked, surprised. "Wow...Hinata, just so you know and for future referrence... I am TOTALLY turned on right now."

"I know." Hinata said with a cute grin.

Anyway...

Asuma went flying, as I said before, and he went so far...that he ended up going to the WOMENS side of the hotsprings...Heh.

Asuma flew through the air...and landed in the water.

He splashed around in the water, until he stood and caught his balance. He swirled around, waiting for screams and punches...but they never came.

Asuma looked aorund...and found NO ONE was in the spring. Asuma blinked, and then let out a small chuckle.

"Heh...well, since there are no woman here...the dare is over. I'm going home. They won't remember I have one more dare...heh..."

Asuma was about to get out of the water...but...

C'mon...let's face it.

I never let anyone out of a dare so easy.

C'mon, people!

"What the hell-! ? ! ?" a womans voice screamed, Asuma froze, and slowly turned around.

There stood Tsunade...only wearing a towel.

She didn't look to happy to see him...

Asuma looked back and forth for an escape...but it was too late.

Tsunade pulled Asuma out of the water and began to beat the living Hell out of him.

"NO! OW Tsunade! OWWWW It's not AAAAHHHHH what you t-think! STOP OW!" Asuma tried to explain.

When Asuma had flown into the womens hot spring, everyone had followed.

They heard what was going on and they peaked over and looked. Perverts...

Sasuke gasped dramaticly.

"MY TRUE LOVE! TSUNADE!" he exclaimed.

He jumped towards Tsunade, arms open, and screamed, "MUST HUG ALMOST NAKED TRUE LOVE HOKAGE!"

Sasuke glomped Tsunade, causing her to let go of Asuma. Sasuke and Tsunade went tumbling into the water.

Shikamaru and Choji jumped down as well, and helped their half dead Sensei up. Shikamaru looked over at Sasuke and Tsunade...and sweatdropped.

"TSUNADE MY LOVE FOR YOU-OOOOOWWWW! STOP THAT! WE'RE NOT MARRIED! OW!" Sasuke yelled. Tsunade began beating the crap out of him.

"Ummm...should we help him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Naruto said. "Let's go."

And so they left...Leaving Sasuke with his...eh... "True Love."

**- Back at Naruto's House -**

"Can...Can we drop the...the last Daaaarrrreeee...?" Asuma asked.

"No, sorry. Those are the rules." Hinata apologized.

"Well, Shiiiiit."

"But, while were were there I was able to think of your next dare." Hinata said...trying to cheer him up.

It didn't work.

"What is it? It better not have the following: Nudity, the Hyugas, Gayness, Lee, Gai, or the Pussy Cat Dolls."

"DON'T GO DISSING ON THE PUSSY CAT DOLLS!" Sasuke said, appearing at the door.

"Ehh...how are you still alive?" Tenten asked Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. "She loves me."

"Suuuuuure..." every said.

Asuma glared at Hinata. "What is it?"

Hinata gave a small grin.

"Asuma, your next dare is another one I got from Kiba...

...

...

...

...

...

Asuma, I dare you to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Confess to your true love."

-x-x-x-

**Okay, so next chapter will be for all those AsumaKu-**

**Asuma: SPOILER! ! ! ! ! !**

**SHUTUP!**

**Anyway, the winner of our 300th reviewer, I'm sorry, but this is going to take two chapters. After the next chapter it will be your chapter. PROMISE! So, sorry if this wasn't all that good. Remember what I said about Asuma, so keep that in mind. Plus, there will be mistakes, I know. I don't have time to look this over. Sorry. I have to get off because my computer is having trouble. Well, review! See ya'll next time! XD REVIEW!**


	20. ASUMA SPOILER! OMG! Pt2

**Hey. Look, about last chapter, I know there were some mistakes(MORE THAN USUAL) that's because I didn't have time to look over it because my computer was about to die in like….five minutes. I wanted to update Asuma's chapter as quickly as I could, so I just uploaded it. The reviews thought it was good, but I haven't been able to really look it over…since I'm writing part two. So then after I published it my computer shut down like…a minute after. But I was able to fix it today. So, I'm updating! Go, me! Ahem, anyway…after this I AM DONE WITH ASUMA. Sorry that the whole confess your love is kind of a boring cliffhanger, but I only had so LONG TO THINK. So…sorry. I'll try to make this as interesting as I can. **

**With that all covered…I just noticed this is the 20****th**** chapter…awesome, right? I ad originally planned this to be 12 chapters…but no. So, enjoy this sad attempt at a chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this Fic. Honest. **

**-x-x-x-**

_Previously:_

_"Well, Shiiiiit."_

_"But, while were were there I was able to think of your next dare." Hinata said...trying to cheer him up._

_It didn't work._

_"What is it? It better not have the following: Nudity, the Hyugas, Gayness, Lee, Gai, or the Pussy Cat Dolls."_

_"DON'T GO DISSING ON THE PUSSY CAT DOLLS!" Sasuke said, appearing at the door._

_"Ehh...how are you still alive?" Tenten asked Sasuke._

_Sasuke smiled. "She loves me."_

_"Suuuuuure..." every said._

_Asuma glared at Hinata. "What is it?"_

_Hinata gave a small grin._

_"Asuma, your next dare is another one I got from Kiba..._

_..._

_Asuma, I dare you to... Confess to your true love."_

Asuma stared at Hinata, blankly.

Hinata gave an awkward smile, and Kiba Smirked. Asuma blinked, and didn't say anything.

Kurenai looked over at Asuma. She was really curious about this…even though she already had a feeling that he loved her back…you never know if they're just playing you.

_Asuma has to confess to this true love…Oh, I hope he picks me! I mean…we've been together many times…but that was mostly for shits and giggles…I wonder if he feels the same way I do_, Kurenai thought to herself, and could feel a tiny blush creep up onto her cheeks.

Asuma…still sat there.

Doing nothing…

Just….staring at Hinata…

No moving…

Asuma is a very lazy man…not to mention boring. Eh…

Kakashi waved his hand in front of Asuma's face. He then turned back to his fanficti-Erm, novel. "I don't think he wants to confess." he told them all.

Gai then jumped to his feet. "OH THE YOUTHFUL POWER OF LOVE! C'MON, ASUMA! YOU CAN DO IT!" he exclaimed. Tenten grabbed a hold of Gai's collar, and forced him to sit back down.

"Moron…" she mumbled under her breath.

Yeah…Hm.

Asuma…still wasn't moving.

I think Kakashi was right…

Suddenly, Ino stood up. "Excuse me." she mumbled, and began to leave.

Shikamaru reached over and grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Bathroom." she said flatly.

"Oh…"

And with that Ino left.

But Shikamaru wasn't convinced.

Oh well.

Anyway…

Naruto was trying to read Kakashi's "novel," Sakura was trying to stop him, Sasuke was looking through the newest issue of _Teen Magazine_, Kakashi was trying to finish his "novel," Shikamaru wondered about if Ino took him seriously with the red hair thing, Ino was in the bathroom, Choji was sad because he ate his last chip, Asuma was…still not moving, Kiba had found a pen and was drawing on Asuma's face, Hinata was playing with Kiba's hair and trying to make him STOP drawing on Asuma's face, Shino was having a staring contest with one of his bugs, Kurenai was also trying to stop Kiba from drawing on Asuma's face, Tenten was wondering when Neji was going to wake up…AGAIN, and hoping another dragon wasn't going to come along, Neji was STILL unconscious, Lee was STILL at that castle, Gai was giving a youth speech to Gaara, Temari decided to help Kiba doodle on Asuma's face, Kankuro was re-applying his make-up, and Gaara…was trying to not kill Gai…

Youth speeches…

And crap…

Hell, if I was Gaara and Gai was giving me a YOUTH SPEECH…he's be in my sand coffin.

I having nothing against Gai…

He's just…

Youthful…

And green…

And hairy…

Yeah….

Suddenly, Asuma punched Kiba.

"AH! God, Asuma! If you didn't like the art then you could've just said so!" Kiba shouted. Hinata ran over to Kiba, and kissed the top of his head.

Asuma began to huff….and puff…and then he blew…

Yes…he blew.

Aaaaaaand….Naruto's house collapsed.

"MY HOUSE!" Naruto exclaimed.

"NARUTO'S HOUSE!" Sakura shouted.

"MY CHIBIS!" Sasuke screamed, protecting his chibis.

"MY FIC!" Kakashi cried out.

"RAAAAAWWWWRRRR! ! ! ! !" Asuma roared.

"WHERE'S INO! ?" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"I'M OUTTA CHIPS!" Choji cried.

Ino was still in the bathroom…

"OW MY HEAD!" Kiba yelled.

"KIBA!" Hinata exclaimed.

"ASUMA!" Kurenai screamed.

"BUZZY!" Shino cried out.

"NEJI!" Tenten gasped.

"…" Neji's…unconscious…

"LEE WHERE ARE YOU! ? !" Gai exclaimed.

Lee's…still at the Castle…

"AH MY FOOT! WATCH IT KANKURO!" Temari shouted.

"SORRY!" Kankuro apologized.

Gaara…still hasn't said anything this whole fic…

Wow…

Once the house was completely collapsed…everyone sat there.

They…were too shocked to really…do anything for a moment.

Suddenly…some one walked in.

"What the hell happened here! ?" the red-head asked.

Everyone stared at her.

She glanced around at them. "What?"

Naruto nudged Shikamaru. "Who's the hot red-head?"

"THAT'S INO, YOU ASS-TARD!" Shikamaru exclaimed, punching Naruto.

Everyone gasped.

Ino…had dyed her hair…red.

Nice.

Ino sat down next to Shikamaru, and smiled at him.

"What'd I miss?" she asked.

Shikamaru was too shocked for words.

"Ino…? Ino…? INO…? Your…your…your hair! Why…why?"

Ino blinked, then shrugged. "You said you liked red-heads. So then I began to think…and I pictured myself as a red-head…and I must admit, I looked HOTT. So, when we went on Asuma's first dare, I went to a local shop and bought some red dye. Then I went to the bathroom, and did it. I was right, because I look SMOKIN' HOTT!"

Shikamaru didn't know what to say.

Ino was no longer blond.

She was a red-head.

Like Gaara.

Can anyone else picture it…because I'm having a hard time.

Shikamaru reached out and grabbed a strand of her head, and gawked at it.

"Wow, Shikamaru," Kankuro patted him on the back, "you're with a hott red-head. Good job!"

"Shut up, Kankuro."

Shikamaru looked up at Ino and frowned. "I wasn't serious, Ino! I just thought if I pissed you off in some way you'd stopped….being so…grabby and touchy and kissy and everything! Sometimes, I just wanna talk to you….not make out."

Ino looked at him, her eyes softening. "R-really?"

"Yes, Ino." he agreed, but the smirked. "But…I do like the red…but I prefer you blond."

Ino shook her head. "Nope, you're gonna have to deal with red for a while. I'll change it back to blond…eventually."

"Ugh…"

Asuma suddenly turned around to look at Ino and gasped.

"INO! ? ! ? DID YOU REALLY DYE YOUR HAIR RED! ? ! ?"

Where has he been?

Ino nodded.

Asuma fell to his knees, and looked up at the ceiling…I mean sky.

"NO! ! ! ! ! !"

"It's not a big deal." Ino said. "Besides, the most important thing is your last dare. We need you to do it."

Asuma stopped screaming, and looked around.

"Do I have to?"

"Stop being a baby!" Shikamaru exclaimed at his Sensei.

Asuma sighed. "Fine, I'll confess who I love. Fine. It doesn't matter to me."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Well, CONFESS!" everyone shouted at Asuma.

"Sheesh, fine, fine!" Asuma said. "No need to yell."

Asuma took a deep breath. "I Asuma, am in love with…"

_Kurenai, Kurenai, Kurenai, Kurenai…_ Kurenai thought

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

"I am inlove with Neji Hyuga."

WHAT THE FUCK! ? ! ?

"WHAT THE HELL! ? !" everyone shouted.

Asuma burst out laughing. "Just kidding."

"I'LL SHOW YOU KIDDING!" Tenten exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Asuma's collar.

Asuma put his hands up in defense.

"Now, now…heh, Tenten…I was just kidding…I…I barely know Neji…heh…just a joke?" he tried to convince her.

Tenten didn't think it was a funny joke.

Tenten is very protective of Neji.

Neji is unconscious.

Therefore, Tenten is even more protective.

Geez, who wear's the pants in this relationship?

Hmmm.

My guess, Tenten…but then again…

Neji hasn't been awake for most of the relationship.

Tenten glared at Asuma, but dropped him. Asuma landed on his butt with a _thump!_

Hey…that kind of rhymed…

I'm like Dr Seuss!

…

…

…

No… No I'm not.

Kurenai placed a hand over her heart. Heh…she thought he was serious for a moment…

Neji's a player.

He has the hearts of not only the fangirls…but of Tenten and Lee…and we almost thought Asuma…awesome.

"So, who are you REALLY in love with?" Ino asked her Sensei.

Asuma's face heated up. He sighed. "Well…I guess I could let my pride down for a minute…after all, I've been wanting to truly confess for a while now." he said.

He walked over, and bent down in front of …no, not Neji…Kurenai.

Kurenai stared at him, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Kurenai…ever since the day I first saw you…I've been in love with you. I love the way you look when the light hits you…and you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Besides…it's been proved that we end up…well…kind of but not really…end up together in Shippud-"

Dammit, Asuma! What did I say about the God damn spoilers! ? ! Some people aren't that far yet!

"Erm, sorry…but anyway…Kurenai, I hope we have long moments together until the day comes when Hidian-"

WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY! ? ! ? !

"SORRY! God, anyway…Kurenai, I love you."

Everyone was speechless.

Kurenai felt her eyes water.

"Do…you really mean that?" she asked,

Asuma smiled, and nodded.

Kurenai leaned over and pulled Asuma into a hug.

"Awwww."

So damn freaking adorable.

"I love you, too, Asuma." Kurenai whispered.

"Good. Because I wasn't going to take no as an answer."

Well, isn't that just so fucking sweet?

They pulled away, and Asuma snatched the bottle.

"MY TURN IS OVER! YAY!"

YAY is right!

"Shut up. Anyway, so it's my turn to spin! And I think, for fun, it'll be another Double Dare…Bwhaha."

Asuma spun the bottle…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

…Stop.

It landed on…Gaara.

**-x-x-x-**

**Well, that went better than I had thought. Hm. Anyway, so my 300****th**** reviewer, Hana-01, got to choose who goes next and she get's to appear in the chapter…she chose Gaara. Maybe he'll talk next chapter…I really can't remember her doing anything in this story…SERIOUSLY.**

**Well, Gaara is next. Anyone got any ideas? I'm stumped…I mean, I have ideas, of course…but I wanna hear yours! XD So if you have any ideas for Gaara, then Review and tell me. **

**So, REVIEW and I'll see ya'll next time! XD**


	21. The Fangirls are coming! o,O Pt1

**Alright, so I have this question…Do any of you ever…like, wonder if Masashi Kishimoto reads fan fiction? Like…seriously. I wonder if he like…comes on this website…and reads what people write about Naruto or whatever …I wonder if he has favorite pairings too….Well, probably not since there's no pairings in the show…yet. Heh…right? I haven't been caught up lately…But like, seriously…think about it…**

**Masashi Kishimoto…if you're reading this right now…**

…

…**.**

…**.**

**HI! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this fic, nor will I ever. The people in this fic don't belong to me…NOTHING! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Yay, Gaara's turn! Wonder if he'll talk. Hmmmmmm…**

**Oh, and by the way, Random Narutard….I expect that waffle… XD**

**-x-x-x-**

_Previously…._

_Kurenai leaned over and pulled Asuma into a hug._

_"Awwww."_

_So damn freaking adorable._

_"I love you, too, Asuma." Kurenai whispered._

_"Good. Because I wasn't going to take no as an answer."_

_Well, isn't that just so fucking sweet?_

_They pulled away, and Asuma snatched the bottle._

_"MY TURN IS OVER! YAY!"_

_YAY is right!_

_"Shut up. Anyway, so it's my turn to spin! And I think, for fun, it'll be another Double Dare…Bwhaha."_

_Asuma spun the bottle…_

_Spin…_

_Spin…_

_Spin…_

_Spin…_

…_Stop._

_It landed on…Gaara._

…

…

…

Everyone froze. They all stared at the bottle…and looked over to see who it landed on.

Gaara glared down at the bottle, then looked up. Everyone flinched and avoided eye contact.

Asuma scratched the back of his head. "Heh…uh, can I…can I spin again…?" he asked.

"No…that goes against the rules." Temari said, eyeing her brother. Gaara…didn't…really do…anything.

He just sat there…

Like…he always does.

Not…saying a thing.

Just glaring…

Like always…

GAARA DOESN'T DO CRAP!

Geez…

"Are you sure…because we could pretend-"

"You know the author won't allow it." Temari interrupted him. Asuma rubbed his temples and sighed.

"But…what…how…what do I dare him to do with out…you know…" Asuma said.

Gaara glared…even more…at Asuma. Asuma let out a pathetic and awkward laugh.

"I'll kill you." Gaara mumbled.

OH MY GOD HE SPEAKS!

"You too." Gaara growled.

…Heh…heh…heeeeehhhh….you can't kill me.

"Yes."

No.

"Yes."

Noooo.

"Yes."

SAY IT AGAIN! I **dare** you…

"…Yes."

THAT'S IT! ! ! ! !

GO LIGHTNING POWER!

Naruto was then struck with lightning. "Ahhhh!"

Oops…I missed.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, pulling Naruto…who was now burnt to a crisp.

"Sakura…I…I…I see…the l-light…" Naruto reached up and cupped Sakuras cheek. Everyone gathered around the two, and watched.

"S-S-Sa-Sakura…if…if I…don't make I-it…" Naruto coughed. "…I want y-you to know…I…love y-you…more than ra-ramen…"

"Oh, Naruto…" Sakura's vision blurred with tears as she grabbed and squeezed Naruto's hand.

"S-Sakura….te-tell the Author….to go…to Hell…"

That's not very nice.

Naruto's eyes began to close slowly. Sakura gasped. "No, Naruto! Wake up! Don't die!"

It was too late…

Naruto died that day…

Cause of death…

Struck by lightning…

"Okay, are we REALLY doing this?" a voice said from behind them.

Everyone looked back and saw the Author…and he had someone with him.

It was a girl with long, black hair, and brown eyes. She was very short…and for some reason…she was wearing a…Gaara…t-shirt.

…They have Gaara T-shirts?

…I never knew that….

Everyone blinked, and question marks appeared above their heads.

"Why are you here…and who the hell is she?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well…I'm here because it's Gaara's turn…I don't support character death unless necessary-""Then why'd you kill Naruto! ? ! ?" Sakura screamed.

"AND NEJI! ? ! ?" Tenten exclaimed, as well.

The Author's brow twitched in annoyance. "Alright, first of all, Neji is not 'Dead'…I was just kidding. God, Tenten…what would Neji say?"

Tenten shrugged. "It doesn't matter what he says. He's never away anymore…"

"Well," the Author sighed, " we now know who wears the pants for sure."

"Damn straight." Tenten agreed.

"Yeah…as for Naruto. He's not dead. He's just…there. I missed with the lightning, because it was suppose to hit Gaara…but then the fan girl stopped me."

"Fangirl?" they all asked.

The Author pointed at the girl with him. "This is Hana. She was our 300th reviewer…and she's…a Gaara…fangirl…yeah." The Author said flatly.

Everyone turned and looked at the girl. She waved at them…but then her eyes landed on Gaara…

Gaara glared at her…but then she let out a…squeal?

Really?

Alright…

"GAAAAARA!" she screamed…and ran towards Neji…oh wait, no Gaara. Sorry.

GLOMP

Yes…Hana just glomped Gaara. All the fangirls out there…maybe next time.

"What the hell! ? ! ?" Gaara said, trying to push the girl off of him. "Why isn't the sand-"

"Oh yeah, so you don't kill anyone…I took away your sand. Safety precautions." the Author shrugged.

Suddenly, Lee burst in…oh wait, Naruto doesn't have a house anymore…Lee appeared out of no where.

Tenten grabbed ahold of Neji and pulled him closer.

"Lee? How'd you escape that dragon?" Tenten asked through grinded teeth.

Lee burst out laughing. "It's a long story…"

"Don't tell it." Tenten growled.

Le scratched the back of his head. "Tenten…I know we have our differences…but I have a confession to make…I…I'm not in love with Neji."

Le GASP!

Tenten blinked, confused. "Are you lying? Because if your lying I'm gonna shove a kunai right up your-"

"TENTEN!" The Author exclaimed.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "You get the point." she mumbled.

Lee nodded. "I'm not lying…but, while that dragon was trying to eat me…I realized…my heart belongs to another…" he said.

Le GASP once again…

"And who would that be?" Tenten asked…not at all curious.

Lee smiled, and turned around…but then gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL! ? WHO IS THIS STRANGE GIRL GLOMPING MY GAARA! ?" Lee growled and turned red with emotion.

"You're…in love with…Gaara?" Temari asked. "First…I lost you to NEJI…now I'm loosing you to GAARA! WHAT THE HELL!"

Hana glared at Lee. "You had your chance."

Lee then began to cry.

Gai came up from behind Lee, and began to choke him. "LEE! You are forgetting the most important thing about love!"

"Ahd agh wha gah would that ag be?" Lee asked between gasps.

"YOU HAD TO CONFESS BEFORE THE FANGIRL GLOMPS! BECAUSE WHEN THE GIRL GLOMPS…it's all over."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh."

Naruto was…'dead', Sakura was crying about 'dead' Naruto, Kakashi was reading fan fiction, Kiba was asleep, Hinata was asleep as well, Shino was picking bugs out of his…hair?, Kurenai was staring at Shino with disgust, Shikamaru was upset about Ino's hair, Ino was happy about her hair, Choji was crying about his chips, Asuma decided to quit smoking, Neji was still unconscious, Tenten was in shock about Lee, Lee was trying to pull Hana off Gaara, Gai was trying to stop Lee from pulling Hana off Gaara, Temari was trying to pull Gaara away from Lee, as was Kankuro, and Gaara…Gaara was in Hell.

"I'm in Hell." Gaara said.

"Exactly." the Author said. He snapped his fingers, and everyone flew back…like, literally.

"Owwww." everyone whined.

"Great, don't mind me. Can we continue the story…fans are getting pissed. Gaara's first dare please. Oh, and Asuma?" The Author pulled Asuma up off the ground and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All the fans love Gaara…as you can see…and they are all counting on these dares…so if you screw up…they'll kill you. And I be able to stop them. No pressure!"

Asuma sweat dropped.

The Author chuckled. "I'll be in the emo corner writing." and with that, the Author went to the Emo corner…and began to write…duh.

Asuma scratched the back of his head.

"Will you get off me?" Gaara snapped at Hana. Hana smiled at him.

"Nope! I'm here until your chapter is done! Ohhh, you're so CUTE! With your red hair, and no eye brows, and your tattoo! Ohhh adorable!" she replied.

"I'm going to kill you." Gaara said, referring to the Author.

"You do that!" the Author replied from the Emo corner.

Gaara turned and glared at Asuma, who flinched back in reply.

"Tell me what to do. Let's get this over with. So then this…fangirl…will leave. Hurry."

Asuma began to twitch. _Great…I have to reviewers and Gaara after me for these dares! What the hell am I going to do! ? What's something good I could do for Gaara? Ugh…_ Asuma thought. He didn't know what to do…after all…the fans were putting their faith into him to give Gaara a great, funny, awesome dare…

…

But…Asuma had nothing.

Kankuro then tapped on Asuma's shoulder. "Hey, I have some ideas." he whispered.

Asuma raised a brow. "You wanna help me…embarrass your murderous…brother?"

Kankuro's eyes got watery, and whispered, "When…when Gaara and I were younger…I spilled milk on Gaara's teddy bear…and so, for revenge…Gaara…Gaara…" Kankuro couldn't even finish.

Asuma nudged him. "Continue!" he said.

Kankuro sniffled. "Gaara…trapped me under ground…and…and…made me watch…Britney Spears…shaving her head! 60 TIMES IN A ROW!" Kankuro then began to cry.

Asuma gasped, and patted Kankuro on the back. "I…I am so sorry."

I have nothing against Britney Spears…

So no "LEAVE BRITNEY ALONE! SHE'S ONLY HUMAN!"

Yeah…

"Know what you are, what you are, baby womanizer woman womanizer your a womanizer oh womanizer oh you're a womanizer, you're a womanizer, baby!"

Shut up, Sasuke.

Once Kankuro stopped crying, he patted Asumas shoulder. "I shall help you!" he said.

Asuma gave him a thumbs up, and smiled.

They went to a corner…and planned.

**Two hours later…**

"Huh…nothing." Asuma said.

"Yeah…nothing." Kankuro agreed.

Yeah…we're not getting anywhere…

SUPER BRAINSTORMING POWER!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

I've got it. It's long…but that's okay.

Asuma suddenly came up with something so ridiculous…that he couldn't even believe he was thinking about ACTUALLY using it. He tapped Kankuro's shoulder.

"How does this sound?" he asked, and whispered the first dare into Kankuro's ear.

A giant smirk appeared across Kankuro's face, and replied, "It's perfect. Let's do this!"

Asuma jumped up.

"I have the dare!"

"It's about time. This…fangirl….keeps trying to…kiss me." Gaara said.

"You know you love it." Hana defended.

"So…what is it?" Naruto asked.

"NARUTO! YOUR AWAKE!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging Naruto.

"Yes, Sakura, I am awake." Naruto said.

Sakura then pressed her lips against Naruto's. She pulled away and hugged him again.

Naruto's face went dreamy. "Sakura-chan…." he sighed.

"Yeah, back on track…" Asuma said. He looked at Gaara, who was glaring at his…and still being hugged by Hana….

Asuma gulped. "Since you can't kill me…I thought of the most messed up thing…ever." he said.

Asuma took in a deep breath, and said, "Gaara…I dare you to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Cosplay and do a strip tease…

…

…

…

….for the whole village."

…

…

…

…

Two words.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Oh.

….

…

…

…

Shit.

Everyone slowly turned their heads to look at Gaara…

Gaara wasn't glaring…

Gaara wasn't moving…

Gaara wasn't blinking…

But…then Gaara began to twitch.

Badly.

Gaara then gave Asuma the hardest, scariest, meanest glare anyone had ever seen.

If looks could kill…

Asuma would be in the pits of Hell right now.

Wow.

"No." Gaara said through gritted teeth.

Kankuro put a hand on Gaara's shoulder, and smiled. "Oh, come now, Gaara. It's not that bad. Besides…it could be worse. Lee could be part of the dare."

"HEY!"

"Quiet, you."

"Aww."

Gaara gave Kankuro a death stare. "When I get my sand back-"

"Gaara!" Temari interrupted. "Gaara, you have to do it. The Author is here…and he could make it worse…"

"How…"

Well… I have my ways.

"You better not play…the Pussy Cat Dolls…I hate them." Gaara said.

…

…

…

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" Ino asked.

Naruto turned and looked at her. "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well…remember how Itachi killed his whole Clan and everything but left Sasuke alive…?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well…Itachi missed a few members…It turns out, Sasuke is the forth Jonas Brother."

"….That explains…a **lot**."

"Yeah, Sasuke's on tour with the Pussy Cat Dolls."

**- Meanwhile somewhere else in the world -**

"LET ME HERE YOU SAY…DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRL FRIEND WAS…HOTT LIKE ME! NOW EVERYONE! DON'T CHA….DON'T CHA…"

**- Back at Narutos -**

Wow…

Anyway…

"Heh, no worries…they won't be apart of this…that I know of." Asuma said.

Gaara glared, but stood up. He shook Hana off of him, and began to walk.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked.

"To do my dare."

"You need to cosplay first!" Kankuro said.

The Author appeared in front of Gaara, stopping him in his tracks. He was holding two costumes.

"Alright, Gaara! Let's get you dressed! Now, you can either cosplay as Usagi Tsukino from Sailor moon….or as Naruto…"

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY JUMP SUIT!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ha! Nice underwear, Naruto!" Ino laughed.

"THEY'RE NICER THEN YOURS!"

Gaara grabbed the Sailor Moon outfit glared at the Author. The Author smiled. "Good choice. Here's your clothes back, Naruto."

**- In the middle of Konoha -**

Gaara was in his outfit…heh…funny how he'd choose a dress over Naruto's jump suit.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto exclaimed.

Lightning…

"Nevermind…"

That's what I thought…

Anyway…

STRIP TEASE TIME WITH GAARA!

For some reason…there was a plat form in the middle of the village…and Gaara was standing on it…in his dress…isn't he just so adorable? XD

"I'll kill you." Gaara mumbled.

That's nice….

Every fan girl got new of this event going on, and they all came to the center of the village to witness this….

Shikamaru looked around. "Look at all the fangirls…"

"I know…" Ino said. "They're so creepy."

Shikamaru looked at her. "Ino…YOU used to be a fangirl."

"And I was creepy."

"Yes…yes you were." Shikamaru agreed.

Kiba looked around, and sighed. "This is weird."

Hinata nodded.

"KIIIIBBBBAAA!"

Kiba and Hinata froze, and turned around. Hanabi was running towards them. They forgot that she had just become a fangirl…

Hanabi glomped Kiba, and said, "MY LOVE! OH HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU!"

"Get…off…me…NOW!"

"Sorry." Hanabi jumped off him, and smiled.

Hinata tapped her sister on the shoulder. Hanabi turned and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm with Kiba."

Hanabi stared at Hinata for a moment, before she burst out laughing.

"HAHAH! As IF Kiba would choose someone like you! He loves me!" she laughed.

Kiba shook his head. "Incorrect. You loose. You go home with nothing. Good-bye now." Kiba said, pushing her away.

Hanabi looked at him with hurt eyes. "Kiba…you can't be serious…"

"Oh? I'll show you serious, then."

Kiba grabbed ahold of Hinata's face, and crushed his lips against her. Hanabi gasped as Hinata wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck.

They pulled away, and Hinata smiled. "Sorry, Hanabi. Why don't you try Shino?" she asked, and her and Kiba went off into a corner to make-out.

Shino was suddenly by Hanabi's side. Hanabi looked up at him, and he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She sighed.

Yeah, anyway…

With Gaara.

Kankuro came up on the plat form, a microphone in hand, and shouted, "NOW FOR GAARA!"

All the fangirls went crazy.

Yeah…

Even you…

You know who you are…

Kankuro left the platform…and Gaara just stood there…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Cricket Cricket_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!"

"COME ON!"

"GAARA I LOVE YOU!"

All the fangirls began to complain.

"I CALLED FRONT ROW, LEE!"

"I WAS HERE FIRST, HANA!"

Wow…

Gaara looked around at all the fangirls…and sighed.

He might as well get it over with…

Besides…no one was going to remember anyway…

And if he didn't…then the fangirls wouldn't leave him alone.

LEAVE GAARA ALONE! HE'S ONLY HUMAN!

Yeah I'm done.

Gaara grabbed ahold of his shirt…and ripped it off.

The fangirls went crazy at Gaara's super sexy, toned body.

_Must not…kill…them…ALL_ Gaara screamed in his head.

Hmm…how do you explain a strip tease…

Gaara removed his…skirt?

Hahahaha Gaara had a skirt on…

HA!

"I hate you." Gaara grumbled.

You still have one more dare after this!

"I hate you." Gaara repeated.

That's great.

Gaara tossed the skirt into the crowd…and Lee caught it.

"IT'S MINE! I GOT THE YOUTHFUL SKIRT!"

All the fangirls attacked Lee.

Gai went into save him.

The fangirls almost killed the both…

…

….

…

…over a skirt.

I will never understand womens love for fashion and skirts and whatnot.

Oh well.

Soon…Gaara was only in his underwear.

Cue fangirl screams…..NOW.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Perfect.

Gaara glared at the audience. "I hate you all."

God, your so emo sounding.

I'll fix that…in your next chapter. I can make you nice. Look at what I did for Sasuke!

Kankuro came onto the plat form. "GLOMP GAARA! 10 BUCKS EACH GLOMP!

In within an hour…Kankuro was rich.

Serious.

"Now I can start my puppet show…" Kankuro mumbled.

**- Back at Narutos -**

"I'm going to kill you all."

"We know already!"

"Just reminding you."

Asuma smiled. "While we were out watching you strip…I came up with your next dare…

….

….

….

….

….

Gaara…I dare you to…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-x-x-x-**

**This chapter is long…I'm sorry if it wasn't that great. I tried really hard to think of something funny and great and OOC for Gaara to do…and that was the best I could come up with so I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't hate me for the horrible cliffhanger Haha!**

**Also, Hana-01...I totally made you OOC…I'm sorry about that...heh, You weren't really shy in this…were you? I know you told me to do whatever…but still…tell me what'cha thought! I hope you didn't mind being a total...Gaara fangirl...heh.  
**

**So…I will see you all next time…REVIEW! Bye! XD**


	22. The Fangirls are coming! o,O Pt2

**And we're back! It's still Gaara's turn…heh…Fangirls. I think this will be the last chapter for Gaara…so, Gaara fans…enjoy this last chapter because we'll probably never hear from Gaara again…because apparently, he doesn't like to talk unless I make him. I'm already Dead as it is…Hmmm…who will be Gaara's poor victim? I haven't decided…but I'll figure it out at the end of the chapter…Hmmmmm…Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this fic. Also, if I offend any of you with making fun of the characters or other people…sorry(not really) but I own nothing. So don't sue. I don't have anything.**

**Enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-**

_Previously…_

_Kankuro came onto the plat form. "GLOMP GAARA! 10 BUCKS EACH GLOMP!_

_In within an hour…Kankuro was rich._

_Serious._

_"Now I can start my puppet show…" Kankuro mumbled._

_**- Back at Narutos -**_

_"I'm going to kill you all."_

_"We know already!"_

_"Just reminding you."_

_Asuma smiled. "While we were out watching you strip…I came up with your next dare…_

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

_Gaara…I dare you to-"_

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

Asuma smiled. "…Just kidding. I got nothing'."

"ASUMA!" Everyone shouted at him.

Asuma flinched back, and put his hands up in defense. "W-what? The Author needed something exciting to end last chapter…and what's more exciting then a crappy cliffhanger…?" Asuma replied.

"Very true!" the Author exclaimed from the Emo Corner.

Gaara glared at Asuma, and growled, "Look, if this next dare involves fangirls…you're going to be the first to die."

Asuma gave a nervous chuckle.

Sorry Gaara…I think you're forgetting someone…

"GAAAARA!" Hana shouted, appearing out of no where. Gaara's…eyebrow….less…ness….twitched…

Why doesn't Gaara have eyebrows?

Hana hugged Gaara from behind and said, "Because he's Gaara…he doesn't need eyebrows to be hott!" She kissed his cheek and giggled.

Gaara glared at her. "I hate the fangirls."

"Then you shouldn't have been so hott." Kankuro said, crossing his arms. "I told you to let me be the hott one…But nooooo…GAARA has the be the hott one. No eyebrows beats make-up!" Kankuro shook his head as he began to sob quietly.

Awwww…Kankuro! I'm sure you have fangirls!

Kankuro sniffled. "Yeah…but they always pair me up with KIBA in fanfics…" he mumbled.

"WHAT! ? ! ?" Kiba exclaimed.

Kankuro nodded. "I don't know how or why…but they do…"

"WHY?"

"I just said that I didn't know."

Kiba shook his head. "I hate fangirls…"

"Agreed." Gaara said.

Kiba blinked. _Hmmmm….Gaara just agreed with me…but what does it MEAN?_ he thought. _The world is coming to an end. We're all going to die. Good thing I bought that helmet._

Good for you.

Kakashi began to giggle. Everyone looked at him questioning.

"Kakashi…? What are you reading?" Naruto asked, looking over his Sensei's shoulder.

"Fanfics…I understand why people pair Kiba and Kankuro up…it's HILARIOUS!"

"WHAT! ? ! ?" Kiba and Kankuro exclaimed. They rushed over and took the fic away.

"Hey! I wasn't finished! I still have to review!" Kakashi complained.

Kiba and Kankuro began to read the fic.

When they were finished…they looked up.

"You people are sick."

Heh...

Hehhhh…

If you support it…don't sue.

Hinata then took the fic away, and began to read it. She let out a giggle. "This is kinda funny…" she mumbled.

"HINATA! ?" Kiba exclaimed. He took the fic away from her and tore it apart.

"MY FIC!" Kakashi cried, reaching out.

Kiba ripped it into tiny pieces. He pointed at Kakashi, and harshly said, "If I catch you with something like that again-"

"I won't read it anymore! Fine! God!" Kakashi said, but he pulled out another fic.

Kiba and Kankuro glared at him.

Kakashi shrugged. "It's not about you…Honest." he told them. Naruto looked over Kakashi's shoulder.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "I would NEVER do that to Sasuke!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

Asuma sighed. "Okay, I can't think of anything, Gaara." he said, trying to get back on topic.

Gaara tried to push Hana away, but she had herself attached to his hip…and she wasn't going anywhere…

All fangirls be jealous…

Errrr…

…

…

…

NOW!

Jealoussssss.

Excellent.

"Yeah…" Asuma said.

Naruto was disgusted by the fic Kakashi was reading, Sakura started reading and couldn't say she hated it, Sasuke was on tour with the Pussy Cat Dolls, Kakashi was enjoying his fanfics, Shikamaru was for some reason braiding Ino's hair, Ino was painting her nails, Choji had left and come back with a plate of food, Asuma was thinking of something for Gaara to do that wouldn't get him killed later, Kiba and Hinata decided to make out for some odd and OOC reason, Shino was…brushing his afro, Kurenai was poking Asuma, Neji was still unconscious, Lee was trying to touch his hair, Tenten was stabbing pins into Lee's arm for doing so, Gai was giving Gaara another youth speech, Kankuro was having dirty thoughts, Temari was also having dirty thoughts, and Gaara….was trying NOT to kill Gai…oh, and Hana.

The Author was getting tired of this.

He came up behind Asuma, laptop in hand, and said, "Alright…since you can't think of anything…and I can't think of anything…it leaves us no choice…We must…consult the reviews."

DUN DUN DUUUUN.

Asuma smirked. "Alright." he said, taking the laptop. He looked through the ideas the reviewers gave…and smiled.

"Alright, I've got it this time."

"For real?" Shikamaru asked.

Asuma nodded. "For shizzle my nizzle!"

…

…

…

…

…

"Never do that again." Kurenai said.

"Sorry. But yes, for real this time." Asuma said. He looked over at Gaara…who was surprisingly having a decent conversation Hana.

"…So then, I used my sand, and I caught him in it…then I used Sand Coffin on his ass."

"You're so dreamy…" Hana sighed.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Erm…Gaara? I have your final dare…" Asuma said.

Gaara looked over at him. "What is it?" he asked, emotionally.

Asuma smiled, and said, "Gaara…I dare you…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DO EVERYTHING THE REVIEWS SUGGESTED!"

…

…

…

…Really?

Everyone turned to look at Gaara's reaction.

"Oh, and I think most of them are fangirls." Asuma added. "If not, they gave an idea."

Gaara twitched. "Let's just get this over with." he grumbled.

Asuma held up the laptop, and gave a proud smile. "Alright Gaara, some one said….you have to destroy…your teddy bear."

…

…

…

…

…

"Oh…God." Temari and Kankuro said.

Gaara began to twitch uncomfortably. He stood up. "Who said that?" he growled.

Asuma put his hands up in defense. "Um…it's private?" he said it like a question.

Gaara was fuming. "I…WILL….NEVER…HURT…. MR. CUDDLE MCWUDDLES!"

Everyone froze.

"…You…named your teddy bear…Mr. Cuddle McWuddles?" Asuma asked, trying to hold in a laugh…knowing that if he DID laugh…Gaara wouldn't need his sand to kill.

"YES." Gaara replied.

"That's….cute?" Asuma said.

"THANK YOU."

Temari frowned, and placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Gaara…you have to destroy it."

Gaara turned and glared at her. "NO! NOT MR. CUDDLE MCWUDDLES!" he exclaimed, slowly rising his hands to her next.

Temari pushed his hands down. "Look, Gaara, if you want…after the game finishes…I'll buy you a new teddy be-"

"NO I WANT MR. CUDDLE MCWUDDLES!" Gaara cried out.

"Gaara." Temari said, placing her hands on his cheeks. "We'll go to build-a-bear work shops and we'll make you a new teddy…okay? Is that okay?"

"NO! I WANT MR. CUDDLE MCWUDDLE! I DON'T WANNA HURT HIM! I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T WANNA!" Gaara screamed, and began thrashing around. Temari grabbed his arms, and Kankuro helped her pin him down.

…Hm.

Gaara reminds me of that kid that's ALWAYS at Wal*Mart, crying because he can't get that candy…

Fantastic.

Mr. Cuddle McWuddle was suddenly in Gaara's gasp. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM! HE'S MINE!"

Temari grabbed the bear, and tried to pull it away. "Gaara! It's part of the dare! You have to do it! I'm sorry, and I'll buy you a new-"

"I DON'T WANT A NEW TEDDY! I WANT MR. CUDDLE MCWUDDLES!"

"I know, Gaara, I know." Temari comforted, pulling her brother into a hug. Gaara cried into her shoulder. Kankuro patted his back, trying to comfort as well.

Everyone watched with blank looks on their faces.

"Just destroy the teddy bear Gaara." Asuma said. "You're too old anyway."

Gaara stopped crying and looked at Asuma. "Yeah, you're right." Gaara agreed. "This teddy is nothing but bad memories."

Gaara threw the teddy on the ground and began to stomp on it.

"DIE, MR. CUDDLE MCWUDDLES, DIE!"

Gaara picked up the teddy and began to bite him. Gaara bit the head off, and tore out all the stuffing.

All three year olds…look away.

Once the Mr. Cuddle McWuddles was destroyed, everyone looked down at the pile of shreds that was left.

Gaara looked back at Temari. "We're going to that workshop after this." he told her. Temari nodded.

Gaara looked over at Asuma. "What's next?" he asked.

Asuma looked down at the screen and said, "Umm, you have to sing…a funny song…"

"A…funny song. You're kidding, right." Gaara said dryly.

Asuma shook his head. "No, but I just found a list of funny songs! Oh! You should sing Barbie Girl!"

Gaara's eye twitched. "No."

"You always so no but you end up doing it anyway." Asuma told him. "NOW SING, BARBIE!"

"He needs someone to be…Ken…." Everyone turned and looked at the Author.

The Author looked up, and glared at them. "No, I don't think so. Just because my name is Ken doesn't mean I have to be apart of this!"

"I think it was destiny." Shikamaru said.

No, it wasn't.

I don't sing.

"Sing with me, you loser." Gaara said, pulling the Author away.

BUT I DON'T WANNA!

"Sing, or you're next."

You can't kill me. I'm the Author.

"Who said I was going to kill you?"

Umm…You did?

Gaara smirked. "Oh, no…I won't kill you…No, no, no…I'll stick you underground though…and I will force you to watch Britney Spears shave her head…." Gaara threatened. "Over , and over, and over….and over…and over again."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Fine.

I'll sing.

But I won't like it.

Gaara smirked, and said, "Let's get this over with."

Lee for some reason had radio, and turned the Barbie song on.

The music began to play….

…

…

…

Hi Barbie.

"Hi Ken."

Wanna go for a ride.

"Sure, Ken."

Hop in.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…" Gaara said…with no emotion…at ALL. Heh, I'm not one to talk. "Life in plastic…it's fucking fantastic."

Ehhh…

"You can brush my hair." Gaara ran his fingers through his hair.

"And Undress me everywhere." Gaara…then ripped off his top. Hana gave a fangirl scream and fainted…as did Lee….and you.

"Imagination…" Gaara pointed out at everyone. "Life is your creation."

Come on Barbie…Let's go party…

"I'm a Red-Head bimbo girl, in the fantasy world…" Gaara blew a kiss…

"Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly…" Gaara grabbed a dress and held it up…

You're my doll…rock'n'roll…feel the glamour in pink….

kiss me here… touch me-oh God…

…hanky panky...

"You can touch… you can play…if you say: 'I'm always yours'" Gaara ran his fingers down his chest.

"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please…" Gaara, still emotionless…began to do a cat-walk…

"I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees…." Hana woke up, and Gaara bent down on his knees in front of her…kinda like a cat…and she fainted again…

Come jump in… bimbo friend…let us… do it again?

Hit the town, fool aro-GOD! CAN THIS SONG GET ANY DIRTIER! ? ! ?

"Oh, Ken, I'm having so much fun…"

Well Barbie, we're… just getting started…

Oh, I hate you, Ken…

…

…

…

…

I never realized just how dirty that song was… until now.

Every clapped their hands and all the fangirls tossed roses and their…underwear…at Gaara.

Gaara gave a nod, and looked at Asuma. "Next…"

Asuma, still in shock about was just happened, shook his head, and looked down at the screen.

"Umm….Next…someone wants to see you pick up some random chick off the street…?" Asuma replied.

…

…

…

…

"Seriously?" Gaara asked.

Asuma nodded.

Gaara sighed. "It can't be as bad as singing."

Agreed.

**- In the Middle of Konoha -**

"How about her?"

"Fake."

"Okay…her?"

"Nose is too big."

"Fine…her?"

"Fake boobs."

"Okay, you're too picky."

Kankuro was trying to help Gaara pick out some random girl to pick up….It wasn't going well.

Kankuro pointed at a red-head. "Her?"

"That's Ino, moron." Gaara replied.

"Watch yourself, Kankuro." Shikamaru warned.

Kankuro threw this hands up in the air. "I give up. You're on your own. Gaara."

Gaara shrugged, and looked through all the woman that walked by.

Hana jumped up and grabbed a hold of Gaara's arm. "This is a stupid dare." she complained.

"I know." he agreed.

Gaara turned and looked at Asuma. "What do you even mean by picking a girl up, anyway?" he asked.

Asuma scratched the back of his head, and replied, "Well, seeing as this is a T rated story, it can't be something sexual. So…maybe flirt, and give a kiss or two…because pick up can me take them home and…hanky panky…"

…

…

…

I hate you, Asuma.

Asuma shrugged. "Just pick one out and flirt, and kiss…and stuff." he said.

Gaara sighed. "Fine."

Gaara decided to just get it over with. He walked over to the first girl he saw, after shaking Hana off, and tapped her shoulder.

She turned around, and looked at him with curiosity. She had golden blond hair that touched her shoulder, and bright green eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"You're cute." Gaara said…with, again, no emotion…

The girl blushed, and looked away. "Why, thank you…That's sweet."

"I'm Gaara." he said.

"N-Naomi." she stuttered.

"Want a kiss?"

"Yes."

Gaara placed his hands on her cheeks, and pressed his lips against hers.

Everyone watched in shock.

They didn't think Gaara could do it…

…and so fast.

"WHY! ? ! ?" Lee and Hana cried out,

"Huh…who knew." Kiba said, and Hinata nodded.

"Player." Kakashi said.

Gaara pulled away. They stared at each other for a moment. Naomi pulled out a pen…or whatever, and grabbed Gaara's arm.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"Here's my number." she replied.

"'Kay, thanks."

After that, he walked away.

"CALL ME!" Naomi called out.

Gaara waved at her. He turned to Asuma. "Next."

Asuma blinked, and looked at the screen. "Next, they want you to sing Sexy Back to all your fangirls…"

"…Dammit."

…

…

…

…

…

"So do it." Asuma said.

Gaara shrugged, and a plat form suddenly came up out of the ground, and Gaara stood on it.

Even though it was just announced less than a second ago, all the fangirls were back, and ready from some action.

Kankuro appeared with a microphone, once again. "AND HERE'S GAARA!"

The fangirl went wild.

Gaara stood there…and remember how he put his shirt back on…

…

Well, he ripped it off again, and threw the remaining pieces into the crowd.

Many casualties were caused over those pieces…

Nice…

"I'm bringing Sexy back…" Gaara said.

"All those other guys don't know how to act." Gaara pointed at the guys.

"I think your special…what's behind your back…"

The fans went crazy…

Right now…you're picturing this…and screaming.

Nice.

Before Gaara could even finish the song…the fans got past security…and glomped Gaara…

Good thing he doesn't have his sand…

**- Back at Naruto's…place…His house is destroyed…remember? -**

Gaara managed to escape the fangirls…but not by much.

Everyone barely got out of there…

Fangirls…are crazy…

Fanboys too…

O.O

Lee…

"What?"

Exactly.

"What's next?" Gaara asked.

Asuma looked at the screen. "One more…They want to know why you have no eyebrows…"

"Because I brought sexy back." Gaara answered.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Seriously?

"Yes. I'm sexier than all of you and I don't even need eyebrows." Gaara said.

Kankuro scratched the back of his head. "Gaara, you do know that's not the real reason, right…?"

"Shut up, Kankuro."

"I'm just saying…you have to tell them the real rea-"

"I said shut up, Kankuro."

"No! You have to tell them!"

Everyone stared at Gaara…

Waiting…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Well, tell us."

Gaara took in a deep breath.

"Lee stole them."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"So THAT'S where these came from!" Lee exclaimed. "I didn't know they were yours!"

Gaara glared at him. "I want them back."

…Seriously?

WHY?

"…Huh?" Lee asked, reaching up and touching the brows.

"I want them back. Give them to me."

"NO! I may love you, but not enough to give you my youthful eyebrows!"

"They're MY youthful eyebrows…Now give them back!"

"No!"

"GIVE!"

"NO!"

"NOW!"

"NO!"

**- Five Hours Later…** -

"Owww…" Lee whined…rubbing his eyebrow less…face.

Heh…check Gaara out.

Gaara had re-applied his newly found eyebrows…

Now…picture Gaara with Lee's eyebrows…

…

…

…

…

HAHAHAHAHAA!

"I'll kill you."

Nah.

Gaara frowned. "Is my turn over yet?" he asked.

Asuma nodded, and handed him the bottle.

Gaara took it, and said, "Dare."

He spun the bottle…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

…Stop.

It landed on…Neji.

**-x-x-x-**

**THIS….was a very…very long chapter…Well, I've probably had longer…but it feels longer…**

**Anyway…We have finished Gaara's turn…yay. Fangirls…enjoy. Hope you all liked it …and REVIEW!**

**Hana...hope you enjoyed your...fangirl...ness...yeah.  
**

**What will Neji do? Isn't he still unconscious…Hmmm. We'll just have to wake him up…or skip his turn. Either one. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, Review, and I'll see you all next time on Neji's turn. BYE!**


	23. Minime named NEJI!

**Hey. Sorry this took awhile…But let me tell you…This chapter was THE HARDEST thing EVER to write. I don't know why, but I just could not figure out what to write! It was like…Writers Block or something… :'( So, wanna guess how many times I wrote this? EIGHT TIMES! _EIGHT_! Like...redid everything! Yeah…that's the most I've ever worked on a chapter. EVER. Oh, Neji you're going to kill me. **

**I worked really hard on this chapter, and I'm mad that it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Rawr… So, I hope you enjoy it as much as you can.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this fic. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm writing this fic merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Don't sue. **

**Enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-**

_Previously:_

_"…Huh?" Lee asked, reaching up and touching the brows._

_"I want them back. Give them to me."_

_"NO! I may love you, but not enough to give you my youthful eyebrows!"_

_"They're MY youthful eyebrows…Now give them back!"_

_"No!"_

_"GIVE!"_

_"NO!"_

_"NOW!"_

_"NO!"_

_**- Five Hours Later…**__ -_

_"Owww…" Lee whined…rubbing his eyebrow less…face._

_Heh…check Gaara out._

_Gaara had re-applied his newly found eyebrows…_

_Now…picture Gaara with Lee's eyebrows…_

…

_HAHAHAHAHAA!_

_"I'll kill you."_

_Nah._

_Gaara frowned. "Is my turn over yet?" he asked._

_Asuma nodded, and handed him the bottle._

_Gaara took it, and said, "Dare."_

_He spun the bottle…_

_Spin…_

_Spin…_

_Spin…_

…_Stop._

_It landed on…Neji._

Everyone turned their heads and looked at Neji.

He was still unconscious.

Y'know…this story is suppose to revolve around the couple NejiTen right…? So how is it that Neji decided to be unconscious for MORE THAN HALF THE STORY! ? !

Hmmmm…

"Well…this is going to be a pain in the ass." Gaara mumbled. He grabbed a stick out of no where and began to poke Neji's head with it.

"Hey…girly boy…wake up…" Gaara commanded the unconscious body.

"Neji isn't girly!" Tenten defended, shaking her fist at Gaara.

Gaara glared at her. "His hair is longer, shinier, bouncier, and more glossy than yours, or than any of the women in this room. Truth be told he probably spends more time on his hair than Ino or Sakura. Face it, Tenten…Neji's a woman." Gaara replied.

Tenten opened her mouth to snap back…but she truly had no defenses. Neji's hair was prettier than hers…and that's saying something.

Tenten reached over and took a loose lock of Neji's hair. She sniffled. "He does have really pretty hair…I wonder what his secret is." she mumbled.

Kiba shrugged. "Maybe he was born with it."

"Maybe it's Maybelline." Naruto nodded. Everyone looked at him, questioning.

Naruto stared back, confused. "What?"

"How the Hell do you even know what Mabelline is?" Ino asked.

Naruto smiled. "The models are super sexy." he replied with a perverted chuckle.

"NARUTO YOU JACKASS!" Sakura came up from behind Naruto, and began to choke him.

"Sak-AGH! Sakur-stop i-it!" Naruto said through gasps.

"I MUST NOT BE ATTRACTIVE ENOUGH FOR YOU! HUH! ? IS THAT IT ! ?" she exclaimed, continuing to choke him.

"It must be that time of the month…" Kiba mumbled.

Lee looked at him, questioning. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Y'know…**that **time…" Kiba replied, scratching the back of his head.

Lee shook his head. "No, I don't. Explain it to me. What happens at this time of the month? Does it involve youth?" Lee asked, curious.

"…No, Lee…I don't think it involves youth." Kiba put his hand on Lees shoulder. "Lee, when a woman hit's a certain age…she begins to change. She becomes…a total bitch. She's cranky, loud, and goes into hibernation. Oh, and they eat…a **lot**." Kiba explained, matter-of-factly.

Lee nodded. He was interested…for some reason. "Tell me more…" Lee said.

Kiba stared at him blankly. "…Seriously?"

Lee nodded his head quickly. "Yes! This is interesting! But…what causes this to happen? I want to learn more!" Lee begged.

Kiba's eyebrow twitch. "…SERIOUSLY?" he asked, again. "Lee, do you even understand what I am telling you?"

Lee smiled, and shook his head. "Not at all! That is why you must explain it better."

Kiba sighed. "Lee…Once a month, the female becomes a total bitch, wants to eat everything in sight, and bite any bodys head off if they get in her way. They morph into this over night…or something."

Lee gasped. "I understand now! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!"

"Then why'd you make me expla-"

"SAKURA HAS BECOME A WEREWOLF!"

…

…

…

Everyone sweat dropped at Lee.

"…Seriously…Lee?" Kiba asked, annoyed.

"I'm not a werewolf, Lee!" Sakura shouted at Lee.

Lee pointed at Sakura. "SAKURA….I am going to have to kill you…"

Sakura stared at him, blankly. "…Why?" she asked.

"YOU ARE A WEREWOLF!"

Gai punched Lee in the back of the head. "LEE! Sakura isn't a werewolf! I knew I shouldn't have let you read Twilight!"

"But…But Jacob's _sexy_…and Edward _sparkles_…" Lee complained.

"I don't care! Sakura is not a werewolf!" Gai exclaimed.

Lee the pointed an accusing finger at Kiba. "But, Kiba told me she was!"

"No I didn't! Those words didn't come out of my mouth!" Kiba argued.

They stared at each other for a moment.

Lee frowned. "So…is Sakura a witch?"

"No…" replied Kiba.

"…Is she a goblin?"

"Noooo…."

Lee thought for a moment. He then snapped his fingers. "SHE'S A POKEMON!"

"…Close…but no." Kiba said with a shrug. Sakura glared at his and began to choke Lee.

"LEE! Enough…I'm an ninja. Just like everyone else here!" Sakura said, letting Lee go.

"The Author's not a ninja…" Naruto said.

That you know of…

Tenten frowned and stood up. "Guys…we're forgetting the point of this. Neji NEEDS to wake up! It's his turn! The game can't continue unless he wakes up!" she exclaimed.

Everyone glanced around at each other, then shrugged. "Alright…" they agreed.

Hinata tapped Kiba's shoulder. "How do you know that much about **that**?" she asked.

Kiba frowned. "I have a sister…and she has it like…every other week…or something." Kibas head dropped at all the memories.

Hinata patted his back, nodding. "I see."

Gaara continued to poke Neji with a stick.

"Hey…Neji…wake up…Tenten's naked…it's a great view…wake up…"

"No I'm not!" Tenten said, looking down at herself.

Gaara shushed her. "Shhh, he can hear you. If he thinks you're naked he'll wake up."

Tenten thought for a moment. "You're right. Neji, I'm naked."

…

…

…

…

Neji didn't budge.

Gaara poked his eye with the stick.

"Hey…Neji…wake up…Hinata and the dog boy are making out…"

Kiba blushed. "Don't tell him that! Do you want me to be killed! ?"

Gaara looked over at him. "Yes…Yes I do."

"Figures." Kiba mumbled, crossing his arms.

Hinata kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, Kiba. Neji won't hurt you."

"Does the term OVERLY-PROTECTIVE-COUSIN ring a bell?" Kiba replied.

Hinata sighed. "Please, Kiba. Neji isn't like that."

"Prove it."

"If he was, then he would have woke up when Gaara said we were making out."

Kiba thought about that for a moment, and replied, "But…we weren't making out…"

"Does it really matter? Neji isn't overly protective. If he was…" Hinata reached over and cupped Kiba's face, pressing her lips softly onto his. She pulled away before Kiba could react. "…he would have woken up already."

Kiba stared into her eyes. "Yeah you're right." Kiba pressed his lips against her, but this time, with roughness…not that Hinata could complain.

Naruto poked Sakura. "Why don't you ever kiss me like that?" he whined.

Sakura crossed her arms. "Because you're a jerk."

"Oh, Burn…."

Suddenly…not that anyone noticed…Neji's eyes burst open.

_My Hinata-is-getting-a-tongue-shoved-down-her-throat-and-I'm-not senses are tingling!_ Neji thought.

He jumped to his feet, and everyone gasped. Kiba pulled away, but I guess Hinata didn't notice her fuming cousin standing there…since she began to place butterfly kisses along Kiba's neck.

Kiba stared at Neji with wide eyes. "Um, Hina-"

"Shhhh."

"N-no, really…Hina-"

"Kiba, shh." Hinata then began to unzip Kiba's jacket.

_Why does she have to be in the mood RIGHT NOW! ?_ Kiba exclaimed in his head.

"Hi-Hinata…Neji-"

"Neji's unconscious." Hinata mumbled, and continued to suck on Kiba's neck.

"Not bloody LIKELY!" Kiba exclaimed. Hinata pulled away and stared at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

Kiba pointed at Neji…who was now bright red and fuming…with smoke coming out of ears and nose. Neji was so angry…his hair was curling.

"Inuzuka. Die. Right. NOW!" Neji said through gritted teeth, and jumped at Kiba.

Kiba then attained a bat…somehow…and in defense, hit Neji in the head with it.

There lay Neji…unconscious…AGAIN!

Kiba blinked, and stared at Neji. "Oops."

"OOPS? ! DAMN RIGHT OOPS!" Tenten shouted, grabbing Kiba by the collar. "THAT WAS OUR ONLY CHANCE TO WAKE HIM UP! NOW HE'LL NEVER WAKE UP! "

Kiba frowned. "So…does that mean the story ends?"

NOT BLOODY LIKELY!

Grrrr….Now I have to think of something else…Since KIBA ruined it!

"HEY! He was going to kill me!"

"Good."

"SHUT UP GAARA!"

Hinata grabbed Kibas hand, and sighed. "Sorry, Kiba." she apologized.

"It's fine. But you really need to stop having mood swings about those types of things. It's almost as bad as Sakura."

"I know RIGHT! ?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura punched him. "We kiss all the time Naruto!"

Naruto frowned. "Yeah…like, FIVE TIMES THIS STORY!"

Sakura thought about that. "Hmm. You're right. Let's make out."

Naruto's eyes grew twice the size of his head and shined. "You…you mean it?"

"Yeah."

"YAY!"

They began to make out…

…

…

…

Yeah.

"Hm. How about I hit him with a shillelagh?" Shikamaru asked.

"What the hell is a shillelagh?" Tenten asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't really know. I think it's some kind of club. One of the reviewers requested it." he replied.

"NO! We can't hit him with a shillehdsjh or what ever the hell it's called!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Sorry, Midami Uchiha of the Sand, I tried."

They stared at Neji's once again unconscious body.

"I guess we wait." Kakashi said.

"Yep…"

**- SIX HOURS OF WAITING LATER -**

"This is ridiculous." Tenten said. "Someone needs to do something!"

Shino suddenly appeared by her side, and slid a hand around her waist. "I have to solution." he whispered, and tipped her back. "Jealously."

Shino's a player…

"Huh…the sleeping beauty technique…I should'a thought of that." Gaara said.

"YOU BACK OFF MY NEJI MUFFIN, BITCH!" Lee exclaimed.

"I though you loved GAARA!" Temari exclaimed, annoyed.

"Oh yeah…"

Everyone shook their heads in shame.

Shino nodded his head towards Neji, and Tenten smiled. "I hope this works" she said.

Tenten then leaned over the unconscious Neji, and lightly pressed her lips to his.

Neji's eyes slowly began to open.

"Kiba, go into the other room." Shikamaru said.

Kiba nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I'll come too." Hinata said, following.

They went into the other…wait…Naruto's house is DESTROYED. Fucking Asuma.

"Huh?"

Exactly.

I'll fix it…

Naruto's house magically rebuilt itself.

"YAY!" Naruto exclaimed, and then went back to making out with Sakura.

Now, Kiba and Hinata went into the other room.

Tenten pulled away from Neji, and his eyes fluttered open. He sat up, and held his head in pain.

"Owww…How long was I out?" he asked.

"More Chapters than the fans would've liked." Tenten replied.

"I had the weirdest dream…" Neji started…until he saw Lee and Gaara. Neji's jaw dropped.

"What the Hell…?"

"Lee stole my eyebrows. I took them back. I brought sexy back." Gaara said, and Lee nodded.

"Now I'm even more scarred for life." Neji mumbled, then noticed a red-head.

He pointed at her and looked at Tenten. "Who's the red-head?" he asked.

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched. He stood up, and pointed at Ino.

"Alright everyone, since some people don't seem to get this…INO IS THE RED-HEAD! ALRIGHT! ? INO IS NOW A RED-HEAD! INO IS NO LONGER BLOND! CAPEESH?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Who's the hott red-head?

"FUCK YOU AUTHOR!"

Heh…

Shikamaru began to twitch…badly. Ino pulled him back down and tried to calm him down.

Tenten slightly shook her head. "Anyway…Neji, it's your turn…" Tenten told him.

Neji frowned. "What do I have to do?"

Everyone looked at Gaara…who was glaring at a…spider on the wall.

Shino caught the spider and began pet it. "I shall call you…mini-me."

Anyway…

Neji frowned. "Gaara…? Gaara has to give me a…what am I doing?" he asked.

"Dare." Gaara replied.

"Well…what do I have to do?" Neji asked. He wasn't really worried…since he knew the Author didn't approve of character death…so he wasn't going to die…the only thing that could be hurt was his ego…

"I have your dare…" Gaara said.

Neji, and everyone else, turned and stared at Gaara…waiting.

"Neji…I dare you to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kill Tenten."

WHAT THE HELL! GAARA WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!

Tenten gasped as Neji glared at Gaara. "I'm not gonna kill Tenten." he said.

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest. "I already said it. Now kill her."

Dammit Gaara. Neji's not gonna kill Tenten!

"Whhhhhhy?" Gaara whined.

Because I don't believe in unnecessary Character death!

"…You're a crappy Author, you know that?"

SHUT UP!

"Not until he kills Tenten!"

He's not gonna kill Tenten!

Gaara frowned, and sighed. "Fine….Can he kill Kiba?"

NOOOOO!

"Why not?" Neji asked. "That brings me back to that dream I had…Hinata and Kiba making out…So…can I kill him?"What did I just SAY?

"That it was alright…?"

NO! There will be no Character death in this story! Alright! ? NONE! Gaara, think of something that doesn't involve Neji killing anyone!

"…That's no fun."

I DON'T CARE!

"Fine."

Gaara sat there and began to think.

Naruto and Sakura were making out, Sasuke was still on tour with the Pussy Cat Dolls, Kakashi was reading fan fiction, Kiba and Hinata were secretly making out in the other room, Shino was talking to the spider he caught, Kurenai was touching Asumas beard, Shikamaru was twitching, Ino was considering going back to blond hair, Choji ran out of food so he went to go get more, Asuma was touching Kurenais hair, Neji was still considering killing Kiba, Tenten was admiring Neji's hair, so was Lee, Gai was too, Temari was wondering how she lost Lee to Neji and Gaara, Kankuro had finished making his script for his puppet show, and Gaara was trying to think of something stupid and undeadly for Neji to do….

Hmmmm…

They really don't have lives…do they?

This chapter is kind of long…

Sorta…

Hmmm….

Anyway…

Gaara scratched his temple and thought.

He couldn't think of anything that didn't involve death.

That must be very…difficult.

"It is."

I'd help you…but I'm not going to."Why."

I don't know…

"I sang Barbie girl with you. Help me."

Nooo…**I** sang Barbie girl with **you**…

"Point being?"

Point being is…Your on your own.

"Fine."

So, Gaara thought…

And thought…

And thought…

And then thought some more.

**- Later after two hours of Thinking -**

"I got it." Gaara said, standing up.

"Does it involve death?" Neji asked, suspiciously.

"No."

"Does it involve hurting Kiba?"

"Most likely not."

"Dammit." Neji sighed. "Well, what is it?"

Gaara replied, "Neji, I dare you to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Become Gai's new…MINI-ME!"

…

…

…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

HAHAHAHAHA!

HAHAHA!

Haaaaa!

Oh…that's great.

Neji stared at Gaara, eyes bigger than his head, and his mouth hanging open in shock.

Neji began to shake his head. "…No…I won't do it." he stated.

Gaara glared at him. "You have to."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"Gai suddenly appeared behind Neji, and hugged him. "OH NEJI THIS IS GOING TO BE SO YOUTHFUL! YOU WILL BECOME MY NEW FAVORITE STUDENT AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOR EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND THEN I'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai screamed in his ear.

Lee then appeared…

"WHAT ABOUT ME GAI-SENSEI! ? ! ?" Lee cried out, grabbing onto Gai's leg.

Gai shook him off and pointed at him dramatically. "I'm DISOWNING you!"

"NOOOOOO-wait…You're not my father…How can you disown me?" Lee asked, his eyes showing question marks.

Gai shook his head, and smirked…his teeth going _ping_…

"I'm disowning you as my favorite STUDENT!" Gai corrected.

"WHAAAAAT! ? !"

"It is true. Now go away, I need to pay attention to Neji now."

Lee began to cry. He ran over to Gaara and jumped into his lap. "HOLD ME!" he cried, hugging Gaara.

Gaara's big fuzzy eyebrow twitched and he glared at Lee…who was now sobbing into his shoulder. "No. Get off." Gaara snapped at him, shoving him away.

Lee stood up and jumped into Neji's lap…but before he could do anything…Tenten threw him out and sat herself down in Neji's lap…

Lee frowned. "No one loves me…"

Sure they do Lee…just no one in that room…you have fangirls…I'm sure…

"I brought Sexy back."

YES, Gaara. We KNOW.

Temari sighed and put a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Stop crying. You looked better before Gai got ahold of you anyway." she told him. Lee looked at her happily…his mood suddenly changing…

"TEMARI!" he jumped into Temari's lap and hugged her. She…let him.

Lee fangirls…be jealous…I guess.

Anyway…

Gai continued to hug Neji as he shouted, "NEJI IS MY NEW FAVORITE STUDENT!"

Neji frowned. He was officially in Hell…

"Grrrr…" Neji…growled?

Tenten shoved Gai off Neji, and sighed. "Neji, I'm sorry…but you have to do it."

Neji shook his head…still dazed.

I would be too.

I don't have anything against Gai…but…y'know.

Everyone was trying to keep in their laughter as Neji stood up, shaking his head.

"I refuse."

"You can't refuse." Gaara said. "It's been said and it doesn't involve anyone getting killed so it's official. You have to do it…so do it."

Neji turned and glared at Gai, who gave him the good guy pose…

"Sensei…I don't-" Neji started, but Gai interrupted him…

"NEJI MY NEWEST YOUTHFUL STUDENT WE SHALL BEGIN! FIRST OF ALL…THOSE **CLOTHES** NEED TO _**GO**_!" Gai shouted.

Neji looked down at his clothes. He got all teary and looked back up at Gai.

"What's wrong with my clothes…?" he asked, a bit hurt.

Gai looked Neji up and down and side to side. "They don't hold youth." Gai replied.

"My clothes hold youth! Just not your type of youth!" Neji defended.

"LIES!" Gai added, "besides, they aren't green."

"…Why green?"

"They bring out the color in my eyes!" Gai said, and wiggled…his eyebrows…WAIT A MINUTE!

**OBJECTION!**

Gai's eyebrows were waxed off in his turn! And unless they grew back at the speed of light then he HAS NO EYEBROWS!

Gai began to cry.

"First you take away my eyebrows…then you mock me! Waahhh!"

I wasn't mocking y-

"THE YOUTH ISN'T WITH YOU!" Gai suddenly punched Neji on the top of his head.

Tenten then did the same thing to Gai. "PUNCH HIM AGAIN! I **DARE **YOU!" she threatened.

"I love you." Neji told her. Tenten smiled. "Love you too."

"Awwwww." Everyone…awwwed…

Gai's eyes began to fill with tears. He grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him away from Tenten.

"NEJI! YOU ARE BEGINNING TO SEE THE POWER OF YOUTH! YOUR LOVE FOR TENTEN IS BRINGING OUT YOUR YOUTH!" Gai shouted, a sunset appearing behind him…somehow…

Neji's eyebrow twitched…but then he got an idea. He pulled his hand free, and forced a smiled.

"Boy, Sensei, you're right! Tenten really does bring out the…eh YOUTH in me…" Neji said threw gritted teeth, forcing a smile.

Everyone raised a brow…it was obvious that Neji wasn't serious…but I don't think Gai quite got that…

Waterfalls fell from Gai's eyes, and he hugged Neji.

"OH MY NEW YOUTHFUL STUDENT! You…you finally understand how great I am, right?"

"…Yes…You are the best. Sensei…you…are my hero." Neji managed to say.

Tenten looked at him as if he had just gone insane.

Neji looked up at Gai. "Can we just…get this turn over with…pwease?" he asked.

Gai gave him a sure nod. "Now, back to your clothes! They're awful. STRIP!"

"W-what?" Neji gasped.

Tenten smirked evilly and pulled out a camera. "You heard Gai, Neji. STRIP!"

"Tenten you're not helping!" Neji snapped at her, then noticed she had a camera. He shook his head. "Tenten, why do you-"

"STRIP!" Tenten shouted, and took a picture of Neji…and since it had an overly bright flash…Neji went blind…long enough for Gai to totally rip off Neji's clothes…

…

…

…

That sounds wrong.

-.-

Tenten began talking pictures of Neji in his white boxers.

Neji looked down, and gasped. "Gah! I've been exposed!" he exclaimed, trying to cover himself. Tenten slapped his arms…and continued with the pictures…

"These are going straight onto the internet!" Tenten laughed.

"I thought you loved me, Tenten!" Neji exclaimed, waving his hands around.

Tenten smiled. "I do love you. I just wanna show everyone how hott and sexy you are to make everyone JEALOUS!"

…

…

…

…

How…evil?

"Exactly."

Hmmm.

All the girls giggled as Neji tired to cover himself. Gai smiled, and grabbed a green jumpsuit from out of no where. He shoved it into Neji's arms.

"Change into this." he commanded.

Neji's frowned at the spandex jumpsuit thingy, his eye twitching. "But it's ugly." he mumbled.

Gai glared at him. "It is NOT ugly! Look at me! I'm so sexy it hurts!" Gai shouted.

Gaara suddenly grabbed Gai by the collar and harshly glared at him. "I brought sexy back. I'm sexier than sex itself. Sex is jealous. You are not sexy." Gaara snarled at him.

Gai cried…again.

He's cried a lot in this chapter.

"I AM SEXY! MY FANS THINK SO!" Gai defended.

Gaara let got of Gai and replied, "But can you do this?"

Gaara tore apart his shirt, revealing his muscular torso.

Every fangirl in the world squealed at this.

Sexy Back began to play, and Gaara began to dance.

Everyone but the fangirls decided to ignore him…

Gai placed a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Neji, do you think I'm sexy…? If I'm sexy…you're sexy…Right?"

Neji thought about it for a moment. He turned to Tenten, who was still taking pictures…because Neji was still in his boxers…

"Tenten, am I sexy?" he asked.

"Very, now do a kitten pose…" Tenten replied.

Neji ignored the last part of Tenten's sentence and faced Gai. "I am, so you are." he told him.

Gai began to laugh. "YAY!" he jumped for joy.

"Can we continue…people are looking kind of pissed…" Shikamaru told everyone, looking out to the readers.

Gai then tackled Neji and forced him into the green spandex.

"No! Sensei! Stop!"

"NEJI! YOU HAVE TO WEAR IT! THE YOUTH COMANDS YOU TO!"

After a few minutes of wrestling on the floor, Gai managed to get the spandex on Neji. Tenten stopped taking pictures, and covered her mouth. Everyone stared at Neji as he slowly stood up.

Gai jumped up and smiled. "NEJI! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" he exclaimed. Neji's eyebrow twitched as he looked down at himself.

Everyone held in their giggles.

Tenten approached Neji, and he turned away from her, embarrassed.

"Awww, Neji! You're so cute!" she squealed, taking a picture of him.

Gai then hugged Neji. "EVER SO CUTE!"

Neji died a little bit more inside.

"Is it over yet…?" he said weakly.

Gaara stopped dancing for his fangirls, and looked at Neji. "Technically it is. But you have to act like Gai for the rest of the story. Hehe." he said.

Neji died a bit more.

Tenten rubbed Neji's back. "It's not that bad. All you have to do is bounce around and say youth a lot. After it's all over you can take the spandex off and everything will be alright."

"NOOO! YOU SHALL BE MY NEW STUDENT FOR EVER AND EVER AND EVER!" Gai shouted, grabbed Neji away from Tenten.

Tenten glared at Gai, and took Neji back.

"Yay…youth…" Neji mumbled.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Gai shouted, doing his good guy pose.

Neji gave a weak thumbs up.

"YAY!"

Meanwhile, Lee was cuddled up in Temari's lap.

"I can't believe he replaced me." Lee cried.

Temari sighed. "No worries Lee. Once this game is over Gai will take you back as his favorite student."

Lee looked up at Temari. "What? No, I was talking about Neji."

Temari gave him a blank stare, and shoved him off her.

Aw.

Anyway.

They all sat back down into the circle.

Neji grabbed the bottle, but Gai took it away from him. "GRAB IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!"

Neji growled, and punch Gai in the face, stealing the bottle back.

"Ehhh….good…job…" Gai said, dizzy. Kakashi then began writing on Gai's face.

Neji flipped his hair over his shoulder, and set the bottle down. "This is going to be-"

Neji was then hit over the head with a shillelagh.

"HA!" Shikamaru laughed. "I win."

Neji rubbed the top of his head. "WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted.

Shikamaru smiled. "It was re-QUESTED!" he sang.

Tenten took the shillelagh away and began to chase Shikamaru around with it.

"LEAVE MY SHIKA-POO ALONE!" Ino gasped, and joined the chase.

Neji continued to rub his head, and began, "Anyway, as I was saying…This is going to be a…Marriage."

Naruto and Sakura stopped making out and gasped, Sasuke walked through the door just in time to hear what was happening, Kakashi blinked with surprise, Shikamaru stopped running and gasped, Tenten began to jump and squeal, Ino ran into a wall, Asuma found a real cigarette but then choked on it, Kiba and Hinata were still in the other room, Shino was so shocked that he squished his mini-me spider, Kurenai blushed, Lee began to clap his hands in wonder, Gai did his good guy pose and his teeth went ping, Temari gave a quick glance at Lee, Kankuro hugged his puppets, and Gaara prayed to the heavens and above that he would have nothing to do with this next turn.

Oh wow. O.o

Marriage…Well…this is certainly going to be interesting…

Neji looked around? "Why's everyone shocked? I figured that you guys would have done one of these already."

Naruto shook his head. "Nope…we haven't…" he said.

Sasuke took his sunglasses off dramatically, and exclaimed, "What'd I miss!"

Everyone looked over at him, but didn't say anything.

Sasuke stared at them. "FABULOUS!" he cried out.

Anyway…

Neji shrugged. "Well, we'll just have to see what happens."

Neji then spun the bottle…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Who will it land on?

**-x-x-x-**

**Heheh…Oh wow…Compared to the last few chapters this wasn't very good. Sorry guys, I wanted to update really badly to make you all happy, so I tried my bed. Hopefully, you coughed up a few laughs while reading this. Heh…**

**Who will be next?**

**Well…I'll let you guys choose. **

**Yes That's right…**

**You.**

**Sitting right there.**

**The remaining people we have left are Kurenai, Kankuro, and Naruto. Hmmm. **

**Or maybe it'll land on someone who's already gone?**

**You'll find out…**

**Next chapter.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	24. I Hear Wedding Bells! Pt1

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay, but it's been hectic here. Yeah, I was planning to update on Christmas, then on New Years Eve, then on V-Day, then on the first of the month…but that didn't quite goes at planned. Heh, but all that matters is that I'm here now, and back with a new chapter! So, as I began writing this, I truly realized something: THIS STORY IS ALMOST FINISHED! AHAHAHA! Ohhh I'm excited! Erm…Sorry, but I am. Not that I didn't enjoy this story…it's just…y'know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked hard on it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story. The characters used are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-**

_Previously:_

_Neji was then hit over the head with a shillelagh._

_"HA!" Shikamaru laughed. "I win."_

_Neji rubbed the top of his head. "WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted._

_Shikamaru smiled. "It was re-QUESTED!" he sang._

_Tenten took the shillelagh away and began to chase Shikamaru around with it._

_"LEAVE MY SHIKA-POO ALONE!" Ino gasped, and joined the chase._

_Neji continued to rub his head, and began, "Anyway, as I was saying…This is going to be a…Marriage."_

_Naruto and Sakura stopped making out and gasped, Sasuke walked through the door just in time to hear what was happening, Kakashi blinked with surprise, Shikamaru stopped running and gasped, Tenten began to jump and squeal, Ino ran into a wall, Asuma found a real cigarette but then choked on it, Kiba and Hinata were still in the other room, Shino was so shocked that he squished his mini-me spider, Kurenai blushed, Lee began to clap his hands in wonder, Gai did his good guy pose and his teeth went ping, Temari gave a quick glance at Lee, Kankuro hugged his puppets, and Gaara prayed to the heavens and above that he would have nothing to do with this next turn._

_Oh wow. O.o_

_Marriage…Well…this is certainly going to be interesting…_

_Neji looked around. "Why's everyone shocked? I figured that you guys would have done one of these already."_

_Naruto shook his head. "Nope…we haven't…" he said._

_Sasuke took his sunglasses off dramatically, and exclaimed, "What'd I miss!"_

_Everyone looked over at him, but didn't say anything._

_Sasuke stared at them. "FABULOUS!" he cried out._

_Anyway…_

_Neji shrugged. "Well, we'll just have to see what happens."_

_Neji then spun the bottle…_

_Spin…_

_Spin…_

_Spin…_

_Spin…_

_Spin…_

Everyone watched the bottle, stiff as boards. Their eyes followed the bottle as it spun around and around. Everyone looked like statues. I mean, this was MARRIAGE! Not one of them wanted it to land on them…well…most of them…then Kiba and Hinata don't know anything…for now…so they're safe…

Let's take a look into their minds and see what they're really thinking:

Naruto: _Crap! I'm too young for marriage! Oh God, what if I had to marry SAKURA! _

Sakura:_ Ohhhh if it landed on me…I could marry Naruto then I would have complete CONTROL OVER HIM FOR EVER AND HE WOULD WORSHIP THE GROUND I WALK ON! …LAND ON ME!_

Sasuke:_ Oh no! I lost chibi number 35! Where'd he go! THIRTY-FIVE! _

Kakashi_: Maybe if I stand up slowly and leave quietly they won't notice I'm gone…_

Kiba: _I like Hinata._

Hinata: _I like Kiba._

Shino: _I like grasshoppers._

Kurenai: _This is NOT going to end well, I can just see it! Why in the world would someone play a game where they could possibly get married in? But then again…look at me…sigh. I'm going to die alone…_

Asuma: _If I married a carton of cigarettes…THEN I WOULD NEVER BE LEFT WITHOUT A SMOKE!_

Shikamaru: _This is getting very troublesome…will the bottle just stop spinning? The suspense is even killing me…_

Ino:_ Land on me, land on me, land on me, land on me, land on me, land on me…_

Choji: _Land on me, land on me, land on me, land on me, land on me, land on me…_

Neji: _Oh wouldn't it just suck if it ended up landing on Gaara? :D_

Tenten: _Neji has pretty hair._

Lee: _LAND ON ME! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF THE YOUTH, LAND ON ME!_

Gai: _If Neji's sexy, I'm sexy…If Neji's sexy, I'm sexy…_

Temari: _I don't want it to land on me…yes I do…Then I could talk Lee into letting me marry him…then he will be mine… Mine… MINE!_

Kankuro: _I wanna marry Miss Piggy. _

Gaara: _I'll kill all my fangirls if it lands on me. I swear to you I will._

Hmmmm… You don't want to know what I'm thinking right now.

The bottle continued to spin…at the same rate…it hadn't even slowed down…

Neji raised a brow. "Hm, I think I might if spun it too hard." he muttered to himself, looking around at the group of people. They all looked like zombies, not one of them blinking.

"Yeah…I think you did too." Tenten agreed.

After a few minutes, the bottle was still spinning at the same speed. The wait and suspense was killing each and every one of them.

Who was it going to land on? Who could it possible land on?

"It's now slowing down…" Naruto mumbled, not taking his eyes off the bottle. He was right. The bottle had been spinning the past ten minutes, and it hadn't even slowed down a little bit.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "…Should we just stop it?"

"That'd be cheating, wouldn't it?" Ino said, raising a brow.

"No one has to know…"

I'll know, and I won't allow it! There will be no cheating!

"Awww."

They sat there…still.

Man, this Writer's Block is KILLING me!

As the Author was trying to think of something to write, Choji finished up another bag of chips. He wasn't too worried about this turn. Besides, if it were to land on him, he wouldn't care. He would have a hard time finding a woman who's interests consist of food, wrestling, and pandas anyway…

Choji threw his chip bag away, and reached behind him. He felt around and noticed that he wasn't feeling anything…no chips..

His eyebrow twitched, and he turned his whole body around to look behind him…

Nothing.

No chips in sight.

Choji slowly turned around, and faced the rest of the group. They were all watching the bottle…STILL…not even blinking…But that had become the least of his problems. If Choji didn't have his minutely dose of chips…

What was he going to do?

_Okay…Choji, it's…it's just chip,_ he thought, _just…delicious, crunchy, barbeque…salty…mouth-watery…_

He couldn't take it anymore…

And he did the worst thing possible…

Choji…

Ate…

…

…

…

….THE BOTTLE!

…Serious.

Choji stood up, gave a holler of sheer pain, grabbed the bottle…and ate it.

Everyone's face: O.O

As Choji chewed the glass, he began to bang his fists against his chest. Everyone slowly looked up at him, their eyes wide.

"RAWR!" Choji screamed, and stormed out of the house to find a bag of chips…

Everyone sat there in silence for a while.

"I…can't believe he did that." Shikamaru said.

"Me neither…" Ino agreed.

Neji sighed. "Well, now what do we do?" he asked.

"I guess we get another bottle and spin again." Asuma said. He glanced over a Neji. "And more lightly this time." he added.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Well, sorry."

"It's your fault. If you had spun it right, it would have landed on someone and we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we?" Asuma said.

"Shut up, Asuma." Neji replied, aggravated.

"Jus' sayin'."

"Shhhh!"

"Now, you two." Tenten said. "This is fixable."

Sakura turned to Naruto. "Naruto, go get another bottle." she said.

Naruto frowned. "Sorry, that was my last one…"

"Then go find one."

"Why do I have to go find one! ?"

"It's your house!"

"But it's not my turn! Neji can go find one."

Neji shook his head. "I'm not leaving."

Naruto crossed his arms, showing that he wasn't leaving either. Sakura was about to hit him, when Shino stood up.

"I have a bottle." he said, pulling a bottle out of jacket, and handed it to Neji.

Neji accepted the bottle, then looked up at Shino, questioning. "Uh, thanks…Why'd you have a bottle in your jacket?" he asked.

"I have many unknown things in here."

"…Oh."

Shino then pulled something else out, and held it out in front of Lee. "Bowling ball?"

"BALL!" Lee exclaimed, and was about to grab it when Temari swatted his hand.

"Don't touch that, Lee." she whispered. "You don't know where it's been."

Lee took it anyway.

Neji put the bottle in the middle of the circle once more. "Alright, now that we've wasted about ten to twenty minutes of our lives, lets waste the rest."

And with that, he spun the bottle.

The tension then rose once more.

Spin…

Who was it going to land on?

Spin…

Who was getting married…?

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

The bottle began to slow…

Spin…

…

.,..

Spin…

…

…

Spin…

…Stop.

Everyone's heart stopped, and their eyes followed to tip of the bottle to see that it had landed on…

…

…

…

…

…The one and only…

…

…

…

…Kurenai.

Everyone gave a quiet gasp, and stared at Kurenai. Kurenai could feel her head speed up, and her face heat up as she looked at the bottle.

It was pointing at HER!

Oh dear…

Kurenai looked at everyone staring at her. "Oh, no." she squeaked. "No, no, no, nooo…"

Neji sighed. "I'm sorry Kurenai…but you're getting married today." he told her.

"I don't want to play any more. I'll just lea-"

"Kurenai, you can't leave." Neji interrupted her, patting her shoulder.

Kurenai was still in shock as she shook her head. "Can't we just spin it again…?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Sorry, Sensei, but the rules say we can't. You can't back out." Shino told her, placing a hand on her other shoulder. He then pulled something out of his coat. "Tissue box?"

She shook her head at him, and turned to Neji. "I can't get MARRIED! I mean, I'm in love with Asuma!"

Asuma then stood up. "Yeah! She's in love with me! And we all know Neji's not just gonna let her marry me because that would just be to freakin' obvious!" he exclaimed.

Sadly, he's right…

"I'm sorry, Kurenai and Asuma, but, Kurenai, you have to do it…"

Kurenai bit her lip, trying to think. "I can get a divorce after wards, right?"

"Sure."

She sighed. "Alright, then go head."

Hmmm…Y'know, the most logical thing to do **would **be tell her to marry Asuma…seeing that they're in love and crap…but then would that be any fun?

Speaking of Asuma…

Asuma was in a panic. How could he convince Neji and the Author to let him marry Kurenai…?

…Unless he used bribery.

Asuma scooted closer to Neji, and slipped him a twenty.

Neji took it. "What's this?"

"Just…a little gift. Hint hint."

"I'm not choosing you to marry her."

"WHY NOT! ?"

"Because if I do, the author will yell at me!"

Asuma glared at Neji. "So what?"

Neji glared back. "SO…I don't want to get yelled at!"

Asuma then let out a pathetic laugh, and lifted his hands up. "Fine. Fine. I quit." he said, then turned to Kurenai. "Good-bye."

Kurenai stood up. "Asuma, wait-"

"I'm sorry my love! But I cannot stand this!"

"Asuma-"

"I must take my leave!"

"You're being ridiculous-"

"GOOD. BYE."

And with that, Asuma left.

Kurenai watched him leave, and gave a sad sigh. "Can we just get this over with?" she asked, grabbing one of the tissues out of Shino's tissue box and wiping her eyes.

Neji nodded, feeling sorry for the woman in front of him.

…And then a thought popped into his head. He knew exactly what he was going to do. And, yes, it was going to end in divorce.

…Just like 30 percent of marriages…

…Yeah…

…

…

…

Anywho…

Kurenai began to think of just how serious this was. She didn't want to get married! And if she had to get married, she wanted it to be to Asuma, not who ever Neji is about say! And she didn't ever want a divorce! She rubbed her temple, and felt to sorrow run over her. Maybe booze would help with this…Because…Booze solves…EVERYTHING…

Erm…

No, not really…

If anything, that's makes things worse…

Not that Kurenai really cared about that…

Kurenai looked at Neji, and frowned. "Alright, let's do this. But first, some one had better give me some sake." she said. Shino then reached into his jacket, and pulled out a huge bottle of sake, and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She busted it open, and took a huge gulp. "Alright, I'm ready."

Neji eyed the sake, and said, "Well, I have the person whom you are going to marry."

Kurenai took another gulp. "Just say it."

Neji took in a deep breath. "Kurenai…

I…

…

…

…

…Want you to marry-"

"OH NOOOOO! ! !" Kakashi interrupted. Neji turned and glared at him.

"Okay, really! ?" Neji exclaimed.

Kakashi then began to cry. "SHE CAN'T DO THIS!" he exclaimed. "SHE'S TOO YOUNG! SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S TALKING ABOUT! THIS IS MADNESS!"

"No, this is Sparta." Lee mumbled

Ignoring that last comment, everyone glared at Kakashi. "Kakashi, I'm only a bit drunk, but I have to do this. And thank you for thinking I'm so young." Kurenai said.

Kakashi stopped glaring at her, and replied, "I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about Koko!" He then pointed at his pervy fanfics. Everyone fell over.

Kakashi held the fic to his body. "Oh, Koko, please don't marry Iruka! I'll treat you better then he ever could! DON'T YOU SEE YOU'RE THE ONLY WOMAN WHO COULD EVER CHANGE MY DEVILISH WAYS! ? !"

And with that, Kakashi returned to his fic.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Can I kill him?" Gaara asked.

"Sadly, no." Sakura said.

"Can I continue?" Neji asked.

"WAIT!" Kurenai took another gulp. "Alright, go!"

Cue dramatic music.

"Kurenai, the name I am about to say will become your future husband…" he started.

Everyone itched forward.

"Kurenai…

…

…

…

You…

…

…

…

…

…

Will be marrying…

…

…

…

…

…

…SASUKE!"

Le GASP!

Betcha didn't see that coming.

Or maybe you did.

Hm.

Kurenai was taking a drink of sake, only to spit it out as soon as the name was said.

"SASUKE? !" Kurenai screamed.

"Me?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sasuke?" Sakura and Ino gasped.

"Sas…uke?" Naruto mumbled.

"Uchiha?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke-kun?" Tenten said.

"SASUKE!" the chibi's giggled.

Sasuke…?

"SASUKURE! ? !" Everyone yelled.

…Okay.

Kurenai looked at Sasuke, to Neji, to Sasuke, and back to Neji. "Are you insane! He's like…fifteen! I'm not fifteen! I'm not a pedophile!" she exclaimed.

"That's exactly what a pedophile would say…" Lee said, suspicious.

"Oh, Burn."

"Shut up, Lee!" Temari said, covering his mouth.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura said, punching Naruto.

Neji shrugged. "Technically, this was the Authors idea. Talk to him."

HEY! Don't be blaming me for everything!

Sasuke then cleared his throat. "Um, guys we kind of have a problem…"

"Oh, let me guess," Neji started. "You can't marry Kurenai."

"How'd you know?",

"Lucky guess."

"Ah." Sasuke then stood you dramatically, and grabbed Kurenai's hand.

"Kurenai, you are a beautiful woman, but I am terrible sorry. I cannot let you accept my hand in marriage…for, you see, something happened while I was on tour…"

Oh, no…

Sasuke clutch his right hand and placed it over his chest. "Kurenai…

…

…

…

…I AM ALREADY MARRIED!"

Oh, geez.

"And _there's _the plot twist." Shikamaru mumbled, and Ino nodded in agreement.

Neji frowned. "What do you mean you're already married! ?" he asked.

Sasuke then held out his left hand, which held a ring on the wedding finger, and sighed.

"Well…this is how it happened…."

**Flashb-**

"Are we really going into a flashback for this?" Kankuro asked.

"Yep." Temari replied.

"Can't he just tell us what happened?"

"That wouldn't be as fun."

"…That's stupid."

**Erm…Flashback.**

"_DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS…HOTT LIKE ME! OH! OH! OH! YEAH! THANK YOU LAS VEGAS!" Sasuke sang as he walked off stage. _

"_Good job, ladies, you did good! Looked hott!" Sasuke said to the Pussy Cat Dolls. _

"_Love ya! Sorry, but I've gotta go! I'm gonna get a drink before I turn in!"_

_And with that Sasuke went to the outside bar…because there was a bar outside...yeah. Sasuke took a seat as all the fan girls ran up to him asking for his autograph. Sasuke told the chibi's to distract them so he could have some alone time, and it worked wonderfully._

_ "I'll just have some water." he told the bar tender. Once he received his glass of water, he took a sip and sighed. He missed home. Sure, it was great on tour and all; having all his fans throw their panties at him, partying at the raves, with all the booze, and PCD singing along with him...but believe it or not, Sasuke missed those losers who were know as Naruto and Sakura. Oh, and the pervy sensei. Believe it. _

_...But he missed one person most of all...his one and only love. Oh, how he missed her. _

_"WHADDA YA MEAN YOOOU DON'T SERVE SSSAKE! ?" _

_"Ma'm, I'm sorry but-"_

_"DAMMIT! DO YOU KNOOOOOW WHO I AAAAAM! ?"_

_Sasuke's head lifted at the sound of this woman's voice. He turned to see his one and only...true love...Drunk as can be..._

_Yeah..._

_"Listen, lady-"_

_"I'M THE FUCKING HOKAGE! AND THE HOOOOKAGE WANTS SOME SAKE!" Tsunade yelled, and began to beat up the bartender.  
_

_ Sasuke still couldn't get over her beauty._

"Really...? This flashback sucks."

"Shhhh!"

_...Erm..._

_Sasuke couldn't get over her beauty. He then stood up and walked over to the woman. _

_"Tsunade?" he whispered softly. Tsunade then stopped beating on the poor, almost dead bartender, and looked up at him._

_"Orochimaru? Is that you?"_

_"Um, no-"_

_"DON'T CHOO LIE TO ME!" she exclaimed, jumping up._

_ "No, really! I'm not that long tongued freak!" Sasuke defended. _

_Tsunade then got all up in Sasuke's face, seeing for herself if it was her old team mate or not...it wasn't._

_ Obviously._

_ Tsunade hiccupped, and sat back down. "Yeah, you're not him." She ordered a sake, and she got one this time...because the bartender suddenly had some...unlike before. _

_Sasuke put his hands on both her shoulders. "Tsunade, do you remember who I am?"_

_"Orochimaru?"_

_"...No..."_

_"Oh..."_

_They sat there in silence, and it was too much for Sasuke to handle._

_ He snapped."TSUNADE! I THINK I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_

_"That's what they always saaaaayyy..."_

_"I MEAN IT! I WANT...TO MARRY YOU!"_

_GASP!_

_"Oh, Jiriaya, you say the daaaarndest things."_

_"I'm not Jiriaya! OR Orochimaru!" Sasuke snapped. "I'm Sasuke, the man of your dreams!"_

_"The man...of my dreams...?"_

_"YES!"_

_"...But I'm going through menopause..."_

_"That doesn't matter to me! All that matters it that I have you!"_

_"...Okay."_

_"Okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"OKAY!"_

_And with that, Sasuke and Tsunade were married at a local Seven Eleven...because in Las Vegas, you can get married and/or divorced at a Seven Eleven. Yeah._

** -End of Flashback-**

Everyone stared at Sasuke, who had a dreamy look on his face from the flash back.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Hm?"

"...You're sick in the head."

"Huh?"

"That grandma is like...50!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's almost like if Jiraiya and Sakura hooked up!""Ewwwww." Everyone cringed at the frowned.

"AGE DOESN'T MATTER WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Bull crap."

"It doesn't!" Sasuke protested.

"YEAH!" the chibi's defended him as well.

Kurenai would feel her brain pulsating in her head, so she stood up. "What do we do now? I can't marry someone who's already married." she said.

Neji rubbed his temples. "I guess I gotta think of someone else." he mumbled.

"Take your time."

"Alright."

And so he did…

**-One Hour Later-**

Neji snapped his fingers. "I got it." he said. "It took awhile, but I got it!"

By this time, Kurenai had finished off the bottle of sake, and was a bit buzzed. She nudged Shino. "Got anymore booze?" she asked.

Shino shook his head, and reached into his jacket. "No, but I have fish sticks." he said, holding out a plate to Kurenai.

"Ohhh, yummy." she smiled, taking one.

"FOOD!" Naruto then glomped Shino and stole the fish sticks.

'NARUTO! Where are your manners! ?" Sakura exclaimed, pulling Naruto away.

Neji shook his head, and turned to Kurenai. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

Kurenai took a bite out of her fish stick, and replied, "Nope, but go ahead anyway."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention to Neji.

Neji took a deep breath. "Kurenai, I promise you that the man I've picked out is NOT married. Therefore, there will be no further interrupt-"

"WAIT!" Gai exclaimed. "Before you finish that sentence my youthful student, I need to use the restroom!"

…

…

…

"…Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Kill him."

"SWEET!"

And then Gaara killed Gai-

WAIT! NO! NO! NO! NO CHARACTER DEATH!

"Awww."

Gai was then brought back to life.

"Whew! That was close!" Gai gasped as everyone glared at him.

Gai no lingered needed to use the restroom.

"This has been going on long enough!" Neji said. "From now on, who ever interrupts this turn will be killed-"

Neji…

"…Er…will be struck with lightning and lay unconscious for the rest of the story. Ka-Peesh?"

"Ka-Peesh." everyone agreed.

Kurenai finished her fish stick, and frowned. "So, Neji, who's my future man?"

"Kurenai…I have decided who you will be marrying…." Neji replied, and took a deep breath, "You will be marrying…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kakashi!"

…Gasp?

**To be Continued…**

**-x-x-x-**

**Okay, this was suppose to be a WHOLE LOT LONGER but then it became too long! So, I've split it into two parts. Sorry about that. And I'm sorry for the delay. **

**So…what do you think? Please review and tell me what you thought. And, tune in next time to see what Kurenai and Kakashi's reactions are! And what about Sasuke and Tsunade? What will happen to their relationship?**

**NEXT TIME ON: Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Marriage!**

**Bye-Bye! REVIEW! :D  
**


	25. I Hear Wedding Bells! Pt2

**I…am embarrassed. Why? Because. Because after I posted the last chapter, I already had this chapter ready to go, but I decided not to post it for a week or so…so that you guys could be in suspense for a while…**

…**It's been more than a week.**

…**Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mention in this story. The characters used are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. **

**I hope you all enjoy! :D **

_-x-x-x-_

_Previously:_

_Neji snapped his fingers. "I got it." he said. "It took awhile, but I got it!"_

_By this time, Kurenai had finished off the bottle of sake, and was a bit buzzed. She nudged Shino. "Got anymore booze?" she asked._

_Shino shook his head, and reached into his jacket. "No, but I have fish sticks." he said, holding out a plate to Kurenai._

_"Ohhh, yummy." she smiled, taking one._

_"FOOD!" Naruto then glomped Shino and stole the fish sticks._

_'NARUTO! Where are your manners! ?" Sakura exclaimed, pulling Naruto away._

_Neji shook his head, and turned to Kurenai. "Are you ready?" he asked her._

_Kurenai took a bite out of her fish stick, and replied, "Nope, but go ahead anyway."_

_Everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention to Neji._

_Neji took a deep breath. "Kurenai, I promise you that the man I've picked out is NOT married. Therefore, there will be no further interrupt-"_

_"WAIT!" Gai exclaimed. "Before you finish that sentence my youthful student, I need to use the restroom!"_

…

…

…

_"…Gaara?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Kill him."_

_"SWEET!"_

_And then Gaara killed Gai-_

_WAIT! NO! NO! NO! NO CHARACTER DEATH!_

_"Awww."_

_Gai was then brought back to life._

_"Whew! That was close!" Gai gasped as everyone glared at him._

_Gai no longer needed to use the restroom._

_"This has been going on long enough!" Neji said. "From now on, who ever interrupts this turn will be killed-"_

_Neji…_

_"…Er…will be struck with lightning and lay unconscious for the rest of the story. Ka-Peesh?"_

_"Ka-Peesh." everyone agreed._

_Kurenai finished her fish stick, and frowned. "So, Neji, who's my future man?"_

_"Kurenai…I have decided who you will be marrying…." Neji replied, and took a deep breath, "You will be marrying…_

…

…

…

…_Kakashi!"_

…_Gasp?_

Kurenai began to choke on nothing, Kakashi dropped his fanfic, Naruto began to clap his hands, Sakura gasped, Sasuke snapped out of his day dream, Kiba and Hinata were in the other room, Shino pulled out a huge bottle of champagne for the occasion, Asuma was gone, Ino gasped, Shikamaru felt bad for his Sensei, Choji was gone, Gai was calling dibs on the best man, Neji apologized to Kurenai, Tenten began to daydream about her future wedding, Lee began to hop with joy, Temari watched Lee hop with joy, Kankuro couldn't care less, and Gaara…was being Gaara.

The Author, on the other hand, knew this was going to end badly…

"KAKASHI! ?" Kurenai shouted.

"ME! ?" Kakashi gasped.

Neji nodded. "I guess we should start arranging this…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kurenai stopped him. "…Kakashi! ?"

"Yeah, Kakashi." Neji nodded.

"…Kakashi Hatake?"

"Yeeessss."

"…KAKASHI! ?"

"YES DAMMIT!"

Kakashi shook his head. "What if I don't agree to this?"

Oh, lookie? I think I just spotted some lightning in the sky-

"Okay, I'll do it." Kakashi quickly said.

That's what I thought.

"Well, what if **I** don't agree to this?" Kurenai asked.

I slap your wrist…

"Oh, well that doesn't seem so bad."

…with lightning…

"…Sigh…" Kurenai sighed. "Fine."

Kurenai was finally agreeing to this, as was Kakashi.

"I CALL THE BEST MAN!" Naruto exclaimed.

Gai pushed him down. "NO, I AM THE YOUTHFUL BEST MAN!"

"SAYS WHO! ?"

"SAYS KAKASHI!"

Naruto and Gai both looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned. "Hey, Sasuke, wanna be my best man?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess."

"WHAAAA! ?"

Kurenai's eye began to twitch. She didn't like this one bit.

_Oh, how I wish Asuma was here._ she thought to herself.

The Author then appeared. "Hey, guys." he greeted them. "While, you guys were taking up so much time figuring out all this crap, I took the liberty to set up the whole wedding. All you guys have to do is get dressed."

They all nodded, but, as they were beginning to leave, a thought popped into Sakura's head.

"Wait a minute, Sensei?" she said. "Aren't you seeing Kiba's sister?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked surprised. "Who now?"

"You said when it was your turn that you were dating Kiba's sister."

Kakashi then remembered what had happened in his turn. "Psh. Hana was so, like, six chapters ago."

"Good thing Kiba's not here to hear that." Shino mumbled.

Neji looked around. "Speaking of which, where is Kiba? And come to think of it….Where's Hinata?" he asked.

Everyone froze.

Oh, yeah…heh, Neji doesn't know about Kiba and Hinata, does he…?

Everyone looked at each other. "Uhhhh…"

**-Meanwhile, in the other room-**

The room was dark, and Kiba and Hinata were laying on the bed, snuggled up against each other.

They were very, very close.

"Oh, JACK!" Hinata choked on her tears. "Oh, Kiba! Why did Jack have to die! ?"

Kiba shook his head, and wiped his eyes. "I don't know! Jack! You could've gotten another board to lay on, and YOU COULD HAVE LIVED! JACK, YOU COULD HAVE LIVED!"

Any guesses on what they're watching?

"What's Rose going to do with out him, Kiba?" Hinata asked him.

"I don't know!" Kiba cried. "I-I just don't know!"

"Promise you'll never leave me!"

"I promise!"

…Don't own the movie, by the way…

Anyway…

**-Back with the group-**

"…Akamaru got out and they went to go look for him." Tenten said.

Neji eyed her suspiciously, but then nodded. "I see."

Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Who knew what would happen if Neji knew about Kiba and Hinata?

"Can we go already?" Kurenai mumbled. "I want to get this over with."

"Same." Kakashi mumbled.

But Sakura wasn't finished either. "And, didn't you guys date at a time?"

"…Uh…"

**- Flashback -**

**Ah, it was a sunny day in the village of Konoha. The birds were chirping and dancing around in the sky. Everyone was out and about: Woman were in shopping groups, kids were playing games, and men were out enjoying the sun. There weren't many days like this.**

**Seventeen-year-old Kakashi was out in the cool forest, enjoying the peace. He was laying in the shade, a brand new novel in his hand. Everything was going smoothly in his life; he was ranking up, he was getting stronger, he had some time off, and he had a wonderful girlfriend. These thoughts made Kakashi smile under his mask-**

"AW, COME ON! WE DON'T EVEN GET TO SEE WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE IN FLASHBACKS ! ? !"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

…**Uhhh.**

**Anyway, yeah, Kakashi was living the life. **

**As he read his novel, he began to think about his girl. **

"**Kakashi!"**

**Speaking of which…**

**Kakashi looked up from the novel, and saw Kurenai running towards him with a smile on his face. He quickly shut his book, and put it behind him. **

"**Kurenai!" he greeted her when she got here. They gave each other a small peck on the lips before Kurenai sat down. Kakashi sat up and got comfortable.**

"**How's your day off?" she asked him.**

**Kakashi shrugged. "Very peaceful. How was training?"**

**Kurenai began to giggle. "Oh, I trained with Asuma today. He's so funny! But, he makes a good opponent." she replied. **

**Kakashi raised a brow. "Asuma, huh? Why were you two training together?"**

"**He just wanted to show me his new technique." she replied. "I think he was going easy on me, though."**

"**Oh, really…" Kakashi said, not completely sure. **

**Kurenai smiled at him. "That doesn't matter. Are we still on for tonight?" she asked, moving the subject.**

"**Of course." Kakashi replied. "I have something very special planned."**

"_**Oooohhh**_**, is that so?" Kurenai smirked, moving closer towards him.**

"**That's right." he replied.**

**Kurenai pressed her lips against…his…masked lips…? Kakashi kissed back, and pulled her onto his lap. **

"**What's…the…surprise?" Kurenai asked between breaks.**

"**I'll…never tell…" Kakashi replied, teasing her.**

**Kurenai pulled him down onto her, their lips still connected. **

**She moved her hands along his back, as his hands found her waist. Kurenai pushed herself on top of Kakashi, and he gladly went down onto his back. **

**This continued for a minute or so before things began to get steamy. Kakashi rolled them over so that he was on top. He must not have noticed that his book fell out of his pocket with a soft thud next to them. **

**Kakashi went to Kurenai's neck, leaving little kisses. Kurenai smiled, her eyes half open. She then spotted the book. **

"**K-Kakashi…?"**

"**Hn?"**

"**What's…t-that?"**

"**Hn?" Kakashi moved away from her neck and looked at her. He followed her graze to the book, and he instantly tensed up. **

"**I didn't know you liked to read." Kurenai said, trying to sit up. "What is it?"**

"**U-uh, just a-" Kakashi pushed her back down, "- just a uh quick read." **

**Kurenai looked up at him funny. "Can I see it?" she asked.**

"**Um…" Kakashi had to think quick. "N-no…"**

"…**Why?"**

"…**Because…Because…It's personal?" he replied. **

**Kurenai rolled her eyes and pushed him off, a smile on her face. **

**She crawled over to the book, and Kakashi again tried to stop her…and failed.**

**Kurenai picked up the book and smiled at him. She looked at the cover of the book, and her face dropped.**

"'_**Hot and Fluffy'?"**_** Kurenai said.**

"**Um, um, um-"**

"**Kakashi…"**

"**Um, it's-it's not what it looks like!" Kakashi crawled closer to her and tried to grab the book.**

**Kurenai pulled it away from him and began to look in it. **

"**AH!" she suddenly gasped. "THERE'S PICTURES!"**

"**Kuren-"**

"**KAKASHI! YOU DOG!" **

**Kurenai hit him with the book, and stood up. After retrieving the book, Kakashi stood up as well.**

"**K-Kurenai, if y-you'd let me-"**

"**EXPLAIN?" Kurenai finished for him, a disgusted look on her face.**

"…**Yeah! Explain!" Kakashi said. "Look, yes, I read these books-"**

"**UGH!"**

"**No listen!" Kakashi grabbed her by the shoulders when she tried to walk away, and made her look at him. "I-uh…I read these because…Because I know they are disgusting and I'm looking for evidence to protest these filthy, filthy books!"**

…**Great save?**

**Kurenai stared at him with a blank look in her eyes. **

**Kakashi smiled at her, thinking his cover up had worked.**

…

…

…

"…**Kakashi?"**

"**Yes, Kurenai?"**

…

…

…

_**SMACK!**_

"**YOU FILTHY, PERVERTED, DISGUSTING, PIG!" Kurenai screamed at him. Kakashi held his cheek and look at her with a wide…eye…**

**Kurenai grabbed him by the collar, and brought him down to her level. "Reading that trash behind my back is one thing…but HOW **_**DARE **_**YOU LIE TO ME!"**

**She pushed him away from her, and stormed off. **

**Kakashi laid there for a moment before sitting up.**

"…**So…Are we still on for tonight?" he called after her. **

"**NOOO!"**

"**Aw…"**

-**End of Flashback-**

…Wow.

Everyone stared at Kakashi and Kurenai.

"I still don't see what the big deal was…" Kakashi mumbled.

Kurenai glared at him. "Oh, you don't?" she replied. "You read trash behind my back - like I wasn't enough - then lied to my face about it!"

Kakashi rolled his eye. "_Oh my God, Kurenai_! You take things WAY too seriously!"

"Oh, I do? Well, excuse me for being a little hurt about not being enough for you!" Kurenai exclaimed. "You had to buy dirty novels because I wasn't enough!"

"Oh, please. You never did anything with me!"

"I did everything with you! I went on walks with you! I cooked us meals! I bought you things! I helped you train!"

"I AM A MAN, KURENAI!" Kakashi suddenly screamed. "I _HAVE_ **NEEDS**!"

…

…

…

…

…

…Awkward.

**-Meanwhile-**

Asuma sadly walked through the streets of Konoha, fists in his pockets. He watched his feet as he walked, and kicked random pebbles that crossed his path.

He sighed. "Man, this really sucks." he mumbled to himself. "The woman that I love is getting married to my best friend, I have no cigarettes, my students are morons, and the Author is an ass. How could this get any worse…?"

It then began to rain.

"…I hate you, Author."

Tehe.

Asuma sighed, and ran to find shelter. He stopped inside a small restaurant, and wiped the drops of water of his forehead. He looked around and noticed how empty the place was…

…except for Choji.

Yep. There sat Choji with about six or seven plates of food in front of him. He was stuffing his face as fast as he could.

Asuma approached him and took a seat. "There you are, Choji."

"NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM…"

Asuma ordered a glass of water.

He took a sip, and sarcastically said, "You're missing out on all the fun."

"Nomnomnomnom…"

"…After you ate the bottle, we got a new one and it landed on Kurenai…"

"NOMNOM!" Choji patted him Sensei on the back and continued eating.

"But…because it would have been to obvious, I wasn't chosen to marry her."

"Nomnomnom?"

Asuma shook his head. "Nope. And you know got chosen?"

"Nom?"

"Kakashi." Asuma said the name sourly and took another sip of water.

"Nomnomnom…Nom?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"…."

"…Sigh." Asuma mumbled. "I'm a bit jealous, even though Kurenai doesn't love Kakashi and Kakashi doesn't love Kurenai. They won't last…but still."

Asuma slammed him forehead against the counter, and rested his head there.

Choji patted his back and continued to eat. "Nomnom nomnomnoooooom!"

Asuma glanced up at Choji with a glare. "No, Choji. I can't just forget about it! I mean, she's the love of my life! Ever since I first laid eyes on her all those years ago I knew she was different. I knew that she was the only girl for me, and I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

"Then, when she and Kakashi hooked up years back… I felt betrayed. Not just by her, but by Kakashi as well. My best friend had taken my love! My love! And he didn't even treat her right! He never treated her like the queen she was! Then, he had the nerve to break her heart!

"Oh, what am I going to do Choji! ? I can't let her go like this. Sure, they'll get divorced and what not, but still! It'll always be there that they were married at one time! How am I supposed to ignore that?

"…I love her with all my heart. And…not only would I travel to Hell and back…but I'd…give up smoking for her."

Choji began to choke on his food. "Ack! NOM N-NOMNOMNOM **NOM**! ?"

Asuma slammed his fist down. "YES! I would quit smoking for her!"

"NOM! ?"

"You're right Choji!" Asuma stood up, swallowing the rest of his water. "I am going to take my woman back!"

"…Nomnom?"

"YES!" Asuma kissed the top of Choji's head. "Thank you for knocking some sense into me Choji!

And with that, Asuma ran out of the restaurant.

Choji swallowed. "Any time."

**-Meanwhile-**

Kurenai stared at herself in the mirror with a disgusted look on her face. She had on a small, sleeveless, white dress that hugged her hips and long enough to hit the floor. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun on the back of her head.

Sakura was pinning back loose strands of Kurenai's hair while Ino was fixing Kurenai's make up. Tenten was just watching.

"This is stupid." Kurenai mumbled.

"We're all sorry Kurenai, but you have to go through this." Tenten replied.

"It's ridiculous!" Kurenai said, tossing her hands up in the air. "I don't even know why I agreed to play this stupid game! I mean, why are we playing a game that we could possibly get married in?"

"…Because we didn't think anyone would actually say a marriage?" Ino replied.

"I thought it was just for decoration." Sakura shrugged.

"No one took it seriously." Tenten nodded.

Temari then entered the room with a pair of blue diamond earrings. "I found your something blue!"

Kurenai rolled her eyes as she put the earrings in. "At least I can file a divorce after this." she mumbled. "Stupid marriage dare…"

"Well, we're about to start." Temari said.

"Let's get this over with." Kurenai said.

"Wait, who's suppose to walk her down the isle?" Sakura asked.

"Kiba was originally going to…but we kind of uh…left him and Hinata…so Shino's going to do it."

…That's odd.

Whatever happened to the father doing it?

"He's dead."

…Oh.

Erm, anyway…

Kurenai went out and found Shino, who was already in position.

"You look pretty."

"Shut up."

Aw.

Shino was saddened by his Sensei's words, and stood there in silence until they heard the traditional marriage music, and the doors opened.

Shino then walked Kurenai down the isle towards Kakashi, who was giving flirtatious looks towards the brides maids.

Kurenai smacked his arm, and he quickly snapped out of it.

For some reason, Gai was the one who was going to marry them.

"OH THIS IS A YOUTHFUL DAY TO GET MARRIED, IS IT NOT! ? !"

"No…"

"YOU PEOPLE NEED TO HAVE MORE YOUTH! TODAY IF THE FIRST DAY OF THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!"

"Damn…"

Gai glared at them. "Do you want me to do this or not?"

"Not really…"

"TOO BAD! IF I DON'T GET TO BE THE BEST MAN THEN I GET TO MARRY YOU TWO!"

"…"

Well, to save on time, Gai went through all the traditional…rituals(if you'll call it), and Kakashi and Kurenai said their "vows".

"ALRIGHT! MY YOUTHFUL ONE! ARE YOU READY! ?"

"Hn…"

"GREAT! NOW, KURENAI, DO YOU TAKE KAKASHI HATAKE TO BE YOUR YOUTHFULLY WEDDED HUSBAND?"

"…Meh, sure."

"AND YOU KAKASHI! DO YOU TAKE KURENAI YUHI TO BE YOUR YOUTHFULLY WEDDED WIFE?"

"I guess."

"FANTASTIC! NOW, IS THERE ANYONE WHO OBJECTS TO THIS YOUTHFUL REUNION! ?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"FANTASTIC!" Gai exclaimed with a huge grin on his mouth. "I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU MAN AND W-"

"WAIT!"

Gasp! I wonder who could have said that.

Naruto stood up. "Before we finish this, can I go to the bathroom?"

…

…

…

…Really?

Gai rolled his eyes. "Go quickly."

"THANK YOU!"

Naruto then ran to the bathroom.

…

…

…

…

"So, Kakashi…you hear about the world yesterday?"

"Yep."

"Didn't end."

"Nope."

…

…

…

…

A loud creek was then heard, and Asuma walked in. "Hey, am I late?"

Kurenai gasped, and ran towards him, throwing herself at him in a hug. "Asuma!"

"Kurenai?"

"Asuma! I thought you had left forever!"

"…Why?"

"I don't know…Kind of got that impression."

"Oh."

Anyway…

Naruto then came back. "I'm done! You guys can continue!"

"Kurenai," Kakashi called, "you have to come a finish this."

Kurenai looked up at Asuma, a frown on her face. "I don't want to go through with this."

Life sucks sometimes.

Ignoring the Author, Asuma grabbed Kurenai firmly by the shoulders. "No. I'm not letting you!"

"BUT THEY HAVE ALREADY SAID THEIR VOWS!" Gai exclaimed.

"I don't care! Because…" Asuma pointed at Gai. "…I'M OBJECTING!"

_Le Gasp!_

"Saw that one coming." Shikamaru mumbled to Ino, who nodded.

"Now, everyone shut up! I've got another huge speech to give, and I better not get even ONE interruption!" Asuma exclaimed.

Everyone remained quiet, waiting for him to continue.

Asuma took in a deep breath, and turned to Kurenai. Kurenai stared up at him, anxious.

"Kurenai…I love you. I will not let you marry Kakashi just because you were dared to. I should have been the chosen one! Not him. He broke your heart once before, and I want you to know that I would never do that to you. The Author can strike me with lightning a thousand times, but that won't stop me. I love you. You are the only woman I can see myself with in the future. There is no one else but you…and I've given up the most important thing to me…just to be with you…"

Asuma then pulled up his sleeve to reveal a patch. "I've quit smoking…for you."

_Even bigger Le Gasp_!

"Didn't see that coming, though." Ino whispered to Shikamaru, who shook his head.

Everyone looked at each other in shock at those words.

Kurenai placed a hand over her heart, and could feel her eyes becoming more wet. "Asuma…"

"Kurenai…you're not marrying Kakashi."

HEY…WAIT A MINUTE! She has to marry Kakashi!

"Aw, come on, Author! Have a heart!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, leave them be!" Shikamaru agreed.

"NOMNOMNOM!" Choji said, appearing out of no where.

Everyone else begged the Author to change him mind…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Sigh.

Fine.

Neji…

Neji smirked. "I change my mind about the dare." he said, standing up from his seat. "Kakashi you're off the hook."

"THANK YOU!" Kakashi exclaimed, and went to chat up the brides maids.

"Kurenai…I want you to marry Asuma instead!"

"YAY!" Kurenai exclaimed, hugging Asuma.

"AWWW! DOES THIS MEAN I HAVE TO DO THIS ALL OVER AGAIN! ?" Gai screamed, frustrated and happy at the same time.

I guess…

"YOUTHFUL CRAP!"

**-One Hour Later-**

Everyone went back to Naruto's house.

Kurenai and Asuma were happily married, and the turn was successfully finished.

"So, I done?" Kurenai asked, still hugging Asuma. "'Cause we kind of wanted to go on our honeymoon…"

"Not quite." Neji replied. "You still have to spin the bottle and give the turn."

"Dammit."

"Sorry."

Look on the bright side…you guys can go on your honeymoon after the next chapter!

Asuma and Kurenai looked at each other with lust in there eyes.

"Sickening." Kakashi mumbled. He wasn't butt-sore or anything about what happened in the last two chapters…but still.

They all sat in the circle again and got comfortable.

"Thank God this turn is over." Naruto mumbled.

"Overly dramatized." Shikamaru agreed.

"Not even good drama." Sakura nodded.

HEY!

LET'S SEE YOU GUYS WRITE SOMETHING BETTER!

…

…

…

They all shut up.

"Can we continue?" Kurenai asked. They all nodded.

"Great. Now let me think." Kurenai sat there for a moment. "It's NOT going to be a Marriage…so no worries."

They all waited patiently for Kurenai to think of something.

A few minutes later, she snapped her fingers. "Okay, I've got it." she said. "I'm going to go with a plain ole' truth. Since we haven't done one of those for a long time."

Every else was okay with this.

Kurenai took the bottle, and spun it.

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…

Spin…Stop.

It landed on…Kankuro.

**-x-x-x-**

**I am so sorry for my stupidity. I truly am. If you didn't bother to read the beginning A/N, then you don't know why I'm a true idiot. Well, I tried very hard on this chapter…those weeks back…GAH! I'm SORRY! If it makes a difference...I added a few new things...  
**

**Y'know what? You guys may abuse me all you want. I deserve it. Sad face. : ( **

**Also, Important: Kankuro and Naruto are the only ones left…You know what that means, right?**

**This story will be finished in two chapters…maybe three. More on that later, though. **

**Please review! I appreciate each and every one of you, and you guys are the reason I try to hard on this story! Also…if you have any ideas for Kankuro( BECAUSE I SURE DON'T) then feel free to say something! It'll take me a while to think of something, so if someone gives me a wonderful truth for him, then this will get up and going much sooner! I SWEAR ON MY GRANNY'S GRAVE! :D **

**REVIEW! :D**

**P.S. Sorry about the wedding scene. It was kind of lame, I know. I was loosing creativity. I apologize. **


	26. First Times are the Worst

**Hey! Back sooner than expected since I got this WHOLE week off! Yay! So, I thought I'd update! Now, before I start this chapter, I'd like to discuss some important matters. **

…**The next chapter will most likely be the LAST!**

**You read right. Next chapter will probably be the last, and I say probably because I haven't written it yet so I don't know if it'll end up being long enough to put into two parts. We'll have to wait and see. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story. These characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Enjoy. :D**

**-x-x-x-**

_Previously:_

_Neji smirked. "I change my mind about the dare." he said, standing up from his seat. "Kakashi you're off the hook."_

_"THANK YOU!" Kakashi exclaimed, and went to chat up the brides maids._

_"Kurenai…I want you to marry Asuma instead!"_

_"YAY!" Kurenai exclaimed, hugging Asuma._

_"AWWW! DOES THIS MEAN I HAVE TO DO THIS ALL OVER AGAIN! ?" Gai screamed, frustrated and happy at the same time._

_I guess…_

_"YOUTHFUL CRAP!"_

_**-One Hour Later-**_

_Everyone went back to Naruto's house._

_Kurenai and Asuma were happily married, and the turn was successfully finished._

_"So, I done?" Kurenai asked, still hugging Asuma. "'Cause we kind of wanted to go on our honeymoon…"_

_"Not quite." Neji replied. "You still have to spin the bottle and give the turn."_

_"Dammit."_

_"Sorry."_

_Look on the bright side…you guys can go on your honeymoon after the next chapter!_

_Asuma and Kurenai looked at each other with lust in there eyes._

_"Sickening." Kakashi mumbled. He wasn't butt-sore or anything about what happened in the last two chapters…but still._

_They all sat in the circle again and got comfortable._

_"Thank God this turn is over." Naruto mumbled._

_"Overly dramatized." Shikamaru agreed._

_"Not even good drama." Sakura nodded._

_HEY!_

_LET'S SEE YOU GUYS WRITE SOMETHING BETTER!_

…

…

…

_They all shut up._

_"Can we continue?" Kurenai asked. They all nodded._

_"Great. Now let me think." Kurenai sat there for a moment. "It's NOT going to be a Marriage…so no worries."_

_They all waited patiently for Kurenai to think of something._

_A few minutes later, she snapped her fingers. "Okay, I've got it." she said. "I'm going to go with a plain ole' truth. Since we haven't done one of those for a long time."_

_Every else was okay with this._

_Kurenai took the bottle, and spun it._

_Spin…_

_Spin…_

_Spin…Stop._

_It landed on…Kankuro._

Everyone looked at Kankuro, who wasn't paying any attention. Instead, she was scribbling on a notepad.

"Kankuro…?" Temari said, tapping her brother on the shoulder.

"TEMARI!" Kankuro swatted her hand away. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of a breakthrough! ?"

"Breakthrough?"

"YES!" Kankuro exclaimed. "I will one day be more popular than Kermit…just you wait…"

…

…

…

Okay?

Temari rolled her eyes. "It's your turn, dumbass." she said, pulling on his ear.

"NO!" Kankuro cried out as he stared the bottle. "I refuse to go!"

That's what they all say…

"NO, I mean it! I refuse to go!" Kankuro then crossed his arms and pouted.

Temari sighed, and turned to Gaara. "Can you do something?"

Gaara didn't reply, but he got up and pulled Kankuro up by his collar. "Do it."

Kankuro gulped. "N-no…"

"Do. it."

"…no…"

"DO IT!" Gaara yelled as sand began to form around Kankuro's neck.

In a panic, Kankuro struggled to say, "O-okay…I-I'll do I-it."

But Gaara did not hold back.

"Gaara, he said he would do it! Now let him go!" Temari said, trying to pry her psychotic brother off her other dumbass brother.

Kankuro then lost consciousness…

…

…

…

Damn it.

I did not want to do this…

But, Gaara, you leave me no choice…

Gaara was then struck with a bolt of lightning…

…and fell unconscious…

**GASP!**

The fangirls are so gonna chew my ass for this one. Kankuro fell out of Gaara's grasp as Gaara fell to the ground. Both brothers lie there - passed out.

The fangirls then kidnapped the Author and held him hostage…not that anyone cares…

Temari looked down at her two brothers, and sighed in frustration. "Well, now what! ?"

Kurenai shook her head. "We can't do anything until Kankuro is awake…Damn it! At this rate, I'll never get to go on my honeymoon!"

"Aw man!" Asuma cried.

Naruto was getting a bowl of ramen, Sakura was stealing Naruto's ramen, Sasuke was writing a love letter to his wife, Kakashi was no longer there because he left with one of the brides maids from the previous chapter, Ino was laying on Shikamaru's lap, Shikamaru caught a glimpse down Ino's shirt, Choji was still not there, Asuma was sexually frustrated, as was Kurenai, Kiba and Hinata were in the other room, Shino was eating fried snails straight from France, Neji and Tenten were making out again, Lee was observing them, Gai was observing Lee, Temari was frustrated all around, Kankuro was unconscious, as was Gaara, and the Author was going through torture provided by Gaara fangirls…

…

…

…

After a couple minutes, Kurenai was fed up. "Can we at least try and wake Kankuro up! ?"

"Has it worked in the past?" Sakura asked.

"Well, no-but the Author isn't here to make it overly difficult."

Oh yeah, don't mind me…Just a…Just getting tortured with spoons by Gaara fangirls. Yeah, nothing huge…yep.

Hey! Hana! Our 300th reviewer!

"Hey, Author."

How's it going?

"You killed Gaara."

Psh, I didn't kill Gaara!

"Prepare to get cut."

With a spoon?

"Yes."

Awesome.

…

Anyway…

Temari rolled her eyes, and began to shake Kankuro awake. Everyone else just watched.

Kankuro did not wake.

Temari turned to Neji. "This is what you looked like for more than half of this story."

Neji raised a brow and looked at Tenten. "I did?"

Tenten nodded. "Sadly, my dear, you did."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Wanna make out?"

"I do."

Neji and Tenten then began to make out.

"Room for one more? !" Lee exclaimed, jumping in between them.

Neji glared at Lee, and threw him out of a window.

Temari gasped, and ran after Lee while Neji and Tenten stared at each other.

"Neji, have I ever told you how sexy you are?"

"Many times."

They continued to make out.

Naruto looked at them with envy. "Man, I wish we were like that." he mumbled.

"In your dreams." Sakura mumbled.

That did it. Naruto stood up and looked down at Sakura. "Sakura…I am sick and tired of this!"

Sakura looked up at him with surprise, as did everyone else.

"All you ever do is bring me down when all I try to do is love you! Sometimes I wonder if you ever cared about me in the first place! Do you care! ? No! I bet you don't! And you know what, _Sakura-chan_?" Naruto practically snarled.

Sakura blinked, kind of frightened. "Um…?"

"WE ARE OVER SAKURA! You never appreciated me! And now I'm ending it!"

…

…

…

Woah. o.O

Sakura stared up at him in disbelief. "N-Naruto…Are…are you breaking up with me?"

"What do you think?"

The whole room was silent as what just happened sink in. Sakura's vision began to blur, and Naruto felt a ping of guilt go into his stomach.

Everyone was so focused on what was going on between Naruto and Sakura that they didn't even notice that Kankuro has awoken.

Kankuro sat up and rubbed him aching neck. He looked around and noticed everyone staring at Naruto and Sakura. His eyes landed on Sakura, and he frowned.

"Wow, Sakura, you look like you just got dumped."

…

…

…

Oh, burn…

Sakura's tears then fell and she ran out of the house. Tenten smacked Kankuro across the face.

"You don't say that when it actually happened!"

"I didn't know!"

"It was kind of OBVIOUS!"

"SORRY!"

Naruto shook his head, ridding his head of thought about Sakura. "It doesn't matter. I did what I needed to." he said. "But, that doesn't matter. Kankuro's awake and we can continue with the story…even if we don't have an Author right now…"

Yeah…No need to worry about me…

They're about to make me watch 'My Little Pony'…that's all…

…All because Gaara lay unconscious…

For some reason, I feel that Bob is the reason for this.

"Tehe."

Shut up, Bob!

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "My turn, huh? What do I have to do?" he asked, looking around.

"I have to figure out a truth for you." Kurenai replied.

"Oh, a truth! Well, that won't be too bad! Bring it on!"

"I need to think of one first…"

"I have all the time in the world!"

**-One Hour Later-**

"I'm BORED! Have you thought of something YET?" Kankuro whined.

"Not. Yet." Kurenai said for the millionth time.

To be brutally honest, everyone was bored. It was almost like the first chapter of this story…Almost…

Kurenai sat there thinking, while Kankuro continued to bug her.

"So, Naruto, what are you going to do now?" Tenten asked Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I hope Sakura and I can still be friends."

"I don't know if she's going to go for that…" Ino said. "She's probably butt sore about **you **breaking up with **her**."

"I don't know." Naruto said.

"We wish you the best." Kurenai said.

Suddenly, Temari came in dragging Lee behind her. "I found Lee!" she gasped.

Lee wasn't unconscious, but he wasn't exactly awake…

"No, mommy, I don't wanna go to school…" Lee mumbled.

Neji glared down at his teammate. "Why'd you bring him back! ?"

"I think you know the answer to that!" Temari snapped back.

Kurenai could feel her eye brow twitch in annoyance. She wished they would all be quiet so that she could think correctly. She wanted to get this turn over with so that she could go on her damn honeymoon with Asuma. The thought of being alone with Asuma for weeks made her heart race and her cheeks heat up. BUT, because she was thinking about Asuma, she wasn't thinking about the truth for Kankuro!

_Why must life be so complicated? _she asked herself.

You think your life is complicated right now? These damn fangirls are trying to cut me open with spoons. SPOONS! O.U.C.H!

_Yeah, yeah, so sad._ Kurenai rolled her eyes.

Asuma then tapped her shoulder. "Y'know, since the Author is occupied, we could just walk out and go!" he told her.

Kurenai smiled. "Yes, we could. But think about if the Author got free and saw what we did? You can imagine how pissed he'd be."

"Yeah, but…but…but…we could go! He'd never find us!"

"He's the Author, Asuma. Sure, he didn't create us, but he's in charge of this story; therefore, he can do what ever he wants."

"…But…But-"

"But nothing. We'll just have to wait."

Asuma knew she was right, but that didn't mean he had to agree.

He crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine."

Kurenai sighed. _I'll just think of something really simple that could end this turn quickly! But, it has to be good enough…hmmm…_ Kurenai thought for a moment.

Then it came to her.

It was simple, but it'd probably get an interesting story, seeing that it's Kankuro.

_Honeymoon with a naked Asuma her we come!_ She thought while rubbing her hands together.

Everyone was having their own little side comments when Kurenai stood up. "Shhhh! Guys! I have it!" she said, trying to calm everyone down.

After a minute, everyone was settle and looking at Kurenai.

Kankuro grinned, and said, "So, what do I have to answer _truthfully_?"

Kurenai smirked. "Okay, I thought about this, and it may not be the best truth, but it'll do." she turned to Kankuro. "Ready?"

"I was born ready, baby."

"Errr…okay." Kurenai cleared her throat. "Kankuro…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Who did you share your first kiss with?"

…

…

…

…Gasp?

Really, that's the best you could do?

"Shut up! I have a spoon!"

…Please don't hurt me…

Kankuro could feel his cheeks heat up, and his stomach turn.

Temari then burst out laughing. "HAHA! Sorry, Kurenai, but I think you're gonna have to pick something else! Do you really think Kankuro has actually kissed someone? HA!" Temari exclaimed, almost falling over.

Y'know, Temari sounds a lot like my sister…

"Actually, Tem-" Kankuro tried to say, but was cut off.

"I mean, who would want to kiss him? !" Temari laughed, slapping her knee. "He's never even been with anyone!"

"Temari-"

"If he's never kissed anyone, how can he finish this truth! ?"

"TEMARI!" Kankuro finally screamed.

Turning around in annoyance, Temari replied, "What! ? Can't you see I'm talking?"

Kankuro took a deep breath. "You're wrong, Temari."

"I'm wrong?" Temari questioned. "About what?"

Kankuro scratched the back of his head, a blush forming along his cheeks. "I…I have had my first kiss."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN…**

Temari blinked in surprise. "You what?"

"I have been kissed."

"…WHEN! ? WHO! ?" Temari was very surprised. She never even heard Kankuro mention anything about romance in his life or anything! How could this be?

Temari sat there dumbfounded why Kurenai asked, "So, you can answer this truth?"

"Yeah…not that I want too or anything-"

"Yeah, yeah, sad life. Just tell us the story so I can start packing for my honeymoon."

"Great to know you care about something besides your sex life…"

"Shut up!"

"Anyway!" Shikamaru interrupted. "Can we continue?"

"Yeah…"

Everyone turned their attention to Kankuro. Kankuro shifted in his seat, and cleared his throat. "Am I suppose to go into detail, or…?"

"Detail would be nice." Kurenai said.

This made Kankuro blush more. "Okay, well, it happened when we finished a mission here in Konoha about a year ago…"

**-Flash Back-**

"**Damn it, Temari! That hurt!"**

"**Then gimme back my muffin!"**

"**Fine! Take your damn muffin!"**

"**Gimme!"**

"**I didn't want your smelly muffin anyway!"**

"**You both are morons."**

**Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara were on their way to the hotel(**is it a hotel they stay at…? Do they stay…? Idk, just go with it)** where they were staying in Konoha. They just finished a full day mission, and where ready to turn in. They had stopped to get something small to eat. They got muffins, and Kankuro finished his too quickly…you can guess the rest.**

"**I just wanted a bite." Kankuro mumbled under his breath.**

**Temari smacked the back of his head. "I don't care. My muffin!" she said, taking another bite of the chocolate muffin in her head.**

**Do they even have muffins in Konoha? They have to, right? Hmmm…**

**Anyway, the three of them made it to their room, and got comfortable inside.**

**Gaara went in his corner, and just kind of sat there…staring at the wall…**

**Temari sat herself down at the table with her muffin.**

**Kankuro, on the other hand, didn't want to rest. "Don't you guys want to do something?"**

"**No."**

"**Why?" he asked. "We're here for one more night. Why not enjoy the time away from home?"**

"**No."**

"**You two are party poopers." Kankuro pouted.**

"**Do you want to die?" Gaara asked, not taking his eyes off the wall.**

"**U-uh, no…"**

"**Then shut up."**

**Kankuro frowned. "Fine. I'm going out." he mumbled. **

**Temari waved. "Be home before nine."**

"**Aw, but Temari-"**

"**Before. Nine."**

"…**Fine."**

**And with that, Kankuro walked out. **

**He was walking down the hallway mumbling something about how screwed up his home life was, he heard a door suddenly open…and before he knew it, he hit something and fell with a loud **_**THUD**_**!**

"**Owie…"**

"**OW!" Kankuro exclaimed, sitting up. "WATCH WHERE YOUR-"**

**Kankuro cut himself off when he saw who he was yelling at. A girl who looked about his age was laying on her back, her bright green eyes dizzy. She had blond, medium length hair that curtained around her face as she lay there. She was rather thin, and didn't have much bust to her. Her pink lips let out a sigh as she tried to sit up. **

**Realizing that he was staring, Kankuro jumped up, and lended her a hand. "I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! I'm sorry!" he apologized as he pulled her up to her feet.**

**He noticed that she wasn't much shorter than he was. When the girl finally realized what was going on, she shook her head and looked up at him with a blush painted on her cheeks.**

"**I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "I didn't mean to bump into you!" **

**Kankuro blinked a couple of times, and almost forgot that he could speak. She was pretty. Really, really pretty. **

"**U-um, no! No, I should be the one apologizing!" he replied, holding his hands up in defense. "I should have watched where I was going." **

**The girl smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. **

"**Uh, I'm Kankuro." he said, holding his hand out. **

**She let out a small giggle, and put her hand in his. "Anju." she replied. **

"**Nice to meet you."**

"**Nice to meet **_**you."**_

**Kankuro and Anju hit it off. They walked around the village, and Kankuro learned that her parents were throwing a party that night. **

"**So, I'll see you at ten?" Anju asked.**

**Kankuro winked at her. "Of course."**

**Anju giggled, and said, "I better go and get ready then. See ya."**

"**Bye…"**

**With that, Anju walked away, and Kankuro was soaring. He practically ran home, and burst in. **

**He ran to his room, and got changed.**

"**Kankuro! ?" he heard Temari call from outside. "Why are you in such a rush?"**

"**Uh! Party! Tonight! Important!" Kankuro replied, putting on his best outfit…that looked just like the one he was wearing before…**

"**What party?"**

"**An important party!"**

"**Where?"**

"**Down the street!"**

"**Mind if I tag along?"**

**Kankuro swung the door open, and glared at his sister. "Yes, I do mind."**

"**I'm going anyway."**

"**UGH!" Kankuro didn't pay any attention to her, and left. **

**Kankuro reached the location of the party, and walked in. The music was nice, and everyone was dressed casually. He was kind of glad that he had wiped off his make up… **

**Kankuro looked for Anju for the next thirty minutes, but could not seem to find her. He then asked around, and learned that someone saw her go upstairs and to Room 5. **

**Kankuro hurried upstairs and to Room 5. He was going to just walk in, but then decided that that might be a bad idea…just in case she was changing or something…**

**Kankuro knocked a couple times.**

…

…

…

**Silence.**

**Kankuro knocked a few more times.**

**This time, he heard a small moan. He opened the door a tiny pit, and peaked inside. He saw someone laying on the bed with their face covered by a blanket. It was Anju, and she appeared to be sleeping. Kankuro slipped inside, and closed the door. **

"**Anju?" he whispered. **

"**Hm?"**

**She was asleep. He stood over her, and instantly knew it was her from her golden blond hair. **

**Now, Kankuro wasn't planning doing anything…naughty…to her or anything. He slowly sat down on the bed.**

"**Anju, you must have had to much to drink downstairs." he have a dry laugh.**

"**Hm…"**

"**Too bad I couldn't catch you before. Y'see, I'm going back to my home land tomorrow, and well…I don't know when I'll see you again.**

"**You…You're different. I never felt anything like I did when I was with you today. I don't know if you can hear me…but I'm going to leave you with a note-" Kankuro grabbed a pen and paper and began to write "- and…and it'll be how I feel.**

"**I hope you'll remember me tomorrow. Sigh, I'm sorry, but I have to go. But…If it's okay with you…I'd like to give you one final thing before I go."**

"**Hm…"**

**Kankuro moved the blanket up and over her chin, and stopped just above her nose. He could hear his heart pumping against his chest.**

**Finally gathering enough courage, he pressed his lips lightly against hers.**

**After a few seconds, he pulled away with a smile on his face. He got off the bed, and walked out, but not until he said, "Goodnight…Anju."**

**The next day, Kankuro left with his hung over sister and murderous bother to go back to their home. **

**Kankuro never mentioned his encounter with Anju, and hoped to one day see her again.**

**-End of Flashback-**

Everyone stared at Kankuro in amazement.

Ino, Tenten, and Kurenai sighed. "That was so romantic…"

The rest of the guys laughed. "Nice one, Kankuro!"

"Did you ever see her again?" Ino asked.

Kankuro shook his head. "Not yet. I asked around, but all I heard was that she was away on a yearly mission."

"How come you never told me about this?" Temari asked.

"Would you have believed me?"

"Actually-" Temari was cut off by Tenten.

"Oh, Kankuro! You need to find her again!"

"I know I do!"

"Kankuro-" Temari tried once more, but failed.

"We'll help you as much as we can!" Asuma said.

"Thanks! I appreciate it!"

Temari stood up. "Kankuro!" she said, getting everyone's attention. "I just wanna get something straight."

"Okay?" Kankuro said, confused.

Temari sighed, and scratched the back of her head. "Okay, you said you went upstairs and to Room 5, correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Ignoring his question, she asked, "And when you went inside, there was Anju laying there on the bed with a blanket over part of her body and face?"

"Yesss." Kankuro was starting to wonder where this was going.

Temari froze. Her heart dropped as she asked the next question. "Kankuro…was she wearing a red dress?"

Kankuro thought long and hard about that, trying to remember. He did recall her dress looking red, even in the dark with the moon being the only light.

"Yes, yes it was." Kankuro replied. "Temari, what are you getting at?"

Temari the began to cough, and she sat down. After she stopped coughing, she covered her face.

"Temari?"

"Kankuro!" she looked up, and stared at him with a disgusted look. "**I **was wearing a red dress! **I **got drunk and passed out in Room 5!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Kankuro jumped back in surprise.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

"What the hell! ?"

"That's sick!"

"What are the chances of that! ?"

"BLAH!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Everyone suddenly felt the need to barf. Especially Kankuro and Temari.

"Are you sure, Temari! ?" Kankuro asked. "You WERE drunk, after all."

"Positive…"

After a while, everyone calmed down.

Kankuro glanced at Temari. He could barely look at her. "I can't believe that YOU were my first kiss…"

"Same here…I thought you were someone else…"

"We never speak of this again."

"Especially in front of Gaara."

"Agreed."

Shiver…

Talk about a plot twist, eh?

Kankuro shivered in disgust. "Can we just all forget about this, and continue?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Great." Kankuro picked up the bottle. "I say this be something simple. A plain Dare."

That was when Shikamaru noticed something. "Wait, Kankuro…we kind of don't need the bottle."

"Hm? Why?" Kankuro replied, confused.

"Because…only one of us hasn't gone yet."

Everyone looked around until their eyes landed on Naruto.

Naruto looked around, and gulped. "Oh, burn…

**-x-x-x-**

**I didn't know what I was doing as I wrote this, and I'm pretty proud of what I came up with. Heh, seeing as I don't know crap about Kankuro. Also, Anju is a made up character. She's not real.**

**Now, for something REALLY important:**

**Next chapter is the last. I need your guys' help. I need ideas for Naruto's turn, and I would appreciate if you guys could help me with that. I have a few ideas, but they're not all the great. I want to end this story with a bang! I know for sure that you guys will help me achieve that! **

**Please, Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Also, give me your suggestions for Naruto's dare. **

**See you next time for the very last chapter! Bye! Review!**

**P.S. Fan girls, please stop cutting me with spoons. DX  
**


	27. Naruto's Face Palm for the End

**This is the last chapter…I never thought I'd ever type those words out. D: But, look on the bright side: You guys can read the story now without having to wait for an update! Yay? Um, so yeah. Nothing more I can say…OH! There will be another "chapter" but it's not a chapter…it's an Author's Note. It's going to be right after this. I'd tell you what it's about…but that would ruin the "surprise." :P It'll be up sometime this week. **

**This chapter also contains a special guest appearance by : nejitenteji10sasu10!**

**And remember: REVIEW! For good ol' times. :P**

**Before we start, I just want to say this: I love you guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this fic. These characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-**

_Previously:_**  
**

_Temari then began to cough, and she sat down. After she stopped coughing, she covered her face._

_"Temari?"_

_"Kankuro!" she looked up, and stared at him with a disgusted look. "__**I **__was wearing a red dress! __**I **__got drunk and passed out in Room 5!"_

_"HOLY SHIT!" Kankuro jumped back in surprise._

_Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor._

_"What the hell! ?"_

_"That's sick!"_

_"What are the chances of that! ?"_

_"BLAH!"_

_"OH MY GOD!"_

_Everyone suddenly felt the need to barf. Especially Kankuro and Temari._

_"Are you sure, Temari! ?" Kankuro asked. "You WERE drunk, after all."_

_"Positive…"_

_After a while, everyone calmed down._

_Kankuro glanced at Temari. He could barely look at her. "I can't believe that YOU were my first kiss…"_

_"Same here…I thought you were someone else…"_

_"We never speak of this again."_

_"Especially in front of Gaara."_

_"Agreed."_

_Shiver…_

_Talk about a plot twist, eh?_

_Kankuro shivered in disgust. "Can we just all forget about this, and continue?" he asked._

_"Yeah…"_

_"Great." Kankuro picked up the bottle. "I say this be something simple. A plain Dare."_

_That was when Shikamaru noticed something. "Wait, Kankuro…we kind of don't need the bottle."_

_"Hm? Why?" Kankuro replied, confused._

_"Because…only one of us hasn't gone yet."_

_Everyone looked around until their eyes landed on Naruto._

_Naruto looked around, and gulped. "Oh, burn…"_

"You're right." Ino said. "Naruto _is _the last one."

"It makes sense." Kakashi nodded. "After all, he is the main character."

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" Naruto cried.

Kankuro frowned. "Man! I was hoping it would land on someone else!" he exclaimed.

"And why is that! ?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"Because. You're a dumbass!"

"HEY!"

"Actually," Neji cut in. "Shouldn't that make it easier?"

…

…

…

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Kankuro said.

Neji glared at him. "Oh, and who did you want it to land on?"

"I don't know! Ino! Or Tenten!"

"Why?" Neji and Shikamaru asked.

Kankuro's cheeks turned bright red, and he gave a goofy grin. "Hellloooo! Strip time!"

…

…

…

BAM!

WOOSH!

KA-POW!

BOOM!

"OWIE YOU JERKS!"

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!"

Kankuro then began to sob, and ran to the emo corner.

Temari sighed. "Great. You guys do know he's the key to finishing this, right?"

Neji and Shikamaru looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"If Kankuro is sobbing in the corner, then how is he suppose to give Naruto his dare?"

She has a point.

"You guys are mean!" Kankuro called from the corner. "I'm leaving!"

LIKE HELL YOU ARE!

Kankuro dashed for the door…only to be tripped by a lightning strike. Kankuro fell flat on his face, and just laid there. "Screw you." he mumbled, not moving.

Naruto was just sitting there, Sakura left, Sasuke was writing Tsunade a love poem, Kakashi was reading fanfics, Shikamaru and Ino were talking, Choji had left, Asuma and Kurenai were getting ready for their honey moon, Kiba and Hinata were still in the other room, Shino was wearing a quit-the-grasshopper patch, Akamaru has yet to show up in this story, Gai was drawing on his eyebrows, Lee missed his eyebrows, Neji and Tenten were making out, Temari was still disgusted with the last turn, Kankuro still hadn't moved, Gaara was still knocked out, and the Author was just stalling for time.

Kankuro looked around the room, and sighed. _What the hell! What am I suppose to dare Naruto to do? All the good dares have already been used!_

Use the force, Kankuro.

…_Daddy? Is that you?_

Nope. :D

_Damn._ Kankuro sat up, and rubbed his head. He really didn't want to do this. He was upset. Wouldn't you be upset if you found out that your very first kiss was with your very own sister?

Yes…Yes I would.

"Okay, look, Naruto," Kankuro started, "I don't know what to dare you to do, so do you think you could give me a few minutes to think of something?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I guess."

Naruto was excited. Through out this WHOLE entire time, all he did was sit there and be comic relief! Now, it was finally his turn! He was pumped!

…Until he thought of Sakura…

Naruto's thoughts turned for pumped to upset.

He loved Sakura. He truly did. He just…He just wished that she'd be more nice and considerate. Like how he was considerate with her though out all this. When it was her turn, Naruto tried to save her from Bob. Hell, he even went on a date with her after all that! He just wished…that she was here to see him.

But, maybe Kankuro would say a dare that involved Sakura…?

Naruto had hope yet.

…Kankuro on the other hand…didn't have any hope.

He didn't have ANYTHING!

_I don't have ANYTHING!_ Kankuro screamed in his head.

Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before…

_Shut up and help me!_

And why should I do that?

_You're the Author!_

And…?

Kankuro gave a sigh of frustration. Maybe if he asked around he'd get some ideas.

Kankuro tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. "Pst, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up from his love poem with a frown. "What?"

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Uhh…make him kiss…Neji or something."

Noooooo…

Kankuro frowned. "I'll think about it…" _I don't think so. I don't need Tenten to hurt me…_

Kankuro then tapped Temari. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Swear off Ramen?" she suggested.

Noooooo…

"That's too obvious." _I shouldn't do anything with Ramen…_

Temari shrugged. "Can't help you then." she said, then went back to staring at Lee.

Kankuro rubbed the back of his neck. Why had he even agreed to this in the first place? If he had never agreed to play this game then everything would have been okay. Like, he still would be thinking that his first kiss was with Anju…not Temari. Then, he wouldn't be in this situation.

Life would have been perfect.

Well, for him, anyway.

_Why me?_ he asked himself.

Because I felt like it.

_You're kind of a jerk._

Well! What do you want me to do! ?

_Come up with the perfect dare for me!_

The Author then appeared out of no where. He looked around frantically before giving a sigh of relief. "I lost the fangirls." he said. "They're still upset about Gaara…"

The Author looked down at Gaara and shook his head. "Because of you I will never look at a spoon the same way."

Kankuro then jumped up and hugged the Author. "HELP ME!"

The Author pushed Kankuro off, and sighed. "I am." he said, annoyed. "So, if you'll calm down…"

The Author reached behind him for his laptop…only to see it was missing…

He froze, and stared at the empty spot. Kankuro looked to see what was wrong, and sweatdropped.

"Please…Don't tell me you lost your laptop again!" Kankuro cried out. "Remember what happened last time!"

"…" the Author didn't reply. He just kind of stared at the empty spot.

Everyone else joined Kankuro with a sweatdrop.

"Is this going to be a repeat of chapter 10?" Naruto asked. "Because…if it is…I don't want to play anymore…"

"…" the Author still wasn't saying anything.

"Is Bob responsible?" Temari asked.

"Well, Neji and Lee aren't making out, and either are Naruto and Sasuke…so no." Kakashi answered, referring back to chapter 10.

That was about the time the ground began to slightly shake. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around.

Suddenly, one of the walls came crashing down.

"AW C'MON!" Naruto cried. "STOP DESTROYING MY HOUSE!"

Everyone began to cough because of the smoke. Once it cleared up, everyone saw the cause of the fallen wall.

There stood a girl with a wide smile on her face. She had black hair, and purple eyes covered by wired glasses. She was kind of short.

"Hey." was all she said.

Naruto glared at her. "YOU BROKE MY HOUSE!"

The Author finally snapped out of his shocked trance, and turned to face Naruto. He hit him on the head. "Naruto, mind your manners!"

"Ouch." Naruto muttered, rubbing his now sore head.

The Author looked up at the girl. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously. "You aren't working for Bob are you?"

The girl giggled, and shook her head. "Nah, I'm not." she replied. "I'm Kaitlin, but you can call me Kaa-Chan."

The Author was about to say something, when he noticed Kaa-Chan was holding something.

The Author's jaw dropped, and he pointed an accusing finger at her. "YOU STOLE MY LAPTOP!" he exclaimed.

Kaa-Chan held up the laptop. "Why, yes I did." she said with a smirk.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE STORY! ?"

"Noooo."

"THEN WHY! ?"

"Well, I wanted to gain something."

The Author did a face palm, and muttered, "Why do the fangirls feel the need to take my stuff…"

"Gain what?" Shikamaru asked.

"A certain someone." Kaa-Chan replied, pushing her glasses up.

The Author suddenly became alert. "Look, if this is about Gaara I'll wake him up so please don't bring out the spoo-"

Kaa-Chan began to laugh. "No! Don't get me wrong, I love Gaara! But that's not who I was thinking."

The Author was confused. "Well…then who."

Kaa-Chan gave a mischievous grin, and pointed…

Everyone looked to see who she was pointing at.

"I WANT KAKASHI!"

Gasp.

Everyone was staring at Kakashi, who was giggling at his fanfic. After a few seconds, he noticed everyone was staring at him. "Hm? What?"

The Author thought about this. "So, if I give you Kakashi, then will you give me my laptop?" he asked, hope filling his expression.

Kaa-Chan smiled. "Of course."

Without a second thought, the Author grabbed Kakashi and threw hit at Kaa-Chan…

…Literally.

Kaa-Chan threw the laptop at the Author…

…Literally.

"WAIT! You can't take Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Sasuke agreed unenthusiastically.

Kaa-Chan smirked. "Watch me!"

Kakashi gulped. He was in the possession of a fangirl after all. "Um…?"

Kaa-Chan held Kakashi up, and laughed. "MWHAHAHA! MINE!"

The Author sighed. "Sorry, Kakashi fangirls. He's taken."

The group watched Kaa-Chan run off with Kakashi. "COME ON KAKASHI! Let's go 'read'!"

Bye-Bye Kakashi…

The Author hugged his laptop. "All that really matters is that your back." he told the laptop.

"Are you done stalling?" Kankuro asked, annoyed.

"Hm?" The Author looked up at Kankuro. "Oh, yes! I am!"

"Well?"

"Well…?"

Kankuro gave himself a face palm. "You were going to give me a dare." he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"WELL! ?"

"I don't have one."

…

…

…

Face palm.

The Author scratched the back of his head as Kankuro glared at him with fire in his eyes.

"Well…we could always look through the reviews…?" The Author suggested.

Kankuro sighed. "Alright."

Naruto and Sasuke were crying over their lost Sensei, Sakura was still gone, Kakashi was with Kaa-Chan, Shikamaru and Ino where braiding each others hair, Choji was gone, Asuma and Kurenai were packing, Kiba and Hinata were still in the other room, Shino was scratching at the patch, Lee and Gai were doing yoga, Neji and Tenten were making out, Temari was doing yoga as well, the Author and Kankuro were reading the reviewer's suggestions, and Gaara…was unconscious.

The Author and Kankuro continued to read the suggestions. That was when one of the caught his eye.

"That one!" Kankuro pointed at the screen. The Author read it, and went pale.

"Are…you sure?"

"Yep!"

"You might die…"

"Nah, you don't do character death, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

Kankuro jumped up, and said, "Naruto! I have your dare!"

Naruto began to jump in place, excited. "What!"

Kankuro smirked. _He won't be excited for long… _He thought.

"Naruto…I dare you to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**- Meanwhile in town-**

Sakura walked the streets of Konoha, a frown plastered on her face.

How could she have been so blind? How could she have noticed that Naruto wasn't happy with their relationship…? She thought he was enjoying himself. He put so much on the line for her when she became possessed by Bob. He broke that with a meaningful kiss…

…and she treated him like crap.

If it wasn't for Naruto, she'd be with Kankuro…

Sakura looked up at the sky, and noticed the sun setting. "Maybe I didn't treat him right…" she muttered to herself.

Y'think?

"Shut up." Sakura said with a sigh. She was in no mood to argue with the Author.

But…what was she thinking? She took advantage of Naruto's feelings…and didn't realize what she had until she lost it.

_**"All you ever do is bring me down when all I try to do is love you! Sometimes I wonder if you ever cared about me in the first place! Do you care! ? No! I bet you don't…"**_

Sakura was hurt by Naruto's words, and they made her realize…

…that she truly did love him.

_I was a fool…_Sakura thought. _He'll never take me back…_

How do you know?

_Look, you're the last person I need to hear from!_

Sigh. I'm trying to help.

_Sure you are._

Sakura stopped walking and sat down on a bench. She let it all out. Tears began to fall.

Oh, Sakura! Just go back!

"Easy for you to say." Sakura whispered. "Naruto doesn't miss me. He's probably already hooked up with someone else."

Well…not yet, anyway…

"What?"

NOTHING! Heh…

Sakura shook her head, and wiped the tears off her cheek.

Sakura, just go back.

Sakura continued to shake her head. "I can't go back. What if he rejects me?"

I highly doubt that.

"I refused to do anything he wanted to do, and I was mean to him through out this story! I never made out with him, or said lovey-dovey stuff!"

Maybe if you apologize…

Sakura looked up at the pink and purple sky. The sun was almost gone, and she felt a ping of hope in the pit of her stomach.

If she did go back…What would she say? Hey, Naruto, sorry for being a bitch, so let's make out! …No.

…Face Palm.

GO BACK SAKURA!

"NO!"

People walking by looked at Sakura like she was some type of lunatic. She just ignored them.

How do you know what will happen if you never go back?

How do you know he doesn't want you back?

What if he does?

"…I…I…" Sakura didn't know what to say.

Maybe Naruto was just having a moment…Maybe he did love her…Maybe she should go back…

NOW we're talking!

Sakura smiled, and jumped off the bench, making her way to Naruto's house as fast as she could.

-**Meanwhile back at Naruto's place-**

…

…

…

…

"I dare you to… kiss…GAARA!"

Dun dun dun duuuuuuun…

Naruto's face: O.O

Fangirls' Faces: D':

Everyone else: o.O

Oh dear.

Naruto was in total shock. He was no longer jumping for joy for his turn. He suddenly didn't want to play anymore. He felt sick to his stomach.

Naruto felt sick, Sasuke was gasping, Kakashi was with Kaa-Chan, Shikamaru and Ino gasped, Choji was gone, Asuma and Kurenai dropping boxes in surprise, Lee was crying, Gai was crying because of Lee, Neji and Tenten didn't really care and continued to make out, Temari cried because of Lee, Kankuro smirked, and Gaara…

…

…

…

…Well…Gaara was still unconscious.

That was actually a perfect excuse.

Naruto gulped. "Eh b-but Gaara is ou-out cold." Naruto said, twitching nervously.

Kankuro grinned evilly. "Which makes this more interesting…"

"It's almost like Sleeping Beauty." Sasuke said.

"Or Snow White." Shikamaru added.

Don't own either of those…soooo…

"Kankuro…" Naruto started, "do you want me to die?"

Kankuro laughed. "NO! I just want to see the look on Gaara's face when he wakes up!"

"I wasn't talking about Gaara! I was talking about the fangirls!"

…

…

…

I didn't even think about the fangirls…

Oops…

"OOPS! ?" Naruto exclaimed.

Yeah, oops.

"GAH!" Naruto fell to his knees and looked at Gaara. "I don't want to do this!"

Everyone glared at Naruto.

"Do you think I wanted to tell everyone I had naughty dreams about Neji?" Lee asked.

"Do you think I wanted to eat…bugs?" Shino said, twitching.

"I kind of wanted to kiss Tsunade." Sasuke shrugged.

"Do you think I wanted to pole dance?" Ino exclaimed.

"Do you think Choji wanted to tell us why he's fat?" Shikamaru asked.

"I WANT MY EYE BROWS BACK!" Gai screamed.

"I wanted to save Neji." Tenten said.

"Do you think I wanted to go on a date with two crazy blondes?" Shikamaru yawned.

"Do you think Kiba wanted to run nude and go out with Hanabi?" Shino said.

"Do you think I wanted to kiss OROCHIMARU?" Temari spat.

"Do you think Hinata wanted to lap dance?" Shino said.

"Do you think I wanted to peep on the woman's bath house?" Asuma sighed.

"Do you think I wanted to be Gai's new mini-me?" Neji said.

"I did want to get married to Asuma, not Kakashi." Kurenai smirked.

"AND do you think I wanted to find out that my SISTER was my first kiss! ?" Kankuro exclaimed.

Naruto sighed. "Sorry guys. I didn't mean it like that." Naruto apologized.

Kankuro laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Just do it and get it over with." he said. "Maybe you'll get lucky and he won't wake up."

"Maybe…" Naruto mumbled. At least he had a bit of hope.

Everyone watched as Naruto knelt down beside Gaara.

Naruto hesitated…but soon began to lean down.

It was just a dare…and the Author didn't believe in character death…and there was a fifty-fifty chance that he wouldn't wake up…

How bad could it be?

It's not like he's never kissed a guy before.

"Oh, burn." Naruto mumbled, and frowned.

His face was only a few inches away from Gaara's sleeping face.

The fangirls are either crying because they wish they were Naruto, or they're crying because they love NaruGaara…

Either way, they're crying.

Naruto's face got closer…

Everyone gasped and waited in suspense…

…

…

…

…

Closer…

…

…

…

…

…

Closer…

…

…

…

…

…

Until…

…

…

…

…Naruto's lips met Gaara's…

…

…

…

…At the same Sakura burst in…

…

…

…

Oh, the irony.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

Everyone except Naruto noticed that Sakura had entered, and they all gasped, and shook their heads.

Naruto pulled away from Gaara, and sighed. He looked up, and his eyes met Sakura's.

…

…

…

Awkward…

Sakura then burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHA!"

Naruto glared at her. "WHAT?"

Sakura fell to her knees, holding her stomach. "HAHAHA-Naruto! You-You HAHAHAHA!" She could barely breath.

Naruto tried to glare at her, but he soon found that he was laughing with her.

"Hahahaha!" Naruto crawled over to her, laughing hysterically.

Everyone else joined into the laughter.

AAHAHAHAHA!

HAHAHA!

Hehe!

.…Ha…ha…

Ha…

Everyone was so busy laughing that they didn't notice that Gaara had awoken.

Hahahaahaha- oh deary….

Gaara sat up, and glared at Naruto…who was still laughing.

Gaara stood up, and grabbed Naruto by the collar.

Naruto suddenly had no more laughter…

"_**You**_." Gaara snarled.

"Heh me?" Naruto asked nervously.

Now, Gaara…Play nice.

Gaara reached his other hand up to Naruto's neck, and began to choke him.

NO! Gaara! I said play nice!

"Screw. You." Gaara snarled.

Sakura gasped, and tried to pull Naruto free.

Sigh.

Gaara has left me no choice.

Fangirls…

I am terribly sorry for this…

The Author appeared out of no where, and hit Gaara over the top of the head.

For some reason, this was enough to make Gaara let Naruto go. Gaara turned and glared at the Author.

"Oh, Gaara…if you think you hate me now…Just you wait." the Author laughed.

The Author grabbed Gaara, and threw him into the crowd of Fangirls.

"NOOO! AUTHOR!" Gaara screamed.

Everyone else just watched with this look on their faces: o.o

The fangirls gave fangirl cries, and ran off with Gaara. Gaara was trying to get away, but to no prevail.

I think the fangirls have forgiven me.

What do you think?

And with that, Gaara and the fangirls were gone.

Temari and Kankuro sighed. "Are we ever going to get him back?' Temari asked.

The Author smiled and replied, "Maybe."

Temari and Kankuro face palmed.

Sakura helped Naruto up, and hugged him. "You had me worried there for a moment." Sakura whispered.

Naruto grinned, and hugged her back. "Psh. I was alright. He barely hurt me."

The two pulled away, and blushed. "Look, Sakura-" Naruto started, but Sakura cut him off.

"No, Naruto." Sakura interrupted. "I…I just want to say I'm sorry for treating you the way I have…I want to be with you. I want you to want me…and I understand if you don't want me anymore for all the things I did…"

Naruto smiled. "Oh, Sakura. It's alright. I was upset, but I'm over it now…and I want to get back together…if you're willing to make some changes. I will make changes with you."

A single tear fell from Sakura's eye, and she hugged him once more. "I do. I want to be yours Naruto!"

Awww.

"Awwww." everyone sighed.

Naruto and Sakura blushed as they pulled apart, and Sakura pecked his cheek.

Everything was okay.

They all sat in the circle once more.

"Ah-HA!" Naruto laughed. "FINALLY! It's MY turn! I say this be a double dare, kiss, truth, and-"

Actually, Naruto…the game's over.

"You lost the game." Shikamaru snickered.

"Oh…burn?" Naruto questioned.

He wasn't sure what that meant.

Suddenly, Neji perked up. "Hey, what ever happened to Hinata…or Kiba?"

Everyone tensed.

**- Meanwhile in the other room -**

"H-Hinata! Why! WHY'D THEY HAVE TO SHOOT HIM!" Kiba cried.

"Because, K-Kiba. It was for h-his own good!" Hinata cried as well.

Kiba wiped his cheeks. "It wasn't Yeller's fault! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!"

"I KNOW!"

The two cried and cried….

Don't own Yeller, btw…

**-Back with the Others-**

"They were abducted by aliens." Tenten said, and quickly pulled Neji down to make out before he could say anything else.

Shikamaru then looked around. "Where'd Choji go?"

"He said he went to go and try out for Sumo-Wrestling." Ino replied with a shrug.

"Oh, good for him." Shikamaru said.

Kurenai and Asuma head for the doors. "Bye guys, we're off for our honey-moon!" Kurenai exclaimed. Asuma smacked her ass, and they walked out.

Ino's eye twitched. "I didn't need to see that…"

Everyone else shook their heads in disgust.

Lee sighed, and turned to Temari. "Temari, I need to tell you something."

Temari was surprised. "What is it?"

"Y'know…when you first old me you loved me…I…I didn't know what to feel. I mean, I was in love with Neji…or Gaara. One of them. Anyway, I've had some time to think, and…"

Lee grabbed Temari's hand, and said, "I…I think I love you too."

Temari's cheeks heated up in a blush. "L-Lee?"

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Lee asked.

"Actually, Lee-" Temari let go of Lee's hands. "I already moved on."

"Oh, burn!" Naruto said.

Lee gasped. "YOU WHAT! ?" he exclaimed.

Temari gave an awkward laugh. "Well, I couldn't wait for you forever…so Shino and I already hooked up."

o.o

Shino then appeared next to Temari, and put his arm over her shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows.

Lee's face: x.x

Temari shrugged. "Sorry."

Lee didn't know what to say.

Shino pulled out a rose from his coat, and handed it to Temari, who giggled and accepted it.

…Now there's an odd couple for you…

Anyway…

After that, everyone just last there…

They had nothing else to say, since the game was over…

They all just sat there in silence….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Naruto grinned.

"So, who wants to play again?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**-End-**

**-x-x-x-**

**I'm only going to say this: If you have any questions you want/wanted answered, then say so in a review, because next "chapter" I'll be answering some questions(if any). Thank you. :D**

**Stay tuned for the Author Note. :D  
**


	28. The Author's Final Note

_Well, this marks the end. _

_Sigh, it's been fun, guys. I started this story March 30, 2008. Can you believe it's been, like, three years? THREE YEARS I've worked on this story. Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry…in which I'm not. XP Anyway, I just wanted to write this Author Note for some closure on this story. _

_This story was fun and amazing to write, and having it entertain you guys was worth all the sweat and tears and all that good stuff. You- yes you sitting there reading this -are the reason this story is where it is today! Your help is what MADE this story! Sure, I may have written this, but you guys helped me through it all. _

_Now, what's this truly all about? I figured I'd go through some things and answer any questions. Also, I'll tell you some things about the next story I will be writing! So, stay tuned! And just so you guys will actually read this:_

**PLEASE READ!**

**THIS NOTE CONTAINS THE REVIEWER'S QUESTIONS ANSWERED AND DETAILS ABOUT MY NEW STORY THAT I WILL BE STARTING SHORTLY!**

_Great. :D_

_Before I begin I just want to say thanks to you all who stuck with me, and I hope you enjoy this Author's Note._

_**-x-**_

_**Now, I thought I'd go through the chapters and tell you how I came up with the stuff for the characters! Sound like fun? Haha!**_

_**Lee**_

_**Truth: Have you ever had gay thoughts about someone?**_

_**A:**__ Okay…This was the very first chapter, and I wanted to make an impact on you readers. I was originally going to make Naruto go first(go figure) and ask him this…but then I decided to use Lee instead. _

_Now, when writing this I didn't intend for everyone to think this was going to and up being a NejiLee fic…BECAUSE IT'S NOT! Most of you thought it was disgusting and whatnot, but know that it wasn't intended. It was just meant for some humor._

_Then Neji decided to pass out for the next eight chapters…_

…_Sorry about that. ;P_

_**Shino**_

_**Double Dare: Eat Six Bugs and Take Off Sunglasses**_

_**A:**__ First dare: I was pretty proud of myself when I came up with this dare. I mean, can anyone else imagine Shino eating bugs? I mean, its totally OOC! Also, the part when he went completely bonkers…I truly don't remember what I was thinking when I wrote that…I must have thought it would have been funny or something…_

_Second Dare: Ah, yes. Shino taking off his sunglasses. I remember where I got that idea. I was watching one of the filler episodes of Naruto where they try to find out what's behind Kakashi's mask…and fail. For this chapter I decided to use that same type of idea, just with Shino. We were all disappointed, I know. XP_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Kiss: Kiss Tsunade**_

_**A: **__Okay, so this was actually kind of an easy one to do. I just thought of the most unlikely person, and, heh, actually Jiraiya_ _was the first that came to mind and I was going to make it go like this: Sasuke has to kiss Jiraiya , he kisses him, Jiraiya likes it and kidnaps Sasuke and we never see him again...yeah, I didn't stick to that because I thought, Well, I might use him for something else in the story, so I better stick with Tsunade. Glad I did, or else we wouldn't have the Sasuke Chibi's, now would we? No...no we wouldn't._

_Then Sasuke actually likes the kiss and he falls in love with Tsunade and then they get married in Las Vegas and oh! It's just a total mess! Sigh, oh well._

_I personally thought the chapter was a success._

_That could just be me though._

**Ino**

**_Dare: Pole Dance on a Pole for Five Whole Minutes._**

**A:** _Don't get me wrong; Ino is one of my favorite Naruto characters...BUT, I just had no ideas for her! I didn't know what to make her do! I didn't want to make ShikaIno an official pair yet, so that idea was out. BUT, thanks to ShadowTiger21, I came up to this! Fantastic, no? Anyway, yeah. Ino got to pole dance, and everyone witnessed it. That's all I really have to say about this chapter._

_Oh, and thanks again ShadowTiger21! :D_

**Choji**

**_Tell: Why are you so fat?_**

**A:**_ Ah, my good friend Choji...why must you be so difficult? I personally think this chapter could have been WAY WAY better. I really wanted to give Choji a great chapter, too. Oh well, could have been worse. Anyway, I took the easy way out with asking him why he's fat. After I posted the chapter, I then came up with the idea of him answering that he wanted to be a sumo-wrestler. Yeah. Much better than "I like being fat..."_

_I mean, all I could think of for his turn is food and him being sensitive to his fatness...Since I have no one to couple him up with...I don't support ChojIno...Sorry fans. I'm ShikaIno all the way...even if ShikaTema happens..._

**Gai**

**_Double Dare: Run Nude around Town and Wax Eyebrows._**

**_A: _**_ This one was a bit odd. I don't know what i was really thinking when I wrote this chapter. I wanted to make Gai as OOC as I could...so i made him mean. I made him a jackass, basically. He yelled at Tenten and all...so then yeah. Tenten got pissed because Gai yelled about Neji and her and stuff...Because he was dared to run around naked...woah. Yep...so he did it and many woman suffered eternal blindness...sorry, ladies. In my defense, it was Choji's Idea...not Mine...well, it was, but still._

_Then there's the waxing...c'mon, it had to be done! You know it, and so do I! Besides...it was only thing I could think of just so i could get the chapter posted before it took years to update...no one ever wants that, now do they?_

**Tenten**

**_Dare: Save Neji._**

**_A: _**_Well...Neji get's kidnapped by a dragon and Gai dares Tenten to go save him...Yay. It's a fairytale! ...no, not really. Then lee wants to help and blahhh...yep. But, Neji woke up! AFTER EIGHT FREAKING CHAPTERS! Everyone's happy about that, right? YEAH! But then he passes out a again…and we're back to the beginning…Sorry about that, Anyway, but this is also the chapter where our first couple gets together...right? Let's see...Shikamaru and Ino didn't get together until like...later...so yeah. NejiTen was the first couple to happen in this story. Yah...Makes total sense, since this story is tagged under them...Yeah._

_People liked this dare. I thought it was great. XD_

**Kakashi**

_**Truth: How many woman have you been with?**_

_**A**: Okay, I'll admit it. This chapter SUCKED. I had no idea what to do...I was looking forward to this chapter too...Ugh. I sure screwed up. But it could have been worse. Like, seriously. Heh...you people don't even know. Bwahahaha. Enough of that. I am not proud of this chapter...and I wish I could re-write it...Well, I can, I just don't want to... Heh. _

_Please don't hurt me..._

**Sakura**

**_Dare: Go on a Date with Naruto._**

**A:**_ This chapter was a bit different from the rest. This chapter didn't revolve around the actual dare itself, but instead around saving Sakura from Bob._

**Bob:** And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!

_Good for you, Bob. Anyway, lots of things get out of hand, but it's alright in the end! Naruto and Sakura go on their date...and get together? Did they...? I'm going to assume they did. Anyway, we encountered the Kool-Aid Guy, tiki toys, and chibi Sasukes. _

_...Damn you, Bob..._

_I liked this chapter, I just wished it went a bit more simpler. Y'know?_

**Shikamaru**

_**Double Dare: Go out on a date with Ino and Temari at the same time, and Kiss Ino for one whole minute.**_

**A_:_**_These were the three...HARDEST...chapters to write. I left you guys with cliffhangers and then all these other characters show up...Barney, Evil clowns, Chucky...me...Damn you Naruto. Anyway...they were kind of fun to write. I love the reviews...All you pissed at the cliffhangers. Bwhaha. I'm evil. But yeah, this turn lasted three chapters because Sakura got kidnapped and yeah...so they went to the evil castle...and what not. So, Shikamaru's first dare was something I knew I was gonna do, so I did it. It turned out better than I had thought it would. HA! _

_His second dare was just something I came up with at the last second and it was for the ShikaIno fans! Again, I apologize ShikaTema fans._

_This is also one of the best turns on the story. Shikamaru's and Shino's so far. HA! Some may have other opinions...but oh well. XP_

**Kiba**

**_Double Dare AND Kiss: Go on a date with Hanabi, Run around the Hyuga Mansion NAKED, and Kiss Tenten._**

_**A:** HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH! I think Kiba's turn...was the most...um, worst for him, I should say. You all loved it...he didn't that much. BUT...then we finally saw some real Kibahina! Yay! Oh...man. So, Kiba's first dare...I had no idea what to do! I wanted it to involve Hinata in some way but I couldn't think of anything that was slightly romantic yet hilarious...so I thought... Hinata has a sister right...? So I looked Hanabi up, found that she was SEVEN!_

Kiba: SEVEN!

_Yes, but I worked around that, didn't I? Hahah. Then him running around the Hyuga Mansion...NAKED! Oh boy...someone had suggested this for Ino to do...but then I thought...Ino? That wouldn't make much sense...BUT KIBA WOULD! So, he did...then Hanabi chases him and Frank is sinking battle ships in chess...wonderful. Okay, then his kiss. …C'mon! Hinata would have been TOO OBVIOUS AND PREDICTABLE! Tenten wasn't though! Even though a few had commented that that would be funny._

**Temari**

_**Truth and Kiss: What do you think of the guys and Kiss Orochimaru**_

**A**: _Honestly...I had no idea what I was going to do for Temari...While I was writing this chapter I had to stall and then I just thought "What the Hell? ! Just think of something stupid for her too do!" and so I came up with the first dare...I already knew I was going to make her Kiss Orochimaru...I'm so evil. Anyway...so then we find out that she's in love with Lee but Lee is in love with Neji...So then Tenten beats the living Hell outta him...and we never see him again...wait...Do we? o.O I don't remember..._

_I think we do... o.O  
_

_Then the Kiss...We all knew it was coming...Bwhahaha. Temari hates me now...oh well. XP_

**Hinata**

**_Dare: Give Kiba a Lap Dance._**

_**A**: Yay for Kibahina! The chapter they finally get together. Awesome. We also get to see Hinata do something totally OOC. Kiba loved it. No matter how much he denies it, he loved it. Anyway, This one was actually easy to write. It wasn't like the other chapters. I also had fun with it. I've become a rather large KibaHina fan, so I was really looking forward to this chapter. Heh, and I personally think it turned out great. Other's might think otherwise, but it's your opinion._

_Also, he get closure on Sasuke and Tsunade. Hehe._

_Or do we?_

**Asuma**

_**Double Dare : Spy on girls hot springs, and confess to true love.**_

_**A:** Alright. I know nothing about Asuma, so I couldn't think of ANYTHING! So I kept asking myself as I started this chapter, "What the Hell am I gonna make him do! ?" and by the time I got to the part where we tell him what he's going to do…I had very bad Writers Block. So I thought long and hard…and came up with this crap. I just wanted to get him out of the way. The dares themselves look kinda cheap, so I tried to make them as interesting as possible._

_The first dare went smoothly I guess. I mean, what could possibly happen by spying on naked chicks? Psh…Nothing horrible could EVER happen from that! Even ask Jiraiya!_

Jiraiya: Huh?

_EXACTLY!_

_The second dare was better, I think. Y'know. He has to confess to his "One and only true love!" Then he cracks a joke about being in love with Neji. Yeah. That went well,_

_Then we see some AsumaxKurenai action…Kinda. Heh._

**Gaara**

**_Double Dare: Cosplay while doing a Strip Tease for the village and Do everything the Reviewers suggested._**

_**A:** Okay, I think these two chapters/turn was the BEST! I mean, now that I reread them, I think I did a pretty damn good job. I mean, with all the fangirl pressure…I had to do good. This is also where my 300th REVIEWER CAME! Hana-01 got to be in this chapter as a Gaara fangirl. Yay her!_

_Anyway, Gaara's first turn. I was thinking of the Fangirls. Dude, if you go to fandom pages about Gaara…Woah. No offense to those who write on those pages but…think about it. When two crazy obsessed chicks argue about who's married to Gaara…then I think that's a bit much. I mean, those girls are out for BLOOD. _

Gaara: I brought Sexy Back.

_YES, Gaara…WE KNOW!_

_Gaara's second dare. Alright, everyone who reviewed the chapter before this dare gave some terrific ideas. I wanted to use them all. I kept telling myself to choose one…but then this idea popped into my head! I was just like…YESSS! This will work! And everyone enjoyed it!_ _:D So I guess I did good! YAY!_

**Neji**

_**Dare: Become Gai's new Mini-Me.**_

_**A:** Now, Neji is one of my favorite characters, and that's kind of why I saved his as one of the last peoples. I had different ideas as to what to make him do. Some better than others, and I also took into consideration of the Reviewers and their ideas. So many ideas…then I came up with this one, and I thought, "Huh…that'd be a pretty awesome turn! I mean…for the viewers, not Neji himself." Thus, this turn was born! _

_I think this turned out fairly well. Infact, it's one of the better turns. :D I enjoyed writing it, and you enjoyed reading it. Lee got "disowned"…Poor him. Poor Neji. Not so poor Tenten…she got photos for her scrapbook or…something…I don't know. _

_All in all, a great chapter. :D_

**Kurenai**

_**Marriage: Marry...Kakashi? No, Asuma?**_

_**A: **Hmmm...This is the very first Marriage turn...and the only one. What the hell was I thinking what I put Marriage in this game? It must of sounded good or something, because I didn't actually intend to use it. But then what would the point be? I think one Marriage turn is enough. What do you think? _

_Anyway, Kurenai was going to marry Sasuke, but then we find out that Sasuke is already married! _

**_Le GASP!_**

_Yeah, shocking. Plot twister FTW...Yeah, Sasuke and Tsunade already got hitched in Las Vegas. So, we need to pick someone else. Kakashi! Poor Asuma, huh? The only reason I chose Kakashi was because I wanted to add a flashback of Kakashi and Kurenai when they were dating(remember Kakashi's turn) and yeah...It ended badly._

Kakashi: I HAVE NEEDS!

_Yeah you do...But, in the end it all works out, and Kurenai and Asuma get married thanks to Choji's wonderful advice. _

**Kankuro**

_**Truth: Who was your first Kiss?**_

_**A**: I'm not a huge Kankuro fan, so I just thought of something simple...and added a twist to it. He THOUGHT his first kiss was with this amazing girl that he met and fell in love with...but it actually ended up being Temari..._

_Can you imagine?_

_BLAH!_

_Oh well, I just wanted to get this chapter done so that Kurenai and Asuma would stop complaining about their honeymoon. OH! And this chapter marked the end for Naruto and Sakura..._

_Or did it...?  
_

**Naruto**

**_Dare: Kiss Gaara Awake._**

_**A**: Ah, the last chapter! Sad, sad day! Well, I saved the best for last...heh...yeah._

_Alright, Naruto...I really wanted this chapter to be good(seeing as it is the last) so it was hard to come up with something brilliant. Therefore, I stalled. We also had a guest appearance from nejitenteji10sasu10! She stole Kakashi, and gave me back the laptop! Sorry, Kakashi fangirls. :D Should've gotten there first! :P Anyway, I looked through the reviews and picked one. I picked HimekoUchia's idea! And, Naruto kissed Gaara.  
_

_MAN! Gaara fangirls must really hate me right now! :P _

_Sorry Ladies. _

_Anyway, I kind of wish the chapter was more epic. I don't know..._**  
**

-x-x-x-

Now, if it's okay with you guys, I want to talk about the next story I will be starting. I won't be saying much, but it'll be enough.

The next story I will be starting is another Naruto story, and the plot? Well…

It's complicated.

Huh?

For one, people probably won't approve. Second, it's not going to be anything like this story was.

Okay, here's a quick summary. It starts out with Tenten, and she's going through a depression…not that she'd show it.

Anyway, she thinks she's unattractive because no one loves her and what not, and she

tells this to Hinata. Well, Hinata feels bad and does the worst thing possible…

She asks Kiba to ask Tenten out.

…

_**WHAT! ? !**_

You read right.

Now, hear me out:

This story will contain KibaTen, KibaHina, and NejiTen.

If it'll help you sleep at night, Kiba and Tenten don't end up together.

Not really a spoiler.

I'm not going to beg you to read this story or anything, I just thought I'd tell you what was going on. I won't be starting another story until this one is finished.

"**BUT THAT COULD TAKE YEARS!"**

Yeah, well…

No comment.

Check it out if you'd like, tell me what you think, and what not. It should be out by next week.

Also, if you have a title idea, don't be shy.

I have no idea what to call it.

:P

-x-x-x-

I would now like to turn my attention to the Reviewer's Questions!

I'm just looking through all my reviews for any questions, and I'll answer them! These are just FAQ, so I won't be saying specific names or anything.

**Q: Why not make it M rated?**

**A:** Yeah, I have alot of reasons as to why this story is not M rated. For one, there are virgin eyes here...yeah. Don't wanna scar them...if they aren't already. How much nudity did we have in this...? Gai and Kiba? Ehhhh...yeah. Also, I don't really know any good M rated stuff that would be considered 'funny' and whatnot...the highest thing we had in this story was a high T rating...for slight nudity and swearing...not that you could see it you pervs. XP You know who you are... ;)

**Q: You don't mind if I borrow this game and play it with my friends, right?**

**A:** Nope, not at all. Anyone can play this game. I really don't give a damn. It's not like I'm keeping an eye out for those who play it with out , I do ask that you think about what you're getting yourself into before you actually play. You saw what happens when people play this...HA! But yeah, anyone is allowed to play. I give you permission. ;)

**Q: Did you make this game up?**

**A:** I did. I made it up. When I was writing the first chapter it was just going to be your regular boring Truth or Dare story...So I spiced it up. Aren't you so proud of me? XP I know you're proud of me. :)

**Q: Is there going to be a sequel?  
**

**A:** I'm sorry, but no. There won't be a sequel because, frankly, I don't want to make one. That might be hard to understand, but I don't want to make one because I feel that it might seem...over done. That might just be me. So, no. No sequel. Sorry folks. ;) I hope you understand.

**Q: How do you come up with these great ideas?**

**A: **Ummm...I don't know. They just kind of...come to me. They aren't all great, let me tell you. I have to pick and choose.

**Q: Why did Neji keep passing out? !**

**A: **I just did that for humorous reasons. I have nothing against Neji. Hell, Neji's my favorite male character in the series! Ironic, huh? Besides, I like to anger the fangirls! You should all know this by now! Haha! ...Please keep the spoons to yourself.

**Q: What's up with Lee?**

**A: **I don't know. We still haven't gotten the test results back yet.

**Q: Why'd you pick the couple (Insert NejiTen, KibaHina, ShikaIno, NaruSaku, ect.) instead of (Insert LeeTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, ect.)?**

**A: **Before I answer this, I just want to say that I hate this whole pairing war thing going on. Every has their own opinion and can like what ever couple and/or character they like. I mean, you can talk about it calmly, and have disagreements...but most of the time, that's not the case. Anyway, I chose those pairings because I support them. I've had people tell me they hate NaruSaku and KibaHina because they want NaruHina. The Biggest one though has to be the ShikaIno/ShikaTema. Ugh. I respect ShikaTema. I do. In fact, I think it's going to happen, but that doesn't mean I have to support it. :P I'll respect your opinion if you respect mine.

**Q: Why so many cliffhangers! ?**

**A:** Oh, come on. I think we all know the answer to this one! ;P We all know I'm evil and like to leave you all in suspense. The best example of that would have to be Shikamaru's turn. Ha!

**Q: Is Bob a real person?**

**A:** Not exactly. He's based off of a real person. He's based off this dude I used to work with. He was a jerk-face, and I didn't like him. When he found out I was a fan of Naruto, he explained to me(IN DETAIL) why Naruto sucks. He's an ass. -.-

**Q: What ever happened to the Sasuke Chibi's?**

**A:** They're still there...I just forgot to mention them for a while...since I focused more on Sasuke being in love with Tsunade...Let's just say the Chibi's went with Tsunade after the "wedding" to keep her company until Sasuke gets home...Which makes me wonder what will happen when Sasuke goes home. o.o I'll leave that for your own imagination. Heh.

**Q: Why Sasuke...and Tsunade?**

**A:** Why? Because we all need a bit of crack in our lives. ;D

**Q: Why didn't you add the Akatsuki?**

**A: **To be brutally honest...I'm not sure. Maybe it's because they're not my favorite bunch...though Tobi is awesome...Hm. Sorry Akatsuki fans for not adding them. I didn't really want to add them, either. I didn't really feel that they were right for this story. Don't ask why because I'm not sure myself.

**Q**:** Why couldn't I be in the story?**

**A: **You would not believe how many people have asked me to be in a chapter. Now, I never got annoyed with anyone or anything. I also never told anyone off. I just...felt...I don't know. If you asked and I didn't put you in the chapter...it was probably because I had no ideas of what to do with you! I wasn't ever trying to be a jerk. Honest. Now, I did allow a few to make an appearance...Like the very first person who asked. I just thought, 'Okay, what would it hurt if I let them have a few seconds of fame?' And allowed it. Then there was our 300th Reviewer(Hana) and she got to appear in a chapter or two. Then there was Kaa-Chan. She asked to be in it and I felt bad...I made the exception ONLY BECAUSE it was the last chapter. I would have done the same thing if anyone else had asked. If you asked before then, then I am terribly sorry! If there's any way I could make it up to you, then PM me. That is, if you asked. Trust me. I'll know if you asked or not. Anyway, I don't want anyone mad at me. Just try and understand. Okay? :D Friends?

**Q: Why are people always unconscious?**

**A:** Because I enjoy angering the fans. XP Haha just kidding! I don't know. It's just something that happens, y'know? Haha! It's only happened to Neji, Naruto, Kankuro, and...Gaara? Is that it? See, that's not that many!

**Q: What ever happened to Sierra and Lexi's characters Jenny and Hitomi?**

**A: **Well...I took them out. Why? Because I didn't want to use them anymore. That, and by the time I realized I didn't want then in the story anymore, I had used them for about three or four chapters. So, I just never included them again. Let's just say they got bored and left...or something. You can come up with something else to explain their absence if you want. ;P

**-x-x-x-**

**Well guys, that's all I needed to cover in this Author Note. **

**Thank you all who took time out of your days to read and review this story! It makes me very happy to read your ideas and opinions. :D I love you guys, and I hope you'll stick with me!**

**:D **

**Thank you! **

**-The Author  
**


End file.
